


好输家              The Fine Loser

by boccaroteapot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 166,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: 太阳结局V。当上城市之王后，V将竹村五郎带回了家。
Relationships: Goro Takemura/V
Comments: 141
Kudos: 209





	1. 千钧一发

收到竹村发送的留言时，V正在来生酒吧最里侧的卡座翻看罗格留给他的那些情报记录。

他最近太忙，没有什么时间留给私人通话：米丝蒂和老维那边他已经好久没去过了，瑞弗一家也在邀请他再次去参加烤肉派对，克里又有了什么疯狂的酷炫点子……但总有些更重要的事需要关注——割肾的从墨西哥进了一批新货，但瓦伦蒂诺帮在他们丢出来的尸体里发现了自己人，而六街帮则声称同一批集装箱的军火里有他们一份……一切都乱套了，竹村的留言就是这时候进来的。

是单向发送的录制视频。V选择接听，心里还有点愧疚——他都快把竹村忘了。这家伙最近过得有点儿惨，但V没脸见他。

也不是真有歉意，V只是觉得这家伙处理起来麻烦。

V听着这家伙的声音，拿起桌上的一杯柠檬水，向后靠在沙发背上，有些疲惫地抬手揉着眉心。真要命，这还不到下午，他为自己不能现在就痛饮酒精饮料而叹了口气。V有预感，自己绝对需要杯烈的，立刻马上。

果然，视频开始播放后不到二十秒，他就一把将手里的玻璃杯直接握碎了。

“操！”卡座入口处站着的小弟被吓得往后一跳，“咋了，老板？”

现在是上午十二点三刻，对于当上来生老板之后的V来说，属于一天中难得的短暂午休时间。天可怜见，V原本只想看看竹村的脸放松一下，但这条老狗是真的蠢到令他叹为观止。

老天啊，凭什么要我处理这个。

V脸色阴郁地在递过来的手帕上擦干手，感觉头痛，“……那个，之前安排在竹村五郎身边的人，让他们立刻去见他。”

他站起身，“——立刻，我是说，六十秒内。那傻逼要自杀，他要是用智能手枪还行，要是把左轮，操他妈的创伤小组到了也只能在天花板上一点点捡他脑子。”

手下面色惨淡：“好的……好的已经联系了。他们会直接打破墙壁——”年轻人跟在V身后急匆匆地走进电梯，“但兄弟们不会做自杀干预啊，您确定能有用？”

“竹村五郎那种家伙，只要有敌人，枪口就不会立刻对着自己，”谈话间他们已经来到了平台。V的浮空车停在那里，早已启动，V吩咐小弟推掉他今天下午所有安排，晚上九点之后他会加紧处理。

他矮身钻进浮空车，已经接入了那批竹村的监视小组的频道。德拉曼温柔地提醒他载具正在起飞，建筑物在窗外缓缓地下降，而V已经开始在频道里大骂：“谁他妈的在乎他愿不愿意谈谈！轰烂他的房门，砸碎他的掩体——只要人别死透，给我好好修理他一顿，让那蠢货长长记性！”

监视小组开始破门了，频道收音不太行，这几个人都是门外汉，戴的都是垃圾设备，但V还是听见了几声来自竹村的惊喝。

那就好，还没死。

他还来得及。

V一颗狂跳的心终于勉强找到了平静的理由，他双手紧攥在扶手边缘，还感觉太阳穴的血管正在突突跳跃。怒火和恐惧揉杂在一起，这东西叫后怕，也算是劫后余生的一种，只是更让V只想砸烂点什么东西。他强迫自己呼吸，呼吸。

“我们会在三分钟內到达目的地。”德拉曼说。

“我不敢相信。”V低声说道，“他就不能像个正常人那样，给自己准备一份退休计划吗？”

德拉曼已经收集了足够多的V的行为习惯数据资料，它知道有些话不必回答，只是尽责地做一个忠诚的朋友，无声地提供支持，往往总是恰到好处。

V看向自己右手边缓缓转开的酒柜，一杯古典龙舌兰摆在那里。

去他妈的柠檬水。V伸手拿过这杯银手，仰头喝了一大口。

“他妈的，你要是在这儿准得骂我，这就纯属给自己找罪受……唉。”V对着虚空说。虚空没有给他回答，他等了一会儿，直到浮空车开始缓缓下降，V能从下方的街区中听见枪响。

他于是将这杯酒一饮而尽。醉意朦胧中，V抬腿迈下了刚刚停稳的浮空车。

竹村落脚的地方属于瓦伦蒂诺帮，V在街角看到几个正游移不定的帮派分子，冲他们打了个手势表示没事，心里提醒自己晚点要记得跟神父打个招呼。

建筑物残破，满是涂鸦，但乞丐很少，到处都有不怕事的孩子乱跑。街区特色，V穿过马路，挥手叫几个胆大的年轻人让开，自己沿着小巷找到进入建筑物的侧门。V的镀金鞋子踢开了一只空易拉罐，头顶横着无数的电线和晾衣绳，而空气中弥漫着一股尿骚味儿。

这间破安全屋是个地下室，年久失修不说，电缆线路都时灵时不灵。从V拿到的报告上来看，竹村应当是从303号房间离开后就立刻来到这里躲风头，他在这个不比耗子洞好上多少的阴沟住了三个星期，给自己做简易手术，慢慢痊愈，攥着手机等待V和他联系。

竹村五郎没等到那个电话，而是等来了荒坂塔遇袭，死伤无数的消息。接着V当上了来生老大，荒坂赖宣则全权接手了企业，坐稳了继任者的交椅。

所以在他的视角来看，V的确是个背叛了他的小人无疑了。

V走进建筑物，还有好几个打手都在走廊里。

“里面抵抗很厉害！”他们对V大喊道，举着手枪，在满是烟尘和垃圾的走廊里，贴着墙壁举步维艰。挥了挥手，他们不再开枪，而V继续向地下室的门走去，他路过的每一个人都靠边停手。

地下室入口是一扇被加固过的装甲门。这栋楼曾经做过六街帮的分部，瓦伦蒂诺帮抢到这块地盘之后就成了废楼，在那之前这地下室属于机房区域，设备都搬离了，但这扇门还在。

……虽然在V的这群打手的努力下，左上方已经硬生生被手炮的火力轰碎，露出黑洞洞的地下室内部，但剩下的地方还都坚挺，怡然不动地锁着。这破门还防扫描，隔着烟雾，V什么都看不清。

房间里，竹村的反击也随着外面枪声的停止而停下了。V隐约听见他在里面小声地用日语咒骂。

V抬起手，原本想要直接将门撕开，却犹豫了一下。

他改变了主意，而是选择握起拳头敲门，敲得声音又清晰又响亮。

城市之王在这扇破门上，慢慢地敲了四下。

没人说话，他身后的打手们抱着枪面面相觑，屏住呼吸。

足足十几秒后，门里出现了脚步声。

V站在原地，通过门上的裂口，安静地等到了那一侧的黑暗中慢慢出现了竹村的一张脸来。

……真该死。竹村看上去比视频留言里的还要差，他面容很憔悴，因为刚刚的“自杀干预”，仍然喘着粗气，脸上蹭着墙灰。他的头发是少见的凌乱，一门之隔，他直视着V。

V的目光向下，看到他手里握着的是一把左轮手枪。

太好了。

“……暗号只能用一次，”竹村低声说道，“理论上你不能再重复用了。”

V僵硬地咧开嘴：“拜托了？看在我这么有礼貌的份上。”

这可太难熬了。V确信竹村不会就盯着他看上足足一年，但这感觉上也没差多少。当他终于低下头，开始动手拆除他安在门上的什么爆破装置的时候，V长出了一口气。

不只是因为他大几率捡回一条命，也因为这算个好兆头：竹村没见到他就立刻冲他开枪，甚至还主动开门。

门在V面前缓缓地打开了，竹村的一条手臂角度不太对劲，大概断了，其余的都和视频留言里的差不多。V甚至在他身后看见了视频里相同的那一处裸露的电线。

现在，一个尚且活生生的、完完整整的竹村五郎站在他面前，脸色非常可怕。

V向前一步，摊开手。“瞧，我们还是能好好谈谈的，对吧？”

下一秒，竹村已经轮起拳头，重重地揍在了他脸上。


	2. 稻草狗

晚上九点半，来生卡座。

“你要的货。”蓝眼睛先生不紧不慢地坐下，然后将一只手提箱放上了桌面。

而V正郁闷地坐在沙发上，歪着脑袋摸自己被打伤的眼眶。好像还少了半颗牙，他用舌头舔了舔，心里更不舒服了。V放下酒杯，伸手拿过箱子，打开之后盯着里面看。

“……你迟到了。”V说。

“这可是临时订单。”对方回答，盯着他的脸，似笑非笑，“全新的荒坂货，百分百兼容荒坂高级义体运算逻辑，从流水线上直接取出来的，不在系统里，只要断网使用，就完全跟他们内部自己用的一样……战斗功能义体无效化，后脑的两处接入口会定时注射镇定剂。就算是最高层的作战精英小队成员成了赛博疯子，也能一样能变老实，乖乖跟着你去禁闭室，像刚出生的小鸭子。”

功能倒没什么要紧的，就是这造型……每次都让V感叹荒坂产品部的恶趣味。

“我在反情报科干过，会用这玩意。”V合上了箱子。

蓝眼睛先生笑了，示意着V脸上的伤：“怎么，有想要驯服的新宠物了？”

一提这个V就来气。

当时竹村五郎一个字都不说，骑在他身上一个劲儿地只顾揍人的样子跟个赛博精神病也差不多了。V想着，让他轮几拳解气了也好，所以挥手还不让手下上前把他拉开，结果他这张帅脸就倒了血霉。

——事实证明，如果可以，竹村巴不得这么直接把他活活掐死，直到V实在烦了，抬脚将他踹开，从背后将他卡着脖子按在走廊的墙壁上，用全身体重才把他控制住。幸好在那之后竹村五郎就没再反抗，V黑了他的系统，借此机会打手们将他绑得结结实实，现在就在来生地下室的隔音房间里关着呢。

V又开始舔自己少掉的那半颗牙的位置了。“是啊，训狗……有什么好建议吗？”

“哦，那看来消息是真的，你弄到了竹村五郎。”蓝眼睛先生抬了抬眉毛，“试试我的方式？简单有效，就是得花两三个月……但保证这之后他连自己上一家主子是谁都不知道。怎么样，我现在就能给你加进计划里。”

“无意冒犯，但是去你妈的。你就算再推销一万遍答案也是不。我可是说真的。”V回答，他就不该问。

蓝眼睛先生耸了耸肩。“那你自己去加油吧。荒坂反情报科的履历应当让你什么招数都清楚，V，更何况我们关系也没熟到这个份上。”

“噢，听你这么说可真让人受伤。”

V是清楚，但那些公司招数实际上是把人生生打碎再拼起来。他没想把竹村毁了，甚至都没想再把他派上用场，说实话，V只想跟竹村好好谈谈，双方都能保持理智的那种，在那之后竹村要么谅解他，要么继续憎恨他，都可以，只要别自杀。这个控制器他都很不想用，搞来一个只是为了以防万一。这条命太贵重了，V不愿意冒险。

……狗屎。V意识到自己都没搞清楚该怎么处理竹村。

蓝眼睛走了，V让人都离自己远远的，独自坐在卡座里喝闷酒。

来生酒吧这周是怀旧主题，放的都是些第三次公司战争前后的流行老歌，曾经的傻逼口水歌过了五十年也会变屌，要是银手还在，他肯定这么说。卡座区灯光昏暗，V的位置能看到酒吧里的每一个角落，小妞儿们跟着鼓点在舞池里摇晃着大腿和奶子，闭着眼睛挥舞手臂，好像没有明天。身材高大的年轻雇佣兵们三三两两地凑在一起，手指夹着烟交头接耳，谈论夜之城历代的传奇故事，或者交换着自己手头任务的细节。他们无不神采奕奕，V坐在这里环视四周，感觉自己如同夜之城的地下君王。

“/毒灌枝丫伸展着为她遮掩/”

V不知道该给谁打电话求助，通常来说他对任何难题都有解决办法，但通常来讲他也并不在乎一个讨厌自己的人都死活，他们通常死了更好，死了省心，但不会像这样，死了可惜，所以这题无解。

现在V被竹村打坏的眉骨又在隐隐作痛了。那伤口缝了两针，问题不大，却搞得V心烦意乱，跟所有竹村五郎相关的小麻烦一样惹人讨厌。

他看向整个来生酒吧，没有一个人能听他说这些，或者帮得上他的忙。

“/她缓慢扭动荆刺，伸向炽热的太阳/”

鼠辈之王。

不过就算是国王也派不上什么用场。竹村在这垃圾场一样的世界里还有那样坚硬如铁的忠诚和单纯，V决定就此嫉妒他。现在估计也只有夜氏集团的大脑控制技术能解决他跟竹村之间的问题，蓝眼睛说得没错。

但那又不是V的风格。真该死，就是想让一个蠢货活着而已，怎么就这么难。

V又把那条视频留言拿出来看了一遍，并没想出任何办法，反而再次把自己搞得非常郁闷。即使现在V也坚信荒坂绝对他妈的不值得信任，华子自己肯定有小伎俩，但竹村肯定不接受，只要能再次披上公司狗的皮，竹村五郎就是当做棋子死在谎言里，也能死得心满意足。

他的酒喝完了，V没再点更多，而是站起身离开卡座。他一直非常他妈的以银手为戒，即使每天要忍受这么多烦心事儿，他也坚持严格控制自己不要变成一个躁郁症混蛋酒鬼。

瞧，这就是正常人会做的事，你遇到烂人，你注意不要让自己也变得和他一样，再不济去策划对他的暗杀行动，而不是在地下室自闭三周，然后在决心自杀之后给他发视频留言，搞得对方愧疚感倍增，非得要救你，否则良心不安。

说不定竹村就是故意的。V在电梯里这么想着。地狱见这句话，从某种变态扭曲的角度理解，也未尝不是一句甜美情话。

狗东西。

随着电梯下降，楼上震耳欲聋的舞曲也渐渐只剩下发闷的节奏鼓点在耳畔若隐若现。

自己身上有什么值得竹村青眼相加呢？V缓步走向关押竹村的房间，一路上偶尔对向他打招呼的打手们点头示意，思索着自己的筹码。

他不是流浪者，拿不出橙色沙暴席卷荒野时的原始又残暴的美丽引诱竹村五郎走出笼子，V心中没有漫天繁星下的篝火吉他柔情，也装不下赛博时代的吉普赛之歌。他也不是纯血的低层人，海伍德街头巷尾的烟火气和拖车公园的亲情羁绊都是最近这几个月里从朋友们那里新学来的，V只能对这些玩意做一些拙劣模仿——骨子里，他仍然只是个中产阶层孤儿，北橡区夏天冻得死人的办公室空调和精英健身房给他捏了个冷血混蛋的壳子。混蛋分两类，无聊的那类，和强尼银手。V没后者的资质，只能被分为前者。他这样的人，见过的东西竹村都见过，没什么能拿出来打动人的。

竹村只会将他视为半途而废的叛徒。对话还没开始，这局V已经输了。

他什么都没有。

仅仅有个想法，想要竹村五郎活着，比什么都想。

到了。

V站在门前，疲惫地调整呼吸。守在门口两侧的打手对他点头，向两边退去，其中一个打开了门。

合金房门向一边滑开，露出房间里面的情况。有五个打手荷枪实弹地待命，远远地围着竹村五郎，警惕地站在房间各个角落，隔壁还有个黑客。好吧，这是绝对的反应过度，估计是竹村把V压在地上一顿猛揍的画面给这帮小子留下了心理阴影，这帮人如临大敌。这房间甚至是审讯用的，角落还丢着几个刑具，水泥地面上有些褪色的血迹，房间中央，竹村双手被拷在身后，绑在椅子上。

老天，那把椅子都是焊死在地上的。

V已经开始头疼了，这环境跟他预想中的谈话氛围完全南辕北辙。要死，他想，铁定要搞砸了。

他有些僵硬地走进了房间。

竹村已经醒了，随着V在他面前站住，他缓缓地抬起了头。房间里不算太亮，竹村五郎微微眯起的双眼正发着银白的光，野兽似的，令人感觉就很疏离凶狠。V吞咽了一下，觉得他义眼可能出了什么问题，竹村的样子好像他看不清眼前的东西似的。

他在竹村脚边蹲下身，伸出手在对方面前晃了晃。“嘿……没大碍吧？可千万别是被我打坏了。”

这是个坏主意，因为竹村对此的回应是唾了他一口。

真要命，V慢慢地抬手抹了把脸，他甚至连吐口水都不太会。

竹村脸上什么表情都没有，他脸上挂着些擦伤，头发上沾着V在白天试图制服他时蹭上去的墙灰，发髻有些散乱。他身上的白衬衫被血和汗浸透了，胸口位置脏兮兮的，瞧不出是怎么弄上去的颜色，总之味道不太好。V启动扫描，检查他的伤势。嗯，手臂V已经在来这儿的路上就给他简单处理过了，但是没给他镇痛剂，估计还疼得要命，那些冷汗应该就是这么来的了。

全程，竹村都没有开口，只是盯着V，如果他能靠视线杀人，V恐怕早死过一千回。唯一的变化，就是在V站起身，伸手去解他的衬衫扣子时，竹村的呼吸粗重了些。

“哦，你们都去门外等。”V没移开视线，只是开口对房间里的其他人这么说道。

当他们都陆续离开，门在V身后发出关闭落锁的声音之后，V抬头，扫描关闭了头顶的摄像头。

果然。现在他终于把竹村这件显然穿了快一个多月的白衬衫解开了，这虽然是V已经肖想了好一阵子的画面，但他还是皱起了眉。竹村左边的锁骨位置被戳伤了，大概是什么金属碎片，伤口很深，应该是被他自己拔出来的。多亏了那几剂保命的药剂，现在已经不太流血了。已经干涸的血将布料黏在皮肤上，V用了小刀才给它割开。现在你还顺带毁了竹村最喜欢的衬衫，真是进步，V。他对自己说。

V抓了抓自己的头发，抬起头，看着竹村的脸。

“呃。”他说。

竹村给了他一个“什么他妈的鬼”的表情。

“……我收到了你的视频留言。”V只能解释，干巴巴的。

这下竹村的表情终于有了松动，他有些震惊，微微睁大了眼睛，甚至显得嘴唇的线条都变得柔和了一些。

V为他依旧这么好读懂而感到内心刺痛。

“你出现得很快。”竹村终于说话了，一字一顿的，“我还以为你仍旧不会接电话。”

妈的。V知道，自从荒坂塔出事之后，竹村大概给他打了三十多个电话，自己都没接过。他只在最开始几个留过言，叫V赶紧接电话。后来V还活着，而且接手了来生的消息开始在街面上流传，竹村就不再打过来了。

V简单地斟酌了一下，然后开口：“那些人……是我让他们去跟你聊聊的，但变成那样我也没想到……我对天发誓，我有嘱咐他们礼貌敲门的，就是——客气地请你过来，邀请一下，不愿意的话就算了，我晚点抽时间去看你。唉，谁知道那群傻逼听不懂人话。”

“这可真是……独特的道歉方式。”竹村讥讽道。

“你是说现在？哦，确实，抱歉。”

“不，是为你的全部所作所为。”竹村慢吞吞地说，盯着V的眼睛，“……你把一切都毁了……背叛了我，背叛了华子小姐对你的信任……赚得盆满钵满，然后派暴力狂手下来拜访我，以此来表达你的歉意？”

真是见鬼。V又在心里嘀咕。他都想骂人了，荒坂三郎怎么办到的，把竹村教成这样——自己只是随口胡诌两句，竹村竟然就信了。

“所以让你揍我一顿出气了嘛。”V抱起双臂，咕哝道。

“……你到底想要什么？”竹村终于问出来了。

你看，竹村五郎，人蠢得要命，却总能问出最难回答的那些问题。

V想要的太多了，他希望自己每天早上不会咯血，希望自己不会只剩六个月左右好活，希望自己至少不是个软蛋，能鼓起勇气过桥走向奥特。如果留下的是强尼，一定什么都做得比他好。如果是强尼来做这来生的老大，肯定能是个真正的国王，他或许能给夜之城带来些真正的改变也说不定。V还希望自己在那间冰凉的新公寓里不会总是独自一人醒来，希望有人能对他说，你干得真不赖，V，但是你还好吗？我很担忧你，如果你死了，我会心碎很久很久，而倘若你活着，我不惜一切代价也会为你而来。

但目前，他主要还是想要竹村能活着。

V都不太贪心，都不需要活得很好，就活着就行。

在经历这么久的沉默之后，竹村也有些疑惑了，他有些茫然地看着V，不知道为什么对方能在这种时候走神。

“我不是在利用荒坂华子，或者利用你，我是经过了深思熟虑，最后才决定她真的不值得相信的。”V说，“如果听到这些能让你感觉好受一点的话……当我去见她的时候，我是真心希望她能给我条明路的……因为无论如何我都想相信你，在303号房间里的时候我就试过了，说实话，那时候我就觉得她是个装腔作势的婊子，脑子里有着自己的一套计划，别人都只是她的棋子而已。”

“操你妈的。”竹村回答，咬牙切齿，“在所有人里，你最没资格那么评论别人。”

唉。V低下头，调整呼吸。

他不常说实话，因为那总是没什么好结果，就像现在。那天见完荒坂华子，强尼勉强把失去意识的V带回了老维的地方，米丝蒂将他带上天台，那一晚V拿着枪在天台犹豫了很久很久。他厌恶荒坂华子和她所代表的一切，她机关算尽的宫斗戏码，她平静地示意V在流血时候的手势。啧，或许这里面也有V自己的问题，他太想有什么人看着他时，能真正地就只是看着他，把他当做一个人，有价值，有心，有自我意志和奇怪情绪的活生生的人了。想过头，导致只要有人做不到这一点，他就愤怒异常。

简洁些，总结一下：荒坂华子是个臭婊子，众所周知，你最好不要给臭婊子卖命。无论你有多想相信竹村也是一样，因为你清楚竹村五郎有多想要这个的同时，你也清楚荒坂家族无论喂给他什么狗屎，他都会开心地吃下去。

“她告诉我她一直知道，是赖宣杀了他父亲，包括董事会也都知道，但为了生意，她原本打算息事宁人。”

竹村再一次震惊了，V期待地等了两秒钟，结果他说：“华子小姐……有她的苦衷。”

“她明知道那不是你的错，却还放任他们把你牺牲掉了，你对她那种人而言不过是一颗棋子而已。”V说，实际上这就是彻底让他对荒坂死心的原因。任何人，只要他去接触竹村五郎这个榆木脑袋超过二十分钟，都会被那颗几乎一点儿杂质都没有的忠诚之心震撼到。这种资质还在街上走动的都死绝了，剩下的都被大公司用温室好好地养在最顶层——那么稀有的好东西，荒坂华子对待他就好像对待一块垃圾。

但这并没说服竹村。他挂着冷汗和污渍的脸上浮现出一抹冷笑，“……棋子，那正是我该在的位置。”竹村这么说着，而V感到毛骨悚然，“……你这种人永远都无法领会的就是，所谓忠诚和荣耀为何物。下流的小人，只会用各种理由伪装自己的懦弱和卑鄙，真正令我恶心的不是你的背叛，V，而是你的虚伪，你假装自己是个了不起的人物，假装正直，假装是为了大义……然而实际上……你永远都是那个害死了自己的搭档，搞砸一切，在垃圾堆里慢慢腐烂的无名蠢贼。”

血刷地一下涌进V的脑子。他视野中出现了鲜红的花屏。又来了，不，他不能在别人面前显露出来。

V向后退了几步，转过身背对着竹村。他不知道现在在自己耳畔震耳欲聋的到底是自己的义体过载警告，还是只是血流的声音。V现在什么都听不见，他眼前浮现出那幅永远都忘不了的画面：他自己从桥上折返，转身看到强尼坐在井边。

没什么好说的，你我都知道会是这样的结局。强尼这么说。

这是不是意味着强尼银手神通广大，他连这都预料到了？V什么都改变不了，到头来，他只是让所有人都失望。

如果是强尼在这儿，一定都不一样。

“……不需要你来提醒我。”V从牙缝里挤出这句话。他的视线落在自己进来时随手放在一边的那只手提箱上。

门在V的控制下打开了，守在外面的几个打手探出脑袋。“把这东西给他装上，”V命令道，“老实了之后就不用绑了，送到我住处，什么都不用给他，明天留给我亲自处理。”

“是。”

打手们鱼贯而入，其中一个拿起了箱子，来到竹村面前。有人站在了他身后，控制住他的头不要乱动，但当竹村看到箱子里面是什么的时候，他还是徒劳地挣扎了几下。

他们推了个力气大的人出来，用小刀硬生生地撬开了他脑后两处印着荒坂徽记的神经线路接口，竹村还在挣扎，于是黑客接入他的网络，使他义体暂时短路。巨大的痛苦中，竹村爆发出了吼叫。

V回头，正好看见黑客举着那犬类口伽状的控制器，将它缓缓按上竹村的脸。

竹村的目光竟然是投向V的，这一刻他们视线交织，V哆嗦了一下，下意识地缓缓站直了。

“V！”控制器还没有完全接入，但已经启动，下部的纳米构件正飞速地铺展开，就要和他下颚处的义体线路连成一块。在他身后，打手们找到了镇定剂注射管线，以及神经电流感应器导线，两根一左一右拉开来，正好从他的后脑接入。竹村颤抖着试图在做最后的抵抗，他冲着V，压抑声音着怒斥，“这就算是以你的标准而言，也太下贱了……”

他这句话险些没说完，那两根管线各自都有着大概十厘米左右的探针，没有经过任何麻醉，就直接插了进去，那滋味可不好受。然而面部的纳米结构已经覆盖完毕，竹村连惨叫都发不出来，以V的视角来看，他猛地蜷起了身子，传出了一声闷哼，好像被人狠狠打了胃部一拳似的。

控制器安装完毕。竹村没再动弹了。

接下来就是调试阶段，V已经没有力气再看下去了。

“那你就恨我吧。”他冷冰冰地说，“总归也更容易些。”

竹村缓缓地抬起头，他的目光也同样冰冷，好像狼。

V在他的注视中转身离开，没再回头看一眼。


	3. 卡比利亚之夜

V没回家，他直接坐上了德拉曼的浮空车，去到码头区。

无论是休息还是去泄欲放纵，他都没法做到。他的日子是有倒计时的，每分每秒都是强尼用自己给他换来的，V强迫自己尽可能地去做更多事。他可没权力自怨自艾，自怨自艾是养尊处优者或良心清白者的专利，V没资格。

在车上他大概晕过去了几秒，幸好不久，V也懒得去诊断那到底是晕厥还是赛博休克。这几周已经越来越频繁，他的身体状况已经支撑不住那么高负荷的义体装载，接下来要么移除义体减少压力，要么开始习惯一阵阵爆发的神经痛浪潮，直到它把你彻底转化成赛博精神病。漩涡帮的人大部分都是这么疯的，赛博休克就是神经痛浪潮开始出现的前兆，V只听瑞吉娜说过，那种疼痛任何镇痛药都没效，只让你想死，漩涡帮嗑药风行，很大程度上都是神经痛的原因。

不过我有优势。V想。我只用撑五个月左右，应当疯不了。

他的背心被汗水浸透了，感觉非常难受。V从德拉曼的柜子里取出毛巾，给自己擦了擦脸。

“建议您尽快拜访义体医生。”德拉曼说，“要呼叫维克多吗？”

V的声音闷在毛巾里，“等我死了的吧。我身上这么多高级货，送给老维让他发一笔横财。”

德拉曼沉默了两秒，大概在计算这到底是玩笑话还是遗嘱，最后它决定选择相信是前者。“哈，哈，哈。”

“我感谢你对于我提高幽默感的要求所做出的努力，但我是认真的。”V说，“倘若我死到你车里了的话，拜托你就真这么干。”

“哦。”德拉曼柔声回答，“记下了，V。”

“……我现在看起来怎么样？”

“比刚刚好多了。”

“这说法倒是很折中。”V叹气道，打电话给了神父。

“哦，你看到那个委托了。”神父语气也不太好听，“V，我们干的是地下的活，但那也不意味着你需要在凌晨两点给我打电话，更何况那也不是件要紧活儿……只是大家都没弄明白到底出了什么事而已。真的，除了工作，你就没有点自己的生活吗？”

V要翻白眼了：“我懂了，以后给你打电话的时候挑工作时间。现在把出事的那几个集装箱号发给我，然后回去睡觉吧。”

“嘿，还有件事。”神父又说，“听说你抓了条荒坂狗。”

“消息传得真快。”

“知道你大概有自己的安排，但是只是好叫你知道——那家伙头上除了荒坂的悬赏之外，还有大把的人想要他。准确来说，是想要他脑子里的东西。不惜一切代价的那种，毕竟那可是荒坂家族内部的机密。要是想自己留着，你得再小心点。”

“那他们要失望了。”V又开始头疼了，这提醒了他，还真不能把竹村晾在一边太久。这人如果一阵时间不关注他，缺少宠幸或者鞭挞，他就会自己想不开，做些蠢决定，把真正关心他的人气疯。要死，他原本想靠工作缓解一下压力，但竹村的相关破事阴魂不散，又缠上来了，搞得他现在又开始纠结，想到一会儿回去之后又要面对竹村，V压力倍增，简直都想要现在直接从浮空车上跳下去算了。

“什么意思？”

V爆发了：“——因为那傻逼根本没有脑子！他什么都不知道，把事情告诉他之后，他还不信！贱啊！太他妈的贱了！”

神父那边一片死寂，V把脸埋到了手掌之中。过了两秒他抬头，徒劳地解释：“操，我今天压力可大了，你不会相信的。”

“没关系，”神父点点头，“以后可以试着调整作息，V。”

“这不是熬夜的事……”算了，V放弃了，“行，从明天起我他妈每天十一点上床睡觉。”

神父很满意，挂了电话，而V的车子已经在码头区降落。

他没想闹得动静太大，于是只从德拉曼的车厢里借了一把手枪。V从码头侧面的集装箱货堆间找了条路进去，现在是凌晨两点半，守卫们不太有精神，还有几个打瞌睡的，潜入非常容易。V谁都没惊动，顺利溜进货运中心办公室，接入服务器的时候还有些不服气地骂了句神父。哈！吃屎吧，早睡早起哪有这种待遇。

按照集装箱的编号，他拿到了两个操作记录上的名字，以及好几封看上去有点问题的邮件。漩涡帮那边拿到的集装箱是在四天前抵港的，割肾的干活效率不高，箱子在港口过了夜，第二天下午才被人用货车拉走。其他大概没什么异常，V看了一下当班记录，这两个名字之一今天上夜班，却请了假，另外那个小年轻天天都是白班。看来今晚是没有审讯戏码了，真是不凑巧。

没有时间仔细看邮件，V决定今天先到这儿。他原路返回，离开了货运区。

德拉曼还在原处等他。V上了车，把名字发给神父要他帮忙查地址和个人信息，又把货车的牌号发给了瑞吉娜，她的线人们做这个更在行。神父没回他消息，但瑞吉娜挺快。

“在查了。这么一条信息就付两千块？V，你的钱都是大风刮来的，这条委托一共才五百块悬赏，一个帮派械斗随便找的借口罢了，多半只是六街帮和瓦伦蒂诺帮为了抢地盘瞎编的。这委托是我跟神父挂的，但也没必要这样下血本，还是说你想讨好我？”

这是在质疑他精益求精的办事风格，以及拐弯抹角地骂他闲得蛋疼。巧了。V决心查这个案子，根本原因之一就是所有人都不在乎这事儿。他觉得可怜。但这些东西没必要跟你的中间人讲，于是V只是回了三个字。

“我乐意。”

他坐在车里，想着该仔细检视一下刚刚拿到的几封港口值班员工的私人邮件对话，结果手机打开，看了一小会儿，半个字都没看进去，反而开始上网搜索最有效的道歉十法。

大概不会太有效，但至少聊胜于无吧。

V给自己做了充足的心理建设，这样等他一会儿到公寓之后就算是有了准备。竹村骂他那些话真的非常没品，完全是断章取义的无理取闹，V不是那种给自己找借口的人，有些伤疤他会一直留着，并且时不时主动去揭开一点儿免得自己忘记——但竹村拿这一点来攻击他，这也太垃圾了。他没设防，下回做了准备，竹村就没法再对他造成任何伤害了。

而且那家伙也就只能过过嘴瘾。V想。这回嘴巴都堵上了，应该万无一失了。

车子在泳池边的降落平台上停好。V弯腰下了车，还有点神经质地整理了一下自己的衣服，并且在两秒之后立刻因此在心里骂了自己一顿。

泳池灯开着，但房间里没有开灯。V的公寓从来不让手下进门，竹村应当被一个人留在房间里了。

这样想着，V走上台阶，来到了露台门前，进去就是客厅。里面黑洞洞，远远的仅能看见智能咖啡机显示屏的亮光。他调整了一下呼吸，在脑内接上家里的系统，打开了灯。

操。

行吧，竹村确实在。

控制器的调试过程一般都要经时接近一个小时左右，其中要至少试注射两轮镇定剂，这跟平时医用的正经药剂可不一样，荒坂传统会在里面加些吐真剂成分，应当还会有点儿别的猛料。对于公司来说，这控制器就是个一次性的玩意，但漩涡帮的对这东西着迷得要死，每个被丢下丽景湾的公司狗尸体都会遭到哄抢，这帮割肾的喜欢把里面还有剩的镇定剂提出来自己去嗨。公司配方，猛到注射过量3克就能把人前额叶都烧烂，基本上一剂下去人就能温顺成小猫咪。

经历了这样一个小时的竹村五郎现在就被丢在V的客厅地板上，趴在那里。他大概恢复过清醒，因为那姿势好像是向平台的方向爬的。但没什么用处，从他的位置上来看，就只是移动了一点点而已。

控制器的探针还有电击功能，情绪激动就会被判定有暴力冲动，会引发通电。

V拉开门走进房间，来到竹村面前，意识到那滋味竹村肯定已经尝过了。

打手们把他的手铐和捆绑都卸了，但是他手腕上仍旧能看见被勒出来的淤伤。该死。原本竹村那件白衬衫总是把自己裹得严严实实的，也就多亏了V之前把它解开了，又割烂了一部分，现在它经历了之前那顿挣扎，完全在竹村身上挂不住，露出了他的手腕。V在他面前蹲下，伸手轻轻摸了摸竹村手腕上的痕迹。

他肩膀抽动了一下。

醒了。

V收回手，看着竹村。后者倒在地上，终于慢慢抬起了脑袋，抬眼看着V。

他脸上脏兮兮的，生理性的泪水和汗液混在一起，让散乱的头发都黏在脸颊上。再往下的部分全部被紧紧箍在口枷范围里。控制器更像是个面罩，为了防止被控制人在遭受电击时咬断舌头，会强行撑开他的口腔，使人无法咬合，嘴巴也闭不上，云顶有些变态觉得这个不错，但V觉得那帮产品部的家伙就是喜欢看倒霉鬼戴上这玩意之后，趴在地上时，口水从前端的气孔位置淌出来的画面。

竹村眼神很迷糊，不知道是因为药剂还是因为刚刚清醒。有几秒他看起来好像不能聚焦，V伸手把他的头发往旁边抹了抹，弄得满手都黏糊糊的，接着又有点好奇，抬起他的脸，去摸竹村颈部露出来的义体装甲，他老早就想这么干了。真奇怪，克里那种搞音乐的做颈部义体植入是为了调嗓子，竹村五郎这人为什么要搞这个？

看来这几秒已经是V能有的极限了，竹村五郎的驯服随着他的清醒立刻就被甩到九霄云外。他发出了一声闷哼，眼神骤然变了，用哆嗦的手打开了V的手，但在下一秒立刻向后瑟缩了起来。

鬼知道他刚刚脑子里想的是什么，但那一定被控制器判定为暴力行为。电击打开了。竹村跪在地上，拱起脊背，手指狠狠地抓进自己手臂里，一点声音都发不出。

“妈的！”V被吓到了，向后坐倒在地上，立刻开始接入控制器的系统。

这他妈道歉一百法都没救了，V自己没体验过，但给人上过很多次，这电击每次都长达一分多钟，因为调整过所以不会产生物理伤害，但痛楚不减，有很多受不住的人会当场变疯。花了他十几秒，V才修改好程序，把自动触发电击的机制关了。

电流一停止，竹村就立刻跌倒在地。

V犹豫了一下，感受了一下自己裤子里的硬度，觉得自己没有想象中那么高尚，以防万一，还是直接把电击程序彻底删了，杜绝后患。

事到如今道歉肯定也没用了，所以V就不说了。

他靠近了侧躺在地板上的竹村。太好了，没晕过去，也没死，竹村只是用手臂挡着自己的脸，喘着粗气。

V吞咽了一下。这画面太要命了，竹村重新能掌控身体之后，干的第一件事就是试图遮掩自己的下身。他想跪坐起来，V伸手抓过他的手臂想要帮他，却在下一秒意识到了问题，竹村的裤子上正清晰地晕开深色的一块，还在渐渐扩大。

刚刚才被电过，竹村不知道V删了程序，他吸取了教训，不敢再挥开V，也发不出声音，只能垂着脸，很混乱地摇头，试图让V离他远点。或者至少别看。

操。

……他已经被绑了几乎一整天，电击和吐真剂的双重作用下，失禁是很正常的事，V当年在反情报科见过太多了，但是能让V硬到这个程度的还是头一遭。

V立刻就意识到，除非记忆删除否则这事绝对已经彻底无法挽回了，他木然地将竹村拽起来，打横抱起，走向二楼的浴室。

事已至此，现在已经无暇顾及竹村是不是反感V碰他了，V正在经历一场实打实的过热，他脸和脖子都烧得好像要爆炸，V不敢低头看竹村，仅仅板着脸，尽力做到目不斜视地直视前方，他上楼梯都差点踩空滚下去。

来到浴室，V将他放进淋浴间，自己先在外面踢掉了鞋子和上衣，然后回来，跪在竹村面前，给他解裤子。

他的手刚搭上竹村的裤带，就立刻被后者抓住了手腕。V已经感觉自己要晕过去了，他懵懂地抬起头，对上了竹村惶恐的眼神。行吧，当初V在来生愤然离去的时候，脑子里觉得竹村五郎这人无论怎么受苦都不为过，但现在仅仅是一个眼神，V就开始觉得自己罪该万死，跟他妈的那些荒坂高层一个德行。

“你能自己来吗？”V问道。

竹村缓慢地点了点头。他的眼神还是藏不住的仇恨，但耻辱更浓，冲淡了冰冷。

V于是退开半步，从他前面绕到背后，动手给他解开发髻。经过这糟心的一天，竹村的发绳已经很松散，一拉就断了。他头发脏兮兮的，什么脏东西都绞在里面。V摸了摸，启动了扫描。还好，除了心率过高和血液中吐真剂浓度相当大以外，竹村没有什么大碍。过会儿得给他肩膀上那个伤痕包扎一下，一切等洗完澡再说。

在前面，竹村低着头自己脱下了裤子和鞋袜，V看了一眼，吩咐道：“内裤也脱了，留着干嘛。”

过了三秒，都快要让V觉得对方没听见自己这句话了，但竹村还是缓缓地动了。他一点点扒掉了自己的内裤，把它和之前那堆衣物丢在一起。淋浴间地面很冷，但竹村就直接坐在地上，背对着V，脚趾都蜷缩起来。

“什么他妈的……”V的视线不由自主地向下，看到了他腰间紧邻臀缝处的一块印迹。视角不太好，而且他裤子里面绷得实在太难受，V决定速战速决，动手把那件破烂的白衬衫从竹村身上拽了下来。

终于竹村身上最后一件布料也被剥掉了，V抬手找到热水的开关，打开了花洒。

水淋在竹村身上，让他皮肤看起来晶亮似的。竹村五郎不白皙也不纤瘦，从V的角度来看，能清楚地看见他肩背部的肌肉纹理，它们谨慎地以一种完美的方式排列着，呈一种黯淡的古铜色。五郎早就不年轻了，他可以靠高强度锻炼和自我管理来保持身材，但他的皮肤，摸起来太过柔软，并不太像年轻人会有的那种紧致，反而……

真他妈的色情。V吞咽了一下，强迫自己保持专注，将洗发水倒在掌心，开始给竹村揉搓头发。

他的动作在瞥到竹村前面的情况时变慢了。在水流中，竹村正低着头用手掌擦洗自己的大腿内侧，具体怎样V没太看清，但竹村已经半勃起了。

——对天发誓，V自从离开公司下到街头后，一直到现在都没怎么跟别人产生过亲密关系。这不是他的错，首先Jackie死了，接着他就遇见了竹村，剩下的时候就始终有一个魅力超凡的摇滚直男跟你共用一具身体……强尼更跟任何人睡仅仅是因为他活儿好而且滥交，并不能影响他单一的性取向。他倒是鼓励V去勾引他老朋友，但那是出于愧疚，V没让他把自己当性偶送给克里当做道歉礼物，为这事儿银手意见还很大，好几天都没跟他说话。

你缺个人关照你。银手这么说。

V当时回答我又不缺爱，去你妈的。而强尼坐在他副驾驶抽烟。你总得有个人能信任倚靠的，要不反过来也行，否则我会以为你是性变态，夜里出门奸杀小男孩的那种。银手说。V因为他这句形容接下来三天没给他碰烟。

而被戴着控制器口枷的竹村五郎，就是V拥有的与伴侣最贴近的东西。确实，直到现在，V仍然信任竹村，虽然竹村五郎鄙视他，仇恨他，V连一句道歉都说不出来。

真可悲。V想。他这下连一会儿偷偷去撸管的心情都没了。

“闭上眼睛，”V说，“要冲水了。”

他开始沮丧地给竹村冲洗头发。泡沫顺着脖子淌到竹村的肩膀，流过伤口，这让竹村的呼吸困难了一阵。V对此毫无歉疚。“忍忍吧。”他干巴巴地说道。

就这冲洗泡沫为借口，V的手摸过竹村的肩膀和后颈，接着来到前面，从他的胸前抹过，不轻不重地顺带揉了一把他的奶。“身材不错嘛，五郎。”V说。“现在能站起来了吗？”

竹村没回答，而是沉默地做出了动作。他起身的姿势还有些僵硬，但还是站了起来。

操他妈的。V却惊呆了，他跪在原处，盯着之前没看清的那个地方。

……竹村背后尾椎骨再向下一些的位置，堪堪就要隐没在臀缝里，有一块纹上去的荒坂家徽。

V的脑子全乱了，他伸出手去，用大拇指按上了那里。操，确实是纹身没错了。竹村的皮肤在温和的水流下几乎在发烫，他肩背肌肉很多，屁股上线条却相当柔软，几乎是肥美了。在V的手指贴上那块纹身的时候，竹村不太明显地哆嗦了一下。

花了两秒钟，V才意识到，那个纹身在站立的时候确实不明显，它应该是为了要让竹村弯着腰，或者蹲下身时完整地展露出来，所以才纹在那里的。

V抬起头，想去看竹村的脸，但对方是低着头背对着他的。“……转过来。”

竹村真的非常听话，他伸手扶了一把墙壁，这才缓缓转过身，面对着V。这下V至少看得清他的脸了，竹村站在水流里，从头上倾泻下来的水将他的黑发打得垂在脸上，几乎将那双眼睛全都遮住了。口枷覆盖住的部分，下方的通气口正滴滴答答地往下淌水，肯定是跟热水混在了一起，如果是在外面，应该会打湿竹村的胸口。

老天啊，那双眼睛。荒坂义眼特有的银光，好像不带任何感情似的。竹村就这样看着跪在他面前的V，呼吸粗重。

竹村的小腹紧绷，当V把手掌按上去的时候，能感到他在颤抖。在那之下，他的阴茎已经挺翘起来了。

这家伙可能是变态。伤口还那么疼，再加上V全程做的只是碰了下他那里的纹身，他就硬成这样。V整个人都很混乱，他已经很累了，不能说自己没被眼前这一幕诱惑到，但……

“是吐真剂吧……”V低声说，他的手掌没去碰竹村那根阴茎，而是从旁边绕过，路过他的髋部，来到他的大腿。好的，这下他能看清了，竹村的大腿内侧两边也是各自小小的一块义体植入物，V的手指伸了进去，用指关节刮蹭了一下一侧的义体结构，“这又是做什么的——”

“唔……”

V的动作僵住了。他绝对没听错，竹村没控制住闷哼了一声，他的大腿开始哆嗦了，还不由自主地稍稍分开了一些。V抬起头，看见竹村眯起了眼睛，因为垂下来的头发，他只能看见竹村一侧的耳朵，现在它也烧得通红，连同他不断起伏的胸膛，还是血肉之躯的那部分也全被染上了暧昧的血色。竹村头上的控制器正在工作，V的义眼扫描结果告诉他，吐真剂现在就他妈的像射精一样在一股股地打进他的脑子。

竹村现在嗨得恐怕连他面前是谁都不知道。

吞咽了一下，V还是没站起身，他的牛仔裤已经彻底被泡透了，贴在身上非常难受，再加上他裆部的紧绷，V感到晕眩。他跪在水里，仰头声音沙哑地对竹村开口，“别动，能做到吗？”

当然能。任何人在这种状态下都只会听话，竹村低着头，看着V的眼睛，以一种过于缓慢的速度点了点头。

于是V身子前倾，一只手握住了他那根沉重而滚烫的鸡巴，开始松松垮垮地给他进行一次口活儿。

V不常做这个，动作不太熟练，但他的服务对象也没有能力抱怨就是了。他甚至都不太专心，当竹村的手落在他的发间，V只是退后，贴着阴茎的柱身舔弄，仰起脸看了一眼竹村。

他失望了，竹村紧闭着眼睛，没在看他。行吧。V想。总归这一发就是个道歉，没准儿等竹村清醒了，还能用这事儿跟他谈条件。竹村五郎看上去是那种责任心很重的男人，多多少少这也算有点儿分量。“你可以射在我嘴里，”V声音含糊地说，“……还是你自己动的话能快一点儿？”

竹村似乎没听懂V在说些什么，不过至少这家伙对声音还有反应，他稍微睁开了一点点眼睛，那两抹让V心醉神迷的银色又出现了，看得V心里发痒，他用空闲的那只手草草揉搓了一下自己还被裹在布料里的阴茎，然后就拉住了竹村的手腕，牵引着，让他用双手扶着自己的头。

“听得懂吗？想怎么来怎么来，尽快射出来……我他妈困了。”V冲他挑眉，然后张开嘴埋头将竹村的鸡巴含在嘴里。真要命，他下巴都要酸了……

竹村动了。

他竟然是那种喜欢激烈的类型，这一下直接操到了V的喉咙最深处，幸好V今天一整天了什么都没吃，呕吐反应让他的嗓子狠狠翻涌了一下，但除了更多的黏液之外什么都没带出来，而竹村也没结束，这才只是个开始。他开始一下下结结实实地干V的脸，V放弃了，他双手扶着竹村的大腿，能做的只有尽可能大地张开喉咙迎接这荒坂老狗的鸡巴，心里数着秒数，希望他能快点儿。

V很难呼吸，他鼻子里都是刚刚呛到的东西，是靠着雇佣兵的坚毅才勉强坚持住。他不太分得清自己眼前这是义体故障还是单纯的缺氧，大概是后者。这种粗暴对待不是V做爱时候的风格，但这是竹村，一个他妈的没有一丁点儿人情味儿的荒坂狗，V告诉自己反正自己也配不上更好的对待了，这体验虽然糟糕点，但将就一下也以后勉强还能当配菜撸。

不知道过了多久，竹村的动作才终于舒缓了一点，大概是药效过去了一点，V趁他终于拔出了阴茎，后退了一点点大口地咳嗽。谁都控制不了呕吐反应时的眼泪，V双眼红肿，但也至少终于睁开了眼睛，张着嘴大口换气，皱起眉头抬头看着竹村。他动作幅度也没有很大，因为毕竟竹村的双手还捧着他的脑袋。

结果竹村的眼神差点没让他当场大笑出来。

——竹村的双眼看起来是完完全全的震惊和困惑。

V又呛住了。

“别，别……”嗓子太痛，V听起来都不太像自己了，声音沙哑，还闷闷的，但他脸上挂着控制不住的笑意，“既然回来了，就别再他妈的那么搞了，我明天还有事。还是我来吧。”

不过他也不必担忧竹村又会忽然有动作了，竹村现在那两只手正僵硬地缓缓离开他的脸颊。不过也有好事，至少V这根含着的鸡巴没被V一塌糊涂的脸当场吓软，反而跳了一下，顶着他喉咙深处的软肉。这从侧面证明了V技术还不错。

V的两只手握着他的阴茎根部，配合着进出的节奏缓缓撸动着，嘴唇包裹着前端。这才是他习惯的步调。

竹村没多久就射了出来。V将精液含在嘴里，然后转头吐在了地砖上，很快水流就将它们带走了。V没敢再去碰竹村，而是伸手扶住左边的墙壁，摇摇晃晃地站了起来。

他还是有点儿咳嗽。“……哈，我得洗把脸，”V一只手挡在嘴巴前，“你——咳，嗯……你看，浴袍和浴巾都挂在那儿了，你自己擦干一下，我马上就出来。”

竹村看起来还属于半呆滞状态，但显然他巴不得尽快离V越远越好，立刻迈步走出了淋浴间，而V笑着摇摇头，双手撑在浴室墙壁上，等待那股晕眩感过去。

他妈的，刚刚应当又发作了一次，太疼了，V郁闷地扫了一眼自己下面，他的阴茎软塌塌地躺在原位。等他觉得差不多了，V脱下了自己的牛仔裤和内裤，来到竹村旁边拿了间浴巾给自己裹在了腰上。

现在竹村就站在他面前，一双眼睛盯着V，好像要杀人似的，以一种非常缓慢的动作，正在用毛巾给自己擦头发。

V在他面前咧嘴一笑，非常享受竹村一个字都说不出来的感受。“我先把药物注射程序停了，这样至少今晚你还能睡个好觉。不过我警告你——电击程序还在，别他妈的在夜里企图爬起来掐死我之类的。”

他叹了口气，眼前天旋地转，需要尽快找个平面，任何一处平面倒下，好好睡它个五六个小时。“别着急，等天亮我带你去找老维，让他帮忙把这玩意拆下来。我可不想一不小心把你饿死——”

竹村一把拽住了V的手臂，V离开的脚步被硬生生打断了。

他一只手捧住了V的脸，那眼神搞得V不知道竹村准备扭断他的脖子还是想干别的。竹村肯定是想说什么，但猛地意识到自己还带着控制器，下意识伸手摸了一下口枷，眉头皱得更紧了，但竹村没松手。

“搞啥？”V嘟囔着。

竹村的拇指蹭过他鼻子下方，然后举在V面前给他看，就差直接戳到他眼睛里去了。

有血。

V抬起手掌擦了一下，果然手上也都是，竹村终于放开了他，V这才得以走到后面，用冷水给自己洗脸。重新直起身子之后，他冲竹村说：“这下干净了，走吧。”

他先出了浴室，指着床，“你在这儿睡吧。”V在竹村的注视下，打了个哈欠，“……我在楼下睡沙发。”

说罢他没再搭理竹村，而是转身下楼，抓了个毯子，就直接将自己丢上了沙发，没半分钟就彻底昏睡了过去。

在窗外，城市正准备迎接朝阳。


	4. 游戏规则

“好，现在就是——把这两个接口封上……”维克多停下动作，“这里原来的盖子呢?”

竹村五郎坐在椅子上，“……真是好问题。”他冲着正坐在台阶上吃盒装炒面的V，一字一顿地说，“哪儿去了呢？”

V手里的葱香炒面尝起来贼鸡巴难吃，但闻起来却诡异地香得要命，整个义体医生诊所都飘荡着这股简直没道理的葱香。

闻言他放下筷子，一脸无辜：“上面有荒坂标志，看着不爽，给扔了——老维，就不能……我也不知道，拿两个橡皮塞子给他塞上？”

“稍等一下，我临时做两个阻隔贴片。”维克多对竹村说，“……嘿，不过，挺高兴再见到你的，我还以为V已经跟所有老朋友都断绝来往了呢，至少除了他‘想象中的朋友’以外，还有活人陪他说话。”

竹村僵硬地看了一眼义体医生。

“我不是他的——老朋友。”他说。

“没关系，那个反正你也不够格，”维克多将椅子转到他身后，开始给他安装最后的金属阻隔贴片，将后脑部的两个接口封闭起来，“你是活人就行了。”

于是竹村看向V：“你平时会跟‘想象中的朋友’说话？”

“不，他是说——算了，”V用筷子指了指他，“我被你那鄙夷的语气冒犯到了，五郎。”

“很好，正该如此。”

维克多唏嘘：“蜜里调油啊，你们俩。”

竹村于是紧紧闭上了嘴巴。

不多时，手术就结束了。竹村离开手术椅，他穿的是V的衣服，虽然是少有的正装，但还是很不合身，现在他就站在房间里不舒服地调整袖口。V则站起来，把手术费转给维克多，又靠在桌子边上，跟义体医生低声聊着天。竹村等得不是很耐烦，终于不能再假装研究自己身上这套衣服的扣子，他走到了V的身后，无言地敦促。而此时，正好维克多在沉着脸要求V在这儿进行一次身体检查。V连连摆手，表示自己每周都有来生那边的顶级医生做全套体检，一点儿问题都没有。

等他们终于一前一后离开了诊所，来到巷子里，竹村才对此评价：“……果然骗子改不掉欺诈的毛病。”

“你非得每句话都嘲讽我吗？”

“我没把你剖开，用你的内脏浣刀的唯一原因，就是你说有荒坂公司的‘内幕’要告诉我，V，建议你抓住这唯一一次机会。”

“老天啊，”V说，带着他走进巷子另一头的楼道，在一个可疑的电梯前按下了上行键。“我还给你带了份吃的，拜托，你要杀我的话，就不能先吃点东西？”

等电梯时的沉默有点尴尬。V摸着鼻子。唉，竹村五郎也真是单纯。昨天自己明明把竹村弄得那么惨，现在他们把控制器摘了，竹村却好像就已经忘了昨天的事，已经彻底原谅他了似的，搞得现在他们两个之间气氛就好像一切尘埃落定之前。这种甜头会让V想入非非，而且又是等电梯，他想起歌舞伎町的庆典。

要是一切都还是那时候的样子该有多好。

电梯门打开了，V没第一时间走进去，还是竹村路过他身边，用肩膀狠狠地撞了他一下，他才回过神来。

“痛哦。”V抱怨，跟着竹村走进电梯。

“你在想什么呢？”

“我在后悔。”

“你确实有相当多的东西需要后悔。”

“别担心，跟你相关的那些事都不在我的后悔清单上。”V反击道，“而且你刚刚错了，我拒绝老维的体检要求不是因为我信不过他。”V来到竹村面前，抬起手在自己嘴前做了一个抽插的动作，舌头发出了很下流的一声轻响，冲竹村坏笑着挤了一下眼睛，“——是因为这个。我嗓子还哑着呢，只要一张嘴，他绝对一眼就看得出来。”

竹村被将军了，他体面冷静的壳子裂了条缝隙，整个人变得非常僵硬：“……是的，那件事，你最好也要做出解释。”

“哦，那个是所有事情里面最好解释的一件。你真的什么都不记得了吗？”

“只有偶尔的模糊画面……”

他抱着双臂站在那里的样子是非常典型的自我防卫，但同时，竹村又毫不犹豫地直接相信了V的话，对他和盘托出。这条公司狗的信任和他的原谅一样，都是会随意派发的玩意，就好像明明一个穷鬼，却站在街上把自己有的好东西都见人就送。V开始觉得自己确实无耻——但凡他再有点儿良心，此时都会愧疚得开始咬指甲了。

幸好没有，V有些灰溜溜地想。“……是你强迫的。鬼知道忽然发什么疯，在那种情况下你反而兴奋得要死，我又不想伤到你嘛……所以就那样了。”

“你活该。这样或许下次，V，你就会记得不要随便给别人安装脑探针式战斗义体控制器。那不但是莫大的侮辱，在非专业人士面前还有危险。”

好的，现在他开始说教了。“你不生气了？”V试探性地问，多多少少有点难以置信。

“不在这件事上。”竹村的双眼眯起来，带着几分审视，“……不知者不怪。况且我已经足够了解你……你自以为有着残忍幽默感，总是开些恶毒的玩笑，但实际上你根本不理解那是件严肃的事。”

“哦，有点儿受伤，但你如果再继续的话，我要开始啃指甲了。”误会就误会吧，V早过了想要每个人都了解真正的自己的那个人生阶段。看等你想起来自己在我面前的地板上哭着尿裤子的事情之后还会不会这么说。电梯停稳后门开了，V抬脚踢飞了电梯角落里的一只破烟盒，然后走了出去。

“……啃指甲？”竹村跟着他身后，“——没道理的强迫性心理问题，至少那不是你最大的毛病。”

“我不敢相信，你即使接不上梗，也要坚持呛我。”

“效果又没差。”

“我他妈服了。”

“对不起。”竹村说。

因为难以相信自己的耳朵，V震惊地转回身盯着竹村猛瞧，介于V左手还提着葱油炒面的外卖袋子，脸上的伤口还红肿未愈，他晓得自己这形象确实不太符合完美性伴侣的模样，这令他情不自禁地开了扫描：“你脑子坏掉了？还没清醒？——你道什么歉？”

而竹村看他的样子也同样震惊，那眼神好像V是个完全不懂什么是自爱的十七岁男孩：“因为那些……粗暴举动。”

我干脆从这平台跳下去算了。V想。

“……你又不知道自己在做什么，”他含糊不清地敷衍道，“而且是你的话没关系。这个话题就到此为止了，行吗？算我求你了。”

V来到天台那两把熟悉的椅子前，自己仍旧坐进右边那把，将左手边的椅子让给竹村。他俩先后落座，V把自己提了一路，而竹村始终不肯赏脸尝一口的街头炒面袋子放在了手边的矮桌上，紧挨着几颗残留的烟蒂和一只空罐子。V想起竹村对整洁的偏好，原本已经舒服地躺进了椅子，又坐了起来，抬手把桌面上的垃圾都拂到了地上。

今天天气不错，在来的路上他们已经听了一路斯坦利各种夸张的形容。这里是做最终决定的那个晚上，米丝蒂带V来的那个天台。说实话，那决定做起来实在太过艰难，好像他的各种选择都会导致天差地别的结果。

当时强尼说操他妈的荒坂华子，V说对。强尼说我们直接杀上去，V说对。强尼说这就是生死攸关的大事，V说对。强尼说那你他妈的还犹豫什么，V说那竹村五郎怎么办？

强尼银手被气得大骂，倾情建议他直接就坐在这儿把一颗子弹送进脑袋，结束这一切烦恼。

你肯定要做出自私选择。要么背叛别人，要么背叛自己，前者无耻，后者可悲，但这就是操蛋的世道，别告诉我你长这么大还相信有皆大欢喜结局。银手对他说，语气恨铁不成钢。倘若他能办得到，肯定已经抬手扇V的耳光了，可惜他不能，否则之前在电梯里他就能扶住V，而不是让他独自一人跌倒在地。

而V哭了。我他妈的根本不知道该怎么办啊，怎么办都是错的，对吧？或许就该把选择权都交给你，但我他妈的又不甘心——凭什么啊，操，凭什么啊？

过了好久，强尼才又出声。他来到V的面前，一只手按上V的肩膀，声音少见地几乎可以称得上是温柔。

那你就该说，操他妈的操蛋的世道。反叛主义摇滚精神领袖银手对他说。而我会说对，然后我们就去干翻全世界。

“V，你走神了。”竹村说。

V回过神来。“抱歉。”

这里还是夜里景色更好。V想。

然后他开始讲述，从最开头，在脑子里看见一个叫强尼银手的疯逼开始。接着是Relic计划，他成为来生的头号雇佣兵后做了很多调查，荒坂内部人员都对这项绝密计划仅仅一知半解，但康陶和夜氏知道得足够详细，这世上最了解你的永远是你的敌人。他还说了Jackie，说了自己第一次来这儿，将死的身子是他仅能依仗的东西也是最大的拖累，那个夜晚星月都埋在厚重云层之上，夜之城的光污染铺天盖地，令人炫目，令人孤独。

“我不明白。”竹村听完，只是这样说。

V看向他：“不明白什么？”

“不明白你竟然会觉得，就凭这些，便可以说服我饶你一命。”竹村说。他的手肘撑在膝盖上，双手交握，目光沿着天台的边缘，投向远方。

确实。V也开始觉得自己幼稚。他都没指望能改变竹村的想法，就只是……他幻想过，如果竹村知道，荒坂三郎并不是像他以为的那样的人的话，如果竹村知道荒坂三郎有那么多事瞒着他的话，就至少能——对V稍微好一点儿(being nicer to him)。

“……你有考虑过，我失去了什么吗？”竹村慢慢地转过头来，看着V的眼睛。现在至少他们是在好好谈谈了，就算V不满意效果，也得承认这一点。“……我在荒坂公司度过了我一生中绝大多数的时间，我在那里学会读写，战斗，和各种其他知识……我培养年轻的士兵，将我知道的全部教给他们……那里有我的责任，我的荣耀，我的名字，我的……全部。”

V感觉自己胃部被一只冰凉的大手攥住了，“这也太一厢情愿了——你他妈在那里只有小田一个人可以相信，你甚至没有朋友。”

“我有家人和责任。三郎大人对我来说就意味着这么多。”竹村回答，他声音中的那股坦然刺痛了V，“倘若你也有的话，就会知道，家人们或许不会永远对你坦诚，他们有时会隐瞒，有时甚至会做出错误的决定……但那不是你能选择的，什么都无法改变他们的身份，那是你属于的地方。”

“……我从小独来独往惯了，可真是万分抱歉。”V苦涩地嘲讽。

竹村摇了摇头，“你不理解，这没什么，原本就不是每个人都能懂得的东西。”

他说得很宽宏大量，而V想揍他。

“好吧。”V低下头，沮丧透了，“……抱歉。我把一切都毁了。”

“而这已经没法挽回了。”竹村说，令人惊讶地语气平静，“荒坂三郎大人于我有恩，弑父者赖宣只要一天不死，就是对我的存在的极致的侮辱……而你，”他的抬眼瞥了V一眼，神情复杂，V没能读懂，“——你助他站稳了脚跟……虽然那并非你的本意。”

“多谢理解。”V连忙跟上一句。

“……但你所做的那些……神與那一层所有的非战斗人员，你清楚那有多少人吗？一个不剩，全死了。”竹村慢慢地说，“他们中的绝大多数人此生连枪都没摸过，在夜城有自己的家庭和孩子。V，我不是伪善者，但你知道那并非他们的战斗。你该以此为耻。”

“你在做什么？”V敏锐地察觉到什么，“好，你听上去像是在给我写评语——”

“我在劝你警惕你在走的道路，在你变成让我彻底瞧不起的人之前。”

“这听上去像是临别赠言。”V说。

而竹村只是很平静地看着他。“既然你都说完了，我想现在我可以走了。”

“——你等等，”V急了，他坐直了，想去拽竹村的袖子，却没敢，“你……至少吃点东西？你不……我不知道，你不揍我一顿？我强迫你戴的那个控制器，你说了那是奇耻大辱。不报复回来吗？”

竹村声音中没什么语气起伏：“反正那也不是我第一次戴了。”

“你总是这么轻易就原谅别人吗？如果是的话，你有很大的问题，五郎。”

“我？”竹村忽然短暂地笑了一下，“你为什么删除电击程序？喜欢把你的敌人放在身边，却又想做个善良的主人？那又为什么把控制器摘了？”

V意识到他在说什么，操。这家伙其实都记得，但他因为不想提，就谎称自己忘记了。

“我去你妈的，去你妈的，你就是个彻头彻尾的傻逼，操，我不敢相信我竟然在你身上花了这么多时间。”V怒骂道，那点心软总被强尼说是娘娘腔的优柔寡断，但那已经是他身上仅有的一点儿好东西了，他不会容忍别人嘲笑它，就算是竹村也不行。

V从椅子上站了起来。这个天台是他的圣地，这里承载着在他这俗气又肤浅的人生里，对他来说最重要的两个人的回忆，他只有这点东西了，他只有这个还值得一提——V语言贫乏，也不是诗人，他形容不出来，他想告诉竹村，曾经有个很不错的男人，一个好人，站在这里，许下了残忍宏愿，期望夜城和他的梦想能够将他吞噬，如同火焰吞噬飞蛾。然后是V自己，在那个决定了整个世界走向的夜里，对着那个他一辈子都触及不了的家伙发誓，V发誓自己会坚持到底，对逼着他做差强人意的选择的世界说不，以残躯化烈火，点亮这操蛋的世道，哪怕没有观众，哪怕只有短短一刹那。

——这些是意味着什么的。该死的，V知道这已经是这傻逼世界上唯一还有意义的东西了，纵使它惨烈，丝毫不严谨精美，比不上竹村五郎视若珍宝的武士道，但它至少值得赴死者停步，绝望者抬头。

但他已经把这些全都呈到了竹村面前，对方却说他一无所有，说他两手空空。

V抬腿踹开了矮桌。他那盒留给竹村的炒面早就冷掉了，如今随着这声巨响从袋子里跌出来，在地上翻滚了一下，面洒了一地，不需要多久就会变成夜之城又一摊令人作呕的垃圾，和这里其他所有那些不够漂亮的好东西一样。

而竹村不为所动，仍然坐在那里，姿势都没变过。

“你就打算这么放弃吗？仇人们都活得顺风顺水，你就……你就这么放弃了？”V咬牙切齿。

“托你的福，”竹村回答，“我将永远都是失职的近侍，无耻的内奸，失败的绑匪，以及一个被骗得团团转的蠢货。”

V动手揪他的领子，生生地将他拽了起来，几乎是贴着他的鼻子低吼道：“但凡你还有种，就该至少他妈的试着去复仇——我就在这里，你都不动手吗？”

“你不是我的仇人，”竹村没挣扎，只是眯着眼睛看他，目光中几乎有几分怜悯，“V，你只是个被卷进大事件里的小人物罢了，你做了你觉得正确的事，可惜都错了。”

V一把推开了他，竹村没动，他自己却向后连连退了几步，好像没站稳似的。多半是怕他直接跌到平台外摔死，竹村反而伸手拉住了他。

“别再来找我了。”竹村说，“我感谢你所做的尝试，但那仍然改变不了任何事。”

竹村松开了手，整理自己的衣领。“我不杀你，V，只是因为你可怜。六个月不算太长，看样子即使放着你不管，你也没多少时间了。”

V一个字都没说，他坐倒在天台边缘的台阶上，只是低着头，好像心都碎了。

竹村最后允许自己再注视了他几秒，接着转身离开。

当他马上就要离开天台的时候，V开口了。

“……荒坂赖宣。”

竹村停下了。

“不想杀他吗？”

“——现在荒坂赖宣是集团的最高层，他身边有无数的士兵保护……”

“但他还在夜之城。”V缓缓地抬起头，冲着竹村咧开一个狰狞的笑。“你可以雇个精英小队，只要有钱，只要找对人，没什么是不可能的。银手就干过一回，不是吗？”

竹村盯着他，觉得自己在看一个疯子。

“再多钱也雇不到人一起送死。”竹村说。

“除非你找的是最厉害的那个。”

带着一股破罐子破摔的气势，V坐在那儿，冲他张开手臂。

“我向来只要给钱就办事。”他懒散地说。

竹村看了他很久，很久，久到V手臂都酸了，只能放下，揉了揉自己的脸颊。

“你要多少钱？”

竹村终于问道。


	5. 欲望号街车

他们来沃森区没乘浮空车，是V一路开着一辆非常符合街区风格的破车来的。现在竹村坐在驾驶位上，而V坐在旁边，在他专心开车的时候，致力于不断切换电台，试图找出一首好歌。

最后当V终于停下，电台在放一首竹村甚至听不清歌词的硬摇滚，V满意了，向后靠进椅背，并且动手把音量调成震天响。

竹村把车停下，等待红灯过去。面前有辆大型的军用科技运输车从他们面前开过，竹村移开目光，瞥了一眼电台。

“感兴趣吗？”V注意到他的目光，来了兴致，“这首歌我唱过，真的，就跟克里·欧罗迪恩同台，我负责主吉他位，哇，可真的爽得爆炸——不是每个粉丝都有这种待遇的。”

而实际上竹村觉得这种歌绝对不想正常人写出来的，武侍乐队，果然。正神采奕奕地谈论的V也不正常，不过也是，正常人怎么会提出“要你做我两周的贴身保镖，让我也体验一把荒坂三郎的待遇”这种要求。

“武侍。”竹村想起来了，那群反社会分子，他们根本侮辱了这个词的真正含义。“……银手的小团体。”

“对，就是那个傻逼。”

“……这种乐队就应当被永远封禁，教唆暴力，传播噪音，再加上银手犯下的那些可怕暴行，武侍的歌在网络上就该被禁止传播。”竹村评价道。他知道V不会对此开心，他是故意的。这是他有限的反抗手段。

但V笑了。“我知道，而且我还知道，像你这么想的人多了去了，但他的唱片仍旧大街小巷的到处都是……你封不住人们的声音，就算它们垃圾，下流，除了愤怒就只剩噪音。”他说，摇下车窗，舒舒服服地向后倒去，重重地把靴子搭在仪表盘上方，在震耳欲聋的摇滚乐中，双手枕在脑后，看向街边聚集的六街帮小混混，玩滑板的拉丁少年，沿街乞讨的毒虫和步履匆匆的中产阶级。“……这多妙啊(That's the beauty of it)。”

红灯结束了，竹村驾驶车子继续慢慢向前开，将那些冲着V的车窗尖叫大喊“天啊那是V”“来个签名吧”的小年轻们都留在身后。

“……或许也有点艺术价值吧，”竹村不愿意和他就这种小事争吵，不情不愿地说，“以某些我不能理解的方式。”

“那我就不懂了。”V闭上眼睛，准备小睡一会儿，“……我又不会玩乐器，又他妈五音不全。”

果然刚刚他说的那些，跟欧罗迪恩同台表演的东西都是屁话。

现在是下午一点四十多一点点，他们刚刚在沃森区的一家餐馆里吃了顿饭，顺便商定了交易细则。当竹村询问V要价多少才会帮他刺杀荒坂赖宣，V报了个他根本不可能出得起的价。钱不够没关系，但我要做两个礼拜的荒坂三郎。V说，冲着他呲牙。你当我的贴身保镖，全心全意就像你当初对你的主子那样，我要一模一样的全套服务，让我也享受一把，然后我就帮你去搞定你的复仇大计。

最初竹村不肯接受，但V说服了他。这是公平交换，你说得对，我并不需要额外的打手，也没什么任务要你去做的，但这件事对你来说很难不是吗？我看中的是你要付出的代价。

于是他们就到了这个状况。

V说自己要继续追查之前手上接的一个案子，而竹村满心的自杀念头被他用一句空头支票压制住，现在正尽职尽责地扮演司机，送V去他报出的地址。

竹村在雇佣兵脸上看不出什么经过深思熟虑后的感觉，每次他提起V的计划之类的，V都回答要等这两周过去，自己好好体验过竹村的“服务”之后再说。

这不靠谱，竹村知道，但说这话的人是V，他只能相信V，这已经是他仅剩的一丝希望，其余别无可能。

而且在心底他知道，如果这世上有任何人能办到刺杀赖宣这件事，那人就一定是V。

竹村几乎都要为自己只需要支付这么点儿代价就能达成这项交易而感到庆幸了。

“我们要去的是什么地方？”他问V。

V睁开了眼睛，有些好奇地问：“过去你给荒坂三郎开车的时候，也会这么刨根问底吗？”

“过去我从没机会驾驶这种破车。”

“喔，这回击漂亮。”V回答，“……没什么重要的，我需要思考的时候一般都会去做一些不太费脑子的小任务，这就是现在我手头的一个活儿。之前拜托中间人查了一下地址，这个码头值班的家伙手底下过的货出了问题，我得跟他谈谈。”

竹村嗯了一下，“这就是之前我每次联系你，你都要我再等好几天的原因？”

V一摊手，表情无辜：“干我这行的，做事之前深思熟虑总没错。”

他们已经下了高架，驶入街区。电台里的歌换了一首又一首，终于又轮到了某首V受不了的歌，他坐起来，烦躁地骂了一句，又开始再次疯狂转换电台。竹村无所谓，那些东西对他来说听起来都一样。窗外的景色渐渐变了，地址位于贫民区，属于海边搭的那些高高低低的棚户之一。

随着车子越来越靠近海边，那股被垃圾和废料烘出来的特有臭味也钻进了车窗。真是奇怪，他们开的这辆车在沃森区算中等偏下，但一旦出现在这片区域，就成了好车。竹村注意得到街边每一个向这辆车投来目光的人，那视线如果不是木然的话，就一定是恶意。

真是夜之城的特色，淳朴和善良在贫穷的土壤里根本生不出来，有这两项特质的穷人都已经成了海水里的垃圾，仅存的一些都是因为在上流阶层被养尊处优的肥皂泡保护着才得以幸存，但那些人也都只是出于低智的天真而已。

V还没找到他喜欢的歌，竹村皱着眉开口：“我们快到了。”

“终于，”V终于放过了那可怜的老式车载电台，抬起头来打量窗外的街区。“……我从来不知道要花这么久才能到。说真的，你竟然等红灯。现在有谁真的会等红灯啊，啧。”

“我不会为遵守交通法规而道歉，”竹村说完，“……下次如果有这种要求的话，我可以遵循你的意愿飙车，只不过是很有可能我们一起被货车碾死罢了，小风险，没什么大不了的。”

“和你谈话永远这么放松心情，五郎。”V说，“就在前面那个路口停吧，接下来我们得用走的了。”

当V下了车，竹村迟疑了。

“怎么了？”

“等我们回来，这车肯定不在这里了。”竹村示意了一下街边不少正盯着他们的棚户区少年。

V马路已经横穿到了一半，这人真的相当不怕死，他就大咧咧地站在路中央，转过身冲竹村挥动手臂，示意他赶紧过来。不少速度相当快的轿车就擦着他的衣角驶过，V置若罔闻，还顾得上嘲笑竹村：“明明命都不想要了，还心疼一辆车！”

那不一样。

竹村只能迈步跟上。

这是V的东西。

……或许V之前说的，有关他喜欢用这种方式思考的那些话是真的。当他们进入棚户区之后，道路变得很窄，竹村走在V身后，发现V不再像他来的路上那样健谈。偶尔他捕捉到了V的表情，雇佣兵确实看起来若有所思。V带着他娴熟地绕过一家弹珠店，又在店门侧面踏上了忽然出现的隐蔽台阶，竹村在厨余垃圾和破旧纸盒之间挣扎了好一阵子才终于走到台阶的尽头，而V已经在右手边一扇金属门前研究。他试了一次，企图撬开那上面的锁，失败之后从旁边搬来了一只垃圾桶。

V脱下夹克，甩在门上方用来阻拦的尖刺铁丝上，然后踩着垃圾桶翻了过去。当竹村来到这扇门前，刚好看到门那边的V抬手将夹克拽下来，重新穿上。他真灵巧。竹村想。好像一只猫。

竹村抬头看了看这门的高度，正犹豫地准备效仿，V却抬起手阻止了他。雇佣兵低头往前走了几步，然后在一只垃圾桶后面找到了他想要的东西。

“这个会用吗？”V回到铁丝网面前，将手里的撬棍沿着缝隙塞给竹村。“只要三步，首先……”

“当然，第一步就是停止问蠢问题。”竹村回答，已经用撬棍打开了门，那古老却又格外牢固的锁锈迹斑斑，在竹村拉开门的同时，铛的一声跌落在地。

V耸了耸肩。

“你有没有接到过投诉，有关服务态度差劲之类的？”

竹村问：“等我们解决了这件事，是不是就可以开始指定真正的计划了？”

V已经从前面的护栏翻了下去，当竹村跟着他到达了最底层，就发现他们两个已经站在了棚户区的最边缘，脚下是简陋木板搭建的栈道，摇摇欲坠，踩上去吱嘎作响，在那下方，就是退潮后留下的灰色沙子。

风中有海的气息。有一小会儿，V什么都没说，只是面向海，眺望远处灰色的天际线。竹村慢步走到了他身边，和他一起看着，过了几秒，V低下头，在地面上磨蹭了一下鞋底。

“你要好好扮演两周呢，别那么心急，更别指望我打折。”V回答。

“……那需要我做什么？”

“自己。”V转头看了他一眼，短暂地笑了一下，“运气好的话，我们甚至不用扮红脸白脸那一套。”

他重新面向这些低矮的破棚子，开启了扫描。“不是这个，”V继续向前走去，“不是这个……哦，屋主马龙·泰勒，找到了。”

竹村和V现在站在一处不太显眼的破屋面前。曾几何时，这一定是市面上最新款的时髦拖车，只需一辆小马力的日式SUV就能轻松拖动的那种，但它的光辉岁月看起来至少属于五十年前，现在那些白色的外壁都被溅上泥点，外漆还没脱落的地方被人喷着涂鸦文字，总之是非常常见的棚户区垃圾。竹村走到狭小的窗前，往里看了一下，玻璃灰蒙蒙的，里面还被报纸蒙住，他什么都看不清。

扫描了一下，竹村说：“里面没人。”

而V蹲在门前，用手扒拉了一下敞开的门锁，把那里被暴力破坏过的痕迹展示给竹村看。“来晚了。”V回答，“不过也可能是我们的泰勒还在攒钱换锁。”

竹村怀疑地看着他，直到V站起来，才意识到那是句玩笑。他原本还打算说些什么，但V在彻底拉开门之前忽然停下了，他脸上的笑意不见了，抬手给竹村比了个手势，同时自己从腰上拔出了手枪。

有危险？竹村向后贴上房车的外壁，慢慢拽出手枪，检查子弹，上膛，环顾四周。而V停顿了一会儿，然后开口：“好了，关闭了。”

于此同时，竹村听见一声非常细小的咔哒声。那是地雷绊线被拆除的声响。V远程把它黑掉了。

“……不费脑子的活儿来帮助你思考，”竹村端起枪，面无表情地复述道，“你就是这么定义不费脑子？让我好奇真正费脑子的那些。”

“你还真别说，”V皮笑肉不笑地回答，“我曾经接过在日本街祭典上绑架荒坂华子的大单呢，想听听细节吗？相比之下，一个绊线还真不算什么。”

“再提醒我一遍，这到底是个什么活？”

V探头看了看，确定没有更多危险，拉开门，迈步走进了房间，开始断断续续地给他讲那个从瑞吉娜和神父那里接的调查任务。

漩涡帮向来对义体和替换器官的需求很大，正常途径的采买根本满足不了，所以他们一直都涉足人口买卖和活摘器官的破烂事。夜之城就是个大垃圾堆，但外面总有人还是想往这里钻，每个月都有不少人藏在集装箱里偷渡进城。这些满怀希望的难民把自己的一生积蓄都塞进了走私贩子手里，而这些走私贩子有接近一半的几率，会把这一整个儿集装箱直接转手卖给漩涡帮。漩涡帮接受之后进行“处理”，之后剩下的“垃圾”都随手乱丢，要么是恶土边缘的垃圾填埋场，要么是工业区的海边。好死不死的，上周的时候，有个瓦伦蒂诺帮的姑娘在漩涡帮专用的垃圾堆里被人发现了，而那帮割肾的发誓这就是在其中一个集装箱里的，他们上街掳人从不挑帮派人下手。

“没人知道这是怎么回事，”V说，“六街帮原本还有一箱子走私的军火要计较，但看瓦伦蒂诺帮和漩涡帮已经打出了狗脑子，也一时半会儿没再说什么了。我得搞明白到底是怎么回事儿。”

“原来你还兼职侦探。”竹村站在这阴暗混乱的房间里，不太愿意触碰这里的任何东西。

“时不时的吧，”V确认了确实没有更多危险，把枪塞回了枪套，冲竹村点了点头，“而且认命吧，你现在是我的搭档了。”

“在电影里，一般来说这样的组合到最后会有一人被证明是叛徒，或者一人死掉。”

“你可真会说吉利话。”

拖车里混乱的原因一方面是年久失修和疏于打扫，另一方面，这里绝对发生过打斗。地面上除了散落的纸张以及沙发被打烂后散落出来的填充物以外，还黏黏糊糊的。房间中央突兀地立着一把空椅子，附近的地面上洒落着一些干涸的血迹。V在到处打量，最后他来到角落里翻倒的沙发旁，蹲下身往底下看了看，咂了声嘴。

“找到泰勒了，看来那锁不是他的错。”V慢慢地念出扫描的结果，“面部重伤，身上多处骨折，血液中过量吐真剂，咦？五郎，拜托过来搭把手。”

竹村皱着眉来到V身边，抬起了沙发，V弯下腰拽着尸体了脚腕把它拖了出来。

泰勒死的时候脸向下，头在更里侧，这不是一个适合藏尸的好姿势，结合地上一道明显的血迹，他应当是从椅子上滚下来之后，自己爬进去的。沙发翻倒形成了一个窄小的空间，泰勒尽可能地将自己躲在里面，谁也不知道他在高剂量的致幻剂中看见了什么，总之一直到死，泰勒都没有出来。他一直躲在里面，直到三天后，V和竹村到访，这才重见天日。

V蹲在他身前，沉默地看着他脑后。

竹村也蹲了下来，这下他知道V在看什么了。

泰勒脑后一左一右有两个手指深的血洞。

“……你交了坏朋友啊，马龙。”V喃喃地说，伸手稍微扒开了一点尸体的头发，好让那伤口更明显一些。“他工作的港口属于荒坂旗下的子公司，那颗绊雷，还有这个，这是反情报科干的。”

“他被刑讯过了。”竹村说。

V站起身，“那群人目标不是他，大概只是需要一个名字，整个过程不长，他没遭什么罪……只是给他开脑科手术的时候难受一阵子，我怀疑他们会真的费心给他打麻醉。”他看着竹村，在自己脑袋上比划着，“——反情报科的常规小设备，脑部探针，吐真剂和电击，以及义体无效化免得对方有什么隐藏程序，我两年前审过一个家伙，他脑袋爆炸的时候溅了老子一脸。”

“我知道，”竹村低声回答，“控制器也是一代代更新成现在的样子的。”

“——都体验过？噢，你个坏小子。”V离开了尸体，开始在房间里翻找起来，“这群人拿的还是旧设备，我给你用的可是最新款，没什么后遗症对吧？”

“提醒你一下，你可是废了好大力气才让我决定不杀你的，V，”竹村看着他的背影，说道，“……当心别让我后悔。”

V只是耸了耸肩。

他在桌上找到了自己想要的东西。V打开了电脑，黑入设备，开始检查每一封电子邮件。

竹村没有打扰他工作，而是低头看着房间里的这具尸体。他不是没见过尸体的那种人，刚进入荒坂受训的时候，为了让新兵们习惯杀戮的重量，在他们投入的第一场任务里，士兵们要被迫和自己制造的尸体度过一天一夜。

眼前这具躺在破烂拖车里的尸体很年轻，他应当很喜欢老电影，竹村在墙壁上看到了很多上个世纪的电影海报，其中《欲望号列车》的海报正贴在床尾，这可能就是为什么他把自己的名字改成马龙，又或许是因为名字，这大男孩才对这电影感兴趣。

竹村来到海报前，旁边就是一个简易书架，这小子品味不错，在这种芯片泛滥的时代，他竟然还收藏了几本保养不佳的纸质书，有《五十年代的好莱坞风尚》，《后现代主义转场》，《镜头的艺术》，《电子羊农场——超梦发展史》。竹村一本本书脊地看过去，它们磨损严重，一定很受主人喜爱。

“找到了，”V长出了一口气，关上了电脑，“丽赛。就这个名字，没有别的。这小子……他只是个打零工的，有个叫丽赛的女人拜托他去查集装箱的事情，他俩好像是情侣关系，看来就是这个要了他的命。你在看什么？”

“没什么。”

V站起身，“那我们走吧。”他说，咳了几声，“这空气，真是要命。”

竹村顺从地率先走到门口，但V又折回了尸体旁，看了看，从泰勒的手指上拽下一只戒指来。这可没那么容易，考虑到他已经死了三天了。海边湿冷，他虽然被放了不少血，但肢体现在也仍旧已经有些变形了。V拿起戒指，在自己袖子上蹭了蹭，然后塞进了裤子口袋里，这才站起身离开。竹村看在眼里，他不觉得V是那种计较这点小钱的人，这大概有他自己的理由，所以竹村没说话。

他们双双站在门外。竹村掩上了门，犹豫了一下，又推开了，希望能有人尽早发现尸体。而V趴在护栏上，看着肮脏的海面，打了几个电话。

竹村来到他身边，双手环胸，背靠着护栏，安静地等待。

没多久，V的电话打完了，他不再开口，只是双手交握着，过了一会儿，他叹了口气。

“你知道吗，邮件里看得出来，丽赛应该是个荒坂子公司的中层小管理，不过这事儿之后，她应当也干不成了。”V说道，“……精英公司狗，和一个住这破地方的穷小子，”他顿了顿，干笑了一声，“说真的，他配不上她。”

“——你说他面部损毁严重，身上还有伤。”竹村却忽然说道。

“那倒没错。这小子不是个软蛋，他撑了好一阵子。他只是外围人员，什么都不知道，反情报科应当只要个名字就走的，用钱就能搞定，没必要灭口，肯定是他没合作。”

竹村点了点头。“那他就配得上。”他说道，放下了双手，和V并肩眺望着远处有些变得橙红的天空。

“……他想当电影导演。”竹村忽然说。

“什么？”V有些诧异，“你打哪儿看出来的？”

竹村垂下了眼睛，“没什么。”他说，“……这就是你平时的工作吗？”

V的表情放松了些，“……一般来说会有更多尸体，要么会有更有戏剧性的结局。”他一只手撑在下巴上，有些惆怅，“夜之城从来不缺这种故事，”V冲他们身后的拖车歪了歪头，“傻小子稀里糊涂地卷进不属于自己的祸事里，想做英雄，然而他什么都改变不了。其余人日子还是一样过，你自诩硬了一回，然而抬头一看，其实所有人都是输家。”

“这里面还有更多的问题。”竹村皱着眉说。

这引起了V的兴趣，他甚至离开了护栏，站直了，盯着竹村的脸。“我得提醒你，这只是个小活儿，没人在乎，没人关注——刚刚我向中间人汇报，他们甚至都没什么好奇心。而且这里面牵涉到反情报科，我真心觉得继续查下去可不是个好主意。”

所以呢？

竹村不知道怎么说，只能迟疑地重复：“可是……这里还有更多问题。”

V却说：“当你在老东家那边做事的时候，也会这么质疑老板的决定吗？”

“三郎大人总能做出最明智的选择……”

“得了吧，我们可都知道他是怎么死的。”

“V！”竹村怒视着V。

但V想了想，反而笑了，“所以没有。”他伸手拍了拍竹村的手臂，“你只对我这样。”

“你怎么做都无所谓。”竹村生硬地说，“我不会再多嘴了。”

“不，那很好。”V说，“我们现在手里只有一个残缺的名字，论查身份信息，还得交给专业的来，我刚刚已经拜托了一位老朋友了。”

“专业人士？”

“条子。”V已经迈步向他们来时的路走去，“嗯，前条子。正好，今天晚饭有着落了。他说今晚烤肉，现在过去时间刚好。”

竹村起身，跟在了他身后。


	6. 贫民窟的百万富翁

竹村洗了把脸，双手撑在水池边缘，看着镜中的自己。

他心中有个声音贴着他悄声细语。这一切都没有意义……V不会帮忙的，他根本没有理由接这笔单子，仅仅一个良心发现可没法作为理由让夜之城最顶尖的传奇雇佣兵就这么直接为他卖命。V对他说过，倘若在半个多世纪以前的街上煽动人群，说自己要去刺杀荒坂赖宣，估计肯定有不少愣头青直接就能跟上，那些街头雇佣兵一大把一大把的都会跟他主动联系，但现在不是五十年前，如今人们都已经习惯了。

这更让V的举动显得没道理。

好像V就是单单偏爱竹村似的。

这念头危险，和所有致命的东西一样，一旦扎根，就开始甜蜜地疯长起来。竹村垂下脑袋，摇了摇头。

一定是因为V自己有什么独特的理由和安排。竹村将这想法深深地锁了起来。这不和过去和所有上位人打交道时一样吗？很多时候竹村都无法理解他们的决定，但这根本不需要理解，竹村只要配合和执行就好。

竹村苦笑了一下。要是放在几周前，他肯定绝对说不出这种话。V，上位者？这两个概念能被放在一起，简直令人不敢相信。但他必须承认，V确实没有架子，但他在那群底层人之间穿行时候的样子，以及他轻飘飘地给别人做出安排的时候，你会觉得他天生就是干这个的料。

赢的是V，总比赢的是别人要好。

竹村叹了口气，觉得疲惫。他拉开门，走出了洗手间。

这个V的条子朋友一家人住在拖车营地里，所幸他们住的拖车比倒霉的泰勒好了不知多少倍，瑞弗他们甚至还有个宽阔的院子。竹村皱着眉穿过狭窄的过道，来到门前，推门来到了户外。

院子里摆了一把破旧的沙滩阳伞，不知道是屋主人从哪儿捡来的。下面带着一张表面磨损严重，却被擦洗得很干净的塑料桌子，由两张大小和颜色不一的小桌临时拼凑而成，一边比另一边还高上几厘米，等盘子摆上去之后绝对摇摇晃晃。那个叫瑞弗的高大男人穿着件居家的背心，正在试图组装一只老式的烧烤架，V站在他旁边，在那简易的“料理台”上，用小刀切土豆。肉和土豆都是V路上带来的，因为这雇佣兵坚持烤肉要配炸薯条。

邪教吃法。

竹村向他们走去，而这两人的谈话内容也逐渐清晰起来。

“……我很感激，V，但是我不能——”

“这又不是为了你，”V回答，“我喜欢这三个孩子，现在我又有钱了——要不是我足够清楚你的脾气，我给你和乔斯都会带一份。这事就不要再讨论了。”

瑞弗烦躁地摸了一下脑袋：“你就是享受我欠你个大人情的感觉吧？”

“那就别把我给他们办了创伤小组白金会员的事跟乔斯说，帮我剩点儿麻烦。”

“她去接兰迪他们，应该快回来了，”瑞弗说，“我们得加快速度了，免得到时候大家一起饿肚子。”

竹村站在了V身后，还是瑞弗先注意到的他。“嗨，你扮演贴身保镖的男朋友来了，V。”前警探揶揄着说。

V回头看了一眼竹村，大笑了一声：“不……不，五郎，他只是个暂时扮演男朋友的贴身保镖。”

竹村感觉热血刷的一声涌上脑子，天，在他离开的这段时间里V到底都跟人家说了什么啊。感到脸正在不可控制地烧了起来，竹村皱起眉头，板着脸问：“……有什么需要我做的？”

“这些肉得拜托你处理一下了，”V指了指旁边的食材，又弯腰不知道在哪儿摸出了一只看上去脏兮兮的围裙，甩甩手上的水，示意竹村转身，硬是亲手给竹村围上了。反正身上穿的是V的衣服，竹村深吸了一口气，还是忍住了，什么都没说。这围裙看上去像是有人穿着它肢解过大型动物。“不是针对你，瑞弗，”V对他的朋友说道，“在我们之中，五郎才是那个真正懂得烹饪的那个。”

“是料理。”竹村低声纠正，转过身，挽起了袖子，在旁边的水管下勉为其难地洗了洗手，然后回到V身边，开始将鸡肉和牛肉切成小块，顺带处理一些洋葱。

现在太阳偏西，但是光线还仍旧灿烂，远离了工业区，拖车营地这边的天空比别处的都要更开阔些，没几片云彩。现在正差不多是吃晚饭的时间，不止他们一家，风中都带着点儿邻居们各自准备晚餐时的味道。大路上有母亲握着铲子叫骂，催促自家的崽子赶紧从房顶下来，或者离那辆来路不明的浮空车远点儿。

……是的，他们开的那辆车子到底是丢在了棚户区，竹村和V在路边足等了十分钟，德拉曼的浮空车才过来接他们。

竹村收回了目光，在他身边，瑞弗和V有一搭没一搭地聊了些日常。V问了几句瑞弗的近况，而后者一提到他的外甥们就停不下话头，显然是爱惨了这些孩子。如果不是亲眼所见，很难想象他这样的大块头硬汉也会有这么柔情的一面，似乎也算是个好男人。而V对自己的情况说得少之又少，一旦涉及，也都是几句话就含糊过去，竹村注意到了他的躲避话题，而瑞弗没多久也意识到了。

“你身体怎么样了？”瑞弗问，他怀疑地看着V，“上次见面的时候你还病得不清，现在看起来气色好了不少，问题解决了？”

V摆了摆手，低着头不看他，“……啊，都好了，现在脑子里干干净净，什么鬼魂都没有了。”

而瑞弗作为警探一定十足厉害，因为他没接受这说法，而是看向竹村：“他说的是真的吗？”

“我也只是今天早些时候刚开始做这个保镖。”竹村回答。V既然不想说，应当有他自己的原因。

V略带感激地看了他一眼。

“行吧，至少你们俩感情挺不错。”瑞弗说。

没多久，乔斯带着孩子们回来了，两个年纪小的冲进院子里，直接就扑进了V的怀里，而稍大一点的兰斯略带惊叹地盯着停在那里的浮空车，德拉曼开口跟他打招呼，还把他吓了一跳，之后才慢吞吞地跟在母亲身后走过来，红着脸跟V打招呼。“嗨。”

V完全没那么见外，他蹲下身将两个小孩搂住，胡乱揉搓了好一阵，在他们咯咯笑着跑开之后，伸手摸了摸兰斯的头。“看起来不错，伙计，有男子汉的样子了。”V说。

竹村瞥了一眼他，继续专注自己手上的事。这并不容易，因为失去了目标的两个孩子很快就将注意力转移到了他身上。他们绕着竹村的腿边，欲言又止地抬头看他，小心翼翼的，想跟他打招呼，或者是问问题。竹村非常僵硬，他向来不会应付小孩子，只能把目光投向正在和乔斯交谈的V，期望能获得点帮助。

“你们俩，”瑞弗搞定了烤架，拍拍手站起身来，冲那两个小孩儿说道，“……或许能帮V一起将餐具都拿出来摆上？他在这儿帮不上什么忙，莫妮卡，表现得像个得体的女主人，给他找点事做。”

小姑娘笑起来：“好啊！”她抓着V的手腕，后者不得不弯下腰，做出被她拖住的样子，一步步往拖车里走去。她的兄弟们也跟去了，乔斯冲竹村点了点头，也离开了。V直到最后消失在门后，都在回头冲竹村看，好像他担心竹村会跟瑞弗打起来。

“我拿点儿啤酒！”V最后大声喊道，“马上就回来！”

等他们都从院子里消失，瑞弗来到竹村对面，“所以？”

现在是他和这前警探的独处时光了。他们刚见面不久，但已经足够让竹村知道，眼前这个人绝对比他看起来得要更有深度，并不只是个肌肉发达的壮硕男人。竹村抬起头，平静地看了他一眼：“——所以？”

“你就是竹村五郎。”瑞弗说道，他把名字念得很重，好像那意味着什么似的。

第一反应，竹村深吸了一口气：“我和V真的不是那种关系。”

“哈，谁说那个。”瑞弗忍俊不禁，短暂地笑了笑，他抬起下巴，在自己的脖颈处比划了一下，然后指指竹村，“你这里的义体还印着好几个荒坂标志，就这样子，跟在V后面走进来生，都没惹麻烦吗？”

“NCPD的警探和街头雇佣兵交往甚密都没惹什么麻烦，我的情况只是小儿科罢了。”

“可别嫉妒，”瑞弗毫不在意地回答，“要是没认识V，我估计也还不至于失业呢。脏警可不是稀奇东西，但荒坂三郎的贴身保镖可不是天天都能见到的。”

竹村迟钝地意识到对方并不信任自己，但他无所谓，只是有点好奇这股敌意是怎么来的。“你看起来不像个脏警。”

瑞弗盯着他看了几秒，那眼部植入体显得他更多了几分审视意味。

“V对我来说就像一个年轻些的兄弟，虽然事实上总是他在帮我的忙，但他是家人的一份子，而且他有一副这座城市真正缺少的那种好心肠。”最后瑞弗对他说，“倘若你伤害了他，哪怕你躲到火星上去，我也会逮到你，你听明白了吗？”

竹村有点尴尬。“——我真的看上去那么像他的男朋友？”

“哈！”乔斯端着一只水盆从拖车中出来，正好路过他们身后，此时大声地接了话，“那你是不知道，上回V在我们家吃晚饭，正好接到了你的电话……他看上去都要跳起来了。”

这女人就和每一个独自抚养三个孩子的单身母亲一样，天不怕地不怕，乔斯将水泼了，走回他们身边，探身打量了一下竹村，甚至皱着眉捏了一下竹村的屁股。

竹村抖了一下，差点没把手里的刀掉到地上，他震惊地转过身看她。

“你看上去都能当他爸了！”乔斯啧啧地摇了摇头。

瑞弗显然对他还很警惕，但乔斯的动作让他大惊失色，“操，乔斯！抱歉，她性格就这样。”后面一句他是对竹村说的，好像竹村真的会因为这个就从手臂里弹出螳螂刀，将她在自家院子里干掉似的。

竹村敬畏地看着她大摇大摆地重新走向屋子，缓缓摇头。“……没事。”

孩子们尖叫着冲出房子，来到院子里，乔斯的声音也同时传出来，叫他们慢点。兰斯是更稳重的那个，他抱了两把椅子，慢慢地跟在他的弟弟妹妹身后移动。瑞弗走过去接过了他手里的东西，而那两个年幼的孩子踮着脚在桌边，仔细地将盘子挨个摆在位置上。竹村已经将所有的肉类都处理好，放进料汁里腌制，V之前处理了一半的土豆还丢在水里，他叹了口气，还是动手捞出了它们，开始继续切块。

又过了一小会儿，V才重新出来。他看上去脸色有些不自然的酡红，双目湿润。“啊……操，”V提着冰啤酒来到竹村身边，看了看他手里的活，“谢了，我就不太适合做这个。盐在这里……那我去那边把油烧热。”

他放下啤酒走了，而瑞弗和竹村对视了一眼。“你得跟他谈谈这个。”瑞弗说，“躲在我家的厕所里给自己来一发吸入式增强剂，这可不是‘都好了’的表现。但愿兰斯不会发现他刚嗑过药。那小子最近可迷他了。”

“……晚点吧。”竹村说。

“你不是贴身保镖吗？至少做做样子啊。”

“我不觉得V真的需要我的‘保护’，”竹村回答，“他不需要任何关照，他是那种更愿意一个人面对所有难题的人。实际上他都不是真的要我做保镖，这只是一个借口而已。”

“如果你这么说，那你就没有你看上去那么精明。”瑞弗用烤肉架子指了指他，“任何人都需要别人的关照。无论他表现得是不是想要。”

竹村说：“这也是你的警探直觉告诉你的？”

“恰恰相反，这是只有家人才能教会你的事。”瑞弗将肉片放上已经烧热的炉子，它们在板子上发出滋滋的响声。

没有第一时间回答，竹村将切好的粗土豆条浸泡在水里，等着V过来取。他转过身，看着院子里时不时打闹的孩子。天色有些晚了，天空中已经看不见太阳，只剩下西边被染成一种柔和的暖色调，而其余的大部分则是沉郁的深蓝。乔斯把院子里的灯打开了，除了他们用餐区附近的几盏明亮的灯泡，还有一些连串的彩灯被绕在不远处的篱笆上。德拉曼看样子很喜欢这氛围，它开始播放一些舒缓的蓝调。

“……以你的能力和品性，有V做靠山，完全可以在外面的世界出人头地，让他们过上更好的生活。”竹村说，“而不是守在这贫民窟里，对着一个二十年前的旧烤架敲敲打打。”

瑞弗哼了一声。“你这种人可能永远理解不了……正是决定回到这贫民窟里，我才可能保住一些更宝贵的东西。”他说，没抬头，而是仔细地将肉翻面，“夜之城里没有你口中所谓的品性的生存空间，这么多年，我见过的人里只有V能反抗到底。不为所动得像个旁观者似的，他也都理解那些妥协的人，只不过他自己仍然我行我素。”

“那我们可能在说是不是一个人。”竹村讥笑道，“据我所知，V可是妥协的行家。”

“不，”瑞弗毫不生气，“他坚持了，以他自己的方式。”

他们的对话没能继续下去，在不远处，V和乔斯正在叫竹村过去。油热好了，竹村将土豆捞出来，装进网子甩掉水，进行他的炸薯条大业。期待这垃圾食品的不止有V，这不，在薯条在滚油里滋滋作响的时候，竹村回头看了一眼，就瞧见在V身边还有三双期待的眼睛。V跟那三个孩子站在一起，正并排盯着锅子。

以他们家困窘的情况，应当也很少有机会去市区里尝尝这个。哪怕炸薯条只是最底层的垃圾食品，只要一欧就能拿到一大包。

瑞弗在烤盘上加了香肠，香味传出来，莫妮卡尖叫着说自己要流口水了。

当然，今天V带来的食材都是在市中心的高档商店买的，都是实打实的真货，不是那些用蟑螂肉和豆制品仿造的恶心垃圾。

V和孩子们打闹成一团，戴着VR眼镜，手持玩具枪在院子里滚来滚去，乔斯大翻白眼，但忙着摆放椅子，根本顾不上他们。没多久，瑞弗那边就举着装满烤肉的盘子要乔斯接手，他好继续烤一些蔬菜，竹村这边的薯条也出锅了，他看了看，抓了把盐撒在上方，摇了摇筛子，让它更均匀。他也没做过这个，这个步骤大概也能凑合吧。乔斯拿来了还算干净的报纸铺在小盆里，竹村将薯条全部倒在了上面。

当他们所有人都在桌边落座，乔斯提议敬酒。

“敬半生不熟的带皮粗薯条。”V举起手中的啤酒。

“……真刻薄。”瑞弗呵呵笑了一下，摸了摸下巴，“嗯，敬……大忙人V终于抽出时间过来吃顿饭。”

乔斯很实际，“敬这顿肉，接下来两个月我都可以吃素了。”她笑着说，顺便抬手用拇指抹掉小儿子脸上沾着的肉汁。

……真是……奇妙。

竹村跟在荒坂三郎身边做了几十年的贴身保镖，跟着他出席过相当多的家庭聚会。三郎大人骨子里是极为传统的人，注重家族的凝聚力，但他与儿女们的相聚时光永远像是股东会议，这是竹村头一次见到一家人这样相处。首先他并不确定这个家的中心到底是乔斯还是瑞弗，一个家族必须只能有一个强大的核心来支撑一切，不是吗？其次……瑞弗之前谈论他的家人们的样子，好像他才是那个从孩子和女人身上学到东西的人。

然而这画面却让竹村感到一股陌生的暖意，远远暖过那些他曾经目睹过的，华子兄妹互相拥抱，用呢喃呓语说些不着边际的绝望表白，内容都是生与死，月升与花落——而那已经是荒坂家最有人情味儿的一幕了。

这种暖粗糙，简陋，直白，就好像桌子中央的带皮粗薯条。

现在其他人都在看他，等着他的祝酒词。

竹村抬起杯子，“敬带皮粗薯条。”他说。

乔斯喝了酒，却大笑起来。他们大概误会了，但竹村什么都没说。瑞弗扶着额头：“——我们现在倒是一个标准的中产阶级家庭了，两个小魔头，一个单亲妈妈，一个青春期少年，一个蛮有女人缘却一直单身的舅舅……还有一个基佬叔叔。”

“所以还不快点找个好女人带回家来？”乔斯在桌下踢了他一脚。

V脸红了，但他也被逗笑了，勉强板住脸：“认清你的身份，一个恐同直男可没有讲这种没品基佬笑话的资格。”

“韩那边还要一个晚上才能查好，数据库已经关了，不想引起注意，就得等到明天，今晚你们就在这儿睡吧？一大早就能把消息给你。”瑞弗说，“你们可以睡我的房间，我睡沙发——只要你们别在那张床上干坏事，莫妮卡他们可就在隔壁呢。”

乔斯想去捂住孩子的耳朵，但比划了一下，愤怒地发现自己一双手根本不够用，于是转而选择狠狠扇了瑞弗脑后一巴掌。

“这算第二个了，”V大声抱怨，“你上瘾了是吧！”

这是竹村在夜之城吃过的第一次有真正的食物的感觉的一餐。

孩子们很早睡觉，竹村在厨房里主动帮助乔斯清洗打扫，而V和瑞弗因为过于笨手笨脚被赶了出去。他们两个坐在门廊上对着夜空聊天，兰斯回到了自己的拖车，两个孩子已经被安顿好睡觉，而竹村认真地擦干每一个乔斯递过来的盘子。

“他肯定不愿意我这么说，”乔斯一直跟他没什么话说，他们已经沉默了好久，但她还是忽然开口了，“……但V……你能多劝劝他吗？我知道，如果不是这次他要找瑞弗办事，肯定都不会来这儿。”

V的身份已经今非昔比，当然不再像过去那样方便随时踏足像拖车公园这种破烂的街区。最开始竹村有种冲动，想要和乔斯讲讲今天早些时候他们在棚户区弄丢的那台车子，但他忍住了。

“……他很忙。”竹村低声说。

“是啊。”乔斯垂着头，“也不是什么重要的事……只是兰斯很想他。而且V看上去真的很享受和孩子们在一块儿，我觉得他对自己一点儿都不好，好像觉得自己活该受苦似的。”

那也是一种或许行得通的说法。“我会试试。”竹村答应了。

“你知道吗，他真的比他表现出来的要更在乎你，”乔斯将最后一只盘子递给他，“……早些时候我们在厨房里的时候，我问过他你们是怎么回事，他特意和我解释过，叫我别开那种玩笑，以免让你感到不舒服。”

哦。这倒是新的。竹村打量了一下乔斯的侧脸，决定相信她说的是实话。“这只是一次短期合作。”他说。

“为什么？你要离开夜之城吗？”

竹村停顿了一下，或许以V的方式来处理这件事也不错，“是，我会回日本。”

“唉，真可惜。”乔斯没说太多，她不是小孩子了，生离原本就比死别常见，很多时候也并不需要太多撕心裂肺的理由。

竹村已经做好了准备，今晚就要跟V挤一张床了，然而他走出屋外，看到门廊附近，和瑞弗站在一起的V却并没有留下的意思。见他出来，V冲他扬了扬下巴：“好了，我们走了。”

他来到V身边，看见他们附近的地面上有一圈烟头。V不吸烟，这些全都是瑞弗一个人的，说这话时，前警探就正从嘴上摘下一根正在燃烧的香烟，丢到地上，用鞋尖碾了碾。

瑞弗仰着脸，自上而下地看着竹村。

幼稚。竹村想。

他走到V身边，抬手轻轻按上了V的肩膀，以一个颇带保护意味的姿势，就像个真正的贴身保镖那样揽住了V，竹村能感觉得到自己掌下，V正飞速地变得僵硬。他垂下眼睛，几乎是贴在V的耳边开口：“……那么请上车。”

V张大了嘴，直到被他推着走了好几步，才大声说：“什么他妈的——”

瑞弗在他们身后大笑：“不客气，V！”

“不是……”这大概对V来说实在过量，他转头看向竹村，不知道他为什么发疯，“五郎——”

竹村将V护送上了浮空车，自己在之后才坐了进去。他全程不动声色，V反而全身都不自在。他窘迫而且惊疑不定地坐在竹村对面，反而不知道该怎么开口。

浮空车慢慢升空，在窗外，拖车营地变成了几盏漆黑夜色中的零星灯火。

“真是怪事，”V也一样看着窗外，现在这里只有竹村和他两个人，他松了一口气，倒在座椅里，面色很疲惫，“……你服务态度有了显著提高，我反而不习惯了，要不你还是呛我算了。”

是啊，今天已经很晚了。这一天真是漫长又令人疲惫……竹村在夜之城度过的这些日子，一般来说都是独自一人，要么在安全屋，要么在某些约定的地点，全都是在等待中度过。那样子的一天通常感觉起来空虚而又充满压力，不像现在。看来V的生活就是这样，他永远在做事，永远在路上，好像自我惩罚似的。

V已经在夜之城生活了这么多年，竹村忽然开始好奇他有没有停下来单纯享受一次日落。即使是夜之城这样的地方，也藏着一些没被人垂青过的梦想家，和瑞弗这样守着财宝隐居的古怪家伙。那么或许，仅仅是或许，这里也会存在某些奇妙的时刻，让人觉得一瞬间似乎一切都没那么坏。

在这一天结束的当下，竹村想起下午时他们在海边棚户区的那个拖车里见到的年轻男孩。V当时趴在护栏上，说他配不上那个在公司里工作的姑娘。

或许是他自作多情了，但竹村决定允许自己陷进这种感觉里，只有一小会儿。夜色很深，应当不会被任何人注意。

今天刚开始的时候他还满心愤怒，但现在，虽然一切都还好像是梦一样没有真实感，但竹村感到稍微能冷静下来一点点了。

“零点过了，”他对V说，“两个星期的近侍，从今天开始。你最好遵守你的承诺。”

V眯起了眼睛。

他花了一小会儿消化。

“……行吧。”V缓慢地开口，“开始有点儿那种感觉了。”

城市之王眯起眼睛，在自己的座位上稍稍坐直了些，调整了一下姿势。

盯着竹村，他向前伸出手，手掌向上。

“……伸手。”像训狗那样，V真的这样说道。

V的那个车载AI将新闻广播声调小了，在不知不觉中，车子里除了些微的机器运行声再无其他。

竹村闭上眼睛。他真的比他表现出来的要更在乎你。乔斯的话在他耳畔再次响起，像魔咒似的。

他睁开眼睛，将手放在了V的手掌上。

V好像轻声说了句操，他的呼吸变急促了，听得竹村觉得好笑。

“坐下。”他又说。

没有犹豫，竹村离开了自己的座位，上前一步，屈膝在V腿边跪坐下来，低下头等待着。他的左手还被V拉在手里。

V又花了好几秒才又开口，这一回，他的声音有点发颤。出于兴奋，出于激动。“抬起头来。”

行吧，竹村再一次听从了命令，坦然地和V对视。浮空车里光线并不明亮，这是为了乘客能更好地欣赏窗外城市的夜景，在这片黑暗里，V望着他的双眼似乎正闪闪发光。

V的另一只手捧住了他的脸。

“……好狗(Good boy)。”

竹村听见他说。


	7. 黑色大丽花

V照例在五点钟左右的时候醒来。

今天天气是夜之城常见的阴沉，加上现在还早，外头几乎没有什么阳光，天色还灰蒙蒙的。V从沙发上坐起来，也照例感觉头痛欲裂。

他再一次梦见了神與，赛博空间的整个世界都是空虚组成的，只有数据流串构筑起所有有意义的实体，V梦见自己坐在桌前，心灰意冷，好不容易鼓起勇气，声音颤抖地说，不，强尼，我要把身体留给你。

原本就该这样，利益更大化。他的身体在强尼的掌控下才能活得更久，强尼也会懂得如何更好地使用它，或许强尼银手会找到办法对着荒坂等大公司做出致命一击，魔术般地将这个所有人都无能为力的现状打破。

幸好义体故障的阵痛来临得无比及时，V在梦见自己踏上桥之前的桥段就已经被惊醒，滚落在地上的时候，几乎在内心感谢上天仁慈。

“操——”V跪趴在地上，试图撑起自己，但失败了。

他只能等待自检后的义体迅速重启，这次大概是循环系统，他眼前发黑，最开始还闪过一个念头，好奇Relic是不是非得把自己一整个儿健康的肺和肝都替换成强尼那套被烟酒泡烂了的垃圾货，但不适和剧痛转瞬就把所有俏皮话都挤出了脑子。他感觉胸口被死死压住，根本没法把空气吸进肺里，头痛得仿佛右眼要被烧成水从眼眶淌出来。

V费力地翻过身，他的手指都蜷缩起来，眼前发黑，神智恍惚起来。

他在经历一场严重的心脏病发作。

如果此时V神智还清醒，他肯定要哀叹自己豪华别墅一层的漂亮玻璃幕墙。出于尴尬，前一晚竹村又被他安排睡床，他自己在楼下睡沙发，如果体征数据的波动没有及时恢复，创伤小组会在三分钟内就破窗进入，到时候这一整面的玻璃可就得遭了秧。

幸好不至于此。

——在V漆黑一片的视野里他什么都看不见，直到一股空气终于涌进了肺部，他才开始在眼前出现一些晃动的模糊色块。

“哈，哈……”首先重启的是听觉，V听见自己正在大口喘气，胸口的痛楚还有残留，但正在渐渐消退，用完的气动治疗泵被丢到了地上，滚动了一小会儿。

“V。”有人在叫他。

哦。

哦操。

义眼重启了，V看见竹村跪在自己身边，他头发没扎，正披散着，显得有点凌乱，竹村没穿上衣，也没穿鞋子，大概是听到声响直接赶来的。他的双眼在昏暗的房间里平静地发光，银色显得他很冷淡。

V不打算现在开口，因为担忧自己声音还不稳定。他勉强撑起自己，看到胸前的领口被撕开了，还留着一块使用治疗泵留下的红痕。V抬手摸了摸，这里的皮肤包括下方的胸膛里都还是麻木的钝痛，他感到自己手指和嘴唇都冰凉。

竹村拉起他的手臂，将他扶到旁边的沙发上坐下，V缓了缓，抬手摸摸嘴巴：“……好了，好了，已经没事了。”

“很好。”竹村的声音里没什么感情，他起身离开，V盯着他后背上的肌肉，顺便想象了一下隐藏在他裤子里的那块荒坂徽记纹身，好转移自己的注意力。没过多久，竹村又走了回来，他翻了V的库存，手里拿着一支柔性兴奋剂，并且一边走一边大皱眉头，“——你怎么只有巴洛哌醇？还是漩涡帮为了应付神经痛自己勾兑的。”

V的手稍微恢复了一点力气，他抬起手来准备接过，但竹村直接来到他身边坐下，亲手将它递到V的面前。

这几乎看上去算是亲密了。

看了他一眼，V用完了药剂，在那一看就不是什么好东西的绿色烟雾中呛了两下。

“……正经的医用药剂……已经……咳，已经没什么效果了。”好的，V正感觉自己的四肢正在慢慢活过来，手指也在变暖。虽然没什么力气，但至少重新恢复了意识。

“抗药性。”

“差不多吧。”

“你该适时进行周期性戒断。”竹村低沉着声音说，“否则药物依赖变牢固之后，你成为赛博精神病只是迟早的事。”

V深吸了一口气，从沙发上站了起来，他浑身都是冷汗，需要洗个澡。反正竹村现在也醒了，他还准备上楼去换身衣服。“……那时候请千万别叫暴恐机动队。”

竹村也站起来，严肃地看着他，承诺道：“如果是在这两周之内发作，届时我会亲手将一颗子弹送进你的脑袋，V，不假他人之手，我保证你会死得很有尊严。”

“我的意思是我觉得自己还有救，”V哆嗦了一下，盯着他往旁边退了两步，“……你把我送去戒断也行啊，操，怎么就直接快进到就地处决这一步了？”

“你明知道的，一旦成为赛博精神病就没有希望了。”

“我知道，但是我有。”V大言不惭地说，他冲竹村咧嘴一笑，到楼上浴室洗澡去了。不久，那边就传来淋浴花洒的水声。竹村站在原地仰头看着他消失的方向，没有说话。

当V出来，披了件浴袍，用毛巾揉着脑袋走下台阶，就看到竹村在厨房摆弄锅子。

竹村还是没穿上衣，他只穿了条裤子，上身直接挂着围裙。也是，V昨天给他的衣服并不合身，而且胸口还有某新兴冯克摇滚乐队的logo。但他至少找到了拖鞋，头发也在脑后被松垮地绑上了。竹村五郎竟然在他妈的给V做早餐。

V在他身后看了一会儿，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。银手还在他脑子里的时候，那段时间里V被他影响，烟瘾严重，绝大多数时候V会坚持硬挺过去，但偶尔他会看在强尼的份上给他抽一颗，一颗就够那家伙乐呵一整天。奥特剥离他们两个的时候，不知道是不是没把尼古丁成瘾处理干净，或许即便是对于超级AI来说，人类的依存症这东西这也过于复杂了。

现在看着自己厨房里的这个画面，V就很想抽一根烟。

“荒坂三郎也会叫你做早餐？”V说着来到咖啡机旁边，开始给自己煮一杯咖啡。在等待的过程中，他就靠在流理台上，看着竹村一脸肃穆地摆弄锅子。

他竟然准备做煎蛋饼，而且闻起来相当不错。天啊。

竹村甚至没费心抬头看他一眼。“……不，这是服务条款中免费附赠的部分。”

“嘿。”V轻声说。

“什么？”

V想跟他说谢了，但又觉得没必要。首先，竹村刚刚那次也不是第一回救他的命了。其次，竹村五郎这混蛋对救命之恩的要求格外高，他会期望你不顾一切地做所有他告诉你去做的事，如果你没有，他就会骂你叛徒，咒你下地狱，并且在破烂的地下室里试图自杀。V不想让他过于得意了。

清了清嗓子，V不自在地低头看了一眼自己的脚面，调整了一下站姿。“……那，还有其他的什么免费服务吗？”

竹村没有第一时间说话，他看上去像是在专心致志地做煎饼，甚至无暇搭理一下明显就是没话找话闲得难受的V。

幸好V的咖啡好了，他转身拿起杯子，用来掩饰自己的紧张。

“……你今天没什么事做吗？”竹村终于说话了。他将煎饼倒进盘子，开始做下一个。他的动作很熟练，大概过去没少练习。V抱着咖啡杯，开始好奇他的过去。

“下午要去一趟野狼酒吧，其余的没有，你问这个做什么？”

“你很奇怪，V。”

“嗯？谢谢？”

“这不是夸奖。”

“从你嘴里说出来我奇怪，无论如何我都得受宠若惊一下。”

竹村仍然没有看他。真是的，自打他们聊到这个话题，竹村都没直视过他的双眼。“——你想知道我能为了一个承诺做到什么程度。”

V耸了耸肩：“任何人都得好奇吧。”

“那你下指令就好了。”竹村终于把目光从他那该死的锅子上移开了，短暂地看了V一眼。

“什么？”连V自己都觉得自己听起来呆呆的。

竹村将所有的煎饼都装盘，正好左右两只手各一盘，将它们端上餐桌，他还去打开冰箱，从里面拿了一罐蜂蜜和一罐奶油。看来V去洗澡的这段时间里他没少做工作，竹村甚至准备了一壶热腾腾的煎绿茶。V端着自己的咖啡杯跟着他来到桌边，迟疑地坐下，注视着竹村把盘子和餐具都摆在他面前，自己在他对面坐下了。

“昨天在车上的时候你不是已经那么干过了吗？”竹村说。

V直愣愣地瞪着他。

“你个混蛋。”V说。

“然而你立马就开始毫无意义的道歉。”

“那是出自尊重和好心，你妈的，”V说，“这是什么操蛋的荒坂传统吗？告诉你个秘密，在这座城里，这两样是属于文明人的好教养，加起来叫良心，你不能嘲笑这么稀少的好东西，那种混蛋事连强尼银手都干不出来。”

竹村看上去是原本想说些什么，但是中途被转移了注意力：“……这件事和那个恐怖分子又有什么关系？”

“把这当成夜之城俚语吧，在这个领域他属于最低标准。”V闷闷不乐地说，低头用叉子戳着煎饼，真是见了鬼了，它们闻起来超赞，看着就好吃。“我不是圣人，我知道——很多时候我也算不上是好人，但我尽力了，行吗？虽然说有时候我犯蠢，有时候我控制不住……但我不想让别人想起我的时候只觉得我是个混蛋，你懂吗？”

他等了好一会儿，因为竹村一直没说话，而V也不敢抬起头来看他的脸。幸好没多久他就听见竹村那边传来了餐具碰到盘子轻响，这说明竹村没直愣愣地盯着他看，太好了。

“我道歉。”竹村说道。

V抬起头，看见竹村放下刀叉，他吃完了自己盘子里的东西，此时双手交握，放在桌上。这是个很诚恳的姿势，V期望他内心真的这样想。

“我道歉，虽然我并不认为单纯因为有着这样的想法就能让你品格高尚，但我说的话实在是失礼，我为此表示很抱歉。”竹村说道。“为表歉意，作为补偿，我也会尽可能地对你以诚相待。有关你刚刚的问题，是，还有很多‘服务’，如果你喜欢这种说法的话。而且不，它们不是免费的。”

V感觉自己正在经历一场极度缓慢的心脏骤停，他有点喘不上来气，竹村正盯着他看呢，而且这荒坂狗绝对非常享受看V尴尬无措的样子——昨天晚上下车的时候，竹村甚至都微笑了。

他现在开始有点儿觉得——带着一些飘飘欲仙——竹村肯定有点儿喜欢他，嗯，也不算太多，量太少也没什么价值，但确实就是喜欢。

“那……你有什么推荐的吗？”V开口问，感觉喉头发紧。

“没有。”竹村回答，拿起了杯子，垂下眼睛开始喝茶，“你一样都付不起。”

妈的，收回前言。

***

V确实有相当多的车辆库存，这次去野狼酒吧，他选了一辆石中剑。这么好的车，V表示自己要享受每一次驾驶体验，竹村被打发去了副驾驶。

硬要说还有其他准备的话，那就是V穿了身挺正式的西装，包括竹村的西装也在中午时分被送到了V的顶层公寓，现在这身看上去就造价不菲的西装正敷贴地穿在竹村身上，有些设计不符合竹村的习惯，但至少尺寸合身，所以他也就没抱怨。竹村穿衣很有讲究，但在V身上，他总是将标准一降再降。

他坐在副驾驶，不太舒服地调整了一下领口。

车里放着舒缓的蓝调，但引擎轰鸣。竹村双手环胸，阴沉着脸看着车窗外。V简直是夜之城马路上的都市传说，他灵活地运用各种漂移手段，在不该掉头的地方来来回回地倒车又前进好调整下一记油门到底时的方向，惹得后方车辆全部堵在一起，甚至连喇叭都不敢按。其余都是些小毛病，比如在逆行车道上飙到最大速度，在高架上因为开过了闸道直接原地倒车后退五十米，在双黄线上碾来压去，调戏一样左右摇摆，还有交通信号灯……V确实不看红灯，字面意义上的，这一路过来，竹村相信他们已经撞烂了两杆交通信号灯了。

竹村最开始还担心他们被NCPD找上，后来他放弃了。大概V开车疯到连暴恐机动队都退避三舍，否则他们早该到了。

当V终于将车直接停在马路中央，拉起手刹熄火，算是完成了这次行驶，竹村看到野狼酒吧就在道路左侧。

……真的，你也不能说V车技差，毕竟开成这样，车子还没烂，同时也没人死，这也不是一般人能办到的。

“这车少见着呢，哪怕荒坂赖宣也搞不到一辆，”V意犹未尽地摸了摸方向盘，“感觉怎么样？昨天你抱怨车烂，今天给你升级一下。”

竹村回答：“我要吐了。”

V哀叹了一声，低头下了车。他对马路上的车流毫无敬畏之心，竹村跟着他下车的时候，就看见身后已经停了两辆车子，正难以置信地盯着他们两个。“给我钥匙。”竹村于是对V说，“我去停车。”

“没想到你是这种有强迫症类型的。”V嘴上这么说，还是把芯片交给了他，“我去里面等你。”

竹村就此和他分开。他开了一小会儿，想在附近找个稳妥些的停车位置。这街区是瓦伦蒂诺帮的地盘，墙上随处可见巨型的帮派涂鸦，蔷薇花瓣如血一般绚烂，不得不说，你得承认瓦伦蒂诺帮的艺术品味，他们在纹身和街头涂鸦方面很有档次。当然，是相比漩涡帮那群人而言。

野狼酒吧后面不远就有一道狭长的巷子，竹村将车开进了里面，这里人少，也方便车辆进出，是个不错的地方。当他下车之后，看见右手边还有一道车库的门，上着锁，所以大概短时间内不会有人进出，挺好的。

紧挨着车库门就有两个各自穿了件宽松的破烂背心的瘦弱孩子蹲在墙角玩耍，时不时看一眼这辆实在惹眼的豪华跑车。竹村离开前想了想，还是走了过去：“喂。”

“什么事儿，老头？”其中的那个男孩儿回了话，他站起身来，大概七八岁的年纪，他的背心短裤都很旧了，脚上踩着一双不合脚的拖鞋，背在身后的右手警惕地抓着一把弹簧刀。标准的海伍德孩子。另一个女孩儿被他护在身后。

“你叫什么名字？”

“我不给人碰，我妹妹也是，如果想问这个，你可以滚了。你可以去六街帮的地盘上碰碰运气，这儿是瓦伦蒂诺帮的地盘，当心神父把你鸡巴割下来喂狗。”

“不，我想给你个活儿，”竹村皱着眉头，这都是些什么啊。“看住这辆车，别让人划花了，也别把轮胎卸走。如果办得到，我就给你五十块。”

“这是你的车？”

“不，这是V的车，我为他工作。”竹村回答。

男孩儿傻了，“狗屎，我不信。V？你是说那个V？一个人就把荒坂塔搅得天翻地覆的V？那个活着的传奇？”他把弹簧刀塞进裤子口袋，女孩儿在他身后拽了一下他，被他伸手挥开了。竹村注视着这孩子靠近了车子，伸着脑袋，呆呆地绕着车看了一圈。“……我能摸吗？”

“随便。”竹村回答。V看上去也根本不太珍惜他的车子，今天在车库里挑车的时候，V仅仅是对一辆看上去没什么特点的红色摩托表现出了一点点爱惜，其余的好像对他来只是不常玩的玩具罢了。凭他这一路开车的样子，也根本没法说他对这台车有多爱惜，至少多几个肮脏的小手印什么的，V应当不在乎。说实话，竹村怀疑他根本发现不了。但那男孩还是在碰了车子之后，从裤子里拽出自己背心下摆，小心地把印子擦干净了。

“这是野狼酒吧后巷，”女孩在远处脆生生地说，“没人敢在妈妈威尔斯这儿说谎。”

“是的，我正要去那里。”竹村抬头看了一下，找到了酒吧的标志霓虹灯。“我得走了……看样子你是打算接这个活儿了？”

男孩来到他身边，低头往自己手掌上吐了口唾沫，然后将手伸向竹村，看样子是在等待竹村的回握，“行，雷，我的名字，那是我妹妹西西莉亚，以圣母的名义发誓，我会帮你照看这台车。”

“嗨。”西西莉亚在后面冲竹村摆了摆手。

竹村盯着面前那只脏兮兮的小手，以及男孩一双期待的眼睛，他没有回握，而是动了动手指，给对方划过去五十块。

“哇，”雷大呼小叫起来，“你不是本地人吧？竟然先付钱！”

竹村已经转身离开了。他最受不了这个。V因为对荒坂做的事反而受到街头巷尾的崇拜和爱戴，这些低等崽子连字都不识几个，却盲目地追着V的名字跑，根本不清楚那意味着什么，有多少人为他的所谓“功成名就”付出了代价。只要假以时日，雷也只会变成下一个杰克·威尔斯，死在通向来生酒单的康庄大道上。

酒吧后门有点难进，有两个瓦伦蒂诺帮的人守在那里，把竹村拦了下来。“你看上去很闲啊，公司狗。这不是你能进的地方。”

“V在等我。”竹村感觉自己很想砸烂些什么东西，随着时间的流逝，这些人的脸越发看上去是个不错的选择。即使满是不情愿，他还是用了V的名头。

他们对视了一眼，让开了路。竹村侧身从他们中间挤了过去，迈步走进了大堂。

这里有什么不对。他皱起了眉，环顾四周。相比一个酒吧里正常该有的气氛，野狼酒吧里看上去更……奇怪，他意识到有什么仪式今天正准备举行。酒吧里的桌子被清理开了一大片，到处都摆着点燃的蜡烛。不是所有人都像他这样穿着西装，但确实也有几个打扮正式的。他没找到V。

独自一人站在大厅中央实在过于显眼，竹村还没想好要怎么处理眼前的情况，身后有人叫住了他。

“五郎……对吧？”

竹村回过身，一个女人正从吧台后面走出来。她头发花白，但仍然看上去很有精神，竹村曾经看过杰克·威尔逊的资料，这是野狼酒吧的女主人，威尔斯太太。V只在她家住了六个月，她就开始把他当成亲儿子看待。按理说轻信在底层人之间不会给人带来好下场，但这个女人这么多年来一直这样，却一路独自抚养杰克长大，还在瓦伦蒂诺帮的地盘上开了家不算小的酒吧，也算站稳了脚跟。

海伍德有着竹村五郎不能理解的因果报应逻辑，这里的一切都令他困惑。

他不清楚自己该如何面对她，只能点了点头。妈妈威尔斯手里还夹着根香烟，她来到竹村面前，上上下下好好打量了一番。

“倒是比米丝蒂形容得更高些。你现在跟V搭档了还是怎么的？”她评价道。香烟是劣烟，烟雾种带着浓重而廉价的果香味儿，这位老板娘闻起来是威士忌，皮革，和橘皮味香薰蜡烛的混合。

米丝蒂，那个时不时去V的义体医生那里帮忙的小姑娘。竹村想起来了。

“……短期合作。”竹村回答。

“现在我相信了V说的话了，你看上去确实还算个稳妥的人，在外面帮我照顾好他，行吗？”

看来V已经跟她说过他们的事了，竹村觉得V不太可能跟妈妈威尔斯说了全部内容，但他仍然在乎到底说了哪些东西。“——V是怎么说的？”

威尔斯太太眯起了眼睛：“他说你救了他的命，而他害你丢了工作……有什么问题吗？”

还行，看来V挑的都是些好话，竹村都有点儿没想到。“也可以这么说。”他低下头。

“我还要招呼客人，你随意，”威尔斯太太吸了一口烟，她用夹着烟的手指了指楼上，“V在那儿跟神父谈生意，大概。从吧台旁边上楼梯，我不拖着你了。”

竹村的目光顺着她指的方向看过去，果然。酒吧二楼的栏杆上，V正跟一个身材胖大的老人并排靠在那里，他的视线一直落在竹村身上，很可能从竹村一进来，他就已经在盯着他看了，只不过选择默不作声地看着竹村一个人站在大厅里无所适从。V对此毫无愧疚之意，他手里拿着一只酒杯，见竹村看向他，还冲他摇了摇杯子。

“谢谢。”竹村对威尔斯太太说道。

他走上楼梯，来到二楼。

V和神父都还在原处等他。竹村走近V，站在他身后，但V拉着他的手臂，让他靠前。

“……就是他了，”V说，“五郎，这是神父，这片区最靠谱的中间人，当初Jackie带我刚入行，接的就都是神父的单子，而他现在会在休息时间直接挂我电话。神父，五郎，我的人，新晋搭档。这条消息可以免费散出去，当然，你要是收费也没关系，就当我提前送你的圣诞礼物了。”

神父伸出手来，竹村犹豫了一下，还是握住了。

中间人的手很大，干而暖。“V和我说起过你。”神父的声音就给人一种安心的感觉，他确实适合这个角色，一边背诵祷词，一边派人把叛徒的脑袋带回来给他领赏钱。

“是的，我越来越发现他喜欢和所有人都谈论这个话题。”竹村说。

“那你就该清楚他这是为了什么。”

V不自在地咳了一声：“行了，聊正事吧。”他说着又重新靠回了栏杆上，喝了口手里的龙舌兰，“……我托朋友查到了，丽赛·艾尔哈特上周的时候联系的珀金斯·莱利，想找街上的人帮忙调查点小事，莱利就把这事推给了劳拉，说是‘你妹妹的活儿，你看着办吧’。”

“傻孩子，”神父叹了口气，“她该找个正经些的中间人。”

“她离开街头已经接近二十年了，当惯了公司狗，这些事都不太熟悉了。我怀疑她手机里还能一直留着你的电话号码。”V说道，他低头看着自己手里的酒杯，过了一小会儿，就把目光投向楼下。竹村顺着他的目光看去，只见那帮瓦伦蒂诺的人正逐渐安静，有人弹起了吉他小调，很伤感。竹村这才意识到这是一起送别会。

“劳拉……她可能确实缺钱，不过也可能是单纯地在乎这个已经跟她断绝往来的妹妹，”V继续道，“据我所知她前男友坐了牢。”

神父点了点头，“你说的是平克斯，那小子五年前在牢里卷进了帮派械斗，死在里面了。这些年劳拉一直一个人带着两个孩子。”

这种故事在海伍德太常见了。竹村靠在护栏上，默默地听着。在楼下，一个个的人上前，依次发表一些和死者的重要回忆。他看不到桌上被鲜花簇拥着的相片，但竹村已经听见了死者的名字。

那正是劳拉·艾尔哈特。

“于是她就去了，”V说，“我找人爬了遍监控录像，劳拉先是去了码头，她手还没生，有两下子，在接下来的两天里她去了两家福利医疗机构，就在第二家的时候出了事，没有监控拍到她出来的画面，接下来的事我们都知道了，她不知道怎么的就出现在了集装箱里，再出现的时候已经在太平洲的垃圾堆里，身上器官和义体都不剩多少了。”

这就是那个被人发现的瓦伦蒂诺帮的姑娘。竹村意识到。

“那家福利医疗机构查了吗？”竹村忽然开口。

神父看了他一眼，慢悠悠地开口：“没有意义。这不能说是跟漩涡帮勾结，只是NCPD跟那帮割肾的做的买卖，每个月都有那么几起，有人失踪，但是没人会在意。”

V摸了摸自己的脑袋，很疲惫。“……我们昨天去拜访了丽赛的小男友。她得知劳拉死讯之后应该就意识到了问题，于是就请——”

他卡住了，转头看向竹村，竹村的眼前闪过那破烂拖车里的电影海报。

“马龙·泰勒。”竹村垂下目光，“他叫马龙·泰勒。”

“请泰勒帮她查了集装箱记录。她这回确实知道这里的猫腻了，不过也引起了反情报科的注意，害死了这荷尔蒙上头的傻小子，这就是这件事里的第三个死者了。”V说。

“……都是业余人士，”神父摇头，“这就是当你一再对错误的人委以重任后的下场。”

都连起来了。

“得了吧，神父，你该懂的，那姑娘哪里有什么人脉，她就是一个记账的，当初注意到这件事也只是因为那个港口的账目出了问题，她就该把这事儿埋下去的，我们那时候都这么干。”

“有时我都忘了，你也曾经是条公司狗。”神父说道，“只有在你偶尔发表些缺少人情味儿的刻薄评语的时候，才能让人想起来你的本来面目。”

V没有半点认错的意思。他将杯中酒一饮而尽，“这是实话啊，傻货一个，”V声音沙哑，“要是人人都像她这样，见到点端倪，就按捺不住一定要查出来究竟，公司老早就破了只手遮天的梦了。操，”他摇了摇头，“我他妈的听起来就像强尼。”

“我又不太能确定你对这事的态度了，但幸好我也不太关心。”神父回答。“丽赛是个好姑娘，我看着她们姐妹俩长大，她不像其他孩子，也不像她姐姐，她永远知道自己想要什么，然后她做计划，一步也不肯冒险。她就不是混帮派的性子……她小时候患有哮喘，从来不和其他孩子打闹，永远只是坐在台阶上看书。”

“不是运动型的？哈。真奇怪，她脱离帮派加入公司，住了二十多年高档公寓，跟你们谁都没联系过——你们竟然就让她这样走了？我隐约记得想要离开瓦伦蒂诺帮要付出很大的代价。”

神父看了一眼V：“……是，所以劳拉从来就没有离开过。丽赛是在她的年纪到了能加入帮派之前就走了的，时不时的，海伍德总能出几匹黑马，能跳出这里，以为自己能走到更上层。但他们总是跌回来。”

“真伤自尊。”V喃喃道，“我现在不是过得还行嘛。”

“如果不是Jackie，那时候没人会理你。”

“我当然清楚，神父，我当然清楚这一点。”

竹村没接话，他正看着楼下。告别会已经进行到尾声，侧门开了，一个帮派人士走了进来，身后跟着两个小孩。

那两个孩子还有些胆怯，但雷照例紧紧拉着他妹妹的手。

“哦。”竹村说。

神父也看到了，“那是劳拉的两个孩子。”

“今后他们怎么办？”V说。

竹村开口：“政府有指定的福利机构……”他停下了，剩下两个人都看着他。

“……他们要读书，”竹村还是坚持道，“他们必须去学习，受教育，学一门能谋生的技能，帮他们在这世上站稳脚跟……只有这样才能打破这个循环，或许有一天还能离开这座城市。政府信不过的话，荒坂和军用科技永远都会定期来街头招不满十二岁的青少年。如果留在帮派里，今后他们的世界也会永远只有一个街区这么大，早晚有一天和他们母亲一样死在外头。”

V侧过身，直视着他：“然后让公司给他们脑子里面打芯片，把他们变成像我们这样不知道恐惧是什么的怪物吗？”

“那是第四次公司战争时期的过时技术了，”竹村说，“你明知道现在已经不再需要那种手段。”

“像商品一样把他们送给公司？老天啊，我们在说的是两个孩子！”

“那里他们能过上安稳而有秩序的生活，也不会再挨饿。”竹村几乎开始感觉怒火中烧起来，V什么都不知道，他敢打赌V没见过雷细瘦的手臂，那远不是一个健康的八岁男孩儿该有的。他也敢打赌V没体会过饥饿的滋味，那是一个会将自己妹妹护在身后的男孩不该体验到的地狱。

V反问：“是啊，但那以什么为代价呢？成为从早到晚，每天至少工作十六个小时的奴隶，无论上头有什么变态的指令，都要无条件完成，直到出了什么事，被推出来当炮灰，夺走一切，有时甚至连命都送掉——劳拉把他们带到这世上来，不是让他们感受这种人生的。”

“……很高兴这里没人征求你们两个的意见，”神父介入了，他点燃一根雪茄，平静地开始喷云吐雾。V和竹村都安静了下来，他才继续道，“瓦伦蒂诺帮会照顾他们，当他们长大，可以自己决定去留，就和丽赛一样。”

他站起身，审视地看了一会儿竹村，然后把目光移回到V身上。“案子结了，V，你一如既往地办得出色。钱转给你了，大概还不够你投入进去的数，但我代表个人感谢你，多的两成就算心意。”

V吵架没赢，正感觉讪讪的。“行吧，我要再待一会儿。”

神父冲他们两个点了点头，转身离开了。

现在二楼就又只剩他们两个了。

“瞧，根本没人在乎我们到底怎么想的。”V咕哝着说，“这也太傻了，但你总有办法让我生气。”

同样的话竹村也可以拿来回敬V，但现在不是时候，那也没有意义。

“你说这案子里有三个死者。”竹村说，“马龙·泰勒，劳拉·艾尔哈特，还有谁？”

V给了他一个“不是吧”的眼神，摇了摇头，从身后的桌子上又拿了杯酒。“三天……不，四天前反情报科就从泰勒那里拿到了丽赛的名字，从那时候起她就失踪了，认清现实，五郎，她死定了。”V喝了一口酒，他回到竹村身边，靠在护栏上，和他一起看着下方。

“从我接下这个没人在乎的案子的时候起，她那时候应该就已经死了。”V说道。

竹村消化了一会儿这些信息。他得承认，V是对的。这事太小了，实在是太小了，小到三个人的死都寂寂无声，夜之城喧嚣的广告音和船只进港的汽笛声轻而易举地就把它们盖过了。任何人都发现得太迟。他们也不是什么罗密欧与朱丽叶，没有艳丽的外表和动人的故事，就只是一个混乱街区出身的文静内向的小女孩，一个为人母的帮派分子，和一个想当导演、对未来有着无尽期望，无尽热情的年轻人。

“所以说，你没救下任何人。”竹村说。

“习惯了。”V只是这么回答。

竹村默默地看向楼下的告别会现场。不断有人去和雷与西西莉亚说话，两个孩子还不太明白出了什么事，没人愿意告诉他们劳拉已经去世的消息，但是雷还是点点头，尽力做出回答。西西莉亚拽着她哥哥，仍然不愿意抬头，也不太说话。竹村想知道，当劳拉看着自己的小女儿，她是否会想起自己那个为了自己想要的生活将所有过去都抛在脑后的妹妹。

“……如果她从一开始就委托给你这样的雇佣兵，事情一定不会变成这样。”竹村说。

“哦，谢谢你对我专业水平的肯定。”

“别得意忘形了。”

“但那根本不可能，她根本没有什么人脉，一介公司狗，还没有什么积蓄，没人会接她的单子。”V说，“……丽赛·艾尔哈特只是个普通人，在夜之城，这就是普通人想要查清什么坏事，或者想要做出改变的时候会付出的代价。你会牺牲一切，一切，更何况这根本没意义。没人在乎。”

楼下弹吉他的人换了首曲子，不再哀伤，只是优雅又柔和。妈妈威尔斯正在致辞，这首是劳拉的曲子，靛蓝色的夜(Indigo Night)，曾经在她和平克顿在婚礼上，那天他们从教堂出来，就来到这里进行宴会，在野狼的大厅里，整个街区最有诗人气质的年轻人拥着他的新娘缓缓起舞。他们的幸福很短，但很真实。现在那份忧郁的血脉在西西莉亚身体里流淌，而雷就和他母亲一样无所畏惧，为了家人愿意赴汤蹈火——劳拉和平克顿已经不在我们身边，但一部分的他们仍然还活着，不会消逝。

“……一旦你不想随波逐流，一旦你起了想跟这座城市对抗的心，那么就只有输掉一个下场。任何人都是，所有人都输了。”V说。

竹村转过头看着他。“但你就赢了。”

V笑了，笑意并不怎么真诚。“不，我只是输得惊天动地，器宇轩昂。”他将酒杯轻轻地摆放在栏杆上，“你猜怎么着？我大概是个好输家。”

这话竹村不知道怎么回答，大概V也并不需要任何人的回应。过了一会儿，他说：“……如果下次你又不愿意听我发表意见，可以直接要我闭嘴。你能那么做的，你知道的吧？”

“哦，是我听错了吗，这好像是个很扭曲的道歉。”V抬手拍了一下他的上臂，“……没关系，很高兴看见你还是那么冥顽不化，五郎。但是你竟然在关心这两个孩子，你吓到我了，真的。”

于是竹村把发生在后巷的事告诉了V。

“哈，不是吧？”V笑了，“你预先付了全款？给一个海伍德小子？唉，也就是雷，他跟Jackie一样傻，只要答应了你就一定会为你办到。”

他们两个下了楼，V来到雷和西西莉亚面前。竹村站在他身后，对雷说：“这是V。”

雷瞪着V，说了句西语，那绝对不是什么好话，因为竹村的翻译芯片都没有任何反应，但V和他们周围的大人都大笑了，威尔斯太太不轻不重地敲了一下他的脑袋，而V在他面前蹲下身问道：“你有好好照看我的车吗？”

“我有！”雷满脸通红，“我付了二十个子儿给卡特兰他们，现在他们就在那儿看着呢！”

竹村瞪大了眼睛。这小子才八岁，就知道吃回扣了。V对神父说：“看看，神父，哈哈，这小子绝对是个当中间人的好苗子。”

“我们走着瞧好了。”神父说。

“别担心了，五郎，他会过得好的。”V转头对竹村说道，“第一笔单就跟你签的——荒坂三郎的近侍，他前途不可限量啊。”

酒吧里寂静了一瞬，竹村开口：“不，是和大名鼎鼎的V的贴身保镖签的单子。”

气氛才重新热络起来。威尔斯太太微笑了，但V还是一如既往地没出息，他肩膀的线条变得僵硬了，从竹村身上移开了目光。

神父点了点头：“干得不错啊，V。”

“哦，”V没转回身子，竹村看不到他的脸，但却能看见他耳朵红了，“……这家伙只是在戏弄我呢。神父，你别跟他同流合污。”V咳嗽了一声，“照顾好你的家人，雷，听到了吗？那是最重要的事，你今后会遇到各种破烂事，还有很多人都表现得好像自己牛逼得很，但你的西西莉亚是永远是唯一重要的，你懂吗？”

雷用力地点了点头。

V站起身，带着竹村来到酒吧后门。“差点儿忘了。”他临出门前停下脚步，对靠在街机上的那个高大帮派人伸出手，“交出来吧。”

竹村看向那个人的脸。那是在他刚进酒吧时拦下他的那两个人之一，对方的脸色在V开口的那一刻起就变得非常难看。

“我不懂你在说啥，大佬。”他回答。

V仍然没有放下手，他手掌朝上，等在那里。竹村还是不太明白发生了什么，但他平静地从腰间掏出手枪，检查后上弹，单手举起，对准了那混混的脑袋。后者完全没料到，还在野狼酒吧里，竹村就敢这么干，大惊失色地向后退了一步，后背狠狠地撞上了墙壁。竹村跟着上前，他手臂笔直，枪口直接顶上了混混的额头。

“这是救你的命，吉斯，”V在竹村身后说道，“让瓦伦蒂诺帮知道这件事，你可就完蛋了，我今天是来跟神父结单子的。”

“别太为难人了，V，看他多尴尬啊，”竹村说。“我们从尸体上摸出来也是一样的。”

“操！操！不用！谁他妈知道这混蛋是为你做事的，V！你得讲理！”吉斯从口袋里掏了半天，把芯片拿了出来，举在空中。竹村伸手接过，扫了一眼就意识到那是什么。V的那辆石中剑的拷贝车密钥，一定是在竹村路过他们的那一瞬进行的近距离信息复制，这人是惯偷了。

竹村将手枪保险打开了，他抬手把密钥递给V，同时示意V后退，免得血溅到他身上。但V却按上了他举枪的手臂，“现在你知道了。”V慢慢的说，几乎一字一顿，“把话放出去吧，竹村五郎在我手里了，这回就放过你。”

“V。”竹村不赞同地开口，如果V不想给威尔斯太太惹事，他可以把这家伙带去外头解决，而不是像现在这样，身居高位者对冒犯过于宽容是变相的示弱。

“这是你新主子的做事风格，”V仅仅瞥了他一眼，“别再让我说第二遍。”

竹村猛地哆嗦了一下，那语气十分冰冷，几乎带着点嫌恶。

他放下了枪，低头后退了半步。耻辱正从脚底一路爬上竹村的脸，吉斯连滚带爬地跑了，V推门而出，竹村在后面缓缓地跟上。他的脑子控制不住地一片混乱，竹村搞不清楚自己是哪里又惹到了V，甚至后者还需不需要他道歉。他想去问V，他们两个之间的合作协议是否还有效，如果没有，他得靠什么来弥补。但同时，竹村五郎不知道自己错在了哪里。是因为他回嘴了吗？他刚刚还不是允许竹村表达自己意见的吗？

新主子。这几个字在竹村耳畔像雷鸣般不断回响，让他几乎很难想别的。竹村已经开始感觉呼吸困难，过去那些训练程序里被深深印进他脑子里的行为逻辑正在生效，他想要跪下，想要追上去用一切手段祈求V的原谅，无法被控制的恐惧和不安将竹村的喉咙掐紧了，将空气一点点挤出他的嗓子。只是因为这简简单单的几个字。

新主子。

这是V头一次在别人面前也这么说。也是头一次真的这么表现出来。竹村不知道是什么时候自己真的在心理上接受了这个关系，导致算法合规，他感到绝望。

比这更糟糕的是，他现在已经起反应了。

车边果然站着两个正在抽烟的帮派分子，V跟他们打了个招呼，这两个人就点点头离开了。他们向野狼酒吧的方向走去，在巷子里和低着头的竹村擦肩而过，其中一个在走过了之后拍了一下另外一个，指着竹村低声议论起来，内容下流的耳语声从竹村背后传来，他没有理会，只是艰难地继续向V走去。

在车边，V绕到副驾驶位的方向，“你来开车，”他说，转回身打算钻进车里，但当他的目光落到竹村身上，V的话头骤然停住，活像忘了词似的。

他的目光盯着竹村的裤子，以及竹村垂在身体两侧，攥紧了的双拳。

竹村没有抬头看他，而是盯着自己脚尖前方的地面。

“操……”他听见V说，“……我大概知道你是怎么回事了。”


	8. 感官世界

在康陶和军工里为了节省人力资源，底层员工会在入职时签订培训协议，直接在神经义体中植入算法，这样可以提升员工的工作效率与工作热情，旷班和走神变得不可能，人会强制性地以最大精力投入工作。培训会分几个周期进行，一旦稳固后公司就能一劳永逸。蓝眼睛先生表示过，人格重塑技术其实已经在各大企业高层被应用了十几年，只不过规模较小，很少有全方位替换的。

荒坂没有，荒坂有反情报科与众多以各种名目建立的审查性质武装部门。至少V不知道。但现在看来，类似的程序大概被荒坂用在了顶尖精英层，也合理，毕竟对那个高度的人来说，忠诚显然更加重要。

V离开了车子，缓缓来到竹村面前。

这荒坂狗站在原地，他不抬头看V，但一张脸已经涨红了。这站姿很僵硬，还带着一种演练无数次的标准娴熟，V开始怀疑这到底是出于传统的日本文化礼仪，还是出自算法。

“……这还真是怪事，”V盯着低头不语的竹村，纳闷地说，还有点尴尬，这样他很难办，“是之前控制器的电击把程序扰乱了吗，你的‘狗链’怎么到我手里了？正常来说，应当是荒坂家的直系才有资格调动你吧……”

竹村没说话，他哆嗦了一下，嘴唇紧抿着。

“没想到，”V摸了摸下巴，“看来三郎大人颇有些小癖好啊。”他打量了一下竹村的表情，“能说出话来吗？不能的话摇摇头。”

竹村的额头出现了细汗。他全部的意志力都用在不跪在地上恳求上了，花了好久，他才摇了摇头，幅度很小，动作很慢。老天，就是这么一点儿回应，竹村都做得很艰难，现在他腿都要软了。

V在思考，他抬头看了看竹村身后。这条长长的后巷现在没人，野狼酒吧的侧门现在也关着，旁边不远处就是Jackie的车库，他倒是还留着钥匙，但那太亵渎了，V不打算动用那个。……而且，以一个非常隐秘的角度，他正切实地感到愤怒。V弄不清楚，或许是在气竹村竟然允许别人这么对他，或许是气那些荒坂高层的变态算法程序，但也更可能是在气自己对此无能为力。

这股愤怒让他心情极差，V清楚自己八成过后要为这决定后悔，但现在，他准备让竹村为这破事买单。操，这家伙自找的。

“真是麻烦，”V开口，他意识到自己声音有点沙哑，而且听起来过于暧昧，懊恼地清了清嗓子，“……但现在无论我说什么你都会无条件服从的吧？”

竹村大抵是不愿意回答他，虽然V确实非常好奇他现在这个状态开口会说些什么。但竹村只是紧紧咬着牙，过了一会儿，他迈动了步子，来到车子驾驶位旁边，动作缓慢地伸向车门。

哦。V反应过来，这是他给竹村下的上一个指令，那句你来开车。看来算法规则就是这样的，竹村只能做他允许的事。

操。

V开始调整呼吸。这他妈的也太够劲了。

“停下。”V说。

竹村的动作立刻僵硬了。V侧身看着他，老天，他现在意识到或许今天给竹村准备的那身西装尺码太小，至少现在看起来，竹村的裤子就实在太紧，性器位置的布料非常明显地绷紧着。

“你这样子也没法开车，”V开口，“把裤子解开。”

站在车前的竹村听闻他的话，难以置信地抬起了头。他这才直视V的双眼，好像在确认V是不是认真的。V没给他任何能让他安心的答案，这雇佣兵只是站在那里，以一个正在欣赏眼前画面的姿势，开始伸手拉开自己的皮带扣。

竹村的目光只能越过V看向他身后。这里没人，但只是暂时没人。任何人都能随时从野狼后门推门出来，到时候只要一抬头就能看见他们。

他吞咽了一下，又低下了头。这就跟之前的无数次一样，竹村知道自己没有反抗的能力和资格。这不只是算法，还有别的……他有求于V，他承担不起触怒V的后果。竹村的脑子昏昏沉沉的，我别无选择。他告诉自己，只能相信V。

只能相信他。

即使竹村比任何人都更清楚，相信V绝对是个坏透了的糟糕主意。但他别无选择。

竹村的手指略微哆嗦，开始遵从指令解开自己的裤子。V正绕到他的身后，看着他的动作。“屁股露出来。”V的声音好像就贴着他后颈似的，竹村听见他似乎含糊地笑了一声，“我要看你的那个纹身。”

好。

先是西裤，竹村让它自然滑落到膝弯处，接着伸手拉下自己的内裤。现在天气不算太冷，昨天后半夜下了场小雨，现在他们脚下的巷子地面就有些积水，风不大，但仍然有些凉，竹村下身的皮肤骤然赤裸地暴露在空气中，他打了个哆嗦。他的勃起太坚挺，没有了内裤布料的束缚，终于摇晃着从裤子中解放了出来，竹村垂着头看着自己的鸡巴，极度的耻辱和难堪正在折磨他的胃。他觉得头晕目眩，他想要呕吐。

而在他身后，V正有些艰难地让自己集中精神，回忆算法逻辑。

“……是——是刚刚那句话对吧？”V皱着眉，他的手指短暂地抚摸了一下竹村尾椎位置的纹身，然后撩了一下他的上衣下摆，“算法让你认为你犯了错，是吧？告诉我你的程式是什么，S678-01？不，这得包涵Pmxil系列的逻辑，否则没法解释你的反应……大概属于580，老算法了，年代大概也对的上，我是没在公司里见过，但性偶身上有类似的数据串……”

竹村将双手放在车顶，他的手指张开又攥紧，重复着这个动作，他正深深地呼吸。V注意到了他的这一强迫性动作，这雇佣兵低声骂了一句：“看样子是S581，操，58系列都不可逆，这老东西。”

V的拇指重重地按着那个荒坂印迹，他攥了一把竹村的臀肉，然后收回了手。随着这触碰的抽离，竹村差点直接哽咽出声了。他下意识将屁股向后靠去，但V立刻按着他的后背，将他推回到了车上。

“……告诉我你现在需要什么。”V开口，“可千万别是鸡巴，我现在手头没有套，那样的话我得拿你这把手枪操你了。”

这太恶心了。反胃感是冰凉的，如同河底淤泥，它缠上竹村的双腿，让他双膝无力，难以站稳。

一切全完了。

他就这点秘密，这是竹村最不想让V知道的东西，但现在全都崩塌了。再加上V此时开口的这种语气，好像竹村是个难办的、拖后腿的麻烦，这更让他坚持不住。

夜之城已经几乎夺走了竹村的一切，身份，地位，主人，荣誉……他身上原本荒坂给他装备的高等战斗义体也都卖得干净，竹村连希望都没有了，尊严是他仅剩的一点点东西，就是依仗着这点孤木难支的尊严，竹村五郎才在V面前能抬得起头，才有底气给一个城市之王冠以蠢贼的蔑称。

他想死。

竹村将脸埋在手臂之间。他呼吸，呼吸，而V在他身后，耐心地等待着。V的手指仍然按在竹村后背，隔着衣料，竹村仍能感受到那股力道。他知道竹村现在需要的是被掌控感，主从算法出岔子的时候相当危险，V见过云顶俱乐部的性偶将雇主开膛破肚了的案子。人的脑子向来是最不适合做玩具的东西，但奈何同时它也是现代科技最爱摆弄的玩意。

“……惩罚。”竹村模糊而扭曲的声音传了出来。

V听到了，他松了口气。

“知道了。”他说，“那我就满足你(Then I shall give it to you)。”

他话音落下，按在竹村背上的那只手也移开了。V仁慈地没等竹村来得及给出任何其他反应，就开口吩咐：“把上衣掀起来，别盖住屁股。”

竹村毫不犹豫地照办了，他有种奇异的感觉，或许只是因为这算法逻辑，但现在竹村觉得或许V真的能救他。如果有任何人可以，那就得是V，别人都不行。

下一秒，一记痛楚就在他的臀瓣上绽开。

“啪——”

是皮带。竹村趴在那里，迷迷糊糊地想。是V的皮带，V把它抽出来，在手里折了两下，现在他正站在竹村身后，像抽打牲畜一样鞭挞他，如同在教训不听话的奴隶。

操。即使这一下根本不重，竹村也狠狠地哆嗦了一下。他趴倒在自己手臂上，牙齿咬住袖口，控制不住的唾液和眼泪打湿了布料，一切都潮乎乎的。他没料到这个，他刚刚真的以为V会想办法操他，比如把他一个人留在这里自己去野狼的厕所里买点廉价安全套。V的手又出现在了他背上，竹村感觉得到，那股熟悉的压制力道正引导着他，凭借这个，竹村勉强站直了，没有滑倒在地。

他伏在车上，视线模糊。刚刚V打到的地方正在迟缓地泛起一股灼烧般的疼痛。

“你还好吗？”V贴在他耳后问道。他的声音伴着呼吸的热气，将这几个简简单单的词都染成滚烫，好像魔法，这热度好像将竹村胃中一直翻涌着的冰冷感觉熨烫敷贴了。竹村反而感觉好了些，他恢复了一丁点儿理智，终于，他又能思考了，以一种很缓慢的速度。

在耳边很遥远的地方，巷子外传来一串警笛，外面的街道上NCPD的车子大概在附近发现了什么犯罪活动，正鸣笛驶过。除此之外，那些细小的，平时容易被忽略的声响全都涌了上来。竹村听得见号称世界末日已到的毒虫扛着标牌在街上一边呓语一边走过，远处服装店门被不满意的顾客狠狠地甩上，后面还追着店员的喝骂，通勤的上班族开着陈旧的二手车堵在路中央，不耐烦地按了一声喇叭……他什么都能听见，他们躲在这条并不隐蔽的巷子里，任何有心人只要转头就能看见他被按在车上，恬不知耻地赤裸着下身的下流模样，人们会以为他疯了，他自己也觉得。因为V在这里，竹村就感觉自己撑得过去。

竹村哽住了。这感觉太可怕了，好像他是一片狂暴海面上的枯叶，而V是年轻的暴风雨。他的自我岌岌可危，马上就要被碾碎进波涛汹涌里了，然而竹村竟对此感到期待。这一抹期待几乎要将他吓死。这和他过去经历过的那些都不一样。那时只要靠性交和伤害就可以达到效果，所以这两样也是竹村唯一得到的。那时的流程只会让竹村感到自己仅是一具没有价值的肉块罢了，那也正是一切的用意，但……但这个不一样。

V在做的事情让竹村感到恐惧。以一种陌生而甜美的方式。

他没法回答，只能点了点头。

于是V继续。

下一记抽打落在了已经浮现出来的红痕下方，这下让竹村闷哼出声。他发出了一声压抑着的“嗯”，不知道是不是错觉，这让V粗重的呼吸声暂时停顿了两秒。

可以更重一点的。竹村绝望地想道。他开始不再控制自己的声音，湿漉漉的喘息声从手臂底下钻了出来。

“妈的。”V在他身后叹息，“我们可能会被人听到的。”

但他没阻止。

竹村呢喃着开口了。“……V。”他说，“V……”

“——好多了？”

竹村再一次点了点头，但是他没动，仍然仅仅低着头，保持着一只手撩起上衣下摆的姿势。有些东西他可能永远也说不出口，但他又是那么迫切地……需要。竹村再次调整了一会儿呼吸，V正用手里的皮带边缘轻轻划过那两道正在发烫肿起的伤痕，痒得仿佛带电。竹村颤抖起来，他的后穴下意识地绞紧了，被死死烙进脑子里的空虚和渴求正在他皮肤之下抓挠。一切都太热了，竹村感觉自己的脸颊和胸口都处在高热之中，他想要融化，如同成为玻璃前的沙子。他稍微转过头，想看看V，但角度不好，只能看见V卷起的袖口。

雇佣兵的小臂肌肉紧实，高档西装被他毫不惋惜地直接随意挽起，果然还是街头流氓。不是别人，只是V。

V从背后打量了一下眼前的画面，然后竹村感到皮带离开了。他差一点点就出声了，但V再一次恰到好处地开口，他用了之前触发了主从算法时一样的语气，居高临下的，带着些许不耐烦，冷冷的。这声音一出，竹村差点当即就射了。

“我会抽你七下，剩下的五次都不会再收着力气了。”V说，“从现在开始，你要数出来。”

是，就是这个，甚至比竹村需要的还要好。他“嗯”了一声。他感到自己正在被淹没，之后漫溢。

V等了两秒，然后抬起了皮带。他说不再留手是真的，这次皮带下落时带着呜呜破空声，当它终于抽在竹村皮肉上，发出了一声格外响的清脆声音。太响了，竹村几乎被吓了一跳。

“……一。”竹村咬着牙，含糊不清地低声数道。

他正在舌尖尝到暴风雨的味道。

V没说话，或许他说了，但竹村听不到。这过了大半辈子云端生活的顶级荒坂狗正在彻头彻尾地过载，只有竹村自己能看到，他的阴茎前端正颤巍巍地淌水，透明的前液泫然垂落，随着他的呼吸不断摇晃，危险地靠近这辆石中剑的车窗。竹村的小腹紧绷，大腿正一阵阵地哆嗦，他最后的意志力全用在控制自己不要叫出来上，竹村正感觉自己濒临窒息，但那体验起来太好，甜美过氧气本身。

第二下。

竹村张开了嘴，过了足足三秒钟，才发出声音来：“——二。”

太重了，确实太重了。疼痛感直到现在才开始撕咬他，竹村清楚，自己应当会因为这个流血。他现在开始庆幸V让他脱掉了裤子，否则那西装裤一定会被抽烂。还好，一切都好过头了，就算是在这场陌生是暴风雨中，V也仍然足够宽宏地赐给了竹村一丝他熟悉的东西——痛苦，这就是竹村眼下最需要的。当其余的那些都令他感到可怕，过去他曾经最不愿意遭受的疼痛反而成了竹村心甘情愿牢牢抓住的东西，仿佛溺水之人和他的那颗金子做的稻草。

第三下降临之前，V的手又落到他屁股那里的荒坂纹身上，那儿真的离竹村的后穴很近，就算是竹村现在这样混乱不堪的脑子，也恍惚意识到，V掰开他的臀瓣，真的仔细打量了一下那里的形状。

他没把任何东西塞进来。无论是手指，阴茎，还是枪。该死的，现在竹村甚至开始渴望那把V之前提到的手枪了。

……都没有也行，也行，只要V能碰他。

V的手指离开了，而竹村几乎要为此而叹息。第三下。

“三……”抽了口冷气，之后竹村低声说，如同耳语。他不确定V是否听到了，但或许V也不在乎。

他已经不知道自己现在正在感受着的汹涌情绪到底是属于算法还是属于自己。竹村还是没有移动，仍然以一种驯服的姿势听从指令站在这儿，因为发软的双腿他站立不稳，看上去像是微微弯着腰，将赤裸的臀部送到身后人的掌中似的。一方面，他觉得如果自己想，现在应当能做到捡起裤子整理好自己，在被任何人发现之前钻进车里。或许伸手到前面给自己一直没得到照顾的性器一点安慰，竹村觉得自己大概也可以做到……说实话，后者他实在是太想太想了，但另一方面，竹村按捺住了一切，他选择继续遵从V刚刚给他的要求。

反正只剩两下了，应当没问题。

“——我说，”V的声音陡然变大了，他应当是之前提了一次，但竹村没听到，所以这回他贴在竹村耳朵上，重复道，“你表现得不错。”

“唔，”竹村闭上了眼睛。

“不，你要听好，仔细记住，无论发生什么，都要把这个记在心里，”V抓着他的头发，竹村颤抖了一下，这时才堪堪意识到发生了什么，为什么V的声音似乎是直接在他脑子里出现的……

在刚刚他失神的时候，V将手臂上的连接线插进了他脑后的接入端口，竹村现在眼前正在闪动着猩红的数据进度条，他正在写入新条目，动摇不了核心程序段，但V黑进了他的系统，正在对主从算法进行增补。雇佣兵没有真正的后台权限密钥，没法去重调优先级，他的新条目很大几率上发挥不了什么作用，但——同样存在一定的可能——他能说任何事，此时此刻无论V告诉他什么，竹村都会接受。

竹村意识到这一点之后，终于打破了刚刚V对他下的指令，他的手指离开了自己的衣服下摆，带着无边恐惧抬手摸向自己脑后的端口。在写入连接途中直接断开很可能会让他成为傻子，但那也比接下来可能要发生的事要好——

V没给他这个机会，他的左手保持接入，用力将竹村的脑袋压上车顶，竹村还在反抗，于是V空闲的那只手一把抓住竹村想要去拔线的右手，同一只手掌中的皮带硬邦邦地硌着竹村的手腕。V将整个身子压上来，把开始挣扎的竹村控制在自己和车子之间。竹村原本能做得更好，他的力气都已经大致恢复了，但V开始说话了。

他说：“首先放松。”

不，不。那些力量全都随着这句话在竹村四肢中溜走，他发出一声悲哀的嚎叫，这回他彻底完了，竹村能感到V裤子上的布料正磨蹭着自己屁股上被抽出来的红肿伤口，刺痛和涨热不断咬着他。原来V也硬了。竹村扭动的动作顶到了V的勃起，后者嘶了一声，然后坏笑起来。

这年轻骗子死死用身体将竹村压住，原本竹村在高热中祈求触碰，现在他全得到了，V的胸口抵在他后背上，他精瘦的腰腹贴着竹村光裸的后腰，膝盖挤进竹村双腿之间。竹村的阴茎被按在车窗上，他感到冰凉刺骨，首先竹村绝望地意识到，V根本不是什么猫，他是头猎豹，是头狮子，钢筋水泥森林间彻头彻尾的捕食者，而之后竹村发现，这姿势，这气氛，就好像V真的在操他一样。

“……别。”竹村开口了，他几乎是在哀求了。

“嘘，接下来呼吸。”V说。他的手指正抚摸着竹村的头发，“记得呼吸，冷静下来，呼吸，不要让恐惧控制你，你能比那做得更好，不要害怕，呼吸。”

V握着他手腕的手缓缓用力，将竹村的手压回到了车顶，雇佣兵轻轻晃动了一下胯部，他的腿正无意识地蹭着竹村的大腿内侧，他还不知道那里的植入义体感应片是做什么的，当竹村从牙缝间漏出颤抖的呻吟声的同时夹紧了双腿，V还被吓了一跳。他肯定想问点什么，但现在不能分心，V没离开，也没放开他，而是纵容竹村在他的腿上颤栗。

“你做得不错，一直以来都很不错，五郎，我很满意，你很惹人喜欢，能记住这一点吗？为了我记住这个。”V的声音贴着竹村的耳朵，他仿佛直接在竹村脑海里讲话。竹村浑浑噩噩地想，这是在操我的脑子。但他喉咙里什么硌着的硬块却随着V的话逐渐软化了，他找回了自己的呼吸，于此同时，还有一种陌生的感受缓缓渗进胸口，仿佛一只蝴蝶在他胃里扇动翅膀。天啊。

他希望自己没哭出来。竹村点头，V得到了他的回应，再次摸了摸他的后颈。

V继续引导着：“……你非常优秀，比绝大多数人能做的都更棒，你很好，”竹村的挣扎停止了，V松了口气，他的语气也更柔和了，放松了对竹村的钳制。竹村的头被他按在车顶上，现在竹村侧着脸，方向上他看不到V的脸，就只能晕眩地盯着V那只握着皮带的手。

……V的拇指正轻轻抚摸着他的手背。

他开始知道V在做什么了。

“不要低头……这里的任何人都不值得你低头，不要给任何人跪下，不要让他们告诉你怎么做，不要让别人做你的主人，谁都配不上那个，”V说，“记住……你没让任何人失望，只要你在做自己认为是对的事情，我就很满意，不要害怕，你做得很好……五郎，你做得很好。你从来没让我失望过。别忘记这些。”

这世上有那么多话，V偏偏选择对他说这个。

竹村感觉真实世界正一砖一瓦地重新在自己脚下重聚，声音，气味，视力都依次回到他的身体。

啪的一声轻响。V断开了和竹村的接入，他将连接线收回掌根，却没第一时间收回手。V的手掌仍然按在他脑后，过了一小会儿，竹村听见雇佣兵正长长地叹息。“操……”V说，他的额头抵在自己手背上，轻轻亲吻了一下竹村后颈上正一点点降温的义体，没有血肉的钢铁机械。“……希望能有点儿用吧。”

接着他后退。

胸口，手指，腰腹和腿都依次离开了竹村。

“还剩下两下，还需要再继续吗？”V在竹村身后问道。

花了好久，竹村将自己从车子上撑了起来。“……已经可以了。”他声音沙哑极了，缓缓弯下腰，捡起自己的裤子，终于开始整理自己。

“赞。”V回答。竹村没有回头看他，但V这就迈步离开了他身后，而是转到车子副驾的那一侧，在那里低着头重新把皮带装上裤子，非常仁慈地没跟竹村产生任何目光交集。那条皮带在V腰上缠好之后，发出啪的一声轻响，竹村听着都呼吸急促了一下。

竹村紧紧抿着嘴，他穿好了裤子，但被打破的皮肤仍然在一阵阵有痛觉传来。他调整呼吸，皱着眉从上衣口袋里掏出手帕，弯下身开始试图擦干净身前的车窗。

他努力了一会儿，精液和汗水即使被擦干，也仍然有痕迹残留，竹村烦躁极了，当他重新直起身子，一抬头就看见V正在车子的另一侧，双手交握搭在车顶，喜滋滋地看着他。

“什么？”竹村说。

“别擦了，”V双眼里闪动着快活的笑意，“回去就把这车放车库里存着留作纪念。”这混蛋笑了，竹村的窘迫竟然奇迹般地在他的玩笑话里消融了一点，“怎么样？我可是专业人士，算法出错只是小问题，我在夜之城街头见多了，”V说，“好点了吧？以后出问题欢迎再打电话给我，下回就要收钱了。”

他钻进了车里，又开始按照习惯摆弄起来电台。

竹村隔着车窗看了他一会儿，V没有再继续话题的意思，于是他也跟着坐进了驾驶座。

这触动了他的伤口，竹村皱了下眉头。但还好，这只是小伤，并不会真正给他造成影响，反而更像是……某种提醒。

他系上安全带，握上了方向盘，将车子倒出小巷。

V没开口，他专心致志地盯着电台。

车里气氛已经到了一种极度的尴尬。竹村也不知道自己该说什么，或者能说什么。同时他也不清楚自己接下来该怎么继续和V相处，如果非要说实话，竹村可以很不情愿地承认，他们之前的相处模式确实令他感觉安心，甚至可以称得上舒服。

但他不知道一切还能不能回去了。

车子开始在道路上行驶起来，V找到了他心爱的摇滚电台，向后靠在座椅上，将头转向车窗，看着外面的街景。

当音乐里的人声响起来的时候，V忽然转回了头，他大概刚刚也有点心不在焉，此时瞪大了眼睛，难以置信地看着电台界面，僵了两秒，V抬起头看看竹村，他脸上是一种忍俊不禁的表情。

竹村不知道他在发什么神经，抽空也低头看了一眼车载电台节目。是怀旧摇滚，但正在播放的歌是不会出现歌名的，他没懂。

“怎么了？”

V声音都哆嗦了：“这是欧罗迪恩翻唱版本的《插管》——我不敢相信，也太他妈的荒唐了。”说完他爆笑起来。“真……真应景！”

行吧。竹村想，果然还是那个下三滥的混蛋。

但是V说得没错。当你停止顾影自怜，或许就能开始真正找到那些世界对你开的残忍玩笑的笑点。那不能改变事实，但你会感觉好点。

“操你妈的。”竹村说，但他也开始觉得有些好笑。

V笑得更凶了。这首歌过去了，他仍然在笑，好不容易没再那么厉害，他歇了一会儿，疲惫地躺在椅背上喘气，但想了想，V又开始狂笑。

他转过头来对竹村说：“公平点，好叫你知道——在云顶，我的安全词是武侍。”

好的，这回竹村成功地不再觉得尴尬了，他想揪着V的领子，好好扇他一顿耳光。但他双手都按在方向盘上，竹村只能咬牙切齿地开口，“V！”他说，“我对这条信息真是一点儿想了解的兴趣都没有。”

“我说的是实话！”

“再说一遍，没有兴趣。”

“哈，哈……”V在调整呼吸，他脸都笑红了，“真他妈不敢相信，太倒霉了，伙计。这个时候跳出来的竟然是武侍的歌。”

倒霉。好吧，这也是一种说法。竹村想。

即使实际上，竹村有种很隐蔽的念头，他并不觉得。这事情还有一万种更糟糕的发展，但幸好，幸好那个人是V。

或许这两个星期的时光会比竹村以为得要更容易面对。

竹村转头短暂地看了一眼V。雇佣兵倒在那里，好像刚刚那顿爆发把他累坏了，现在V老实地坐着，抬手拉松自己的领子，张着嘴喘息。这一瞬间他甚至看起来幻觉般地很乖巧。

车子在竹村手下很平滑地前进，石中剑不愧是超豪华级别的跑车，他几乎听不见外面的引擎轰鸣与城市喧嚣，现在已经大概算是傍晚，夜之城华灯初上，艳丽的霓虹灯光在路边的浅水洼中闪动，街面上巨大的广告光幕上正放着死人乐透开奖直播，衣衫褴褛或光鲜的行人在它投下的变幻光影中驻足仰望或接打电话，再之上的阴霾天空中，线条流畅的高级浮空车优雅地穿梭在摩天大楼与气派的顶层公寓之间。地面上有四口之家活在中餐馆后巷厨余垃圾箱边用纸壳和破床垫搭成的梦幻城堡里，整日为一口能喝的干净淡水或沿街乞讨，或坑蒙拐骗，而在一百多层楼之上的空中，精英们的单身公寓里，两百平米的露天游泳池闪动着最接近蓝天的甜美色泽，清澈甘甜得如同几百年前的那不勒斯海湾。

无论你是几十块一晚的廉价站街性偶，还是名扬天下的摇滚巨星，第二天都有机会毫无征兆地成为垃圾场里一具残缺不全的尸体，夜之城这婊子对谁都掀起裙子，来者不拒，一视同仁，只是你永远不知道自己是操她还是被操，前者会让你飘飘欲仙，而后者会害得你尸骨无存。

这里的秩序以一种支离破碎的方式，胡乱地拼接在一起，却俨然生序，反而呈一种岌岌可危的美感。下贱又庄严，脆弱而厚重。

这两天天气都不好，现在又开始淅淅沥沥地下雨。但不大，夜之城从不会有暴雨倾盆的时刻，它的阴雨也仍然符合它的一贯气息，只会渐渐将你渗透，你能做的仅有盯着橘子皮上的霉斑一日日扩大，不知不觉中，里面已经全烂了。

这段路车流量很大，竹村小心谨慎地遵守着交通规则，在双车道上和其他车辆一起感受高峰期的拥堵。雨滴落在石中剑的车窗上，汇聚在一起滑下。

“……就像雨中的泪水(Like tears in rain)。”在他旁边，V低声喃喃，声音沙哑。

竹村盯着车外的光影在雨水痕迹上折射时的模样，他抬手调低了车载电台的音量。

“V，谢谢你。”他沉声说，“……不只是今天，还有我们第一次见面的时候，在那个垃圾场里……你甚至没搞清楚状况就接过了手枪开始和我一起战斗。以及祭典，还有之后在303号房间，你完全可以直接离开的，没有你回来帮我的话，我一定撤不出来……事情没有按照我想的那样发展，很遗憾，但那并不代表我不感激之前的种种。”

V没说话，竹村等了一小会儿，车流没有移动，此刻的一分一秒都逝去得很宁静。

“你相信了我，所以我也信任你，”竹村说道，“……就算之前——就算之前发生了那件事，你辜负了我一次，但……”

有那么一小会儿，竹村说不下去。他很难形容今天自己的感受，最后他下了很大的决心，开口说：“……等我们做完该做的事，当一切结束，如果赖宣死掉后我们都还活着，V，或许，我想，留在夜之城或许也算是一个备选项，只要你还在这里。”

“……如果你想要的话，我就留下。”竹村说。

车子动了，他们前面是一辆大型的货车，贴得太近，竹村看不到路口的信号灯，只能根据它的启动判定大概可以继续前行。

竹村驱动车子向前跟上，他意识到V好像已经有一阵子没出声了。

“V？”他皱着眉转头看了一眼。

……在他旁边，V还坐在那儿，的确，他没睡着，也没闭上眼睛走神，但竹村猛地刹住了车子。

V的双眼正无神地看着前方，根本没有焦距。他脸色惨白，鼻子下方有一行暗红的血迹正缓缓流淌，淌过他微微张开的嘴唇，在嘴里满溢出来，流过他的下巴，最后一滴滴地砸落在他胸前领口，已经染黑了一大片。

刹车的动作让他稍微摇晃了一下，V的头毫无力量地歪向一边，竹村一把解掉自己的安全带，将他撑住了，但那没有什么意义，竹村扑上去，看见他的左眼中，眼白的位置正从底部一点点涌上血色，转瞬就要铺满整只眼睛。

他感觉不到V的呼吸。

“V！”


	9. 蜘蛛女之吻

竹村在米丝蒂的店里洗了把脸。他手上也都是V的血，现在都干涸了，黏糊糊的，这身西装也毁了，但那只是小问题。在洗手的时候，他发现自己向来冷静的双手正在微微颤抖。

外头的天色已经蒙蒙亮，米丝蒂和他一样都一夜未睡，当竹村回到她的柜台前，就看见她正趴在那里，单手撑着脑袋，眯着眼睛打哈欠。

“你要去看看吗？”米丝蒂问，她揉了揉眼睛，然后又有点犹豫地低头看着蹭在自己手指上的黑色眼妆，她的胶质眼线已经糊了，但还好，她总归就是夸张的烟熏妆，看起来没差。“……刚刚V已经醒了。”

竹村缓缓摇了摇头，他双手插在裤子口袋里，“我从那边出来的时候，他正在和医生正在……”

他斟酌了一会儿，最后说：“……争执。”

米丝蒂瞪大眼睛看了他几秒，然后说：“啊，”她说，“老维动手了吗？”

“我离开的时候还没有。”竹村回答。但是好像快了。

通灵屋的小小女主人原本想说点什么，但是她控制不住睡意，又打了个哈欠，然后就把原本想说的话忘掉了。她低下头，手指摆弄了一会儿柜台角落的香炉。“……要不，反正我们也没别的事做——我来给你做一下占卜？”米丝蒂问。

竹村并不相信这个，人生进行到了这个阶段，荒坂占据的份额已经太重，没能给信仰留出多少空间生存，但他懂得对自己不能理解的东西保有谨慎的尊重。他摇了摇头，走到一旁的躺椅边上，疲惫地坐下。米丝蒂没坚持，她自己拿起了牌，开始随意地摆弄起来。房间里很静，从门外传来行人走过巷子和车辆行驶的声音。

雨已经停了。这场景似曾相识，当竹村最开始把V从垃圾场捡回来的时候，德拉曼就是把他们送来了这里。竹村的伤势比V轻很多，只是多处中枪，维克多给他处理了伤口，更换了损坏的义体，当然，也取走了带有追踪功能的那些。当时，拖医生的福，竹村两天后就可以自由行动，他立即就开始在夜城里搜集情报，大概有好几周，在找到安全屋之前，米丝蒂的店便是他最常用的歇脚点，因为竹村总要过来看看V有没有醒过来，或者，来看看V有没有死掉。

……现在V仍然躺在诊所里，维克多用了几个小时才稳定下来他的情况，他更换了V的神经义体插件，是一次彻彻底底的降级，因为“这孩子已经没法承担那么多负荷了”。颅内出血效应也是和这有关系，维克多其他能做的不多，只能给他换了只新义眼。

医生对此意见很大，他几乎一整晚都没说话。因为V此前和他满口保证过自己身体早就没问题，看来现在情况并非如此。竹村不知道他单纯是因为V的状况担忧，还是因为这谎话而愤怒，大概都有。

竹村什么都做不了，看似兜兜转转他们都回到了原点，做了这么多事，什么都没改变。

他站了起来，缓步走到了米丝蒂的柜台前。

“改主意了？”看着他，米丝蒂问道，露出一丝温和的笑意。

“是。”竹村低声说，“可以占卜什么？”

“……只是打发时间，你想要占卜未来吗？我帮V算过，他拿到了一张太阳。”

未来……就算他们没有双双死在刺杀荒坂赖宣的行动里，未来也并不值得期待。竹村摇了摇头，“不，”他顿了顿，低头看着米丝蒂手中的牌，“卜算……和一个人的关系，办得到吗？”

米丝蒂盯着他，时间很久，久到足够让竹村了解她知道他说的是V。“当然，”这姑娘温和地说，“我会抽取三张牌。”

她低下头，停下了手里洗牌的动作，竹村注视着她纤细的手指从最上面翻开了一张牌，摆在桌上，“嗯，圣杯国王，正位，这说明对方感性，做事偏爱听从内心，但同时又亲切而内敛，更可贵的是和你相处时，他很会付出耐心，当然，也可能是她——听上去是段成熟的感情联系，恭喜你。”

竹村叹息：“好了，你也知道是V。”

米丝蒂抬起头冲他微笑了一下，然后再次垂下眼睛。她翻出了下一张牌，动作略微迟缓了一点，慢慢地将它摆在了旁边，“……但是在这些之下，存在一丝阴影，或许是你心中尚有疑虑，也可能是有其他的东西正躲在角落里……第二张是宝剑第七，代表秘密与不坦诚，这意味着你们该开始找寻新方向了，否则……”

她的手指离开了第二张牌，重新放在了牌堆上方，拿取了最后一张卡片。当米丝蒂的目光落在了卡面上，没有第一时间说话。

竹村抬起眉，他刚想开口，米丝蒂身后的门忽然被推开了，V从后面的巷子走了进来，他有点惊异地看着竹村和米丝蒂，好像不敢相信他们竟然能好好相处。“哦，我打扰到什么了吗？”V睁大了眼睛，来到竹村身边，和他一起看着柜台上的那两张卡片。

“真稀奇，你在占卜？”V咧嘴笑了，“米丝蒂的占卜相当准。”

他看上去好多了，脸上恢复了血色，好像又重新生龙活虎了。竹村上上下下地仔细打量他，但V脸上看不出什么痕迹，甚至在他的视线里有点脸红。V抬手摸了摸脑袋：“……干嘛？”

“嗨，V。”米丝蒂向他微笑，缓缓把手中的第三张牌放在了台面上，V冲她点了点头。

“你的车需要大修了，”竹村说，“我把它撞烂了，还把它随手丢在了街边，刚刚去检查，发现已经被街头流氓偷走了轮胎。”

V唔了一声，然后他的目光落在了那张塔罗牌上。“哇。”V咕哝道，“你占卜的什么啊？可真吉利。”

竹村于是也转头看了过去。

他们三个都低着头，台面上，一张“死神”正静静地躺在那里。

最开始他们谁都没说话，沉重的压抑在这昏暗的房间中传播。竹村屏住了呼吸，过了两秒，才缓缓地恢复正常。这也是难免的事。他告诉自己，这不就是他已经接受的结局了吗？没什么好抱怨的。

“……别太担心。这不一定就是字面上的意思，死神代表旧阶段的结束，接纳与新生。”米丝蒂轻声说，“而且未来是不确定的，牌只是给你展示其中一种可能——如果什么都不做，任其发展的话，最可能发生的结局。但是我们总是可以改变未来的，”她看向V，“我也和V说过这些，他的未来也确实发生了变化。”

米丝蒂收起了牌，她的声音很温柔。“回去休息吧，你们两个，你的浮空车已经等在外面了，V。你们都累坏了，记得吃点东西。”

V伸手拍了拍竹村的上臂，“都听见了？别担心，五郎。”

“……谢谢你。”竹村对米丝蒂说道。

米丝蒂摇摇头，“照顾好他。”

“那可不容易，你也见到了。但是我尽力。”竹村回答。

V好奇地看着他们两个，但什么都没说。

应当是出于疲惫，他坐上浮空车之后也很沉默。V的西装上衣被他之前自己的血染花了一大片，而竹村看上去也乱七八糟的，他俩坐在车子里，德拉曼控制车子慢慢升空，替换的衣服已经准备好了。这AI说道，真是非常体贴。

“不用了，”V长长地叹气，“我这辈子都不想再穿制服了。”今天是为了出席告别会他才穿得这么正式，自从半年前离开公司，V什么样的衣服都穿过了，除了黄金豹纹奶罩，西装还是永远排在最不舒服的衣服的第一位。过了一会儿，竹村也没有说话，他开始觉得不太适应。一般来说竹村都不太健谈，但竹村不会让他冷场，就像现在。

他打量了一会儿竹村。对方一直看着车窗外，没有任何动作，似乎是在思考。

V有点不安。“嘿，五郎。”

“嗯？”竹村终于看向了他。

“抱歉。”V啧了一声，有点儿烦躁地换了个坐姿，“……今天麻烦你了，没吓到你吧？”

竹村张开嘴，他看上去像是原本想说些什么，却在下一秒改变了主意。他点了点头，“是的，来的路上我以为你会死，我……失态了。”

V目瞪口呆，刚刚发生了什么？竹村五郎在承认他担心自己了吗？

想了想，V连忙解释：“——呃，老维帮我换了几个硬件，应该能撑很长时间了，没事，今天这种事应当不会再发生了，我保证，绝对不会在行动里掉链子，操，影响不大，我们的计划不会有问题的，我还能行。”

有一阵子竹村只是看着他，搞得V以为自己弄错了，竹村不是在质疑他还有没有能力像答应的那样去刺杀荒坂赖宣吗？否则还有什么可能呢？

几秒钟过去，竹村简单地开口：“好。”

然后他将脸重新转向车窗，不再开口。V呆呆地看着他，真是诡异，现在他开始觉得尴尬了。V转了转眼睛，想再找点话题，但竹村几乎将“我不想说话”这几个字写满了身上的每一个角落，V用手指在座椅扶手上敲打了一会儿拍子，然后只能开口让德拉曼放些新闻。

然而实际上，V根本对昨天的死人乐透情况一点儿也不关心。他难受极了，要是真有技术能爬进竹村的脑子里，让他知道这家伙现在在想什么就好了。

这两个星期的诺言是V现在能有的唯一能拴住竹村的东西，V真的很怕竹村现在就意识到那个空头支票有多不靠谱，直接放弃他，转身就走，找个阴暗的角落吞枪自杀。如果再来这么一次，V不确定竹村还有没有那个闲心再给他留遗言。

我是不是该再多做些事，表现得好像在为刺杀行动做准备。V掐着自己的下巴，皱着眉想。

车子转眼就要抵达目的地，正在减速。V向外看了一眼，已经看见自己的顶层公寓，然后他又想起来一件事。

“……哦，我还欠你一个道歉。”V对竹村说，“引起了你算法出错的那时候？你还记得吗？”

竹村慢慢地回答，“那可不是什么能轻易忘记的事。”

V耸了耸肩：“我对你说了重话……那句话触发的算法对吧？唉，那不是——我的意思是说，我得表现出那样，否则他们不会把正确的讯号传出去。我不是真的觉得……你能理解吧？该死的，要就是我的话，大概也会至少废掉他一条手臂，给他长长记性，那真是为了他好，否则他迟早偷到个没这么好说话的大人物头上。”他尴尬地搓了搓手掌，没敢抬头看竹村的表情，“……现在我知道了算法的事——在想出解决办法之前，我跟你保证，今后我注意着点儿，尽量避免那种破事再发生。”

“……你知道的吧，在算法运行过程中，你完全可以命令我做任何事。”竹村的声音很低。

但V很困惑，他抬起头打量坐在自己对面的竹村，车子在缓缓下降，窗外的灯光打在竹村的侧脸上，显得他睫毛很长，正凝视着V的目光深沉。“是啊，我知道，”V问，“呃……我又干嘛需要那个？”

竹村没回答，他只是盯着V的脸看。

V向后仰去，“——你字面意义上的要吓坏我了，五郎，怎么了？你不会……啊……你要是又想揍我的话拜托等明天，”他哭丧着脸，“今天我都挨了老维几下狠的了。”

“……你为什么让中间人把消息传出去？告诉所有人我如今在为你工作，这是单纯的炫耀吗？”竹村问。

V咧开嘴笑了，他伸出食指和拇指，捏在一起比了一下，“多多少少有这么一点儿吧，”他说，“不过还因为你脑袋上的悬赏，赖宣给的价一直很高，更别提其他公司也对你很感兴趣，那些帮派和三流佣兵同样不会跟钱过不去——顺带解决一下这个问题吧，让他们有点儿顾忌，这样你以后一个人走在路上也放心些。”

车子停稳了，车门打开后，V率先弯腰下了车。

他站在车边，活动肩膀和手臂。“……哦，明天应该让老德升级一下座椅了，”V叹气，“我脖子好酸。”

竹村也下了车。真奇怪，今晚竹村做什么好像都慢吞吞的，他看上去心不在焉。

但看样子他并不打算主动说，V没办法，他转过身，准备去冲个澡。此时大半个天空都已经变成了奶白色，在被高楼大厦遮掩住的地平线上，已经升起了半轮太阳，新的一天已经开始了，V有点儿饿，但还挺得过去，当他洗完澡，或许可以去看看冰箱里还有什么……

“V。”竹村在身后叫住了他。

于是V停了下来，他回头看向竹村，后者走到他面前，竹村的双眼一直是盯着他看的。

这下他再也不会嘲笑竹村的动作迟缓了，眼下一切在V看来也成了慢动作：

竹村伸出一只手，捧住他的脸，然后靠近。V知道的下一件事就是竹村在和他接吻。

操，不，是竹村主动吻了他。

震惊之余，V只犹豫了几秒，就已经决定热情回应。这直接导致这个吻变得越来越长，而且后期变得湿漉漉的，但V没感觉下流，竹村真是神奇，他只在这个吻里感到深情。

这个亲吻结束，V后退了一点点，瞪着竹村。他想确认这是不是又一次算法出错，在得出否定结论之后，V说：“告诉我，这属于付费内容吧？这是吧？——这要也是免费服务的话，我强烈建议你根据正常市价调整一下……”

“你在紧张的时候好像很多话。”竹村说。

V舔了舔自己的下嘴唇，紧紧地闭上了嘴巴。

“这是专属定制，”于是竹村回答，“只为你，V。”

说完他再次吻了过来，而这回V痛快地接受了，他继续着这个吻，抓着竹村的手臂，跌跌撞撞地一起向着房间倒退着走去。

他们一直来到客厅，V的手已经正在费力地试图去解竹村的上衣，这时一通电话忽然打了进来，V含糊地喃喃了一句操，他的双眼已经变成了语音通话准备接通时的红色。

“我得……啊，真该死……我……”V稍微退开了一点，他的呼吸还有点乱，“五郎，我得——我得接这个电话。”

竹村点了点头，他低声说：“慢慢来，我去浴室准备一下。”

V摸着自己的下巴，在竹村转身走上二楼的时候，呆呆地看着他的背影，又多花了几秒钟，调整了一会儿呼吸，才按下接通。

视频窗框弹了出来，此时V非常庆幸语音通话的视频里只会有上半身。他看着帕南，这姑娘的背景画面是阿德卡多斯营地，她大概正在巡视之类的，V在她身后看见了几顶熟悉的帐篷，还有篝火。帕南停下了脚步，狐疑地看着他：“呃，V？你还好吗？你脸红得好像要晕过去了似的。”

“当然，”V叹了口气，“操……现在没事了。怎么这时候来电话了？”

“事情差不多都安顿好了，根据你之前帮我们搞到的情报，这两天就是离开的最好机会。”帕南说，大声嚷嚷要画面外的某个“傻缺”把车子的油再确认一下是否都已经加满。

“你们要走了吗？”

“是的，离开夜之城，你也知道的，我们得永远在路上。”

“准备什么时候动身？”

“这话是你我才说的——明天下午，日落时分，”帕南转头跟几个路过的同伴说了几句话，然后又看回V，“没有你的帮忙一切可不会这么顺利，我想问……好吧，这也是索尔的意思，米契也有点儿想你了——或许你可以过来一趟？在我们离开前再来一次？”

V问：“有什么问题吗？”

帕南眯起眼睛，咬着牙说，“不，V，没有什么‘问题’，”她翻了个白眼，“老天啊！就只是……好好道个别？正式一点，流浪者们一般不道再会，但……但你真的为了我们做了很多，我想这事你应得的。”她双手掐腰，耸了耸肩，“——当然，如果你忙着搞些传奇都市小子的大计划，也可以就当我没说。”

“不，明天我会去的，我还想要你给我寄明信片呢，”V笑了，“嗯……不过我会带个朋友一起。”

他的目光落在了二楼浴室的方向，“我知道阿德卡多不信任外人，但……我这段时间不是一个人了，他……嗯……这很难解释……他从没跟流浪者们打过交道，我……我喜欢阿德卡多斯的大家伙儿，我想借这个机会顺便让他和你们认识一下。”

这阿德卡多姑娘哈了一声，“难解释？你交了个男朋友，这有什么难解释的！”

让事情更不可收拾的是，帕南在两秒后转过头，冲着大概就在她旁边的索尔说：“对！没错！是的，V，男朋友——天呐，你可别把自己呛死了，谁来帮他一把？有人吗？”

接着她重新看向V：“别在意，索尔说可以，只要你信得过的人，阿德卡多斯就也信得过。”

“说实话，我们还真没到那个阶段呢……”V的话仅仅说到一半，他看到竹村从浴室出来了。

接电话的时候，V一直站在落地窗旁边，现在他抬头，就看见二楼的卧室没有开灯，但竹村走到了楼梯旁，正在昏暗中望向他。

后知后觉的，V这才意识到竹村口中的“准备”可能意味着什么。那家伙此时的头发披散在肩上，垂下来的黑发遮住了斑白的鬓角，反而显得他好像年轻了不少似的。竹村正穿着V的丝绸浴袍，那东西V一直嫌弃太过浮夸，从来都没碰过，但现在看来，它很适合披在竹村身上。

从腰间的带子摆动的样子来看，除此之外，竹村五郎应当什么都没穿，他就这样注视着V，慢慢地从楼梯上走了下来。

晨曦正一点点将整间空旷的公寓点亮。

不知道为什么，在这一瞬间，V觉得好像世界停止了转动。就好像一次无痛的芯片故障，他站在原地，却对自己的身体失去掌控，他感觉不到自己的手指，感觉不到自己的嘴唇，当他低声说出一声“操……”，恍惚之余，V甚至觉得自己的声音很陌生。

——这多半和竹村看他的目光有关。那轮一直令V神魂颠倒的银色正在竹村的双眼中熠熠生辉，仿佛月光。这人就用这样的一双眼睛望着V，竹村看上去并不柔美，他微微皱着眉，神色甚至有些严肃，但当V被这样凝视的时候，他感觉到，仿佛在竹村眼里此时这世上就只有他一个人存在。

竹村一步步来到他面前，V吞咽了一下，但仍然觉得干渴。几万年前的蛮荒月光降临在文明尚未诞生时的大地，应当也是这样从漆黑的海中现身，再踏上银色的沙滩。在庄严的美的概念产生之前，它就是以这样原始的模样在野兽的眼眸中代代传播，直到现在，人类用科技和灵魂的力量将它融于自身，V清楚自己反应过度，但渴望和爱慕从来没法用理性丈量，他觉得自己被什么亘古的珍贵存在垂青了，不是神明，更像是魔鬼。

这一瞬间过去，V确信自己面前只是竹村五郎罢了，但这只是让他更加晕眩。

“我得挂了。”V木然地说，在帕南反应过来之前就挂断了电话。

竹村什么都没说，他光着脚，贴上V，再次和他接吻，过了一会儿，竹村的吻从V的嘴角滑落到他的颈间，V这才意识到自己的上衣已经被对方解开了。

这节奏缓慢而顺滑，V因为竹村举手投足间的那一抹熟练而嫉妒到几乎发疯。而竹村则仍然从容不迫，当V的衬衫也被解开，他便垂着眼睛，矮下身去，那些轻柔的，甚至带着些下意识的讨好的轻吻也一路沿着V的锁骨，胸口，滑到他的腰腹间，直到最后，竹村在他鞋尖前蹲下，一只手扶着V的腰，另一只手去解V的裤子。

操……他蹲下的姿势也半点没有犹豫或者生涩。V不是雏，当他还在公司里的时候，也曾经享受过北橡区高档夜店里的甜美性偶们的服务，V认得出来那种一看就是为了取悦男人摆出来的姿势，竹村的大腿张得很开，当V的目光向下，想去看他浴袍底下的样子的时候，正好撞上竹村抬起眼看向他的目光。

“五郎……”V声音沙哑地说，他的右手不由自主地贴上竹村的脸，手指划过他的黑发。

竹村紧皱的眉头似乎在他的这一动作下舒展了一些，这出自荒坂科技的最顶级艺术品驯服地闭上眼睛，将脸颊靠向了V的手掌，轻轻吻了V的掌心。

V早就硬了，竹村微微睁开眼睛，在他把V的阴茎从裤子中解放出来的第一时间，他就已经倾了过去。竹村完全知道自己在做什么，他没有第一时间张开嘴巴，而是让V滚烫的柱身轻触自己的脸颊，用双唇亲吻着根部，并且他抬起头来，给V展示这个画面，接着才荡出舌尖来，开始从下自上地舔弄，将这根发颤的阴茎弄湿。竹村的手指湿漉漉的，当他含住V的前端，手指就环上了V的阴茎，配合着吞吐的节奏，缓缓地撸动。

绝对没错。V的尺寸不小，但在竹村嘴里时，他不但一次都没有刮擦到牙齿，而且竹村显然相当懂得该如何使用那条舌头，它平日里总是说些让V又爱又恨的混账话，但此时却温顺又体贴。当竹村向后吐出那根鸡巴的时候，他的脸颊凹下去，V的拇指正好就落在那里，他着迷地看着自己的阴茎在竹村嘴唇之间进出。

“妈的……五郎，你……”V说，他的呻吟叹息声让这句话说得磕磕绊绊的，“……你没必要做这个的。”

这话说完V就后悔了，因为这个正在底下吸他的鸡巴的荒坂老狗闻言之后抬起了眼睛。竹村还含着V的阴茎，他的目光因为V的话带着些困惑，嘴巴因为口水和前液泛着水光，这画面太他妈的有冲击力，在V曾经的那些撸管幻想里都没这种场景，他手一抖，差点儿就控制不住想要狠狠操进竹村喉咙里。

V深深呼吸，向后撤出了那柔软又危险的地方，他怕自己就这么直接射到竹村嘴里，那也太丢人了，操。那根鸡巴前端还有一根银色的水线连着竹村的下唇，摇摇欲坠的，V看着这画面又呻吟了一声，竹村甚至不用手背，他伸出舌尖，凑上来把它舔掉了。

“……你不想要？”竹村问，他们谁都知道这个问题的答案，所以这问题也问得漫不经心的，好像竹村也知道，无论V回答什么，都是说谎。

他都没抬头再看V。

竹村的右手按在V的大腿上，但右手掌在V的衬衫之下，正缓缓抚摸着年轻人紧绷的腰线。V伸手把他的手腕抓住了，强行为自己争取了几分注意力。“——那不是重点。”V低头对他说，尽量让自己听起来更清晰点，那可不容易，考虑到竹村根本没停下。“……我想要什么根本不重要——”

“……当然重要，”竹村回答，“这就是我准备做的事，只要是你想要的，可以做到的我都会满足，”他扬起头，拉着V的手指，落到自己颈部的义体上，眯着眼睛给他展示那些深色的管线，“……你就没好奇过……这些到底有什么用处吗？”

——该死的。

V吞咽了一下，“……你说得好像我明天就要挂了似的。”他强迫自己露出一丝笑容，但这太苦涩了，看起来反而扭曲。V明白这意味着什么，他看着伏在他身下的竹村五郎，心中不可抑制地挣扎着想要知道，在他于荒坂公司服役的这些年里，那些精英高层们花了多少时间和精力将这家伙一点点打磨成现在这幅样子。竹村懂得多少取悦男人的技巧，就说明他做过多少练习。

他们也总会给竹村戴上控制器吗？最开始或许是需要，但后来，竹村五郎即使不需要过量的吐真剂也会开始对人言听计从，是因为算法？还是因为伟大的荒坂三郎大人可以抚摸他的头顶，让他在精液和尿液的浸泡中也可以露出一抹满足而疲惫的微笑？

“我们去床上吧。”V说。

竹村点了点头，他似乎已经打定了主意，今天对V百依百顺。V伸手将他拉了起来，他走在前面，一只手拉着V的手腕，带着他走向楼梯。

浑浑噩噩的，V跟在他后面，竹村走得很慢，但他始终没有放开V的手腕，时不时还转头看一眼V的表情。

V在心中转过万千个念头，然而直到他们来到二楼，竹村坐上床沿的时候，他站在床边，V脑子里仍然乱得要死。他动作缓慢地开始脱衣服，而竹村只是坐在那里，安静地等待着。

当V终于把鞋子也脱掉之后，竹村才开口。“……希望没有引起你不舒服。”竹村说，声音带着隐忍的沮丧，“那并非我的本意。”

“操，没有，我只是……我太惊讶了，”V犹豫地来到竹村面前，滑稽的是他的鸡巴就挺在那儿，虽然软下来一点，但存在感还是挺强的，V尴尬得不知道怎么办才好，但竹村已经再次贴了上来，好像刚刚他只是不得不离开了V的阴茎，才分别了一小会儿就想死了它。

这是V肖想过无数次的事，过去是在那间破公寓里的胶囊床上，自从他搬家了之后就换成了现在这个背景，但V没想到自己竟然会感觉这么心碎。

这是他碰都不敢碰的竹村五郎，那群人怎么能。他们怎么敢。

“这里，”竹村说，引导着V的手扣上他的脖颈，垂着眼睛，“……和神经软体做过桥接，被唤起之后，吞吐都可以……带来愉悦……”

操。V逐渐领会他的意思。那是说，就算只干他的喉咙，也能把竹村操到高潮。

但接下来还有，竹村拉着V的手缓缓划过自己的身体，向下，乳尖，肚腹……当他们的手经过竹村腰间松松垮垮挽着的带子，它立刻就散开了，浴袍下摆向两侧滑下，竹村向他张开腿。

这老家伙低着头，向后靠去，将右腿弯曲起来，撑在床上，好让V的视角更好。他沉甸甸低垂着的性器终于暴露在V的视线之中，过去或许那些女性也可以享用他，只要在请示过三郎大人之后，又或者根本不用，就可以随意使用，竹村一定不会拒绝。他根本不懂拒绝。V想。嫉妒快把他烧空了，但竹村仍然拉着V的手，V已经觉得呼吸艰难了，他的手没有触碰竹村的阴茎，而是来到竹村的大腿内侧。哦，那两块柔软的义体感应区域。

V感觉得到，光是自己的手指抚摸过那块地方，竹村就发起抖来。

他抬起头，竹村正微微张着嘴喘息，肩膀和胸膛从散开的浴袍里露出来，正隐约泛红，但是他不发出声音，看来安静也被深深印在了竹村的身体记忆当中。

“这里也是？”V问。

竹村艰难地点了点头，因为V欺身上前，双手握住了他的大腿根部，正用拇指各自磨蹭着那两块植入贴片。他哆嗦得厉害，整个身子向床上缩去，抬起手臂挡着嘴巴，眼睛似乎都要睁不开了。V放弃了再去分辨这到底是竹村自然的反应还是为了服务自己而做出的表演，他抬起了竹村的腿，看见了这家伙的后穴……妈的，刚刚在浴室里，竹村确实好好地准备了。

……那块地方泛着深红，竹村自己的扩张大概不太耐心，好像主人也知道自己根本不需要多少关照似的，他用来伺候鸡巴的屁穴边缘肿着，几乎是女人阴户的形状，那些软肉松垮地挤在一起，从缝隙中缓缓流出一丝粘稠的透明润滑液，活像精液似的。光看这画面都好像他已经被好好操过了一样。V将手伸过去，竹村毫不费力地就吞进去了他的三根手指，他里面是一片炙热的泥泞。

“嗯……”竹村终于发出了声音，他整个人瘫倒在床上，双手遮住脸，但他的屁股正甜蜜地裹着V的手指，红肿柔软的后穴贪婪地涨出来，好像在恳求V进一步放进去更大的东西，肏得更深，不想放他离开。

在前方，竹村的阴茎正躺在他的小腹上，一下下地抽搐，虽然没硬，却一股股地漏出透明的液体。

这能让他像个女人那样高潮。V想，“怎么用的？”

竹村花了好久才从干性高潮的余韵中一点点重拾理智，他含糊不清地说了声“操”，然后缓缓地伸手推开了V插在他屁股里的手指。“……这……这样，”他侧过身，缓缓将双腿并拢。现在竹村一只手臂挽着自己的双膝，另一只手挡在脸前，“插……在这里……缝隙之间……可以——”

不需要他说完，V就已经扶着他的腰，操进了他的腿缝。竹村的大腿紧实，因为他的年纪，不可避免地显得肥美，那里的肌肤都柔软饱满，但两个贴片之间格外紧贴。“妈的。”缓过神来之后，竹村哀叹道。

“是他们发现你已经被搞得太松了之后觉得不满意，才给你加装的这个吗？”V咬着牙，弯下身在他耳边低语。“我听说在日本，男人更喜欢挑些窄得要死的逼来干，还是说这上下只有两个洞，他们觉得太少，满足不了？”

“操你妈的，V。”竹村喘息着说，“别——别那么和我说话……”

“你他妈的要杀了我了。”V咒骂了一句，他打开竹村的双腿，跪上床沿，将阴茎前端埋进那块一直在诱惑他的屁穴里。妈的，这太他妈的绝赞了，虽然外面看起来烂熟得一塌糊涂，但一旦操进去，就好像里面在吮吸着鸡巴一样，光是压进去就已经有黏腻的水声。

竹村大概能承受，但V还是没有这就开始。V向前爬上床，一只手撑在竹村耳边，另一只手架起他的膝弯，让竹村抬起屁股，好让他更好地含住鸡巴。“把手拿开，”V低声说，“五郎……我想看你的脸，求你了。”

他耐心地等着，等着，欲火正炙烤着V的胸口，他想把竹村操烂，想把这家伙拆了，揉进自己血骨里，但又想低头去亲他，用嘴唇去尝现在正将竹村的胸口烤得发红的燠热。妈的，V从来没像现在这样，同时如此快乐，如此愤怒，如此悲伤。

终于，竹村似乎也意识到V的优柔寡断真的已经病入膏肓，如果他不遵从，V就真的不会采取下一步行动。

竹村大口地喘着气，似乎有些哽咽了。慢慢的，他将挡在面前的手臂放下了，在那底下是一张通红又潮湿的脸。竹村的头发有些都因为这些湿漉的痕迹散乱地黏在涨红的脸颊上，这里面有细汗，也有泪水，他迷蒙地半睁着双眼，咬着牙将目光投向V。V心满意足，直起身子：“……这么就哭啦，那一会儿还不把你脑子都操出来。”

按照竹村原本的脾性，大概是想接几句反驳的，但他看着自己上方的V，不知怎么的，忽然改了主意。

竹村抬手擦了把脸，手指插进发间，将自己乱七八糟的长发抹到脑后，长长地呼吸。然后他向V张开了双臂，展示这具已经大半沉溺在了情欲里的成熟身体，脸上的表情不知是笑还是哭。“……看吧，”竹村颤抖着声音说道，后半句他用的是日语，“……这就是一切了，我们之间再没有秘密了。”

V没说话。他不敢。

竹村这个姿势很像在索取一个拥抱，即使那并非他本意，V还是俯下身，去和他接吻，期望可以不依靠语言，就能将自己内心这惊涛骇浪般的感受传达给他。

银色的月光要把他朽蚀干净了，V感觉自己在支离破碎的边缘，他站在结冰的浅海，在脚下，裂纹正吱嘎作响，向远方延伸。原本如果只有V一个人，他觉得自己大概不会出事，因为他分量很轻，但现在不一样了，哪怕只是竹村投在他身上的目光，都让他觉得不堪其重。

他开始为一切分崩离析的未来感到恐惧。V不怕自己沉进深海，他怕歇在肩膀上的月光陪他一起被黑暗吞没。

竹村伸出手臂，将他搂在了怀里。这姿势过于亲密，甚至有几分占有欲，V觉得不太像是荒坂的风格。“五郎……”他带着无边惶恐，亲吻竹村的眼角，脸颊，唇边，和耳郭，“可别——可别爱上我啊。”

“操……”竹村花了一小会儿才意识到他在说什么。和V感觉相反，他浑浑噩噩的，刺激像海浪般一波一波冲刷着他，不知道这到底是什么原因，竹村头晕目眩，他攀住V的肩膀，仅仅因为觉得如果不拉住点什么的话，自己会被浪潮带走。

这是他从来没有感受过的体验，V总是做些即兴发挥，而且他吻竹村的方式，他抚摸竹村的方式，他和竹村做爱的方式，都和其他人不一样。好像……竹村是什么很好的东西，就算竹村已经把自己真实的样子都暴露给他看了，V也只是更加珍重了而已。

作为一个活不过这个冬天的人来说，V确实已经足够珍惜他拥有的任何东西了。

竹村已经觉得自己现在是属于V的了，就算很多时候，V看他的眼神，让他知道年轻人并不这么认为，或许V甚至不想。

这就是他的暴风雨。V。狂暴的，短暂的，摧毁一切却又温柔至极的暴风雨。V。他将死的年轻恋人。V。

他喘息着去捕捉V的舌尖，免得这家伙再说出什么蠢话来。

这天晚些时候，竹村在床边醒来。他们做了两次，之后在浴室里又做了一回，那时已经天光大亮，V点了外卖，他们在床上吃的东西，然后出于疲惫，相拥而眠。

竹村醒来的时候已经是中午时分，V躺在床的右侧，还在沉睡。

他撑起了一点自己，安静地看着V的睡脸。

雇佣兵眼睛下方有隐约泛青，这是这些天一直都有的。V睡不好，他总做噩梦，而且除去偶尔昏迷的时间不算，他每天最多就睡两三个小时。V活得好像每一分钟都是抢来的一样。这不健康，却情有可原。竹村伸手去碰触V垂在身边的手掌，过了几秒，V的手动了动，反而握住了竹村的手。

竹村抬起头，V赤裸的上身沐浴在阳光里，年轻人匀称又充满力量的漂亮身体倒在那些蓬软的枕头中，V眯着眼睛正看向他，睡眼惺忪，但V的脸上带着一个微笑，让他的眼角眉梢难得的很柔软。他的眼睛在阳光里仿佛流动的黄金，此时此刻，V看上去如同一位璀璨的太阳神。

他们十指相扣。

“……你看上去好像一个君王(You look like a king)。”竹村低声说。

V笑容更深了些，他抬起手，将竹村的手拉到自己面前，轻轻地亲吻了竹村的手指，“你也早安。”他含糊地回答。


	10. 最后的武士

“我有个笑话，”V说。

为什么不呢，现在是下午三点，他们开车行驶在通向恶土的宽阔马路上，城市被远远抛在身后只留一个影子，荒芜的大地在烈日的炙烤下呈现一种艳丽的橙红色，电台里都是一些解说荒坂赖宣改革政策的新闻，竹村和V都没兴趣。这样漫长的车程，再不来点儿调剂，就实在太闷了。

“只要别太没品就行。”竹村看了他一眼。

“一个公司狗，一个流浪者和一个街头小子走进一间酒吧——”

“过分拿荒坂开玩笑的也不行。”

“你可真不好伺候，”V抱怨道，他在副驾驶上翻了个白眼，“哦，那我还有一个。”他清了清嗓子，“有个漩涡帮的去找地下义体医生，D-63猛龙植入义体过时了，想去换个新屌——医生就有三个新鲜的拿出来给他挑……”

竹村叹了口气：“你还是别讲了。”

V哈哈大笑：“你全听过！”

阿德卡多营地不在地图上，离开大路之后，全靠V指点方向，应当是他有坐标。

他们到的时候，整个营地已经差不多收拾停当，地面上有些痕迹，不难看出曾经钉过帐篷，人们三三两两地聚在一起，气氛有点紧张，但营地中央仍然聚着一小波人，围着篝火交换啤酒。有个乐手抱着把少了根弦的破吉他，正在拨弄调音。

竹村跟在V后面，V倒是总有人跟他打招呼，但竹村却经历了一路目光洗礼。他觉得奇怪，但没问出口。

帕南·潘姆就在篝火旁，她盘腿坐着，看到V走过来之后伸长手臂向他打招呼：“在这儿！”

阿德卡多的首领，深色头发的索尔起身迎接V，V走过去，和他张开双臂分享了一个用力的拥抱。

“我们永远欠你一份情，V。”索尔说，“阿德卡多斯不会忘记你的。”

V笑着拍他的肩膀，“得了吧，只是一条废弃的走私通道而已，就算没有我，你们只需要花一点点时间也能找到。”

竹村不太擅长处理和这种底层人的社交关系，V就总说他跟别人讲话的时候总是带着点屈尊降纡。竹村站在V身后半步远的地方，双手交握在身前，但V却转过身，将他拉到自己身前，“这是竹村五郎，”V将他介绍给这里几乎每个人认识，“帕南，别惹她——索尔，这里最后一个靠谱家伙——米契，哦……你们俩绝对处不来，哈。”

被他叫着名字的男人没站起身，而是冲他们举了举手里的啤酒瓶。索尔双手环在胸前，和V聊了些阿德卡多斯的近况，多数都是跟乱刀会相关的。

“如果你们想，我们可以趁走之前再给他们留个纪念，干票大的，”V说，接过了别人递给他的啤酒，这是已经被打开过的，好像只剩半瓶，但V仅仅扫了一眼，就抬手对着瓶口灌了一大口，接着将啤酒还给对方，全程，竹村都在他的身后皱着眉，用不赞成的目光盯着他这样干。“谢了，卡特……我知道西北边大概二十分钟车程远的地方，有一小股乱刀会的人在那里的康陶工厂旧址扎营。”

“好主意啊，V，”帕南叫道，“索尔！你瞧，他现在完全学会如何像个流浪者一样思考了。”

“……那只是像你一样思考。”

帕南长吁短叹，“你就是看我不顺眼。”

那个叫米契的家伙盯着竹村看了很久，现在终于移开了目光，看向V：“令人心动的建议……那样的话大概能让我们收获几台车子，但我们从贪婪中已经吸取了不少教训了……那波乱刀会的事我们都清楚，但索尔的意思是最好不用节外生枝。V，蝎子的车还在你那儿呢，对吧？”

“对。”

“照顾好它，”米契站起身来到V身边，同样也给了他一个拥抱，“我得去检查一下魔蜥了……你也照顾好自己，懂吗？”

V没答应，但他用力地拍了拍米契的后背：“你们也要帮我照顾好帕南。”

“哈，阿德卡多斯是一家人，家人之间互相照顾。”米契说，冲他露出一个神秘的笑，“一会儿仪式上见，V。”

“仪式？”V转过头看向索尔，“这是什么意思？”

索尔低下头，右手握拳抵在嘴边咳了两下。帕南拍拍屁股站了起来，来到V身边，仔细地打量着他，目光很严肃，还伸手比了比：“嗯……肩宽……我看可以，”她转头向索尔说，“桑切斯的夹克他就能穿，上臂这里可能还显得宽松一点儿……他最近瘦了啊。”

帕南拧着眉头，这泼辣的姑娘靠近V的脸，好像试图从他脸上直接读出健康指数来：“——你怎么样？还总咳血吗？卡洛斯他们的意思是不用麻烦你非得过来跑一趟，直接把袖章留给你就行了，毕竟你现在可是大忙人了……但我们其他人都还是想搞得正式一些，我就说你肯定会来的！你不是那种人。这下他们可欠我二十块钱了。”

V傻乎乎的，他摸了摸自己的脖子，看了看索尔：“这到底是怎么回事？”

“我想，他们是想让你成为氏族的一员，V。”竹村在他身后说道。

V甚至回头盯着竹村看了几秒，然后将目光重新投向索尔，“你们在说什么？”他看上去是彻头彻尾的难以置信，当索尔冲他点头的时候，V的双眼都泛红了，任凭谁在这里都看得出V有多激动，但同时，他后退了一步，“操，”V说，“是——是认真的吗？操，真的吗，我……妈的。”

他的语气好像他在怀疑自己根本配不上这等殊荣。

这家伙。竹村皱着眉伸出手，一把将他重新推了回去。帕南大笑起来，扑过来伸手胡乱地揉搓了一顿V的脑袋，“来吧！”她快活地说，“这是你赚来的！”

“除非你不愿意。”索尔靠在旁边的一辆越野车门上，目光深邃地看着V。

篝火旁，抱着吉他的阿德卡多斯拨弄了一下琴弦。看来他终于调准了调子，几段随手的和弦之后，曲子伴随着旁边一个女人的口琴声开始在营地中间回荡。那是首关于流浪与星空的歌，月光照进第四次公司战争时期留下的战壕遗迹，废弃的汽车被遗弃在横穿的公路边，蝮蛇的尸体蜷缩在沙漠植物的根部，世界和公路一样冷漠荒芜，自由尝起来像龙舌兰那样辛辣而微苦。

V转头听了一会儿，然后他呆呆地说：“……我从小就是孤儿，稍微懂事一点之后，就在海伍德的帮派那里混了口饭吃……在成年之前就进了公司。”

这经历不算稀奇，竹村和其他人一起默默地听着。他想起在野狼酒吧的二楼，V差点又跟他吵起来的时候说的那些话。

这家伙肯定打心眼里同情丽赛·艾尔哈特，虽然V嘴上没说。除了性格不同，那姑娘几乎是跟他完全一样的人生轨迹。在夜之城，每年都有很多这样的孩子被吸收进荒坂和康陶，军工科技更喜欢招收那些雇佣兵和退役军人，这两家企业却更偏爱履历清白的青少年，因为这样只需要稍加培养，这些年轻人长大后连脑子里的思维回路都是清一色的公司出品，离开公司就完全活不下去，这会让他们干活的时候更加卖命，杀人的时候下手更狠。

“……我从来没有过任何家人。”V结结巴巴地对索尔说，“说实话，我他妈一点儿头绪都没有……我——我需要做什么？”

竹村都要快听不下去了，他叹了口气。篝火旁还摆了张破沙发，沙发边上是一只少了一角的破旧金属桌，桌子对面才是索尔的吉普车，大概有四五个阿德卡多人或坐在地上，或站在旁边，此时他们都瞪着V，默不作声。连坐在沙发里弹吉他的那个胖子都停了下来，抬头盯着V。这群人互相看了看，都没说话。V本来就被这惊喜冲击得脑子发晕，此时的气氛更是吓到了他。

“啊？”V自从坐上来生的头把交椅，已经好久没看上去这么……傻了。他双手都不知道往哪儿放。竹村有点怀念，在V转头看向他求助的时候，他选择彻彻底底地无视V，并走向那张破桌。他不想跟索尔靠太近，于是在反方向给自己找了个角落。桌边有个阿德卡多斯坐在椅子上，嘴里咬着一支尚未点燃的香烟。

“来一颗吗？”

“多谢。”竹村回答，从上衣内袋拿出打火机，点燃自己的烟后，将打火机留在了桌上。他转过身，很无辜地看着V吐了一口烟雾，另一只手插在口袋里，靠坐在破桌边上，非常标准的看戏姿势。

V看着他喃喃：“……你他妈混蛋。”

“我觉得我开始喜欢上这家伙了。”索尔微笑着说，“……就做那些你已经为我们做的事——V，你在乎这里的每一个人，你为帕南的一句话就赴汤蹈火，你救过我的命，她的命，这家伙的，”那个弹吉他的胖子点了点头，“任何时候，任何事，只要你来找我们，阿德卡多就会愿意不惜一切代价帮你。不是你还需要做什么，你只需要做你自己，而我们则向你回报这份恩情，不是因为我们亏欠你，而仅仅是因为我们愿意这样做，只要是为了你。”

帕南拍了拍手：“差不多就是那个意思吧——我可没那么会说。”光线也不需要很明亮，就能让她看清V眼中的水光，V抬手去揉眼睛，而这疯姑娘向他伸出两只手，捧住他的脸，将他拉下来，啪啪啪地在他的额头和脸颊印下了七八个大咧咧的亲吻，“哦，V，V——傻到你这份上，我都担心你一个人怎么活……”

“不过幸好你现在也不是一个人了，”她推开V的脑袋。

沙发上，抱着吉他的阿德卡多人哈哈大笑，他冲着那个拿着口琴的比了个手势，然后重新开始弹奏一首新曲子。他的手指在木头琴板上敲出明快的节奏，畅快地唱出声，口琴旋即加入，有人往火焰里丢了什么东西，它一下子蹿起来老高，引来两三声惊呼，以及带着笑意的叫骂。

索尔离开了，去准备仪式，而帕南拉着V的手，将他拽到开阔的地方跳舞。

那个叫米契的人浑身机油味，带着他那副一直严肃阴沉的表情，悄无声息地来到了竹村身边，从他身后的桌子上摸走了打火机，用来给自己点烟，然后非常自然地将它放进了自己的裤子口袋。

这应当是个老兵，经历过战争洗礼的忍身上有那种独特的气质，有的人能从战壕中走出来继续人生，而有的人虽然走在路上，但他们实际上已经被困死在了那炮火连天的年代里，永远都不出来。米契这种人就给竹村这种感觉。竹村自己也上过战场，但他怀疑他们那时是否是同一阵营的。

他是真的不擅长跟这些人打交道，但V现在看起来真的很快活。竹村看着不远处的V，他跟帕南谁都不会正经的双人舞，这里所有人都靴子底下都是坑洼不平的红土，卷起的烟尘能一直染到帆布裤子的膝盖朝上，没有香槟，燕尾服和鱼子酱，没有光洁的舞池地板，恶土和沙暴中没有那些优雅的华尔兹生存的空间。V和帕南只是跟着其他人一块儿，在吉他和口琴声中挽着手疯玩，时不时因为彼此的滑稽动作而大笑。

“/You know she gives me the/Grey in my blue/”

音乐令人感到放松，沉浸在这如火的落日与流浪者们对生活如火般的挚爱当中。和竹村熟悉的那些高档舒缓的高雅乐与上流社会酒会不同，这里到处是种充满力量的快乐。

米契没走，他开始在竹村身边抽烟，过了一会儿，他开口：“我们真的太好奇这个了。”

竹村转头看了一眼他，如果这些人问起任何有关他在荒坂里的信息，他是一个字都不会回答的。

“他妈的，总得有人问，”米契盯着远处的V，又回头和竹村对视，他眼睛因为焦灼的好奇心瞪得老大，“你跟V，你们到底是谁操谁？V吗？他扮演女人吗？很难想象啊。”

竹村被这口烟呛到剧烈地咳嗽起来。他咳得太厉害，搞得舞池里的V都冲他看。米契打着哈哈，伸手拍着竹村的后背，向那边比了个没事的手势，脸上挂着纯良的笑。

好的，至少他弄明白为什么这群人一直盯着他看了。

“……我们轮流来。”竹村回答。“如果这就是你想问的东西的话。”

一个竹村完全没法了解的举动，米契跳了起来，双手攥拳，对天高声大吼了一句“操他妈的漂亮！”，然后他转身，冲另外几个人伸出手，“——听见没有！迈克！老子赢了，愿赌服输，吉米·麦克沃利，要点儿脸，别赖账……还有你！坎宁汉——我知道你这个月生意好，痛快点。”

在竹村目瞪口呆的注视中，这个所谓的走不出战争阴影的老兵喜笑颜开，说着自己要去找营地义体医生要账，高高兴兴地吹着口哨走了。他甚至跑到舞池中央去叫住了帕南，V站在旁边震惊地听着他们交谈的内容，在帕南气急败坏地大叫着交钱的时候，V转头看向竹村张大了嘴巴，然后爆笑起来，帕南愤怒地踹他，但V已经笑得直不起来身子。过了好一会儿，米契才又回来，抬手给竹村转了两千多块。

“这是什么？”竹村缓缓地眨了眨眼睛。

“分成，我的，还有另外几个也赢了钱的小子的份也在里面了，”米契笑容灿烂，“谁说公司狗不靠谱的，你刚出现就让我交了财运，不错，不错。”

他冲竹村伸出手，“米契，还有刚刚的事儿别告诉索尔，昨天开局的时候他就臭骂了我们一顿。”

“你们赢了多少？”

“加一起得有一两万了，几乎所有人都下注了——等等，你问这个干嘛？”

“五五分成，”竹村说，“剩下那些是封口费。”

这回傻掉的是米契了，他说：“操……你知道就连这点儿我都可以不用给你的吧？按规矩来说你们都没进盘，这还是我看在V的份上……”

竹村看向他身后：“哦，索尔，你找我有事？”

米契飞快地又给他转了五千块，露出心在滴血的表情。完成转账之后，他回头看了看空无一人的身后，然后缓缓咬着牙看向竹村。竹村则伸出手，回握了他一直伸在那里的手掌，彬彬有礼地上下晃了晃。

“竹村五郎。”他慢吞吞地说，“……同样很高兴认识你。”

米契长吁短叹地走了。

没多久之后，仪式就开始了。V被人群簇拥着来到一处台前，这里应当原本是义体医生的诊所，现在整个营地都准备上路，这块平台被孤零零地留在这里，设备都已经搬上了车子，所有人都被召集到了附近。索尔已经站上了台子，向阿德卡多斯们宣告事由。

他先是介绍了一遍V，包括阿德卡多斯是怎么跟他认识的，接下来是他做了哪些事。竹村来到人群后方，找了个不被人注意到的角落站着，远远地望着V，他手臂下夹着V之前随手丢下的外套。这是属于V的时刻，他不想打扰。V站在前排，每次索尔夸他的时候，他都只会僵着脸傻笑，是帕南站在他旁边拍他的肩膀，嘲笑他的手足无措。

“现在你们都知道V了，阿德卡多斯在他还不是夜之城最有名的传奇佣兵前就已经和他成为了朋友，那时我们就该做这件事了，”索尔说，来到台子边缘，向V伸出手，后者仰起脸，他们伸手握住了彼此的小臂，索尔把V拉了上来，让他站在自己身边 。

“现在我们要继续上路了，V没法加入我们，但这并不会影响他成为阿德卡多斯的一员。”索尔看着V，向台下招了招手，帕南带着笑容，手里拿着一件帮派的夹克来到台前，“我们会永远记得，夜之城的传奇佣兵是个阿德卡多人，是我们自己的人。”他转头对V说，“当然，你也别想阻止我们在外面到处传扬这件事。”

V伸手想去接过夹克，但索尔按住了他的肩膀，没让他动弹。是帕南走了上来，拿着夹克来到V身后，索尔和帕南两个人亲手帮V穿上了这件夹克。“……是我的荣幸。”V说，低头看着自己的新上衣。

说实话，这件衣服很沧桑了，有几处都磨损出了线头，帕南站在他面前，手指抚摸过那些显得有些粗糙的补丁，脸颊红红的，但嘴上照例很有气势：“这件衣服可是……多少人想要都拿不到的，就算是你也不能嫌弃，懂了吗——”

索尔说：“帕南，这件衣服只是个象征。”

“不，这真的是我在夜之城收到的最宝贵的礼物之一。”V说，“谢谢你，帕南，索尔，谢谢你们大家。”

底下的人们欢呼起来。流浪者们不是习惯多愁善感的人，他们有的走过去和V搭话，有的鼓掌过后就散去了，前方的道路还等着他们，最重要的事情已经办完，接下来就是准备上路了。V和阿德卡多的两位领导人一起走下台子，他站在人群中，露出稍微有些腼腆的笑容，和他们一起大笑，但他的目光扫过周边，不断地游移。

哦。

竹村意识到他在找自己，于是直起身子，穿过人群向V走去。阿德卡多斯们在不断离开空地，当竹村来到V身边，他周围已经就只剩下帕南和索尔了。

这姑娘正好看了一眼竹村，她虽然板着脸，但双眼红红的，“妈的，V。”她从袖子狠狠地蹭了一下自己的鼻子，“我他妈的最不擅长这个，我们向来不说再会的，但也有例外——如果这次不说的话，我怕以后真的再也没机会见你了。操。”

“这是个非常棒的告别，帕南，”V说，“你在开玩笑吗？这叫不擅长？满分十分，你都能拿二十五了。”

V的呼吸有点哆嗦，竹村不觉得那是单纯的因为激动。他向V举起他来时穿的外套，V看了他一眼，摇了摇头。

“我最后问一遍，老天，我知道答案，但是我还是得问，”帕南说，“……你真的不跟我们一起走吗？”她面容上是少见的哀愁，“那座城市是个冷血无情的无底洞，无论你投给它什么，它都无动于衷，你的梦想，人生，对它来说只是……只是一个把你生吞活剥了的漂亮借口。只有外面，”她张开手臂，示意这高远的天空，与广袤的大地，“自由只有在这里才能找到，只有离开那破地方，你才能有可能真正活成自己想成为的样子。”

她到底还是掉眼泪了，帕南·潘姆吸着鼻子，恶狠狠地说：“最后一次机会，V，跟我们走吧。”

索尔没说话，竹村意识到要么他比帕南更了解V，要么他比帕南更了解男人。

V伸手给她擦脸，最初帕南不耐烦地挥开他的手，但V开始把沾了她鼻涕的手往她衣服上蹭，她又破涕为笑了，用手肘捅了一下V。他们打闹了一小会儿，V才开口：“夜之城也没你说的那么糟。”

“嗯？”

“我在这里不也遇到你们了吗。”

“真他妈是你标准的油嘴滑舌。”

“我活不成别的样了，帕南，”V低声说道，“我已经活不成别的样了。我没办法。”

帕南双手用力捂着自己的脑袋，深深地呼吸，她转过身，“操，”这姑娘抬起头，放下了手，冲着日落绝望地大骂道，“操！”做完这些，她站在原地调整呼吸。

“抱歉。”V对她说。

帕南抬起头看着竹村：“你真的有一个很会让人心碎的男朋友，你知道吗？”

“帕南。”索尔开口。

“我要上魔蜥去了，”帕南宣布，她脚下灵巧地转了个圈，面向V，苦笑道，“我就说我不擅长这个。回见，V。”她双手背在身后，倒退着走了几步，看上去有几分难得的俏皮，“……我们在路上也会帮忙想办法解决你的问题的！我认识几个朋友，每次我们有什么难题总会去找他们，如果有任何发现，我会立刻打电话让你知道，到时候你就是飞也要飞过来，懂吗？”

“谢谢你，帕南。”V诚恳地对她说道。

“不客气，顺便替我给罗格带个话！”帕南从身后伸出两只手，高举着比成中指，“明白了吗？”

V大笑着点了点头，这姑娘步履轻快地离开了。

索尔一直站在他们身边，“现在可以了，”他说，“不用顾及我，你有带强效的药剂吗？如果没有的话我去叫琪琪拿一管新的过来。”

听了这话，V这才忽然放松了，他咬着牙，弯下了腰，压抑着呻吟：“操……操……不用，五郎，我的口袋里——在我口袋里……”不需要等他说完，竹村已经拿出了吸入式增强剂，塞进他正打着哆嗦的手里。索尔伸手扣住了V的肩膀，让他不至于跌倒在地，同时也挡住了远处别人投来的目光。

“——妈的。”V吸入完毕，他立刻看起来好多了。所有能让你立刻舒服的东西都不是好玩意，索尔从他手里拿出了那支空增强剂，看了看皱起了眉。

“巴洛哌醇。那群嗑蛋白条的疯子才用这个，V，”索尔说。

“是神经痛，刚刚好像头要炸开了似的。”V摆摆手，他用手掌擦了擦脸，“那不是真的痛，只是……只是跟义体连接的神经被搞糊涂了，寻常止痛剂没效。”

索尔把他们带到了不远处的山坡上，这里远离营地的一切，但能俯瞰四周。V长舒了一口气，来到边缘席地坐下。索尔从身后的箱子里拿出了三瓶啤酒，用神乎其技的方式启开了瓶盖，分给了竹村一瓶。当竹村接过的时候，都没想明白他到底是怎么打开的。索尔拽着啤酒箱来到V身边，把另一瓶啤酒给了V，而他手里拿着最后一瓶，坐在了箱子上。竹村站在他们旁边，低头看了一下酒瓶，抬头喝了一口。

他们三个只是看着下方的流浪者们互相吆喝着上车，搬运最后的箱子和设备，车队逐渐成型。

“……希望别下次见到你的时候就是夜之城新闻，”索尔说，“新的赛博疯子连杀多少人遭到条子当街射杀，死得像条狗似的。”

“去你妈的，索尔，新闻不会这么写的，你他妈的用词都不规范。”

V顿了顿，他俩一起笑了。

“你朋友可不太爱说话。”索尔说。

V回答：“你别烦他。”他喝了一口啤酒，“……我真没想到，我以为你一直不喜欢我。”

“你值得一个阿德卡多斯的臂章，氏族里其他人都希望你加入，那么你就是家人，那么我就愿意为你去死，V，就是这样。这种情况下，喜不喜欢根本不重要。”索尔说，“我觉得你人不错，就算我们不是一路人。”

竹村把酒瓶从嘴边移开，他迟疑地看向V，想知道自己有没有需要对这家伙的臭脸报以老拳，或者把手里的玻璃瓶敲碎之后塞到他嘴里去，但V没抬头看他，也没表现得受到冒犯，这让竹村有些郁闷，他只能阴郁地看了一眼索尔，然后继续喝酒。

“所以就是这种感觉吗，”V轻声说道，“……家。”

沉默了一会儿，索尔开口。“你知道，其实帕南是对的。”

“这种话你该让她也听听，她指不定会有多高兴呢。”

“仅在这件事上，”索尔说，“不是所有的事都是可以抗争到底的，有的时候，你能做的最好就只有离开，把它们抛在脑后，专心于自己能拥有的。V，你不可能一个人反抗这……这座城，这些，这一切，整个世界。就算是你也不可能。你也知道的，这是一场只会输的战役，不会有其他的结局。”

V仰头把自己手里的酒一直喝光，才“哈”了一声放下瓶子，“操。”他喃喃地说。“我不是一个人，说起来你可能不信。我不是一个人……我有个守护天使来着。而且我也……我没打算赢，索尔，你应当能明白我的意思，我留下不是单纯的因为我不想输，只是……现在只剩我一个了，只有我了，如果连我也放弃了，那就……那就真的没有意义了。”

他干笑了一声：“你知道吗？这一切的起因，就是一个小人物不甘心做棋子。然后我们把整个城都操翻了，就是因为这个，我也不是想向任何人证明什么，只是……我们是人，”V颤抖着说，“我们……我们不是蟑螂，寄生虫，一个数字或者一个麻烦，我们不是棋子，不是机器上的螺丝钉，不是炮灰……不是牲畜……你得……你们这些混蛋得像看一个人那样看我，没有更低劣或更高贵，就是，和你们一样的人。否则……否则我他妈就是要烧光这片地方，才能让你从云层上走下来，来到地面上，直视我的眼睛，那我也会去干。你认识艾芙琳·帕克吗？杰克·威尔斯？对，你不认识，所有人都只知道强尼·银手。所有人都他妈的只知道强尼·银手。剩下的都是帕克和Jackie，都是V，他们明明都一样，但是没人把他们当回事。”

他把手里的空瓶子丢向不远处的大石头，它发出一声脆响，摔得粉身碎骨。V眯着眼睛看着它，怒火和不甘烧灼着他，回忆过去让他双眼湿润，呼吸艰难。过了好久，悲伤和疲惫重新占据了主导。他低下头去。

“妈的。”V哽咽着说，“我想抽烟。”

“我以为你不抽烟。”竹村低声开口。

“我是不。”

恶土上的风总是夹杂着尘土和动物粪便的味道，在白天，闻起来会有种炙烤感，好像还能在脸上尝到战争时期的热辐射。大自然总以最不经意的方式，时刻提醒着人类他们自己的狭隘和空虚。而当太阳西垂，东方的天空融化成温柔的蓝色，风就不再暴戾，而是清凉起来，体贴地将口琴小调送到你身边，以防你觉得太过孤独，不敢迈步前行。

在他们下方，车队已经差不多集结完毕。帕南从魔蜥上爬出来，站在它上面，对不同批次人再一次确认行动细节以及分工。米契也钻了出来，他坐在帕南脚边，低头给自己点上一根烟，然后眯起眼睛，抬头看向站在山坡上的三个人，伸出两根手指，松松垮垮地冲他们比了个飞行员礼。

索尔站了起来，望着他的氏族，也望着他们的前路。

“在我更年轻些的时候，我也曾经那么想过……V，我不是叫你想开点儿或者放弃，只是我……至少在我身上，愤怒没能解决任何事。我觉得你在心底里也知道这一点，如果把愤怒留给自己，你就会做下最糟糕的决定，如果把愤怒喊给别人，只会伤害到真正关心在乎你的那些人，其他的，他们都听不到。”

他弯腰，将自己喝完的酒瓶轻轻地摆在了靴子前的地面上，妥善放好。

“世界感受起来比我们任何人想象的都要更大，更广阔，更……更冷酷无情。”索尔说，“它太大了，V，太大了，不适合孤身一人，当临终之刻来临，人们除了彼此之外什么都不拥有。(The world is too large to be alone.)”

V仰着脸，看着他。太阳已经落下，是时候离开了，底下，帕南正叫着索尔的名字。

“我该走了。”索尔说。

“你也是在劝我放弃一切，就这么离开吗？”V问。

索尔皱起了眉：“什么？我看起来像是在乎吗？”他盯着V的双眼，“我在劝你做个男人，别他妈让好人再为你流泪了，V。”

“再见了，索尔。”V说，然后趁着他走远之前，冲他说，“哦，还有，米契他们拿我跟五郎的事赌钱。”

“我操他妈的……”

竹村握着自己的啤酒，转身去看索尔离去的背影，又回头看看底下仍然毫无察觉的米契，挑起了眉。

现在这里只有他们两个了。

流浪者的车队分成几组，向不同的方向驶去。

V看了底下一会儿，当车队在视野里变成了一道道纷乱的轮胎印和飞扬的烟尘，他对竹村说：“……不打算说些什么吗？嗯？你觉得呢，两个底层的老鼠在这里讨论革命，一个夹着尾巴溜了，一个命不久矣，”V顿了顿，然后叹了口气，“五郎，我在想，这听上去好像能当个不错的笑话的开头，给我多一点时间，我保证能编个连你听了都会觉得好笑的段子出来。”

他低下头，重新将目光投向天边。“……我只需要更多的时间。”

这是个嘲讽的好时机。但竹村没有。

竹村说：“……我觉得，这啤酒味道还不错。”他握着手里的玻璃瓶，“我打算在这里把它好好地享用完。”

“好。”V回答，“那我们就再待一会儿吧。”

他们谁都没再说话。


	11. 丽赛的故事

现在V都和竹村一起睡床。凌晨四点，竹村从睡梦中醒来，外面天还没亮，但V正在他旁边哆嗦。

最初竹村以为V是神经痛发作，但当他爬起来之后，伸手按住V的肩膀，却发现并不像。V的双眼紧闭，神情痛苦。是噩梦，竹村想。“V。”他低声说，摇晃了一下V。

V倒是立刻就睁开了双眼，但他花了好久才意识到自己在哪里，在他咬着牙挣扎的时候，竹村用力地扳着他的肩膀，将他压回床上。最后当V恢复神智时，他盯着竹村的双眼，足足好几秒，然后忽然僵住了。“……啊，啊……操。”V的声音含糊，认清自己所处到底是何时何地之后，一瞬间他看上去既绝望又轻松。奇妙的组合。

竹村在他瘫软在枕头里之后放开了他，“噩梦？”

“抱歉。”V躺在那里虚弱地说。

“还继续睡吗？”

“不，不……我想已经差不多了，我已经不困了。”V说，“就……再躺一会儿，我就起来洗澡。好吗？你可以再睡一会儿。”

在他旁边，竹村缓缓地躺回了自己的位置。过了一小会儿，在寂静的房间里，竹村开口：“我有时候会梦见尸体。”

“嗯？”

竹村是仰面躺着的，他望着昏暗中的天花板，没有看V。顿了顿，他继续道：“……我参加荒坂的集训营，那大概是……十四岁，或者十五岁，我已经不太记得清了。当荒坂在千叶县的贫民窟里挑中我，我和其他二十几个孩子一起参加训练，有四个没挺过去，但剩下的人都统一在二十二岁时候结束训练，最后的三年里，我们都是战地实训。”

房间里很安静，V的呼吸正在他的声音中逐渐平缓。

“意思是你们开始杀人。”V的声音仍然沙哑。

“……没错。”竹村说，他陷入了回忆，仔细斟酌着自己想说的话，“我们每个人杀的第一个人……教官令我们和他的尸体相处，仔细观察他的死亡，拍下九相图中的至少前四相……和我同一组的里面，有个人交了六组相片，他在二十年前疯了。”

“那是什么？”

竹村沉默了一小会儿，“你可以把它当做……被应用到实践中的文化刻板印象。”

V哈了一声，“……你这让我更好奇了。”

“它让我们更好地认清生命的本质，还有死亡，”竹村说，“死亡有它丑陋的一面，当它没有价值，没有任何意义的时候，那么生命就只是一块肉的腐烂罢了，但……但如果它是为了证明，为了成就一些更高贵的东西……为了仁，义，道，只有这样，人才会有价值。然而只要是有价值的生命，就不必担忧堙灭在时光的虚无里。”

有一会儿，V没说话。“……如果我现在就这样死了，那它就没有意义，你在说这个吗？……没有别的意思……但是夜之城里，绝大多数的死都没有意义，这是地域文化。”V的声音很低，“……什么都不为，就是……就是走了，消失了，走运的那些给你留句遗言，诅咒你后半生都得按他的要求活……不走运的那些……就是死啦，没人会记得的。”

竹村皱起了眉头。

“……我是说，V，你已经做得不错了，”出于谨慎，竹村补了半句，“以一个贼的标准来看。”

“妈的。”V喃喃道。

“所以，不要担忧死亡，而当你连死亡都不畏惧的时候，就没有任何事值得你恐惧。”竹村说。

V没有说话。在窗外，太阳正在准备升起，天花板靠近窗子的那侧已经开始被点亮，竹村微微向V的方向偏过头，V也和他一样，正瞪大双眼望着天花板。竹村伸手握住了年轻人的手，在V也向他转过脸后，直视着他的双眼。

“不要害怕，V。”竹村平静地说。

花了好久，V的双眼看起来雾气氤氲。“……你知道吗，我之前听过一个说法，”他低声说，“人可以靠诗歌和传说永垂不朽。”

“那你应当去拜托你的阿德卡多朋友们，他们铁定会传唱你的各种光辉伟绩，伟大的V，无敌的V，是如何穿着紧身包臀裙就从正门杀进了荒坂工业园——”

“操！你就是忘不了那茬了对吧！”V大笑起来，“那上面有狂暴插件，而且行动开始之前我反复要你以后再也别提这破事了的！”

“而我并没有答应，”竹村说。“而且那也不是什么很容易忘记的画面。”

V笑了一会儿，当外面的天空更明亮了一些，他叹了口气，缓缓地坐了起来。“得去洗澡了，”V伸了个懒腰，“——是时候开始新的一天了。”

而竹村撑起了自己，“V，”他对着V的侧着的身子慢慢开口，“……我没有那些流浪者们的音乐天赋，但我保证，无论之后发生什么，不管你找没找到救命的办法，我都不会忘记你的。”

因为这席话，V转身又爬上了床，去和竹村接吻。

他贴着竹村的脸颊微笑。

“……我已经有预感了，”V说，“今天会是不错的一天。”

***

_首先，你以为你看到的是一片融化的彩虹。你见过工业废水被排放进海水里的样子，水面上浮着一层恶臭的油，当阳光照射在上面，就会被稀释成七彩的光斑，好像大海的淤青。现在你视野里尽是这样的淤青，它们发散，扩大，消散，转而在另一个点重新绽放，这让你想起歌舞伎町夜晚的烟花，它们一刻不停，它们生生不息，太美了。过去你还在街头混日子的时候，你姐姐带你一起去看过某次庆典，我走不动了，你对她说，我没你那么擅长运动，然而她是个冷血无情的婊子，她从不关心你的抵触情绪，就像她不关心你的哮喘，你的梦想，你渴望的干净的新鞋子。她对你说，快点啊，快点，继续跑，你要来不及了。接着烟花在你们头顶升空，绽放，你们位置不好，广告牌遮盖了太多东西，但就算只是透过缝隙来看，那也是你见过的最美的东西。你看着你姐姐，意识到自己从没像现在这样爱她。爱意像彩虹融化在夜空里，爱是城市的淤青，爱让你飘飘欲仙。_

_不用把她脑袋上戴的那东西卸了吗？_

_那东西往她脑子里打的都是免费的止痛剂，还是你打算一会儿听她把肺都嚎出来？这是高级的荒坂货，操，她现在得嗨上天了，这带子绝对——大——卖！咱赚飞了。_

_已经开始录了吧？开始了吧？那我们先从最底下开始。先是碾压吗？机器，快，把机器推过来，把她的腿放进去。_

_有人吗？还是有什么别的东西在说话，你想起你看的那些故事书。十二岁的时候，你戴着瓶底厚的眼镜缩在巷子深处的角落里，现在的你站在当时的你身边，这里没别的光，从小女孩手中的芯片阅读器中涌出高山上的白色城堡，风吹拂过的无边花海，巫师拉着半身人从无边地狱一样的矿山中气喘吁吁地狂奔而过，人类和他的外星挚友驾驶星舰降落在全然陌生的星球，年迈的时间领主向一只孤独的鲸鱼承认自己也同样为自己种族的最后一人，深色头发的腼腆少年在可以飞行的扫帚上伸手，试图触碰金色的飞贼，成千上万人都正为他欢呼。魔法和传说在你脚边升腾而起，颂歌和史诗在你手边盘旋，你同时身处各个时代，爱一切可爱的人，可恨的人，你理解一切慈悲，你理解一切不义，生和死不过是一种遥远的幻觉，你全知全能，你将目光投向声音传来的地方，你不觉得孤独，你觉得痒，于是轻笑起来。你看见地精站在你的椅子边上，仙女教母正在给你穿上水晶鞋，三颗太阳同时直射着你，世界光辉灿烂，美好至极。你想问这是在干什么呀，但声音从你的喉咙里传出，你听见自己正在放声尖叫。不要，不要拿走你的脚，你还要用它跑，快跑，继续跑，不能停下，你要来不及了。_

***

竹村不高兴。这是他开得最不情愿的一次车了，虽然在出发前，V刚刚和他分别在浴室和厨房都来了一发，但即使是他坐在餐桌上用腿圈住V的时候，竹村也没想到自己竟然能堕落成现在这样。

“别这样嘛。”V坐在副驾驶，有点徒劳地试图安慰他。“我的货没了，得找布里克再拿点儿。我知道跟漩涡帮打交道属于人生新低了——说实话我也不太爽——但是……”

“你的货没了。”竹村双手紧紧扣住方向盘，咬牙重复。

V缩得远远的，靠在车门上，伸手调了一下电台，然后立刻将手收了回去。那里面传出某支电音舞曲，激烈的鼓点在车厢中炸响，V呻吟了一声，有点不安地瞥了一眼竹村，然后飞快地再次伸出手按了一下。他就这么切了五六次，好像就算他如此害怕竹村一个没忍住开始揍他，也没法忍受一首自己不喜欢的车载曲目。

终于，怀旧电台没让V失望。柔和的钢琴声流淌出来，V点了点头。这首歌甚至连竹村也听过，他转头看了一眼V，在年轻人摆出的一副狗狗脸中，确定了这家伙的确就是在装可怜。

/多么，多么美好的世界(What a wonderful world...)/

眼前路口的交通信号灯已经开始闪烁，竹村心情烦躁，看了两边没有车辆，一脚油门冲了过去。V又在自己的座椅上缩了缩。

“……我保证快进快出，行吗？”V说，“你可以就在车里等我。”

“不。”

“五郎。”

“不，我会跟你一起进去。”

“那你能发誓无论看到什么，都不会抬手把谁直接毙了吗？妈的，我自己都忍不住，”V说，“上回……上回我是跟Jackie一起来的，原本完全能是场和平谈判，但我当场弄死了他们当时的老大，我们差点儿就没出来。幸好还有个布里克……相信我，但凡有任何其他选择，我也不会跟漩涡帮做生意……但是……”

竹村没开口，他们都知道原因。

V沉默了一小会儿，“我需要巴洛哌醇。”

“那东西会慢慢把你拉进深渊。”

“在它成功之前我就死了，”V回答，他耸了耸肩，“只剩不到五个月了，这他妈应当就是我最后一个冬天”。

/我看见老友们互相握手……互道你好……/

“操。”V呆呆地看着窗外，“我曾经想去看雪来着。我还从没见过雪呢。”

竹村一直没说话。他们的这辆水谷隼在高架桥上飞驰，V那侧窗外是正向空中爬升的朝阳和宽阔的水面。这首歌唱得其实不错，今天天气不错，是那种让你看着天空和阳光，就能感受到世界美好，生命可贵的好天。更令竹村发怒的是，这样好的一天，V竟然选择说这种话。

他们一直开到肉食加工厂门口，竹村停下了车子，熄火。V看了他一眼，推开了自己那侧的车门，但竹村在他下车前一把拽住了他的手腕。

竹村盯着他的双眼，几乎是一字一顿地说道：“向我保证，不，向你认为最重要的东西发誓，说你如果找到了解决你身体问题的办法，倘若这不是你最后一个冬天——你就会开始戒断巴洛哌醇。发誓你不会让任何东西控制你，V，不管是柔性兴奋剂，还是赛博精神病。”

V愣愣地看着他。过了几秒，他脸上阴晴不定起来，“你他妈在乎什么……”V用力想要抽回手，但竹村死死地抓着他，他失败了。“你到底想要什么？你听听你自己，我要是去荒坂华子身边做奴才，你才不会说半个不字，现在你又在乎我的自由意志了？”

“那不是一回事，”竹村强行按捺住怒火，“如果你发誓，那么我也可以发誓，跟你进去之后，不会给你惹祸。”

V沉默了一会儿，“……巴洛哌醇成瘾性太大了，五郎，你明知道的，它会让我的脑子里面都变成蜂窝，照这样子我至少还要再用四个月，到那种程度就已经不是简单的戒断就能搞定的了……更何况那也没有意义。”

“而那时我也会在你身边看着你的，”竹村说，“我会亲自确保你完成誓言。”

他松开了V的手，而V有一阵子看起来很困惑，V慢慢地放下了手，茫然地说：“那可是好久之后了，我们的合约可就这两周，哦……差不多只剩下一周了。”

竹村闭着嘴巴，只是看着他。

“那好吧，”V低下头，摸了摸自己的脸颊，“……你可以跟着一起来。少开口，也别做突然的举动，我来负责说话。”

他下了车，竹村跟着他身后，两个人一前一后走进了食品厂。

漩涡帮的头领布里克竟然还真的和V挺热络，连带着他的手下们对V都客客气气的，甚至还跟他勾肩搭背。竹村在他们身后用杀人的目光扫过所有人，这帮迟钝的灯泡脑壳全无察觉，全当他的凶神恶煞是贴身保镖的职业素养。对，那正是V介绍他时的说辞，竹村更不爽了。

他们和布里克见面的房间有些像是科学实验室，但只不过地板上全是泥垢，空气也腥臭难闻罢了。漩涡帮成员们的改造手术一般都从五官开始，就算频繁使用增强剂还没烧烂他们的嗅觉神经，资深成员的鼻腔也一般都被打开，呼吸系统由旁路进行，留出来的空间好用来摆放更多的视觉强化插件。他们估计根本都不知道这里有多臭，竹村想。

布里克，这义体改造疯子的领头人站在一堆培养皿和架子之间，手里拿着个喷壶，冲V张开双臂：“V！你来得正好，我今天刚到手了极品货！”

V干笑着走上前去跟布里克用那套街头手势互相问候去了，竹村向前走了两步，然后被自己右手边的玻璃罩吸引了注意。这个房间竟然是植物温室。空气湿漉漉的，竹村低头看着的玻璃罩下，竟然是一块小小的微缩雨林一角，树根生着厚厚的苔藓，水汽凝聚在玻璃罩上层氤氲不去，若隐若现中，能看见生长在木头上的一排小小的白色菌类，伞头浑圆可爱，颜色白得似乎可以反光。

再向前走了两步，竹村来到下一个玻璃罩前。这次是花株，茎如同利剑一样笔挺， 刺向天空，尽头挑着沉甸甸的花朵，花瓣单薄，却红得艳丽，圆润，沉重而张狂。他没料到自己会在这样恶劣的环境下见到这么漂亮的东西，竹村一时僵住了。

自从他来到夜之城，就从没见过任何野生的植物。最多不过是透过绀碧大厦里的盆景窗瞥了几眼那些昂贵的基因合成造物，植物是稀缺货，这兴趣爱好对于一个夜之城最下三滥的帮派领袖来说实在是太过奢侈。而在V那边，布里克已经注意到了竹村。

“牛逼啊，V，”这庞然大物走过来，他的靴子砸在钢铁的地板上，铿锵出声，他可没有眼睛，发着红光的扫描摄像探头已经完全代替了眼球，甚至比器官更能出色地完成任务，他上上下下扫描着竹村，“竹村五郎，荒坂三郎的贴身保镖，谁能想到，你把他都搞到手了啊。”

竹村皱起眉。

“操，小心说话，我可牵不住他，万一因为一句屁话就把你咬死了，你也挂得太憋屈了。”V在他身后说。

布里克太高大了，过道狭窄，竹村看不到V的身影，只见到了他的一点点肩膀，接着V咳了几声。竹村想去查看他的情况，但布里克仍然站在那里屹然不动，好像一座小山。没有真正意义上的目光接触，竹村很难推断出他现在是什么打算。数到五。竹村开始想。如果他还不让开，或者V又咳了的话，就掏出枪在这里把他直接干掉。

“你对这些小玩意有兴趣？”布里克问。

V从左手边绕了过来，他看上去面色还行，好像没什么大碍，就是正在自己裤子上擦手，所以大概只是一次咯血。现在他们俩之间隔着一只玻璃罩，V看了看他，也低下头打量着玻璃罩底下的那些白胖可爱的蘑菇。

于是竹村说：“不错的收藏。”

他没想到的是，他这句话直接让布里克兴奋起来。这家伙大笑了一声，就差手舞足蹈了：“总算有个识货的了！——欸，操他妈的，V！你他妈的摸啥呢！”

竹村回过头，正好看见V一只手抬起了那个迷你热带雨林的玻璃罩子，那些水雾正顺着开口的缝隙往下缓缓地流淌。这下子他们能更好地看清那排白色的蘑菇伞了，它们确实真的漂亮。“这是什么？”V说，“某种真菌吗？你不是在这里培育出什么基因变种了吧？”听着这话，竹村忽然意识到，V应当从来没见过这个。他从没离开过夜之城，于是从没见过真正的植物，更没根本没见过热带雨林。

布里克已经走到了V的身边，他伸手在自己身上的围裙上蹭了蹭，然后小心地伸出两根手指，摘下了一朵白蘑菇下来，递到V面前。

“操，”V睁大了眼睛，“……看上去真好吃——这玩意能吃吗？”

布里克嘿嘿嘿地笑了，他把玻璃罩重新盖上，然后伸手将白色的蘑菇伞掰成了两半。“……一般我们都把它烤干了之后磨成粉，一次只要一点点，就这么一点点，就能炸你十几个小时，剂量大了连创伤小组都救不回来，它直接烧你的脑干。这一朵就能做四五十支吸的。”

竹村走过去，看见那最开始雪白的伞瓣断面在布里克说话的时候，因为暴露在空气中，已经迅速地变成了蓝紫色，紧接着成为了漆黑。V苦着脸咧了咧嘴，缩了一下脖子，从那玻璃罩边退远了点。

“过来看看这个，”布里克弯着腰快步来到最中央的一块玻璃罩前，招呼他们俩上前。“这东西可相当难搞……就是在千禧年前，也是一顶一的极品货。”

玻璃罩下是一小片娇嫩的白色花朵，枝蔓纤细，攀附在枯木上，布里克对它照料得极为精心，竹村低下身子，在那些白色的细小花瓣上看见晶亮的水珠，正在人造灯光下莹莹闪动。

“这又是什么剧毒玩意？”V来到竹村身边，和他一起看着这花朵，“……倒是挺漂亮的。”

“……这是幽灵兰花，”竹村说，“鬼兰。”

“就说你识货！怎么样，荒坂三郎的温室里都没有吧？”布里克相当兴奋，他洋洋得意了一阵，然后也蹲下身子，隔着玻璃，他那些发光的眼部义体正发着不详的红光，照射到了那雪白的花朵上。“……多好看啊。我手下的人还在研究，据说能从这花里炼出好料，但一直都没什么进展，也没必要再试了，就这么几朵也没法量产，养着算了。”

有关温室之类的话全是屁话。荒坂家并没有专门给植物开辟出来的温室，收集珍稀品是华子小姐个人爱好，她在自己位于长崎的豪宅地下修建了一处直径三百多公尺的巨大档案馆，陈列自己没有生命的藏品，整个地方就如同一座永无黑夜的坟茔。大概在十五年之前左右，某个生物实验室将一株幽灵兰花作为生日礼物送给了她，这品种几乎不可能被人类培养，所以显得更为珍贵。荒坂华子没尝试养活它，而是在它最好的时候将它做成了标本，在这座群葬墓地当中挑了个显眼的位置给它，并叫实验室销毁了其他所有的样本。这是世界上最后一株兰花。她那时这样说。

显然不是。

生命向来难解，荒坂最精尖的实验室都没能成功让它活得这么好，但这谜一样的鬼兰却在夜之城漩涡帮的食品加工厂里阴郁地绽放，悄无声息，静静地享受这漆黑恶臭的地下室里，一个布里克这样的家伙的欣赏 。

“是很好看。”竹村直起了身子，对V说，“这一株鬼兰，就可以买上一百套你的顶层公寓，一朵就价值一座水晶宫。”

V抬起了眉毛。

布里克警惕地看了看他：“喂……你们两个……”

“别担心，”V好像纠结了一阵，最后还是放弃了，他摸了摸自己的后颈，“我没兴趣，它好像在这儿活得挺好，那就这样吧。它真有你说的那么值钱？”他看向竹村。

“……这大概是世界上最后一株兰花。”竹村回答。

V有些惊讶，他又盯着它看了一会儿，“挺漂亮。”V说，然后他抬头看向布里克，“谈正事吧？”

布里克乐得把他们的注意力赶紧从鬼兰上移开。他冲守在角落里的手下挥了挥手，然后率先带领V和竹村走向另一侧的门口：“来来来……我就说了，到手了一批极品，一共就五十份，我留了十发给你。”

他们穿过了走廊，在昏暗的车间中穿行了一阵，最终来到了一个稍大些的房间。这里不远处是一整面墙的黑客设备，血的臭味弥漫不去，有大概十几个帮派成员在各个角落或坐或立，这儿大概是什么指挥中枢之类的地方。当布里克走进房间，门口几个人站起来向他行礼，但布里克不耐烦地叫他们滚蛋，自己来到沙发旁边，示意V和竹村请坐，并且随手丢给了V一颗吸入式增强剂，“这支我请客。”

“便宜不占白不占。”V接住了，一边倒进沙发，一边深深地吸了一大口，“……操！”烟雾散去之后，他长长地呼气，甩了甩头，“这什么东西……这也太——这不是巴洛哌醇……”

竹村没有坐下，而是站在V的身后，皱着眉看着眼前发生的一切。现在的每一个细节都不是他想看到的。V双颊酡红，眼中坠满了沉甸甸的水汽，他向后靠在沙发背上，脑袋仰起，正好能让竹村看到他的脸。

……V的目光穿过了他，他们没有对视，V的眼神迷茫而错乱，而竹村想杀人。“V。”他低声说，抬手按上V的肩膀。

“哦，哦，我在……我在。”V说，在竹村的声音中，他用力地眨了眨眼睛，抬手抹了把脸，“操，布里克，这到底是什么？”V重新坐了起来，竹村看见他的手指正在微微颤抖。

而布里克正哈哈大笑，门口，刚刚在温室里的那个漩涡帮成员走了进来，手里捧着一只盒子，布里克接过来，将它递给V。“这就是我新拿到的极品货！”他得意洋洋的。

V打开来，果然看到里面整齐摆着十支吸入剂。“你得告诉我是什么成分，”他抬头对布里克说，“否则我他妈的可不敢用。”竹村冷笑了起来，这家伙已经吸上一支了，竟然才说这种话。

“行吧，”布里克一屁股在沙发前的矮桌上坐下，他一副神神秘秘的语气，弯腰在双脚之间摸了摸，过了好久，他从桌子底下拽出了一样东西，拿在手里，炫耀似地将这纪念品展示给V看，“瞧，这就是它的成分。”

竹村僵住了，V也没说话，他们两个正看着的，是一副荒坂反情报科专用的老款脑探针式义体控制器，兼容战斗人员与非战斗人员，只要你懂的如何做临时开颅手术，为那些脑后没有留探针接口的倒霉鬼开两个简易口子。它通体乌黑，那两根探针垂下来，正在摇摆着，上面的颜色属于干涸的血迹。

这太恶心了。竹村自从来到夜之城，已经见过了不少令人作呕的场景，他见过饥饿的乞丐抓着蟑螂欣喜若狂，拿打火机烤了烤就将它们送进嘴里，露出满足的表情，见过廉价性偶抓住嫖客的衣角，说先生你可以操我的眼窝，这里的眼部义体是可拆卸的，多加二十块，你可以射在我脑子里——但这一幕仍然刷新了他的记录。现在，竹村明白V手里的那盒吸入剂是怎么来的了。

“新鲜的荒坂货！被我的人捡到的时候还挂在一个公司狗头上呢，就是时间有点久了，至少没了一多半……否则出七十支不成问题。”布里克将手里的控制器晃了晃，“怎么样，放心了吗……”

V没说话，实际上，他已经很久没说话了。

竹村按在V肩膀上的手用力地压了压，“那个人……还活着吗？”

布里克歪过头看着他：“——不，我是说，我不知道，干嘛问那个？”他转向V，“喂，这单到底成不成？”

V只是抬手捂住了自己的嘴。他大概想吐，竹村心中一半压抑，一半觉得他活该，所以仅仅是低头扫了一眼他。“是个女人吗？”竹村问。

“哦。”布里克沉默了两秒，“我知道问题出在哪儿了，你让这家伙替你说话吗，V？说实话，这是老规矩，我只收设备，人怎么样，都是下面人自己发挥的……”他站了起来，低头看着V。雇佣兵坐在沙发里，垂着头，脊背弯曲着，无论是竹村还是布里克都没法看清他的表情。他仍旧沉默，于是布里克又开口了，“妈的，V，别告诉我你他妈的突然有了道德洁癖了，你什么事没见过？操。看在我们交情的份上才给你留的尖货，别他妈的给脸不要脸，那可就没意思了，外面大批人抢着要呢……我自己留着不好吗？”

“……我要。”V开口了。

“V。”竹村说。

V抬起了头，“这盒我要了。”他的声音沙哑。

布里克咧开嘴笑了：“这才对嘛！这只是买卖而已，在商言商，伙计，在商言商。”他顿了顿，疑惑地开口，“收到你的转账了——老价钱，你多给了五十个点，V。”

“……那是另外的价钱。”V说。

“另外的什么？”

“消息。”V回答，“……我要知道这东西是从哪儿来的。”

布里克没说话，他抬头看了看竹村，又低下头看着V，然后转身来到他们对面的沙发上坐下。“……你清楚你在做什么吗，V——你在叫我出卖自己的手下。”他挥了挥手，房间里的其他所有人都出去了，等他们三个成为房间里仅剩的人之后，布里克的靴子开始在地面上有规律地打着拍子。嗒，嗒，嗒。“我是做大哥的，你混过帮派吗，V？”布里克慢条斯理地说，“你知道如果是在瓦伦蒂诺帮里，出卖自己人会是什么下场吗？”

“……我们不在瓦伦蒂诺帮。”V说，他抬起脸，双眼眯起来，“而且这里就是你的地盘。在商言商，布里克，只是在商言商，你开个价吧。”

嗒，嗒，嗒。

“你先告诉我你为什么要查这个。”

竹村开口：“那和你没有关系。”

“现在有了。”布里克不耐烦地大叫，“V！说话！还是你准备叫你的跟班帮你回答一切问题？我要警告你，你他妈的最好跟我说实话……如果你说谎，但凡你隐瞒了一丁点儿，我都会知道，我都会知道。”

V摇了摇头，“上个委托的一些手尾没做干净，”他一字一顿地说，“如果确实是我在找的人的话，我要去做个收尾。”

布里克的义眼闪动了一下，“嗯……是实话。”他说，沉吟了一会儿，“……别怪罪我，V，你懂的，这都是夜之城的规矩，你也是懂行的人。”

“四万块。”V说，“再给你加点。”

“第二个问题，你准备做什么？”布里克嘶声问，他压低了声音。

V顿了顿，“……我也不知道。”他最后说。

“妈的。”布里克喃喃地向后靠进了沙发。“你要给我惹麻烦吗？”

“我真的不知道，布里克，”V说，“我真的希望不会。或许不是我要找的人，或许是，但她还活着，那样的话我反而还要谢谢那些捡尸的小子呢……四万五。”他沉声说，“不能再高了，否则别人会以为我是傻子，而且你也清楚，这事我自己也能查，只不过多花几个小时——而我到时候你可赚不来这票额外收入了。”

“不。”布里克说，“这不是钱的事……”他思索了好一阵，竹村相信他才没自己表现得那么毫不动摇，从这家伙将手底下的人都支出去这一点就能看出来了，漩涡帮里，忠义确实不值半个子儿。

V耐心地等着。

“情报给你……但你可欠我个人情，V，在这之后，我要你帮我做笔单子，放心，只是小忙，之前你也做过，安保押运类型的，我不会拿送死任务为难你，我可以向你保证。”布里克最后说，他探过身，缓缓向V伸出手，等在那里，“……在商言商。”

V抬起头，看了一眼竹村。竹村叹了口气，冲他点了点头，V这才回过身，握住了布里克的手掌。

“在商言商。”V说。“……而且他不是我的跟班，布里克，”他直视着漩涡帮的老大，“竹村五郎是我的搭档。”

“顾客就是他妈的上帝，你说什么就是什么，”布里克咧开嘴，“地址发你了。帮我个忙——如果你一定要动手，别说是我给你的消息，否则下次再有类似的生意，可就不会这么好做了。”

V从沙发上站起身，他把手里装着吸入剂的盒子递给了竹村，低着头看着布里克：“怎么——那下回你就不卖了？”

布里克丝毫没被冒犯到，他哈哈大笑，从裤子口袋里摸出一支柔性增强剂，慢慢倒回了自己的破沙发里，仿佛身处国王的宝座。

“——下回，哈哈哈，V，下回，可就不是这个价钱了！”

***

_融化的彩虹烧灼着你的视网膜，你觉得干渴，所以你张开嘴，于是便有甘甜泉水便从你舌尖涌了出来，它们无穷无尽，将你的身心都灌满了。这让你想起橙汁威士忌，你又身处红宝石唱针酒吧，你已经进公司了十七年，你学会了和街头人生彻底告别，你身材纤细瘦小，声音不大，为了让人重视你，你学会了吹毛求疵的工作风格，抓着每一个错漏不放，你不太笑，你攒够钱制备了一套呼吸系统的高级义体就此摆脱了哮喘，你被工作压榨得透不过气来，你仍然不爱运动，但你每周四晚上会步行穿过两个街区，去红宝石唱针酒吧参加老电影的地下放映会，电影结束之后在吧台点一杯橙汁威士忌。_

_那天你看完了《后窗》，靠在吧台上独自喝酒，你被那个年轻男孩搭了话，你记得之前曾经在放映会上见过他，你眼前闪过那时他对着密西西比的棉花田流泪的侧脸，你忘了他的名字，但他对你说，世上那么多酒吧，你偏偏走进了这一间。你习惯了被称为公司婊子，他却称呼你为亲爱的挚爱的可爱的黛西，称自己是盖茨比。当你开始吻他，你的酒还剩一半，当你坐上他的摩托后座，你发现爱尝起来如同橙汁威士忌，它那么甜。_

_城市的夜空在你头顶飞速倒退，你们放声大笑，你们跳舞，你们拥抱。你好爱。_

_你们在他的拖车门外看海，你对他讲述那个像鬼魂般蛊住了你一整个童年时代的绘本故事，美丽的女人和一棵树相爱，夜里离开村庄进入森林，裸身和巨大的树瘤交媾。他对你解释那个他一直引以为傲的浪漫理论，人可以爱上一切，可以爱上一阵风，爱上一个永远不会发生的未来，爱上完全不值得爱的彼此，那么当然就可以爱上一棵温柔的树，你也可以爱我，世界不过是被巨大星孩凝望的恒久幻觉，只有爱才是仅有的真实。_

_你好爱。你好爱。_

_操他妈的，这婊子真……真紧！你也来试试！操——这里能……你甚至能看到自己的鸡巴，把……呼……把你手边那东西给我，再向剪开下一点，你就可以把手伸进去，看，像这样，一边肏她，一边给自己撸管……_

_玩够了吗？轻点，傻逼，要是你捅破了点什么玩意，价钱可就两样了。她呼吸系统有义体，我才拆了一半儿……妈的！她颅内升压了……录得太短了，得让她撑得再久点儿……气动泵呢？谁他妈的给我一个——好的盖瑞，谢了。嘿，妞儿，能听到吗？能的话跟我说话，别睡过去，一睡过去你就再也醒不过来啦。_

_你好爱。_

_你低下头，阳光璀璨，晃得你几乎睁不开眼睛。你打量自己的身体，惊喜地发现自己被打开了，好像一只展翅的蝴蝶，被树瘤钉在标本台上，一切都太美了，你看得见自己胸前张开的白色纹路的翅膀，于是你清楚自己正在慢慢转化成一只蛾，好多只手都在抚摸你，让你知道你会被照顾，被妥善安放。你再也不会流离失所了，你再也不会在漆黑的街道上裸足奔跑……对了，你为什么要跑来着？你要去哪里？什么要来不及了？你想不起来，但那紧迫感却在这海一样汹涌的幸福底下翻腾起来，你口中的泉水变得苦涩腥臭，你哭了。_

_行行好，行行好，先生，救我。你说。我得跑起来，我不能停，他们告诉我了，我已经没多少时间了，我得快点过去，行行好，救我，让我继续跑，我要来不及了。_

_但你没听见自己的声音。你只听见喘息和电子乐交织着在你耳边游荡。真奇怪。你想。这天堂竟能给人感觉如此肮脏。_

***

“……我刚进反情报科的时候才十九岁，最开始就是做些核算数据，跑腿打杂的活。”V说。

车子疾驰在圣多明哥空旷的街道上，破败的厂房在道路两侧冷漠地注视着他们。竹村因为V的开口转头看了一眼他。这一路V都没说话，甚至把车载电台也关了。有时回忆和思绪确实太过喧嚣，容不下一点其他的声音。V一直老实地在副驾驶上坐得很低，他双手环胸，头靠在车窗边上，看着外面的街景，那盒装着十支出自荒坂义体控制器的漩涡帮吸入式增强剂就放在他腿上，跟着他一起在偶尔颠簸的路上摇晃。

V吸引了竹村的注意，却没看向他，反而仍然保持着那个姿势，好像在和车里某个看不见的第三人说话似的，而那个人一定不像竹村现在这样想看看V的双眼。“……第一周我新换了反情报科专门的UI，接入子网做信息筛查，一天能过两千条，第二周的时候我能筛两万，没有其他任何人能像我那样迅速处理那些触发了黑词的告警案件……詹金斯，我的前上司，真的很喜欢我。”

他像是沉进在了回忆中一会儿，那里一定犹如黏腻的毒沼，V花了好一阵才回过神来继续，“……被看中意味着更多的责任……我也乐得干活，詹金斯那种人，他懂得让你感觉自己无比重要，也懂得让你对那种感觉上瘾。很多时候我……我一连几天都没回过自己公寓，就为了盯那几个指标，有一次……有一次我神经线路烧了，”

V终于动了动，他转过脸看向竹村，伸出一只手在自己眼前比划了一下，“那时候我视野里全是渗出来的血斑，最初我以为那是眼花了，只是……太多咖啡因，太多数据串同时运行导致的负荷过高，但是我知道的下一件事就是自己躺在地上，躺在自己的呕吐物里，詹金斯站在我面前，把自己的手帕给我叫我好好擦一下，然后叫我去洗手间缓缓，‘调剂一下’，我接过了他递过来的神经兴奋剂，那次就是我第一次吸这种玩意。”

他指了指自己腿上的盒子。竹村扫了一眼，嗯，V看起来像屎一样。这人活该。竹村想。不值得同情，就算他是V也是一样。

兴奋剂成瘾并不少见，事实上，不只是公司员工，包括NCPD的警员都离不开战斗兴奋剂。海洛因之流早在五十年前就合法了，柔性增强剂并不像漩涡帮的那些DIY货会直接搞烂人的脑子，于是就成了心照不宣的合理补剂，包括竹村在刚离开荒坂开始躲躲藏藏的那几周里，也因为这个遭了不少罪，那时的V还躺在维克多的诊所里神志不清。他身无分文还旧伤未愈，兴奋剂不再像过去那样容易搞到手，竹村那时候可相当艰难，但这种话他永远都不会对任何人说。

竹村说：“后来你一路爬到最上面，成了精英特工。”

V的语气很倦怠，好像他根本不觉得那是什么值得骄傲的事。“……当然了，那时候无论他递给我什么，我都愿意握住，还感恩戴德的，区区一把手枪而已，没什么大不了的。任何人都会喜欢这样的手下。”他叹了口气，“……詹金斯那种人……他就像蜘蛛，坐在一张大网中央，我原本很乐意当他的蛛网，但是……最后证明，我只是一根丝而已，”V伸出手，打了个响指，发出了清脆的一声，“……啪。”

真奇怪，听V的说法，这个贼好像还真的清楚过忠诚的味道，只是那忠诚不够坚固，风一吹就断了。

竹村之前只在资料上读过这些，但那些信息不够完整，至少数据板不会脸色苍白，也不会令他从心底升起嫉妒之情，像现在这样小口小口地灼烧着他的胃。竹村没说话，他双手紧攥着方向盘，目光盯着前方的道路。

“那时候，詹金斯就说我缺少大局观，我太执着于个案了，更重要的永远是效率，和创造价值，”V说，“像这种走私人口的案子，每五件里就有一件最后跟漩涡帮接上……这也挺滑稽的，如果浮空车有五分之一的失事概率，谁都不会让它们起飞的，但靠集装箱偷渡进夜之城的人们从来没断过……我还在反情报科里的时候，每周至少筛出四五起疑似的目击，我们大家都清楚那是怎么回事，詹金斯不在乎，只要其他部门的人别动那个歪心思去深挖，然后把调查结果报给那些自由记者就行。如果有人那么干了，才到了我们干活的时候。”

“风控小组？”

“最开始他们有用，禁止相关的消息在网路上流窜传播，但有的时候会有人冥顽不化，得有人去搞清楚，他们到底知道了多少，除了他们之外，还有哪些人也得了消息，如果没太大问题，一个警告就能达到效果……也不排除有的时候得确保他们永远闭嘴。像丽赛·艾尔哈特这种人，我每个月都能处理好几个。”

竹村不想为此辩解。公司企业创造秩序，历经数次战火洗礼的世界是残破而荒芜的斗兽场，如无秩序，人人为敌。为了维护这文明的残影，让更多人可以顺利生活下去，少数异见分子的牺牲是完全值得的。

“这是必要之恶，V，”竹村说，“……无论在哪儿，日本还是夜之城，我们都处于一种脆弱的平衡里，如今就是这样的时代。既然身为守护秩序的一员，到了你应当为了维序而做出选择的时候，就无需有良心上的负担。那只是你的工作，你不是代表你个人做出的选择，你只是这一整个巨大的机械上的一块零件，就算你不做，也会有其他的零件做相同的事。”

V看了他一会儿。“……我现在不想跟你吵，”他轻声对竹村说，“而且我听出来你在安慰我，以你的方式。谢了，五郎。”

竹村板着脸：“我什么都没说。”

“多谢你关心我，即使你并不理解，甚至也不赞同，但你在乎我的感受，连带着在乎我那可能正躺在粪坑里奄奄一息的良心。”V说，“……这就是为什么我觉得你是本质上还算是个好人，已经好过很多我见过的其他公司员工了，在公司之外也很少见。”

V将脸再次转向了窗外。“……你应当为此感到骄傲。”

“为什么要说这些？”

“因为我现在太想和任何人说说话了……任何人都行……天啊，就当这是那增强剂的副作用吧，天啊，天啊。求你了。”

V用手捂住了脸，他的呼吸声颤抖了一会儿，但他在努力调整，当他终于将手放下，竹村瞥见他双眼通红，“……强尼在的时候……他好像一团火，他总在生气，屁大点小事就能让他怒火中烧，你知道吗，真的，他什么都看不惯，所有人都是傻逼和贱货，世上的一切都是错的……他总有办法，总有道理，总有计划，就算没有，烧也会烧出一条路来。”

哈，那个恐怖分子。竹村想。强尼银手活着的时候吵闹至极，坚信自己有布道的使命，最后果不其然发了疯，好笑的是，那颗核弹爆炸前后的世界并没有什么两样，只不过安静了不少罢了。竹村决定认为银手跟V都是一路货色，他们的下场都是活该。他想开口说话，但想起V刚刚才恳求了他，于是闭上了嘴。

“……我总是在想，如果是强尼的话会怎么做。”V低声说道，“你猜怎么着？——倘若是他现在坐在我的位子上，他一定能做得更好。他的话，一定能知道解决的办法，即使救不了所有人……他也能搬出来一个胆大包天的计划，让这些破事都不再发生，或者凭空给后人制造出一丝希望来。”

竹村忍耐不了了。“……你也信教了吗？”他说，“你的弥赛亚死后五十年又复活，花的时间是久了些，但也能勉强算个神迹了，对吧？夜之城什么都是凑数，看起来也包括耶稣基督。”

“……去你妈的，”V说，倒在那里，有气无力的，“如果你现在有什么办法，我是说，任何办法，能让我感觉好点儿，欢迎你他妈的随时提出来。否则我说真的，我还能继续念二十分钟的祷词，祈求强尼他妈的银手垂怜，保佑我操蛋的灵魂今后飞升数据天堂。”

说完这话，V愣住了，“……那地方一定满是违禁品，奶子，酒精和重金属摇滚乐，大概还有沥青和火海——那家伙多半会把这些当情趣装潢，操，大概我还是适合下地狱去。”他喃喃道，“你觉得呢？”

“那个人可能并不是丽赛·艾尔哈特，”竹村说，“而且漩涡帮应当是直接从控制器里提取的剩余药剂，你没有就在刚刚猛吸了一大口别人的脑髓液，那最多算是间接的。”

“……是啊，”V苦涩地说，“听了可真让人安心。”

有那么一会儿，竹村真的不想再搭理他了。自我感动到一定程度就成了病态，V说强尼银手懂得从现实主义的钢铁丛林间烧出一条血路来，但竹村比他见得更多。他见过新宿街头的革命者们排着队跪在地上，被挨个枪毙，竹村那时用的手枪口径很小，那些年轻人倒下的时候，血和脑浆都不多，溅到后面喷着自由万岁的涂鸦的墙上，只有粉色的星星点点。他见过热核战争时期的城市废墟，灰烬像鹅毛大雪一样在风中打着旋落下，隔着防护服的目镜，外面的世界被火焰洗掉了全部的色彩，一切只是焦黑和灰白，仿佛走进一部无声时代的老电影。竹村见过强尼银手的这条血路尽头，那里除了无尽的悲伤和无尽的仇恨，就只有空虚，那空虚能把钢铁碾碎，即使是最坚强的人，也会被啃噬掉内心。

V的心肠太好，他有一颗软绵的心脏，竹村觉得它不适合被孤零零地丢进那空虚感里。现在有他了，现在有竹村和V并肩，他会确保这不会发生。

车窗外，工业区有着高耸的围墙和十步一只的监控摄像头，仿佛这车厢外就是一座巨大的监狱，就算是午后也没有什么温馨的感觉。V的面孔沉浸在阳光之下，以竹村的视角来看，他深色的头发被染成金色，这一刻，V看起来非常迷茫，非常天真，又非常沉醉。他嘴上说自己崇尚自由和抗争的意义，实际上他自愿让自由的诅咒捆住了双手，还不自知。竹村想起他对帕南·潘姆说自己活不成别的样了的表情，那时的V看上去很愤怒又很绝望，和他描述中的强尼银手如出一辙。

这不好。在刺杀荒坂赖宣的计划成功之后，竹村仍然愿意为了V留在这座狗屎城市里，不是因为V是蜘蛛之王，不是因为他是一掐就断的丝线，不是因为他是灼烧自己也灼烧世人的活火，甚至不是因为他会变成猎豹，狮子，雨中的流浪狗或是会撒娇的家猫，仅仅就因为他是V，也因为他除了V以外，别的谁也不是。他就是他自己。

几秒前，竹村还想V这都是自找苦吃，下一秒，竹村又想救他。

竹村放慢了车速，好让自己更好地斟酌语言。他不是银手那样的煽动者，除了自己一点点那一点几乎可以把心剖出来给V看的赤诚以外，他什么都没有。

“V……这世上的难题错综复杂，我不觉得，单纯凭借一两个小人物，像我们这样的小人物，就可以把它们解开……”竹村慢吞吞地说，“我们如今所处的世界，是因为一件接一件不可挽回的大灾难才变成如今的样子的，人的一生过于短暂，就算是……就算是三郎大人那样的存在，也几乎不可能把它恢复成过去的样子……我没有亲眼见过，但我曾听说过，过去它曾经……十分美好。”

他越是说着，反而却觉得自己仿佛在风暴中试图将风筝收回手上，越是尝试，线反而越牵越长。竹村有些沮丧，但V今天很好，他很低落，所以很乖，没有就这么开始反驳他话里那些竹村尚且没想好怎么解释的漏洞，V只是安静地听着。

“我选择……摒弃一切杂念，守住心中的义。私义就已经很难坚守，在这样的世道里，我期望自己能……能成为一把刀。刀的话，只需要足够坚硬锐利，我无法解开那些难题，但至少可以在有能力的人手中，将它们斩断。V……我不知道你能不能理解，我或许没说清楚……我的意思是，我无法改变世道，但我可以让自己不被它所改变。那是我这样的人仅能做的了。”

“……说起来你可能不信，”V却微笑了，“实际上，你和强尼也不是完全没有共同之处。”

竹村大怒：“这正是对我刚刚说的一切最大的冒犯。”

“别发火嘛，我都听进去了，多谢你。”V说，“……我确实感觉好点儿了。”他看着竹村，“我很高兴你在这儿，五郎。而且你还愿意和我说这些，妈的，你都不知道我有多高兴。”

“那你的答案呢？”他们快到了，只剩一个街角了，竹村皱起眉问，“你究竟打算怎么办？……不要再试图成为下一个恐怖分子了，V，你该比那更好。”

V短暂地沉默了一小会儿，“……说实话，我还不知道。但是……但是你的话让我稍微明白过来一点儿了。如果非要说的话……就像我们刚刚说的，我只是个小人物，确实，就算他们现在管我叫来生之王……我也只不过是个小人物罢了，一直以来都是机缘巧合地被推到那个位置上，被迫要给别人和整个他妈的世界做决定，”他低头摸了摸腿上的盒子，接着说出了竹村五郎这辈子听过的，最胆大包天，最不知天高地厚的一句蠢话。这句蠢话砸得竹村头晕目眩，心若擂鼓。

他低声说：“……但倘若真是要别人替我做选择的话，我更希望站在那个位置上为我们决定一切的家伙，最好别是机器上的一个零件——别往心里去——也别就是一把武士刀，更千万别是一个只想烧光一切的摇滚疯子，操，我希望那里站着的是个好人。”

“……我估计，我大概就是想做个好人。”V说，“当然，我也就姑且尽力吧。”

竹村没说话，他说不出来半个字。他脑子太乱了，却好像什么都没想。竹村不知道自己现在正感受着的感觉是什么，他觉得V太蠢了，一个像V那样，见过那么多惨事，经历过那么多战斗的人，一个已经像V那样已经瞥见过世界真实样貌一角的人，无论如何都不该再能说出这样天真的话来。V一定是已经蠢得无药可救。但如果仔细一想，他说的其实也并不太夸张，相比之下，甚至已经是非常简单，非常卑微的一个愿望了。

他想做个好人。可怕的是，就算已经遭遇了这么多事，V现在却仍然想做个好人。

竹村觉得又愤怒又悲伤，或许V也是对的，这一刻竹村觉得自己稍微有点领会了一点点银手那种因为自己无能为力而产生的熊熊怒火。

这年轻的蠢货只剩五个月好活，烈性毒品蚕食着他的脑子，绝大多数时候他孑然一身，连个能和他说话的人都没有——他有一百个理由去报复整个世界，但他想做个好人。

妈的。

竹村的沉默让这段对话画上了句点。V没得到他的回应，低落了下来。

“我们就在这里停吧，”V说，“前面就是布里克给我们的地址了，这地方看上去不小，我们先试着别引起太多注意，别走正门。”

“好。”竹村仅仅是这么说道。

***

_把那东西摘了吧？别不小心弄坏了。油准备好了吗？莉莉丝？莉莉——操，别他妈的在那边干炮了！我们这是艺术……这是艺术，不是他妈的拍黄片——这部片子会是他妈的……被铭刻在历史里头……等我们全化灰了，他们也会记得这部片子——莉莉丝！_

_别他妈的嚎了，你嗨过头了吧？那边，都弄好了，怎么搞，还是老规矩从头上浇？要把她挂起来吗？_

_对，哦，好了，接着。别忘了过会儿把这东西给老大送去……_

_你感到地心引力。它拖着你的一切，像是要把你拉回海伍德漆黑的小巷，溺死在哮喘发作时裹住你的流沙里，你甚至回忆起一种遥远的钝痛在你的肚子里挣扎，你知道那是饥饿，十一岁的时候是你最后一次挨饿，那天你过生日，劳拉在两个街区外的垃圾桶里给你带回来一个被人咬了一口的合成牛肉汉堡，你哭了，她在第二天加入了瓦伦蒂诺帮，为了那一周十二块钱的伙食费拿弹簧刀跟六街帮的人在街头拼命，两个月后被人划开了肚子，当你在诊所看着她慢慢向你睁开眼睛，劳拉做的第一件事却是让你去她包里拿出那双白色的坡跟小凉鞋，那是她用攒了这么久的钱买的。她看着踩着尺码不对的鞋摇摇晃晃的你咧开嘴微笑，而你则对天发誓，从此以后，就算付出一切代价，你都不会再过这样的日子，你不会再挨饿，不会再连累别人为你的梦想买单，哪怕要出卖灵魂。_

_当你的盖茨比拿出戒指向你求婚，你给他讲了这个故事，说自己永远也不会再回到泥里去了。他没有怪你，而是告诉你，就算这样也改变不了任何东西，你仍然是发生在他生命里最美好的一件事。爱，爱是多么好的东西。它温暖了那辆四下漏风的拖车，你们在冬夜里躲在他破旧的毯子里交换亲吻和拥抱，他的手指因为常干粗活，被风一吹就会开裂，你盘腿坐在他怀里，身上除了他的背心以外什么都不穿，全靠他的胸膛和圈着你的手臂取暖，你在月亮河的歌声中给他的手指涂油，你们在沙发旁用床单和支架搭堡垒，花好几个小时桥接简陋的电路装置，用细小的灯泡串将它点亮。你们两个并肩躺在被单堡垒里，在那狭小的空间里你们十指相握，他说世上再不会有东西比此刻更为不朽，你心中的爱意满溢出来，滚烫的松脂自头顶缓缓地流淌，将你和你的幸福都裹起来，你是一颗坚硬的琥珀，你相信你可以凭借这个再挺过一万次核战争，饥荒和瘟疫，再挺过一万年的无光长夜，漫漫寒冬。_

_你感到如此温暖。你好爱。地心引力带着你的束缚离开了，你低下头，一切的颜色都是如此的温暖，融化的彩虹仍然在你眼前不断绽放，扩大，有的会消退，有的就那样留下，露出它深处的黑暗，但你没有害怕，就连那黑暗都让你感觉熟悉和安心。现在的世界仿佛那些被香烟点燃的老电影胶卷，你活在影片里，你的幸福和自由被永远地定格了，只要将放映机拖回原点，一切就会再次上演。你成了你最爱的东西，你完美无缺，只觉得快乐和轻盈。_

_你看到白色的红色的茧纷纷落下，离开你的身体，你的翅膀有着美丽的金红色纹路，你如此轻盈，你是一只初生的骷髅天蛾。_

***

这地方过去大概是个什么厂房，但在上一次经济危机中被抛弃了。夜之城里这种地方太多了，大部分都被动物帮的人占了，但也有一些被漩涡帮抢到了手。空旷的厂房里空间很大，可以容纳那些复杂的义体改装设备和“肉类仓库”。

V在外围绕了一圈，然后带着竹村钻进了旁边的一家被遗弃的汽修站旧址。院子里有相当多的集装箱，V肯定加装了腿部肌肉增强义体，在竹村的注视下，他毫不费力地跃上了那至少两米高的集装箱顶，然后趴下来，将手伸给竹村，后者拉着他的手臂跟着爬上来。他们俩就这样一路攀爬了两层集装箱，最后竹村站在V身边，掏出望远镜看着一墙之隔的漩涡帮厂房，而V蹲在那里，用他的眼部义体进行扫描。

风从他们耳畔吹过。

“四个人巡逻，院子另一头还有几个人在那儿抽烟，但掩体充足，我们应当可以想想办法不引起注意地溜进去。街面那一侧是个义体医生诊所，还装得挺像那么一回事的……后门看守是两个尖兵，还有三个监控，不太好弄，我们绕到那一侧走窗吧。”V说，伸手指了指，“那里有个开口，只不过又要攀爬了。”

竹村说：“如果就只是两个人，我们可以一人解决一个。”

V沉默了一小会儿，“……如果我的义体还没被老维换掉的话，那还能行。”他语气没什么起伏，“这回就听我的吧，尽量别惊动任何人，如果可以，我都不太想进行直接冲突，那样以后跟布里克会不太好交代。”

原本竹村想针对他对那个灯泡脑袋的友情出言嘲讽，但那样过于刻薄，他犹豫了一下，决定还是忍忍算了。

他们借助集装箱的高度翻过围墙，来到这破厂房的院子里。V之前所说的掩体不过是几辆废弃的运输卡车，有的轮子都被撬走了，只剩下承轴朽进泥土里，旁边堆着空的油桶以及一些垃圾。这里味道不太好，夜之城的平均水平就已经很令人作呕了，但漩涡帮的地盘犹甚。加工违规兴奋剂时的味道比熬屎还恶心，这破厂房上方就带着个烟囱，毫无疑问差不多就有这道工序没差了。竹村皱着眉，跟在V身后。V的神经系统插件换了，现在似乎最多只能同时入侵两个摄像头，是竹村沿着围墙边角绕了些路，冒着被发现的危险，有惊无险地把那个自动炮塔的线路割了。

如果他们今后要常干这种活，竹村觉得自己该去重新制备一身高级义体。当他重新回到V身边，对方冲他点了点头：“……我扫描过了，里面没有太多危险。”

“找到我们要找到人了吗？”竹村问。

“先进去再说。”V抬头看了看高度，“来吧。”

靠老办法，他们先后钻进了气窗。V是对的，整个地方没什么战斗人员，二楼控制室里躺着一个黑客，甚至没连入系统，而是开着超梦机在那儿对着空气撸管。一楼大厅里有几个人正在调试设备和谈天说地，打发时间。这很松散，看起来并没有什么机密事儿。竹村开始怀疑布里克给他们的情报是否真的准确，毕竟贼之间并无道义可言，他转头看了看V。

V很安静，他歇了一小会儿，闭着眼睛皱着眉，等待黑入程序冷却。当他这么做的时候，他身子伏低，连呼吸都很轻，竹村看着他的侧脸，意识到或许这才是V工作时真正的样子。V会谨慎地选择道路，一切最不起眼的东西都能成为他的助力。V睁开了眼睛，他的视线投向视野中的一个监控摄像头，犹豫了一下，然后竹村在他的眼中看见了程序运行时的红光。

他在进行入侵。

竹村从腰间拔出手枪，打开保险，警戒四周。但这没什么必要，V选的位置很安全，骇入只花了两三秒，“OK，”V低声自言自语，“我进来了。”

他的双眼睁着，但没有焦距。竹村意识到他正在摄像头之间进行切换，红光仍然在他的眼部义体中形成一个不详的圆圈，竹村皱起眉，因为他看见了几下不太和谐的闪烁。

V没出声，但他微微晃动了一下，紧接着，一缕暗红的血从他鼻子底下缓慢地爬出来。竹村伸出手，按住他的肩膀，V再次闭上了眼睛，他开始调整呼吸，用袖子擦了一下血迹，然后冲竹村摆了摆手。

“有什么想知道的，我们可以去找那名落单的黑客。”竹村说，“你不愿意弄脏手，那么我可以代劳。”

V低声回答：“没那回事，用不着那么麻烦。”他指了指一个方向，“那里有道暗门，可以去地下室，底下有信号屏蔽装置，子网都没进，应当有问题。”

那就走吧。竹村一点儿也不想在这里多待。说来奇怪，现在他唯一想做的就是把V塞回他那个缺乏生活气息的顶层公寓里，用毛毯把这家伙裹起来，把那追着他不放的自毁倾向都关在门外。他们俩找了个不因引人注意的角落下到一楼，开启暗门的时候废了点周折，幸好竹村还没手生，试了两次将它打开了。V原本提出要再黑进系统里找密码，被竹村严词拒绝了。

“当我们找到艾尔哈特女士，我不想扛着两个人原路返回。”

“行吧，行吧。”V嘟嘟囔囔。

地下室没人，这也是为什么暗门被锁着。一进走廊，竹村就意识到这地方不对劲，首先，温度冷的要死，地面上竟然浮动着一层雾状的寒气，当他们走过时就在他们靴子边上翻涌开来。他们头顶的照明灯是那种便宜的冷色调，两边的墙壁斑驳，竟然没什么金属管线，陈旧得让人怀疑这地方在战前就存在了。这种温度一般都是有特殊原因采取大型设备来维持的。果不其然，又往里走了一点，他听见大型且过时的制冷装置的运作声。“……V。”竹村开口了。

“我知道。”V说，“看来这儿是一处屠宰场。”

“他们就在这种地方……”

“做活摘器官和回收义体的勾当，欢迎来到夜之城，朋友，这里热情好客，人人宾至如归。”

这条走廊不长，尽头黑洞洞的，向左右分开两个方向，那里的灯光大概出了什么问题，正以一种酷似小成本恐怖片里的方式闪动着。竹村瞥了一眼那里，可惜的是现在在这里的两个人都没什么畏惧之心，竹村只要手中还有枪，就不觉得有任何东西杀不死，而V，扫描过后，发现没有拌线之后胆子就大了起来，甚至称得上放松，他一直以来甚至都拔没出枪来。

他们来到了第一个房间，这里看上去像是个停尸房，墙边一排冰柜被塞满满当当，竹村走过去，挨个打开监视。没有活人，甚至没有女性，四具男性尸体，死因各不相同，脑后没有探针插入的痕迹，不是他们要找的人。

当他做完这些，转头看见V正站在电脑旁低着头。有那么几秒竹村非常害怕他又在骇入设备，当他走过去，发现V只是单纯地在浏览邮件，于是松了口气。“有什么发现吗？”竹村问。

V没有说话，这是非常令人不安的沉默。竹村不太适应这样的V，但是幸好他清楚该怎么和寡言少语的主子相处，竹村没再追问，而是皱着眉，退开半步。这是一个谨慎中带着几分恭敬的距离，几乎是在下一秒，竹村就立刻为此感到了一丝耻辱。

不要这样。他告诉自己。V不是在故意羞辱你，他心情不好，而且这是你自愿为他做的，你愿意这样待他。

但这些，V都没注意到。他没开口跟竹村解释，而是迈着沉重的步伐出了门，重新来到走廊，这回他没再挨个房间检查，而是来到尽头，直接向右走去。竹村跟在他后面，独自处理着因为V的这个态度而产生的不安情绪。他不想在这种时候再来一次算法出错了。

V会希望你保持冷静。竹村在心里对自己说。他重复着这句话。你还在任务中途，要尽可能地保持高效状态。

对他的这些细小状况，V都一无所知，他已经停下了脚步。这边只有一个大房间，双开门，在黑暗的走廊里，他们面前的金属门扇禁闭着，V伸手按了按，他打不开，当他开始转头研究另外的进入方式的时候，竹村走上前，按着他的肩膀，将他拉到身后，然后抬脚硬生生将它踹开了。

不知道是不是因为这一声巨响，远处的照明灯闪动了一下，在这一瞬间将这条无光的走廊点亮，惨白的光扑进他们面前的这个大房间，在地面上将V和竹村的影子拉得很长。门扇狠狠地砸在墙壁上，竹村闻到腥气，以及皮革的焦臭。

V没有第一时间走进去，竹村先步入了这片黑暗，他找到了开关，打开了照明。

他们面前是一间刑房。

到处是污垢，好像从来就没被好好清理过似的，整个地方除了通风扇还在运转外，其余的东西都是死的。角落里随手丢着一把老式的柴油链锯，齿轮里卡着颜色可疑的东西。旁边还有更多笨重而用途不明的机械，那一片区域都酷似生产汽车零件的机床。在房间中央是个常见的义体医生诊所里会看到的手术躺椅，不过上面加装了过多的束缚绑带，周围不远处架着三个探照灯分开立在那里，各个都对准了这把地狱之椅，如同无声的观众。在他们正上方是一只滑轨，竹村的视线随着它向左移动，皱起眉来。他看见了一只……大锅？或许是桶，正吊在滑轨边缘，他走过去，从下方看着它。竹村闻到了油的味道。

一旁的台子上胡乱地堆着一些更精细的手术仪器，显然是用来摘除义体的，这里没有尸体，也没有冰块，但周遭冷得吓人，竹村能看见自己呼吸的白雾。这里也有一台电脑，竹村绕到桌后，打开来开始检查邮件邮件和记录，搜集任何有用的信息。

V这时才一步步走了进来。他没像竹村那样绕来绕去的，而是径直向这那台椅子走去，然后在它面前蹲了下来。

竹村在电脑里找到了几封意味不明的邮件，电脑的管理员用户是一个盖瑞的男人，是这是他的电脑，他大概是这地方的清洁工或者打杂人员，本地存着几首他自作的烂诗，狗屁不通，但字里行间全是些黑暗错乱的东西，不难看出他需要帮助。发出的邮件多数都是给一个叫莉莉丝的女人，诉说自己的睡眠障碍，包括失眠和噩梦，而对方叫他要么给自己脑袋上来一枪要么把她的联系方式删了，因为她实在不想三四点钟的时候收到这种“娘们儿兮兮的傻逼邮件”了。最后几封邮件是两天前，有好几个人，包括莉莉丝，都在发邮件问盖瑞在哪儿，让他赶紧滚过来把地下室的打开，看样子这家伙新改了密码，其他人都进不来。这下竹村知道为什么这里一个人没有了。

以这个地方的整洁程度来看，这家伙要么真的选了第一条路，要么正在旷工来表达不满。浏览器搜索记录有几条奇怪的内容，“渡鸦”，“渡鸦高飞(Jay Flight)”，“渡鸦的诅咒”，“渡鸦高飞是什么意思”。

他抬起头，看向V，恰好，V正用手指从地板的凹槽缝隙间挑起了什么东西，黏糊糊的，他用两根手指捏着，举了起来，展示给竹村看。

竹村走过去，站在他身边。

V手里是一缕尽头有些焦黑的红色卷发，另一头还挂着些正在腐烂的皮肉，那不像是从头上因为暴力厮打揪下来的，更像是……

“操他们的……”V的声音沙哑，“他们把她煮了。”

红发。丽赛·艾尔哈特的红发。

“……不一定是她。”这是竹村仅能说的话。一股阴冷的感觉正顺着他的脊椎往上爬，他见过战争中的惨事，但是这个？这是为什么？就算这不是艾尔哈特，那也是另一个红头发的女人。总归有人命丧于此，这不是……这完全算不上什么体面或是有尊严的死法。

V站了起来，动作很慢，好像肩膀上压了太多重量。“是她。”

“这里一定会有更多线索，可以证明身份……”

“五郎，”V打断了他，而竹村立刻就紧紧闭上了嘴。“你还没习惯夜之城……在这里，绝大多数人死掉的时候，什么都留不下，无论是传说故事还是身份证明，”他面无表情地看了一眼竹村：“……这就是今早我说的。没有意义，连名字都找不到。”他低下头。

竹村咬着牙。他懂V说的应当是对的，但他还是选择坚持：“我们需要查完。”

V看了他一会儿。

“有时你会让我觉得好像你实际上真的关心这些倒霉家伙，”V说，“有的时候你又表现得混不在乎，只当他们是数字和蝼蚁……哪个才是真的你，五郎？你能告诉我吗，或者，你自己甚至能有答案吗？”

竹村皱着眉头，“这可是我从你身上学到的恶习。”

“这倒算是个好答案。”V回答，“……那我们走吧。”

“你看上去不太愿意。”

“因为我有预感，”V已经走出了这间地狱一样的房间，向走廊另一头左侧那扇同样禁闭的大门走去。“……我熟悉这种故事走向……我一般都不喜欢这种结局。没人会。来吧，别在片场傻站着了……你开门的方式不错，应该还要烦劳你再施展一下。”

竹村跟了上去。

当他们弄开了那扇门之后，竹村终于明白过来之前他们在外面看到的那个烟囱连接的是哪里了。他面前的房间别的什么设施都没有，只有一只巨大的焚尸炉。

这里没有照明，也没有必要。那巨大的炉膛只要一生起火来，绝对连最阴暗的角落都纤毫毕现。V走了进去，来到那熄灭的炉膛前，检查倒在那里的一具尸体。而竹村来到炉子前，试图在里面发现任何的残留，没有，里面只有一些灰烬。就算丽赛·艾尔哈特在里面，也肯定跟其他所有的受害者都混在一起了。

“盖瑞·马歇尔·马瑞斯。”V念出面孔扫描后的结果，“应当是他吧，这脸都快没法认了。”

竹村走上去，看到尸体手中的枪。自杀。打杂小子盖瑞把密码改了，然后坐在这里冲自己脑袋来了一下，害得整个工厂暂时停工。谁都知道一道锁拖延不了多久，但或许他就是想在死的时候让所有人都离得远远的。

“他抱着的是什么？”竹村问。

V用力地掰开他的手臂，从那件脏兮兮的夹克之间，艰难地拽出了一盒东西。

“一盘超梦母带。”V说，他站起来，打量着手里的带子。这是还没经过编辑的版本，上面贴着标签，白底上什么都没写，只印着一个血指印。真是再恰当不过的内容介绍。他基本上已经知道这是什么了。

“你认识会编辑超梦的朋友吗？在超梦层我们应当能找到更多东西。”竹村在他身后发问，而现在V只觉得他傻乎乎。

“我认识最厉害的。”V叹了口气，“但我不想再让她见一遍这个，没关系，这地方绝对有超梦编辑设备，我们去那儿找找。进超梦而已，这种活我也不是第一次干了。”

他们一前一后离开了焚化房，来到了T型走廊的交汇点，V忽然在这忽明忽暗的三岔口站住了。竹村没开口催他，而是耐心地等着。

他们脚下是逐渐恢复沉静的白雾，V抬起眼望着他们下来的台阶，那就是隔开这狗屎地方和人间的唯一东西，一道台阶，一扇暗门。在这白雾之中，它几乎看上去圣洁。但在V的两侧，各自都是地狱。

V的目光很迷茫。“……为什么啊，”他说。“砸烂一个之后，还总有这样的地方冒出来。总有……总有，妈的。”他顿了顿，看向竹村，“……尸体都是男的，说明他们在拍同一主题的系列片，已经把女人都用完了。”

“……操。”V抹了把脸。

竹村没能说得出话，所有的线索正在他面前汇集，声嘶力竭地试图冲他喊出一个支离破碎的故事，它尚不完整，但已经初见雏形。这是他从来没有过的体验……在今天早上，他还能对V说出那番有关死亡的见解，试图以过来人的姿态习惯性地给予宽慰。但现在想来，或许当时宽慰到了V的并不是那套他引以为傲的高尚理论，而仅仅是竹村对他说这些话这个行为本身，就能让V露出那种笑容。因为如果V总是见到这种场景，他就根本不可能被竹村那几句话说动。

现在竹村也动摇了，以一种他尚且无法辨明的方式，他忽然感到恐惧，因为在这一瞬间，他窥见了自己原本坚定的人生理念中最脆弱的一角。他没有就这样全盘推翻重建的打算，恰恰相反，竹村反而更确信了自己需要继续坚持去相信，因为一旦生命和死亡真的毫无意义，那么有意义的就只剩下他这份坚持本身。但竹村五郎在这一刻，实打实地为那脆弱感到害怕。

他在夜之城停留得太久了，现在，这座城抓到了他的软肋，就像她对其他所有那些最终被她拆吞入腹的可怜人一样。

V摇了摇头，迈步走进了这条明亮的直廊。

他们在左手边第二扇门找到了超梦工作台，这房间很小，但大概算是休息室，环境相比其他房间都更好，甚至还有个矮沙发。在竹村连入监控系统，再次确认周围环境是否安全的时候，V在柜子里翻找了一顿，最终拿出了一只头戴式超梦编辑器。

“走运了，”V说，走到沙发边，把自己丢了进去，“……我家里的就和这个一样型号。”

竹村离开了电脑。厂房里的漩涡帮成员仍然没察觉到正有两个人在他们脚底下刨根问底，他们暂时仍然安全。他来到V身边，低头看着他戴上设备，“……不会有危险吧？”竹村低声问。

“黑超梦而已，我也不是第一次看了，”V摆了摆手，“这东西对头一次看的人来说冲击太大了，会混淆你的自我认知，一时半会儿都恢复不过来……更何况这是母带……”他犹豫了一下，然后耸了耸肩，“——情感投射会更强，你没有经验，不能让你来。”

他低头拉出连接线，接入母带。“这最好值得。”V咕哝了一句，打开了播放开关，向后靠近沙发背里，让自己尽可能地放松。

照例是超梦载入时的白光，而在白光褪去之后，他看见了正在融化的彩虹。

“什么他妈——”

V的声音戛然而止，超梦开始了。

***

_你听见吱嘎声响。_

_彩虹不再继续融化了，它们像冷却后的硬糖，永远地留在了你的视野里。你移动着头，想知道自己在哪儿。猛烈的幸福感正在消退，但你仍然感觉飘飘欲仙，你躺在几千米深处的海床之上，利维坦在你上方缓缓地游过。你眨了眨眼睛，分辨出那好像是个坏掉的照明设备，你仰着脸，你躺在拖车上被推着前进，那灰色的色块在你眼里被拉扯，视觉残留让它看起来像条缓缓摆动身子的巨大鲸鱼。_

_你知道自己可能坏了，但并没有感到恐惧，疲惫感已经压倒了一切，你真的太累太累了，只希望这一切能尽早结束。这是一条什么样的走廊啊……你看不清，但知道结局已近让你无比放松，尽头的光和热将这条甬道烤得又灿烂又温暖，蔷薇花在你的眼底怒放，你转过脸，看着两侧的墙壁。太美了，艳丽鲜红的颜色正在你的两侧层层叠叠地铺开，感觉起来如同内脏般柔软，这条小径通向的一定是幸福的原初点，万事万物的终结。只有那样的神圣的地方才配得上这条小径，这条美丽恬静的红蔷薇小径。_

_操，你……他妈的，竟然还有气。_

_声音在你耳畔出现，你看不到说话的人在哪里，他好像上帝，但上帝大概不会听起来好像他完全不知道该怎么办才好。你转动着眼睛，试图去寻找他。寻找谁？你转瞬就忘记了，你身下的移动感停止了，推车不再前进，推动它的人来到了你身边。_

_……我不明白……什么让你这么特殊？你是怎么一直撑下来的？她们……她们其他人很快就挂了，老天啊，你也该那样的，至少还少遭点儿罪……_

_现在那个声音带着哭腔了。操，你……你是还有什么想要的吗？你想和我说什么吗？_

_你想叹息，但流沙已经将你淹没了。你躺在这无比美丽的红蔷薇小径中，这地方非常不错，宁静，安逸，而且温暖明亮，你觉得这很适合做为长眠之所，几乎别无所求。你浑浊地挤出胸腔里的最后一口气。_

_别停，继续跑，丽赛，你得继续跑……否则你要来不及了……_

_跑什么？去哪里？哦，对，在化成蛾之前，你一直在跑，好久好久……你得……你得去一个地方，他们告诉你了，那些黑西装的狗，在审完你之后看了看表，玩闹般地告诉你他们刚从棚户区出来，时间已经过去了一天多了……你得去……你得过去救他……这记忆猛地为你注入了一口撕心裂肺的空气，你差点从推车上弹动起来，你得跑起来，你不能停，但是……但你现在已经没有双腿了，你现在已经是一只蛾了。你向空中抬起了的手被人抓住了，那是一只很白的手掌，它握住了你的手掌。_

_你不是独自一人，有人还陪在你身边。_

_红蔷薇小径里仍然恬静美丽，温暖如春。_

_带着一直极度的不甘心，你还是缓缓释然了。这没办法，你尽力了，你真的已经尽力了跑了。抱歉，劳拉。你想，我应该到不了那里了，让我歇歇吧，我确实就不是那种可以站在最顶端的台阶尽头的人。你想要落泪，但比起悲伤，你更多的是放松。你知道你再也不需要拼尽全力去向任何人证明任何事，再也不需要为了活下去而伤害任何人，你可以随心所欲地飞去那些你向往的各色世界里去，成为众多故事的一部分。你如此幸福，如此自由，如此轻松。你认输了，这就是一切了。抱歉，劳拉，我就在这里吧。这里也能看见很美的烟花，大概没有最上面的视野漂亮，但……但这已经很好了。_

_你想。我很满足。_

_移动着手指，你在眼前那只手臂上，颤抖地写下了两个词。松鸦。飞翔。松鸦高飞。这消耗了你最后的力气，也花了太久，断断续续的血迹在对方的小臂上干涸，字迹扭曲，但并不难辨认。_

_妈的……妈的，这是什么——什么意思？这是你的名字吗？_

_他在哭。为什么呢？你好奇。你曾经见过哭泣的男人，但那已经是很久以前了……你在一个自带炫目光影的时代格格不入地钟情于老电影，身处家乡却活得如同一个异乡人。在满是光污染，广告，中奖类型综艺与避重就轻的调侃新闻中，你每周夜里偷偷跑到地下放映场，那里二十个人三十个人挤在小黑屋里，所有人在满是汗味儿和廉价空气清新剂的狭窄空间里像是朝圣一样齐齐仰望投在空白墙壁上的电影画面。那天放的片子名叫大地惊雷，你闻到烟味，转头想叫抽烟的人把烟掐了，但你看到是一个乱刀会的打手坐在你身后的台阶上，膀大腰圆，一个人占两个人的位子，身上的夹克还挂着恶土的沉重风尘，多半是为了今天的放映临时进的城。他手指上夹着一根烟，张着嘴，双眼一眨不眨地看着墙壁上的电影画面，粗砺的脸上爬满了泪水，哭得无声无息。_

_那时你把他的烟拿了过来，他没动，于是你将头轻轻地靠在他的膝盖上。一个衣着光鲜的公司婊子，轻轻依偎着一个恶土走私贩子。放映厅里没有任何人说话。你把烟按在自己坐着的台阶边上碾熄了，打手的抽噎声音在马蹄声中轻轻回荡。这小房间里的人每周徜徉在不同的旧世界里，人也一直在变动，你后来只又见过这个打手一次，他或许死了，或许离开了夜之城，但在这一刻，在这安静的一刻，你忽然觉得有的东西能活得比末日更久，穿过战争，灾难，仇恨和残忍，爱和美将一个个业已沦陷的旧世界和现在相连。_

_那一刻就和当下如出一辙。_

_你在这红蔷薇小径中合上了眼，等待被推进太阳中去。在那里你知道你会和那些辉煌且脆弱的美丽东西焊在一起，你不会再离开了，那里有无尽的浩渺星空，有风笛曲伴着风掠过起伏的平原，有一切作为人类难以触及的永恒。在丛林深处，有一只灵巧的松鸦向你偏转过头，黝黑的眼睛注视了你一秒，接着，它展开翅膀，飞向树梢。_

_你宽恕了一切。_

***

V大概在超梦里度过了接近半个小时，他几乎一言不发。

刚接入没多久，V就说：“是她。”除此之外，他就不再说话。

这和竹村过去的经验不同，他知道人在看超梦的时候虽然感官进行了连接，但并不是完全无法和外界沟通。竹村出声问了两次，但V都没有回话，如果不是V缓缓地移动了手臂，安抚性质地拍了拍竹村的手，竹村都要强行把他跟超梦机断开来了。

他什么都做不了，只能坐在了V身边的沙发扶手上，一只手中握着枪，另一只手里攥着倾力治，以防V万一出什么问题，随时准备着应对突发情况。超梦只是感官投影，但是电子讯号懂得欺骗你的大脑，有的时候它会让你真的以为自己身处里面的场景。如果录超梦的人感到害怕，你也会一样害怕，你能看得见他看到的幻觉，听见他听见的一切声音。

这太冒险了。竹村已经后悔了，他被自己不称职的想法折磨着，额头上冒着细汗。

“……我们走吧。”竹村对V说，“别再看这个了。”

“就……快——完了。”V的声音很奇怪，有点走调，好像他正在海里沉浮，要靠自己的一个个地把那些词捕捉出来，然后再挤出来似的。

妈的，他听起来像是已经嗑嗨了。竹村紧张地扫描了一下他，不，血液成分没有异样，而且V也不会就在他眼皮底下偷偷来一剂，这只能说明是超梦有问题。

他又想说些什么，但V的左手放上了他的大腿，就搭在那里。这是一个具有安抚意义的动作，竹村于是没动，他强迫自己继续保持呼吸。V知道自己在做什么，不要紧。

终于，好像过了一万年那么久，V登出了。

他摘下了头上的超梦仪，竹村这才看见他脸上都是泪痕，几乎都已经干涸了。

竹村感到彻骨的恐惧：“V？”

V没回答，他从沙发上站了起来，却没第一时间迈步，像喝醉了一样，他摇晃起来，并且在竹村反应过来上去撑住他之前就跪倒在了地板上。他开始呕吐。

竹村半跪在他身边，手足无措，心中被悔意填满。他要疯了，他需要做些什么，任何事，只要能让V感觉好点儿。

他把手掌按在V的后背上。

“求你了，V，说话。”竹村说，几乎是哀求了，“有什么是我能做的？”

花了好久，V抬起了头，他坐在自己腿上，竹村从没在他脸上看过这种表情。V的双目泛着血色，彻骨的憎恨将他的五官都扭曲了，这样的V令竹村感到陌生，但同时，竹村感到一股隐蔽的兴奋，他知道自己要得到命令了。

“做我的刀，”V几乎是一字一顿地说道，“……上面的人，杀光。”

竹村屏住了呼吸。随着这句话，杀意和暴躁像海啸般席卷过他的脑海，算法倘若能发出声音，此时铁定正在尖声高唱。无法形容的满足和快乐随着肾上腺素一并灌进他的每一粒细胞。他控制不住，紧绷的面具碎裂了一角，嘴角上出现了一个微笑。

他站起了身，向V恭谨地点头行礼，然后转身离去，握枪的手没有一丝颤抖。

老天，自从竹村五郎来到夜之城，他从未感觉如此好过。


	12. 日落大道

“我——我发誓我什么都没参与……我什么都不……不知道啊！”义体医生坐在椅子上，崩溃地大喊，“她那天是……她倒在街上，这里是附近唯一一处诊所了，我，妈的，我不知道啊！她进来的时候就已经没救了……操，你见过她脑子吗？她……她后面全是血……还有别的……要是老老实实没——没动过还是怎么的，那还有救，但——谁知道她跑了多久了，那神经系统已经彻底烧烂了，跟皮下组织都黏糊在一起，差不多都他妈的熟了，刮都刮不干净……那个味道啊，操！”

他说得激动，要直起身子，竹村手里借来的霰弹枪管直接捅着他的胸口，将他按了回去。义体医生涕泪横流，他高举着双手，瞪着一边的V：“……就算，就算我给她换个新脑子，就算我他妈奇迹般地有了个四十多万的脑部替换义体在手里——救回来以后她也就只是个……只会他妈的流口水，靠呼吸机活着的白痴——”

V坐在他的诊桌上，双腿悬空，对他说的话置若罔闻。雇佣兵之前在刑房里拿了把砍刀，现在他浑身都挂着血浆，V正低着头，慢条斯理地把一些碎肉从自己头发里捡出来，那把刃都卷了的刀摆在他腿边。

竹村回头看了看他。

“……她来你这儿求助，”V说，“……而你把她交给了漩涡帮。”

义体医生咆哮起来：“——那他妈的——就是个公司狗而已——你他妈的——操你妈的——想要做义务警察的傻逼——当我的女儿，我的露西亚——被军工安保在街上像条狗一样枪杀的时候，操你的，那时候你又他妈的在哪儿……”

V抬起头。他说：“五郎，你想怎么做？”

竹村正在一点点恢复冷静。在刚刚的二十分钟里，他和V已经杀了三十多个人，以一场大屠杀为这场持续了一周的调查做收尾，确实是个符合夜之城疯狂风格的结局。但他不觉得V有释然半点，V也不是那种会在暴力中得到心灵慰藉的人。

他怎么想？他想让V感觉好点。

“送他去见露西亚。”竹村回答。

V笑了：“——真他妈天才。”

为了证明自己不是在开玩笑，竹村用一发打在脑袋上的霰弹终止了义体医生的尖叫。

枪声结束后的狭小房间回荡着寂静。V发出了一声非常沉重的叹息，然后从桌子上跳了下来。

“你这回没法跟布里克解释了。”竹村在他路过自己的时候开口。

“这是座不喜欢给出解释的城市，”V说，“相信他能习惯。”

V带他走出了诊所，将尸横遍野的工厂抛在身后。街道上正夕阳西下，工业区有着过于宽旷的街道，这边是过激帮派分子和公司财产的地盘，很少有人涉足，除了偶尔会出现的大型运输车以外，马路上几乎没有其他任何车辆驶过。这是一块夜之城已经死去的组织，死得彻底，连脓水都没有，只剩下干碎的纤维，破厂房，无人机和挂着过时广告牌的旧灯箱。

竹村等着V走向他们来时开的车子，但V站在原地看了一会儿这条在落日中被染得血红的大道，反而走向了相反的方向。竹村在后面默默地跟着他，V走到了街角，然后停步抬起了头。

他在入侵那里的摄像头。

公司领地也有一点方便之处，这里几乎每个路口都有监视系统。摄像头就和那些除了自动驾驶的卡车外根本没人在乎的交通信号灯被安装在一起，高高在上地俯视下面发生的一切。自从公司差不多放弃了这块区域后，他们缩回触手，只有那些靠近还在使用的厂房附近的摄像头才会连入系统，其他那些都鞭长莫及，被孤零零地遗弃在每一个路口，做自动的摄录，每七天清理一次没人会去看的记忆卡。

“她是什么时候经过的？”竹村意识到了V在做什么。

V回答：“今天午夜之后就会被清除了，我们还有几个小时。”

竹村不太理解他为什么要这么做，甚至不知道V打算干什么，但他犹豫了一会儿，问道：“我能做什么？”

“提醒我明天有空给你把缺失的义体都重新装上。”

“抱歉。”

“我不是在说你没用……”V断开了链接，他掐着自己眉心，“就只是……我得做这个，你能理解吗？”

竹村说：“没关系。”

“走吧，下个路口。”V说，向一侧歪了歪头。他双手插在口袋里，垂着脑袋向前走，步子有些拖沓。

竹村没再抱怨V对城市交通的毫无敬畏，而是和他一起走在这条血腥大路的中央，向着日落，他们并肩而行，影子被拉在身后拖得很长。

大多数的时候V能找到正确的那个摄像头，而有的时候他得原路返回去查另外的那些，排除错误的选项。他们进展并不快，竹村跟着他走走停停，他们仅仅偶尔才看见一两个行人，也多是步履蹒跚的毒虫，夜之城有很多这种人，要么居无定所，要么在嗑完药神志不清的状态下走走停停，漫无目的地在街上游荡。这些人也正是往日漩涡帮的目标。

路过第一个人的时候，原本竹村以为V会去做点什么，毕竟他们刚刚经历了那些事。但V的目光只是在他们身上黏连了几秒，接着就继续向前了。竹村不太明白，他没说话，却皱起眉。

是因为他们刚刚清洗了一个漩涡帮窝点，所以V才这样无动于衷吗？还是说受害者必须足够漂亮，足够完美，足够让V想起自己，引起共鸣，才值得为之复仇，或者值得拯救吗？

这些问题在竹村脑子里打结。他弄不清楚，如果一件事被认定是不义，阻止了第一件，那么第二件，第三件，难道不是也一样需要被阻止吗？

“你在烦心什么呢？”V问。

“我在想，有什么办法能彻底根治这颗毒瘤。”

“哦，”V说，多看了他两眼，“这城市的根都烂了，你还记得这句话吗？”

竹村沉默了一小会儿，然后开口：“我不在乎夜之城变成什么样……但下一个艾尔哈特大概在乎。”包括V，V也在乎。

他们又来到下一个新的监控探头下方，V抬头开始干活，当他确定了接下来的方向之后，V开口道：“……你真的总给我带来惊喜。”

“希望这句话真的是字面上的意思。”

“哇，你对我信任度真的很低，要知道，就算是我，也不是总能找到机会抖机灵的。”V说，“……我总觉得在所有人里面，你该是那个最该被集体主义洗脑得彻底的家伙，但……但事实上，你就算鄙视他们，也仍然……我不知道该怎么说，比如在野狼酒馆那次，你竟然能记住丽赛的小男友的名字。”他转头看向竹村，那张疲惫的面孔终于又挂上了一丝除了严肃之外的东西，现在，V看上去又有点儿重新像他自己了。“……或许我并没有自以为的那样了解你，五郎。”

竹村并不知道该怎么说。他在云上生活得太久，确实已经和这些在泥里挣命的底层人有了巨大的隔阂，竹村永远也没法融入，也不屑融入。但那时他的一切信仰和理念都和算法一样清清楚楚，都是V，把这些概念都模糊了，搞得他也时不时会心软，以一种会被过去的自己嘲笑的方式。这大概是V把他传染了。

他一时没说话，V垂着头走在他身边。V靠得很近，偶尔，他们肩膀会轻轻摩擦，好像互相依靠似的。光线已经有些变暗了，他们脚下的影子变得模糊，风沿着街道吹过来，竹村意识到这里竟然比恶土都显得更为荒芜。

“……有的时候我甚至觉得你真的关心我们这种人。”V说。他声音很低，“不管是为了什么——谢了。”

竹村想了想回答：“……我只是……我觉得他们很可怜，无论是艾尔哈特，还是马龙·泰勒。”他说着，觉得自己说得有道理，点了点头继续，“……明明是毫无意义的人生，但……他们很尽力了，这一点就值得尊敬。”

V的目光黯淡了下来。他带着几分自嘲笑了笑，移开了视线：“……我觉得也是。”

出乎竹村的预料，他们竟然又走了接近五个小时。虽然速度并不快，也比不上他过去曾经接受的训练，但加上V的沉默不语，也足够令人疲惫。他不知道为什么V坚持要步行做这个，但也没提出异议。竹村选择相信V有他自己的理由。

现在天已经彻底黑了，一轮银月正在天边升起。夜里变得有些冷，路灯把街道照成一种冰冷的橙色，显得他们更像行走在鬼蜮之中。说实话，竹村意识到他们走过很多重复的路，有好多次都是绕了个大弯又转了回来。

最终当他们停下时，是位于一处废弃的卸货场，V真的很会搜寻，凭着一些竹村没法知道的线索，V带着他来到了这里，穿过场地，绕过了几辆废弃的汽车残骸，最终在深处的一片集装箱货堆附近站住了。

这地方位置很隐蔽，不像是会有人经过的样子。集装箱体有的带着涂鸦，但更多的是在城市酸雨中被锈蚀得七七八八，外漆大片剥落，露出来的金属都是大片大片的红锈，如同血瘤。

“……就是这里了，”V足足一动不动地盯了这片区域长达半分钟，才终于开口说道，“我们在这儿附近找找吧。”

“找什么？”

“还以为你永远不会问了呢。这里就是反情报科把……把她丢下的地方，至少她就是从这儿开始跑的。”V已经开始了，他弯下腰，开始在黯淡的光线下做艰难搜寻。他们附近唯一的光源就是靠近街道那边的几盏路灯，但那也相当远了。“……帮我找找，我不知道，任何东西，痕迹，遗落的东西……任何东西都行。”

V的眼部义体有扫描功能，竹村的可没有，他在自己的口袋里摸了摸，忽然想起来自己之前的打火机已经落到阿德卡多营地里了，米契拿走了它，现在他没办法了。“你要做什么，V？”他站在原地低声问。

“就当我要弄个纪念品吧。”V已经要走远了，嘟囔着说，“听上去像是个变态杀手，对吧，强尼？”

竹村愣了一下，他把双手从上衣口袋中拿了出来，向V走了一步，又站住了。最开始几秒，他想去质问V到底在说什么，为什么要那样说，但今天实在是太漫长了，竹村觉得这跟那漩涡帮的自制烈性增强剂和那盘超梦母带有关。他犹豫要不要让V一个人安静会儿——如果是过去的竹村五郎，绝对会这么选。竹村清楚V并不愿意把自己的脆弱暴露给别人，所以他站在原地，没有第一时间走上前去。

看着V的背影，他混乱而惊恐地想着，是因为银手的意识体还没彻底剥离干净吗？但按照V的说法和他一直表现出来的样子，应当并不是那样。

V是清醒的吗？竹村紧抿着嘴唇，他盯着毫无察觉的V，双手在身侧攥紧了。索尔临别时的话回荡在他耳畔。操，不要。不要。

这是阔别已久的情感正爬上竹村的脊椎，太久了，甚至令他感到陌生。

他感到恐惧。

这太可怕了，竹村驻足不前，这或许只是一次精神崩溃，压力太大的人有时会这样，他见过，他清楚，不一定就是他以为的那样——

但过了几秒，V又说：“是啊，我知道，你真他妈狗嘴里吐不出象牙。”

在能做任何思考之前，竹村发现自己已经冲了上去，他一把扳住V的肩膀，让年轻人看着自己。“V，”竹村说，“你还好吗？”

有几秒，V的神情迷迷糊糊的，这几秒过去，他看着竹村，忽然看起来很困惑，接着他瞪大了眼睛，看了看竹村身后。无论他原本期望在那里找到什么，他都失败了。V的目光扫视了一圈，接着一股令人心碎的了悟出现了在他脸上。“……操，”V的声音哆嗦起来，“什么他妈的……”

“你刚刚怎么了？”

“——我这是……”V直起身子，他一只手捂着额头，弓着身子试图向后退，他被吓坏了，接着他颤抖地问出一个让竹村毛骨悚然，又怒火中烧的问题，“这是哪儿？这是……这是什么时候了？我……我在哪儿？”

竹村有太多答案了。这是他孤身一人冲进荒坂塔将整个城市搅了个天翻地覆的两个月后，无论是夜之城内还是城外，世界都在进行重新洗牌。V已经成为了夜之城最炙手可热的来生头号雇佣兵，他没有解决不了的难题，没有完成不了的案子，他是活着的传奇。他给自己弄到了一间缺乏生活气息的顶层公寓，每天只睡三个小时，他坐拥一切的同时拒绝跟过去所有真正关心他的人来往，直到最近这一周。他被神经痛和非法止痛剂折磨，在赛博精神病的边缘摇摇欲坠，而能听他说话的就只有一个并不和他同一阵营的竹村五郎和一辆人工智能浮空车。

现在是夜里十一点五十九分，工业区那些被遗弃的路口监控摄像头正在一批批地进行数据删除，将自己过去七天里见证的所有故事和风景都丢进赛博虚空。好像那些血泪，那些坚持和牺牲都是毫无意义的蠢行，撼动不了世道，改变不了城市，连被铭记都价值都没有。

竹村紧紧抓住V的手腕，将他拉回自己面前。

“你就在这儿(Here)。”他对V说，“和我在一起(With me)。”

V死死盯着他的脸，好像他从没在竹村脸上看过这样的表情。他张开嘴，但什么都没说出来。竹村没有松手，更没有后退。

“……我没疯。”V声音沙哑地说。“我只是……我太累了。”

“对，你需要每天充足的睡眠，正经的食物，以及远离巴洛哌醇。”竹村说，声音逐渐温柔了一些，“……我们回去吧，V。已经太晚了。”

V摇了摇头，竹村放开了他的手，他向后跌坐在地，将手肘撑在曲起的膝盖上，扶着头。竹村以为他会大哭之类的，但V没有，他只是叹息，很深很长地叹息，好像已经不堪重负。

“你说得对，”V的声音发闷，“已经太晚了。”

他们所处的这条集装箱之间的小径不算宽敞，竹村后退了几步，他没有坐下，而是抱着手臂靠上了背后的集装箱壳子，面对着V。“你打算找什么？”

“……炉子里除了灰以外什么都没有，我想找点儿能代表她的小玩意，跟泰勒的戒指放在一起，去墓地给他们俩弄个好地方。就这样。”

“你总这样干吗？”

“是。”V说，“信不信由你，这里面有一定的安慰效果。”

“……我相信。”

“但是这里没什么了。这周下过两场雨，车辙也早就模糊了，就算有任何东西，胸针，耳环……任何有价值的东西也早就被人捡走了。”V仍然低着头，“……刚到的时候我就意识到了。但是——操，我他妈的，”他沉默了几秒，“……我真的不甘心。”

竹村没说话，他听着在集装箱之间穿梭的风声。

“十四英里。”V说，“……她整整跑了十四英里。”

他将脸埋进手掌中。“妈的。”V喃喃道。

竹村等了一会儿，他在心里默默回味着他掌握的所有那些动人的或无聊的小细节，它们在这片夜色中编织着，人的脆弱和命运交织在一起，将它们串连起来。

“……‘渡鸦高飞’到底是什么意思？”竹村问道。

花了好久，V才抬起头来。他双眼通红，但不是那种崩溃或疯狂的样子，出于某种不能言说的理由，V似乎恢复了一些。竹村不能说他已经走了出来，但那黑超梦对他的影响变淡了，V看了看竹村，而在那目光中，后者就知道，接下来几天或许V会做些新的相关的噩梦，但他应当不会再迷失在认知混淆里了。

V的视线从竹村身上移开，往上投向被远处城区的霓虹染成肮脏颜色的夜空。

“那是一个大概在五十年前停产的拖车牌子，”V说，“马龙·泰勒的拖车上带着一个很显眼的标志，就在进门前的右手边，就挨着最大的那扇气窗，她始终在想着那个。”

哦。

V声音沙哑：“她原本真的来得及，反情报科的人没骗她，还记得吗？那小子躲在沙发底下，没动过，他那时候还活着。……他们俩曾经在那沙发边上搭堡垒，估计泰勒潜意识里仍然认为那里是最安全的地方。这认知让他多活了很久……差一点。”

“他在等。”竹村低声说。

“对，即使他自己并没意识到。”V低下头。“妈的。”

竹村沉默地咀嚼着这最后一块拼图。他不知道那个在炉边自杀的漩涡帮小子，那个显然早就罹患心理疾病的盖瑞·马歇尔·马瑞斯，没人喜欢搭理的可怜虫盖瑞，到底在生命的最后一刻有没有解开这个谜团。

“V，”竹村忽然开口问道，“你还能撑得下去吧？”

V看了看他，“……我不会吞枪自杀，如果这是你想问的。”

竹村没有说话，只是点了点头。他们沉默着，从远处的道路上，隐隐传来重型货运卡车驶过的沉重声响。夜风寂寂。

“操。”V垂着头说，“……有的时候我真的恨透夜之城了。”

有的时候。“……那其余的时间呢？”竹村问。

“……倘若真能做到一直都在恨的话，肯定也不会像现在这样恶心。”V回答，“妈的。那一定能轻松不少。”

竹村想，我就知道。

他向前走到V面前，向他伸出手。“……走吧。”竹村说，“我们去墓地。”

V仰着头看了他一会儿：“我们什么都没有。他们什么都没留下。”

“你不是还拿了泰勒的戒指吗？”

“只有泰勒的。”

“没关系。”竹村回答，将他拉了起来，“我觉得他们大概已经在一起了。”

V来到路边，将车子呼叫了过来。他们俩拖着疲惫的身子爬上了车。V将车载电台关了，在竹村驾驶车子穿过灯火璀璨的城市时，他只是沉默地盯着窗外的夜景。过了一段时间，他们离开市区，开始驶上了狭窄弯曲的盘山道，随着渐渐爬高，夜之城似乎变远了些。这座城市有它自己的魔力，只要不靠近，你总觉得她优雅而端庄。

竹村心中涌动出一股酸涩，这对他来说很陌生，他双手握着方向盘，在这安静的路途中，变得呼吸沉重。这种感情很微妙，它很像放松，却不是那种舒心的放松，而是紧拧住你的心，让你明明没有受苦，却觉得艰难。

他轻声开口：“……V。”

“嗯。”V没睡着，此时在他身边回应道。

但竹村没有说话，他不知道自己想说什么，他没有想问的问题，也没有想抒发的见解，就只是……他想叫一下年轻人，确认对方还在。

V没等到他的下文，看了看他。“怎么了？”

“没什么。”

V好像想说什么，但一记打进来的电话打断了他的想法。他靠回了座椅，对竹村递了个抱歉的眼神，然后接起了电话。竹村好奇那是谁，竟然能让V都没有挂断的权力。

“现在不是时候。”V的眼中闪着视频通讯的红光，竹村不在频道里，听不见对方的声音。“是，在我这儿。”过了一会儿V说道，“不，不能最近，最近……不方便。”V竟然转头看了一眼竹村。

他们已经快到了，竹村放慢了车速。

“行吧，你定。”V说，“……没有，就只是……这一天真的太漫长了。”

不知道对面说了什么，V竟然笑了一下，这是他今晚第一个笑容，有些疲惫，但确实是笑容。“我只是在脑子里跟强尼做了几周室友，摇滚小子，你没必要——行吧，行，行，出席不了你的狂欢派对，但你总能偷偷摸摸溜出来见我，是这个意思吗？”

V的语气像是他在和朋友说话。大概又是哪个雇佣兵在城市角落里碰见的倒霉鬼，被他救过或是被他害过，而且和银手有关。竹村默默地想着，并且不由自主地有些……有些寂寞。

这完全没道理。竹村告诉自己。

“……哈，我对缺乏恭敬深表歉意。”V毫无悔意地说，“正好，”他忽然顿住了，“……我确实有件事要拜托你……我最近经手了一个案子。等我们见面时候细说吧……”

V沉默了一小会儿。对面大概说了什么长篇大论的东西。

“我知道，”他最后说，“但是我不是强尼。”

竹村停下了车子，他们已经到了。

又过了几秒，V才挂断电话，但他没下车，只是坐在那里，低着头发呆。

“我们到了。V。”竹村说。

V抬起头，看着竹村说：“……你之前说过，要我发誓戒断烈性增强剂，包括巴洛哌醇。”

他的语气很认真，所以竹村也认真地回望他。“是，而且那绝对会很艰难，大概还要有几次手术。运气好的话，还要花上几年。”

而且这都是建立在V能想办法活过这剩下五个月的基础上。希望渺茫，但仍然还是希望。

“好，”V说，“……我发誓。”

有那么一会儿，竹村以为自己会听到强尼银手的名字，但V说：“我以丽赛·艾尔哈特的名字发誓，我会的，操，假如我走了狗屎运，从哪个角落里蹦出来一个奇迹砸我脸上——只要我确定能活过今年圣诞节，哪怕就多活一天，哪怕第二天我就咽气，我就再也不碰这东西。”

在他们前方，挡风玻璃下还摆着那盒从布里克那里交易来的增强剂。丽赛·艾尔哈特什么都没给世界留下，V把那盒超梦母带烧了，这盒从害死了她的装置中榨出来的神经释缓剂就已经是她最后的价值了。

竹村的目光也落在那上面，他隐约间好像理解了，但又没有。

“……我们走吧，”V说，打开了车门，“他们的位置我之前就订好了。这事到现在就彻底结束了……希望我们其他所有人今晚都能睡个好觉。”

在回程的路上，竹村问：“刚刚是谁给你打电话？”

“……一个颇有影响力的上流阶层朋友。”V回答，“不是那种‘朋友’的朋友，你能理解吗？”他看向窗外。“……要想站稳脚跟，你必须在夜之城认识这么一两个人。”

“听上去还不错。”竹村说。他还不知道V能和那些成功人士搭上关系。

V打了个哈欠。

“这句话我得裱起来，”他闷笑了几声，“……谁他妈的敢相信，对他的这种评价能从你嘴里说出来。”

“怎么了？”

“你前不久还亲口跟我表达过鄙视的。”

竹村皱起眉，试图想出那到底是谁。这可不容易，一旦开始回忆，他发现自己不喜欢的人好像确实太多。V显然也知道，看着他的表情，略带苦涩地笑了一下。“……这正是命运的奇妙之处啊。”V感叹了一声，没再说别的。

看来他不打算现在就揭晓这谜题了。

不过按照V的习惯，竹村总归很快就有机会见到那家伙了。

他没有再追问。


	13. 红磨坊

“我觉得，早晚有一天我也会觉得这些破事没完没了。”

V靠在车门上说。

车子停在太平洲修了一半的高架桥下方，周围光线不太好，有点阴暗，而且现在是清晨，还有点儿冷。竹村靠在他旁边，正在一脸肃穆地喝他的那杯热饮，那表情活像荒坂三郎在他面前又死了一回似的。这是他们路过汤姆的店的时候V坚持要买的，一人一杯，唯一的问题是竹村仍然拒绝称呼它为咖啡。V也没太喝这玩意，他盯上了那根热饮吸管，已经咬了它半个多小时了。他烟瘾又犯了，这就好像强尼银手留下的幻痛之一，和所有他那些理想主义大道理一样，让人真他妈的糟心。

竹村闻言看了他一眼，好像有点没想到：“我还以为你喜欢这种……行侠仗义一样的生活。”行侠仗义这个词他说得很艰难，足以让V清楚他原本想说的完全是相反的意思。

“如果能给我点儿新东西的话，或许是。”V嘴里叼着吸管，说话含糊，“我想要新的……挑战？不，这听起来像那种对肾上腺素上瘾的战斗疯子。我不是那个意思……”

“目标？”

“对，这么说就好一点儿。”

“不愧是来生之王，都市传奇，对他来说连打破最顶尖科技下达的死亡通知书都不算新挑战。”

“噢，我还以为我们关系已经变好了呢。”V半真半假地抱怨，他又用尖牙碾磨了一阵吸管尽头。

竹村放下了杯子，看着他问：“你是在构思退休生活吗？”

V被吓到了：“操，不是，”他想了想，“我好像还真没想过退休之后的事，可能就从来没觉得我能活那么久，大概会当个中间人？就像罗格。或者开个酒吧？我觉得妈妈威尔斯还挺喜欢我的，她大概能教我几手……你别说，时不时想想还挺有意思的。”

而竹村默默地想着V成为酒吧老板后，自己在吧台后面工作的样子。他不会调酒，但也仅仅是还不会而已，那大概不会很难。或许他也可以去后厨忙活。但那不算什么大事，他相信V无论如何都会给他安排一个妥善的位置的。如果是做酒保，他能想象在打烊后的酒馆里，V坐在吧台凳上，装作客人向自己点单。上了年纪的V会是什么样子？他的棕色头发会变浅，眼角出现温和的笑纹，当他咬着橄榄，你能看见他露出来的牙尖。

“……听上去不错。”竹村说。

“来了。”V说，站直了身子，看着从桥洞外驶来的几辆车子。他把吸管丢在地上，竹村拿过了原本被V放在车顶的那杯咖啡，和自己手里的那杯一起远远地丢掉了。当他回来，那些车就已经停在了V面前。

几个漩涡帮的小子从被改得奇形怪状的越野车上跳下来，像每个夜之城的帮派小年轻那样，来到V面前，还有点激动得手足无措。

“头儿说他请了您来帮忙，”领头的那个小子绝对不超过二十岁，他的声音听起来都非常稚嫩，明明改装过后的腿部义体让他比V高出一截来，他却一边说话一边不由自主地弯着身子，“操……操，这太牛逼了！”

所以两天前发生在工业区那件事应当没扩大影响。竹村想着。至少对布里克和他的帮派与V之间的关系没造成任何损害，真是稀奇。不过或许也跟他们俩没留下任何人证有关。漩涡帮照常对V热络，V还要信守承诺来帮布里克办事，估计以后还要照常去他们那儿购买增强剂，夜之城很难发生任何改变，你的挣扎都如梦似幻，转瞬就消失得干净，一点儿波澜都没有。

竹村觉得恶心。他站在V身后，双手交握在身前，默默地用目光表达自己的不爽。

“人情往来罢了，”V不太情愿地说，“只此一例。说吧，到底什么活？早点儿弄完，我还有别的事呢。”

他没有。现在才早上五点半左右，今天出门的时候V和竹村说了，如果结束得快，下午准备回公寓跟他一块儿把已经欠下两季没看的英仙座寻路者传说看了。竹村没意见，他觉得就算V把所剩无几的时间和他一起浪费在昏暗的客厅，长沙发，爆米花，和太空科幻肥皂剧上，也比给漩涡帮打杂要好。更何况这已经算是进步，在他的反复要求下，V那紧绷的生活方式已经放松了不少。除了新设立的周日的消遣时光以外，V现在不睡够五个小时，竹村根本不让他起床。

……当然，这不让他起床的方式有很多种，除了将偷偷爬起来的V按回枕头里，还有一些别的手段。一些不太适合在外面随便回忆的手段。

竹村皱了皱眉，不太自在。

“唉，也不是什么大事儿，”那小子拍了拍自己那光溜溜的脑袋，“一次普通的交易。最近不知道那帮公司狗发了什么疯，咬得死紧，从他们眼皮子底下偷货难得要死，已经有好几波弟兄被搞了。这回我们直接跟供货的做买卖，尽可能少跟那帮荒坂的沾边儿，但……但头儿可不放心，那帮条子最鸡巴贪了，说不准又搞什么破事儿出来。”

“要我做什么？”V问。

“我也不知道，应该什么都不用干吧，您只要往那儿一站，”对方傻乎乎地笑着，“别说那群死条子，就是荒坂真的找上门来，您也肯定再他妈的操他们一回。”

他们上了这个小子的车，竹村今天用不着开车，正好方便他一个人坐在后座，双手环胸地生闷气。V坐在副驾驶，椅背被他调得很低，他双脚都搭在驾驶室前方，躺得舒舒服服。而他们的司机，这个漩涡帮的小子显然因为能跟V共处就已经激动得找不着北了，看他时不时瞄一眼V的皮鞋的样子，竹村怀疑他想趁人不备舔上一口。

V甚至不去调车载电台，他任凭漩涡帮的小子随意转台，跟着那里面传出来的无论什么垃圾声音轻轻打着拍子。

“我……我真的很崇拜您！”这个高个子小年轻忍耐了好久，最后终于憋出来这么一句。

V绝对在打瞌睡，被他吓了一跳。“……哦。哦。”

竹村已经不忍心看下去了，他低下了头。

“您有什么……能给我句寄语之类的吗？就，您是怎么办到的？夜之城的活传奇……天啊，要是有朝一日能，能像干一桩像这样的大事……我当场死了都可以。”

V好久都没说话。

“别追求这个，”最后他说，“找些真正有意义的事去做。”

而对方已经疯狂点头：“好的！好的我记下了！唔——太爽了，他们不会相信的，我跟V坐在同一辆车上！回头我要把这句话纹到胸口上。”

“我他妈第一个就不敢相信。”V挫败地说。

竹村把头转向窗外，用拳头遮住嘴边的笑意，作为掩饰，咳嗽了一下。

V懒洋洋地问：“你也想发表点意见吗，五郎？”

“……大概有。”竹村说，“纹身这个主意不错，晚点我们再细说。”

V听上去像是一口气没喘过来，“操。”他放下了脚，回头看了看竹村，像是确定他是不是认真的。竹村只瞥了他一眼，然后就将目光重新投向了窗外。“……行吧，”V喃喃地说，“我绝对要因为你总拿我开玩笑这事儿扣你工资。”

“我还不知道我还有工资这么一说。”

V笑起来：“日结的啊，你不是收得很好吗？”

好吧。竹村又咳嗽了起来。

车子没多久就到了地方，太平洲的一处荒芜的集装箱卸货港。

交易对象已经在那里等着了。当竹村和V下车，就看见那几个穿着NCPD制服的人正低着头抽烟，小声交头接耳，并对挨个停下的漩涡帮车队投来不信任的目光。

“你们迟到了。”领头的警察说道。

“谨慎些总没大问题。”漩涡帮的人回答。“既然人都来了，那来验货吧？”

脏警看向V和竹村，他的扫描结果应当已经将他们俩的身份告诉了他。这个身材胖大，戴着顶老式软呢帽的中年男子呵了一声。“你就是V，”他往地上啐了一口，“和蟑螂做交易，遇见只耗子也不意外。”

“我得提醒你，无论荒坂能对你做什么，”V皮笑肉不笑地回答，“我也一样能干。”

“你他妈的就算把我们几个兄弟举报了，也只会让我们更合群。”

“那你就误会大了，我指的是把你的D-63猛龙植入义体从你屁眼里塞进去，让你兄弟从嘴里再帮你拽出来。反正没多大，在你感觉到之前它就出来了。”

“操他妈的，”警察说道，向后退了一步，“真他妈晦气。”他挥了挥手，将自己手里的烟蒂狠狠丢到地上，用鞋尖碾了碾。

在他身后，有两个年轻些的家伙对视了一眼，走到了旁边一处集装箱前，一人弯下腰打开了底下的锁，另一人在他退开之后，拉开了集装箱的门。

无论是漩涡帮，还是这些脏警，还是V，都离这集装箱非常近，随着这吱嘎作响的门被拉开，黑洞洞的内部被照进了光亮。一阵恶臭的气味扑面而来，竹村愣住了。在漆黑逼仄的集装箱内部，排泄物横流，但在那之上，横七竖八地躺着好几具交叠的人体。V后退了一步，而竹村越过他向前，打开手电，照进最深处。

手电筒的光芒摇晃了一下，然后停在集装箱尽头，那里的肮脏肉体之中似乎动了动，然后一颗头发蓬乱的脑袋挤开了一只有着刺青的手臂，弹了出来，在这光芒中眯起眼睛。是个孩子，他——或者她——那张小脸脏兮兮的，茫然地看着光源，像只老鼠，像只狗，就是不像个人。

漩涡帮的高个子也来到了门口，大惊小怪地叫道：“怎么还有个小鬼！皮特——你他妈的麻烦大了，布里克不收小孩！别告诉我这一箱全是这种！”

“我他妈哪儿知道去，”那个警察叫骂道，“最近那群公司狗对码头集装箱编号查得严，上次调换的时候换错了六街帮的一箱子走私枪械，他们也不消停，麻烦得要死，这都不是从外面来的……海伍德的福利院出的，还是沃森区？妈的，弄不清了。”

漩涡帮的啧了一声，点了一个小子，吩咐他进去验货。竹村关了手电，回到V身边，V面无表情，他双目瞪得很大，盯着那只集装箱。

竹村轻轻推了他一下。

“我得接个电话。”V忽然开口说。

他这句话在现在这场景中显得很突兀，漩涡帮和NCPD的警察们都回头看了他一眼。

“你他妈的要给谁打电话？”那个叫皮特的警探紧张地问。

漩涡帮的高个子不干了：“嘿，放尊重点儿。”

“总归不是举报电话。”V讥讽道，“那反而只会让你升官发财，不是吗？——不关你屁事，十块钱一晚的站街性偶都比你更有卵子。”

“操他妈的。”脏警不再阻拦，但他冲着漩涡帮的人咆哮，“下次如果再让我看见这家伙，什么生意都别想谈！”

但V对这些都置若罔闻，他离开了交易现场，向马路的方向走去。竹村跟着他身后，有些担忧地盯着他看。当他们终于停下，就站在街边，V却没有接打电话的意思，刚刚只是一个借口，现在他就一动不动地站着，抬头看着远处夜之城清晨弥漫在高空中，遮蔽了摩天大楼顶端的浓雾。

竹村没开口，他心里正在权衡利弊。

“……我就说，”V开口道，“他妈的没完没了。”

“可以追查下去，这次不宜打草惊蛇，”竹村说，“利用线索查到幕后主使，就可以彻底斩草除根，一网打尽。”

V说：“操。”

“怎么了？”

“幕个鸡巴的幕后主使，我现在就能告诉你什么是幕后主使……这里没谁把人当人，都只是把人当牲口，因为自己就是这么被对待的，所以也这么对待别人。”V咬着牙说，指着他们身后，那隐藏在集装箱之间的交易地点，“这他妈的就是幕后主使！就算干翻了一个，不出一周就有下一个站出来……”

竹村没接话，只是平静地看着他，当V稍稍冷静了一点儿，他说：“现在是V在说话，还是强尼·银手在说话？”

V好像被揍了一拳似的。他低下头，表情很受伤：“去你妈的。”

“这种问题本来就不是一两个人就能解决的，你也说了，夜之城不会变的，孤身一人和它对抗，你只会输。”竹村说道。

V面对着他站着，双手垂在身侧攥着，再加上他垂头丧气的模样，真的就好像正在被训似的。竹村过去在荒坂时曾经训练过一批又一批的年轻人，他懂得如何潜移默化地赢得他们的认同，让他们心中最坚韧的那一块都碎掉，然后将他们拼成荒坂最需要的模样。竹村懂得如何让他们接受自己只会失败的事实，从而让那些热血愣头青变得明白审时度势，明白规矩，明白要将獠牙收好，棱角磨平。这样通常能让他们在公司的世界里活得更好，成为更精锐且高效的士兵，创造更高的价值。

他用上了。因为就算竹村也明白，V要走的这条路，稍不留神，就会落得跟那个粉身碎骨又遭受骂名的摇滚明星一样，燃尽自己，也燃尽身边一切。竹村不觉得V这样的人值得那种下场，他更受不了会有人称呼V为恐怖分子，那不该是V在历史上留下的模样。

但V可能真的有什么地方不对劲。这方式面对那些总想给世界带来一些改变的愣头青们就从没有失手过，但V又看了看那边的交易现场，当他转回脸来，虽然还是低着头，但竹村看见了他野兽一样的目光。

V说：“但现在不一样了。”

“……哪里不一样？”

他不服管教的暴风雨咧开嘴，露出一个狞笑：“……现在有我。”

V呼叫的车子已经沿着道路另一头正在像他们急驰而来，当车子停稳，V来到后备箱旁，打开后，从中抬出了一杆……他妈的，那是一杆机枪。

竹村站在原地，他脸上的表情绝对足够新鲜，因为当V走回来，看着他的脸站住了。“怎么了？”

“你要怎么跟布里克交代？”竹村问。

“总会有办法的。”V掂了掂手里的枪。的确，这也算是个办法，还很有说服力。

“你就这么解决问题？”

“——见一次，我他妈的砸一次场子，”V回答，“现场有十个人，就废他十个人，有一百个，这一百个全他妈的废掉。再不长记性，就开始杀人，杀二十个，五十个，八十个，杀到他们不敢动手。”

不知为何，竹村有些想笑。压抑了数天，头一次，他感到有一丝拨云见日的畅快。

“好吧。”竹村说。

这下V有点意外：“就这样？你不说点儿别的什么？做点什么？”

他们也的确是时候回去了。竹村从腰间摸出手枪，检查一下，子弹上膛。“我来确保你不是孤身一人。”他说。

——一个竹村完全没料到的情况出现了。他绝对是说了什么很对的话，或者是恰恰相反，错到离谱，因为V脸色骤然变得惨白，他紧皱着眉头，好像正在经历一次不亚于天打雷劈的恍然大悟。V死死盯着竹村，张开嘴巴，他怀里抱着的枪垂了下来，在竹村的注视中，V摇晃了一下，向后倒退了两步。

操，他的表情先是困惑，仿佛不相信自己的耳朵，然后是复杂的又惊又喜，V在那一瞬间好像要说些什么，但猛地想起了什么重要的惨事，那阴霾将他脸上的喜悦带走了，只留下恐惧。

有那么一会儿，V看起来非常绝望。

“操。”他强笑着说，“我……我就问一遍，五郎——你不会是爱上我了吧？”

竹村感到耻辱。这极其荒谬，考虑到V才是那个教会了他，爱并不是一件该为之感到耻辱的事的人。

耻辱和尴尬将刚刚那一闪而逝的畅快烧得一干二净。

“是，”他沉着脸说道，“我爱上你了，而且我以为你知道这一点。”

V听了没有半点喜悦，他转过头，看向那集装箱深处，又看向竹村。“妈的。”V声音颤抖，“你他妈的——”他忽然想起了什么，像是抓住最后一根稻草，V说，“……这只是主从程序让你这么说的，你以为那是真的，但那就是编程，我知道，我见识过。”

竹村已经怒火中烧。“V。”他强迫自己冷静，按捺着，尽量平稳地说出完整的句子，“……先解决正事，我们可以晚点好好谈一谈。”

V缓慢地点了点头，但他只是继续后退。“……我告诉过你了。”他看着竹村，喃喃道，“我早告诉过你了，别。操。”

竹村向他迈了一步：“V——”

“别动(STAY)。”V说。

坏了。

这句话……竹村几乎是瞬间就动弹不得，他的大脑像过电一般剧痛，令他闷哼出声，手里的枪跌落在地。但即使他上身晃动了一下，竹村的双腿牢牢地站在原处，仿佛已经被焊在了地上。他攥紧双拳，当剧痛过去，竹村一点点抬头，他感觉不到自己的双腿，不敢相信V竟然对他做了这个。而V站在不远处，正一脸惨白地看着他。

竹村几乎要出现幻觉，仿佛他们还在来生的地下室里，他们什么都还没发生过，V没有给他展示过那么多东西，没有夕阳下的灰色海岸，没有拖车公园夜色中的彩灯，没有……好像他们还没有把彼此的心都剖出来给对方看过一样。

他以为……竹村眼前发黑。他终于明白过来了，V好像从来……他自己将一切都看得太理所当然，他根本没想过V竟然压根就不想要他。

主从程序正在生效，此时加上这种认知，几乎要将竹村生生劈碎。

他低下头，低声发出痛苦的哀嚎。

V没停下，他按照原计划，重新抱起那挺机枪，走向了那些破旧废弃的集装箱深处。

竹村听见子弹倾泻的暴戾声响，好像永不停歇的暴雨。他听见惊惶的叫骂和怒吼，听见零星的一些手枪和冲锋枪的回击，但机枪的声音没有停下，一直都没停。而竹村觉得空气正争先恐后地逃离他周围，他抓住胸口，拼尽全力地喘息，但收效甚微。他想去找V，想去加入他的战斗，即使要让他为V挡子弹，死在手雷的爆炸里，死在V面前——只要那能向V证明他的价值。

……但理智同时告诉他，倘若他真的那么做，只会让V用更冰冷且厌弃的眼神看着他。光是想想，竹村就感觉自己又要死掉一次了。他的双腿在颤抖，竹村想起在这一切开始之前，那个阴森残破的地下室里，自己决心自杀的时刻。

真是可恶，可恨，又可怜……那时他偏偏想到了V，临终前有一万件事可以做，但他偏偏选择通知了V，一方面，竹村想让他知道，正是他背信弃义的选择害死了自己，因为恨比爱更长久。而另一方面，那几乎可以被当做是一句心碎至极的“救我”。

而那时V就真的来了。

枪声停了，竹村满脸是汗，他抬起头，死死盯着集装箱缺口的方向。

……不知道花了多久，他看见了滚滚黑烟升腾而起。在之后，V出现了。他一手提着机枪，另一只手臂间坐着那个衣衫褴褛的枯瘦孩子，一步步从火光和浓烟之中走出来。

竹村头晕眼花，他看不清V有没有受伤。

V来到车边，将机枪丢回后备箱，然后拉开车门，将那孩子放上了副驾驶。最后他转到另一边的驾驶位，上车之前，他看了一眼竹村。

他立刻就明白V要做什么了。

用尽了全部的意志力，竹村紧紧咬着牙，免得从嘴里漏出半句让他更为丢人现眼的恳求。他支撑不了太久，但已经足够了。

V上了车，一句话都没说，绝尘而去。

竹村被丢下了。


	14. 谎言之底

心碎之后，首先就是无边无际的恐惧袭上心头。

V走了有好一阵子了，竹村仍然站在路边动弹不得。

夜之城的居民们懂得避祸，现在集装箱间的浓烟已经渐渐被风吹熄，附近弥漫着一股令人作呕的焦臭味道，偶尔有一两个人路过，但都躲得远远的，即使看到竹村，最多也仅仅是多看他一眼，接着就忙不迭地绕开，快步离去。已经过去了多久？竹村不知道，一个小时，或者是四五个小时，太阳已经挂着头顶，大概是中午了，他一直坚持着。

痛苦没有随着V的离开而减轻，只是因为失去了目标而更加迷乱。竹村的目光仍然投向V的车子消失的方向，他想着V现在在做什么，在哪里。他想着自己要如何 **尽可能完美地执行V的指令，好让V能对他满意** ，那么或许，或许，V能回来接他。

如果他做不到的话，这就是他得到的最后一个指令了。再也见不到V的认知给他带来无尽空虚，空虚向来是比一切伤害更可怕的东西，它像沼泽一样一点点把你全部的想法和出路全都淹没，竹村眼前发黑，舌头上仿佛压着一颗苦涩的硬块，沉重到令他想要呕吐。

他试图想出办法，摆脱现在这种困境，至少去个安全些的地方，但沼泽已经将他拖了进去。竹村感到思维像生锈了一样运转缓慢，他不知道那是单纯的因为运转的主从程序还是因为别的。正常人也会有这样艰辛的时刻吗？竹村不知道。或许V是对的， **V** 在这些小事上 **向来都是对的** ，自己那些所有的想法和意识，都只是程序安排而已。都是假的。都是自以为。渐渐的，念头都消失了，它们像一个个升腾而起的肥皂泡，还没等竹村专注地看清它们到底是什么样子，就已经破碎在风中。世界还在，但是 **未来** 有什么意义呢？它们没有色彩，没有味道， **没有价值** ，就和他自己一样。

竹村用力地闭上眼，恐惧随着空虚感的浸透正渐渐将他笼罩。他想大叫，但舌头上的那只硬块正压着他，这是惩罚，竹村想，他感到胃里在打结，如果此生再也见不到V，再也没法听他说上哪怕半句话，竹村宁可现在就立刻去捡起脚边的那只手枪，好让那无边无际的折磨缩短些。这也是程序吗？竹村过去也曾犯过错误，但在因此而来的惩罚中，他从未体会过这种感觉。当竹村低下头，看向自己脚边，他想的是今天早些时候在V的双眼中看见自己倒影的样子。天啊，他感到自己仿佛曾经拥有过全世界。恐惧让竹村双脚发软，先是僵硬得动弹不得，幸好他刚刚已经过了呼吸过速的阶段了，他缓缓蹲下身，颤抖的右手摸上了手枪柄。

这和他熟悉的那种程序制造的恐惧不同，这一次的恐惧……充满了愤怒。

他的手指攥紧了枪柄，身上每一块肌肉都绷紧了。一秒，两秒，三秒，竹村在心里数着，垂着头，当他数到二十一的时候，一股潮水般的放松忽然出现，和万念俱灰不同，这种感觉带着一丝暖意，如同夏天的沙滩上，漫过脚面的温柔海浪。

释然融化了沼泽，思绪们赢得了一小块可以喘息的空间，竹村又能回忆和思考了。这股暖意仍在他胸口蔓延，下一个瞬间，那里传来沉闷的钝痛。

竹村最初以为自己身体出了什么岔子，但当他试图去分辨那是什么的时候，他感到自己喉头动了动，一直压在他舌头上的沉重硬块在刚刚的温暖里融化了一点点，现在从嗓子滑落进去，砸在胸口，好像一块石头落入池塘。

他愣了一下，意识到这是什么，然后终于哭了。

……这老家伙跪坐在太平洲的马路边，垂着肩膀，弯着脊背，在他身后，阳光灿烂。他握枪的手变得虚弱无力，另一只手臂抬起来捂住面孔。人在痛哭的时候的哭声向来与美感不沾边，竹村哭得仿佛一只受伤的动物。天呐，这才多久，他就已经要被回忆里的那些温柔的触碰和耳语给杀了。

他想诅咒那些记忆，它们像鬼魂一样复苏了，正将他和他的悲痛包围在一起，彻底驱散了恐惧的同时，也让竹村感到无比割裂。这是地狱。他仿佛能听见V的滚烫的呼吸在自己耳后发出震震雷鸣，能感受得到V的手指插进自己发间轻轻抚过，还有吻，它们落在自己的肩膀，手腕，胸口，还有拥抱，深夜带着隐秘情欲的拥抱，清晨时分带着万千慵懒的拥抱，那些拥抱将V从噩梦中拉回现实，将赤裸而混乱的竹村包裹起来，又一次，竹村回忆起那辆雨中的石中剑，V坐在他旁边，正在悄无声息地死去。

这回的V回答了他，说完了那句老电影台词。

“ **是时候去死了** (Time to die)。”V望着他说。闪亮雨水滑落在车窗上，这世界光怪陆离，这世界冰冷阴暗，这世界每当下雨，必将倾盆。

竹村拿起了手枪，艰难地检查子弹。他的泪水打湿了袖子，又落到地上，哽咽令他难以呼吸，他原本以为那些回忆会从胸口那隐形的空洞跌落出去，至少能别再让他这么难受，但当回忆一件件浮现又消失，留下的全是些好的东西，而它们竟然在此刻甚至都显得那么美好，衬得连眼下的失去和未来的冰冷都仿佛可以接受，不再那么难熬。竹村开始被迫呼吸，痛哭令他头晕眼花，但他伴着节奏，正在一次次地试图调整自己的呼吸。

呼，一，二，吸，一，二，三，呼。

天啊。

让我死吧。竹村想。我宁可就死在这一刻。但他颤抖地将手枪收回了腰间的枪套。

他不知道这花了多久，恐惧散去了，现在是失望和愤怒重新控制住了他。竹村没哭多久，哀嚎很快就被控制住了，他只是不断地抽噎，泪水已经在他脸上不断干涸。竹村已经不记得自己上次这样哭泣是什么时候的事了，大概在二十岁之前，或者更久，还在贫民窟里摸爬滚打的时候。那时他还常对世间种种感到不公，面对无力抗衡的苦难和困境，竹村曾经因为绝望落过泪，直到荒坂给了他一条出路，不是给世界，仅是给他自己，但那至少也足够了，他再也不想感受那样无端的愤怒了，所以竹村抓住了。

这给他带来了一切，也给他带来了这条烙进脑子里的程序，现在归功于它，竹村甚至弄不清自己是否还有愤怒的资格。

当然，这始终是有更简单的那条路的，他可以继续，继续跪在这里，假装这世上的其他一切都和他一样，一动不动，假装它们没有一刻不停地逝去。竹村知道自己可以，但他太愤怒了，为自己，为一切。他试图站起来。

 **别动** 。

竹村咬着牙。

他面前的世界分成了无数个，他看见自己站起来向前走去，他看见自己拔出手枪吞枪自尽，他看见自己的尸体倒在人行道上，他看见，自己跪在原地，眼前的城市风景像镜面一样支离破碎。竹村想将这主动权交给别人，这太难了，他要怎么选才是最正确的那个？为了解决困境所做的一切都只是制造出更多的难题，竹村知道自己无论做什么选择都是错的，这里没有完美结局，以个人之力，他只会把一切都搞砸，但……

 **别动** 。

不行。

他抬起了头。

操他妈的。竹村脑子里忽然挤进来一个念头，那听起来就像年轻的自己，更像V，它用竹村的声音，慢条斯理地在他耳边说，那小子是个混蛋，他什么都不明白。主从程序的生效不是街上随便什么人都可以操控的，有一个绝对苛刻的前提，它必须要竹村全心全意地信任对方，对于一个像竹村这样经历了这么多的人来说，这绝对不容易。

竹村抬手，用力而缓慢抹了把脸。他站了起来，犹豫了一下之后，之前握枪的那只手伸到颈后，竹村有些颤抖地摸到了之前V曾经亲吻的那块冰凉的义体钢铁。他已经不太记得具体位置了，只是大概，只是由回忆组成的幽灵，竹村想象自己找到了那个吻落下的地方。他睁着红肿潮湿的眼睛，泪眼朦胧地看着前方，视野里的UI界面正跳出一个接一个的红色报错，但程序在自检并覆写，那些报错警告出现交叠，接着迅速消失，又被新的报错警告填满空缺，这样下去他什么都看不见。

但他看见在无数的选择与道路之间，有一个自己的背影向前冲去，撞碎了遮挡前路的隐形屏障。竹村的表情扭曲了，那一定很痛。

……他向前跌倒，结结实实地摔在了路上。

他预料得没错，这的确很痛，竹村已经预先将手臂护在了面前，但错乱的UI界面扰乱了他的距离感，地面似乎比他想得更要遥远。竹村觉得自己仿佛是从十层楼跌下，他的手腕重重扭了一下，但没关系。

竹村想，这没关系。他趴在地上，艰难地撑起了一点自己，回头看去。

——他的脚已经离开了原本的位置。

隐形屏障的碎片铺在他的脚边，竹村双手撑着地面，他脸上是汗水和泪水，嗓子里像是有团火在烧，头发也散乱了。他感觉自己狼狈，肮脏，疲惫不堪，但当他站起身来，一股久违的感觉充盈了他胸口的空洞。

竹村仰起头。竟然已经到了日落时分，反抗算法逻辑花了他太久，在他被报错和花屏不断影响的视野画面中，模模糊糊地，竹村分辨出一轮血红的夕阳。他想起几天前在工业区的那次并肩而行。心痛再次出现了，但至少这次他可以确定那不是算法作祟。

切实的，竹村五郎在这一刻，感觉自己可以做任何想做的事，成为任何想成为的人。可惜他已经过了人生中会为自由感到纯粹的喜悦的年纪，竹村已经知道自己想扮演的角色与真正想站的位置了，可惜那个人已经表明了他的态度，他已经回不去了。

他转过身，背对夕阳，费力地挪动双腿。尊严是他所拥有的最后一件东西，既然V不想要，那他也不会去见V。

竹村大概走过了两个街口，他漫无目的，也看不清前路，继续这个行为的目的，仅在于保持清醒。

就在他以为自己再也撑不下去了的时候，一辆车停在了路边。竹村最开始甚至没能注意，但之后没多久，他被人拉住了手臂。

如果他的战斗本能还在的话，竹村原本应当直接掏枪或者躲开的，但现在光是睁着眼睛，就已经费劲全力，竹村停下了脚步，花了很久，他才辨认出眼前的面孔。

“……米丝蒂。”

“你可不在他说的地方了，”米丝蒂缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，这姑娘的声音很温柔，是那种见惯了人间惨事后总是会带有的那种哀伤，“……需要搭一程车吗？”

竹村又想落泪，又想微笑。他点了点头，沙哑地说道：“还有……一副新的眼部义体，”竹村被她轻轻拉着，跌跌撞撞地走向车子，“……我大概再也用不了荒坂配置了。”

他费力地将自己的身子搬上后座，还没等米丝蒂关上车门，就已经彻底晕了过去。

***

竹村是在义体医生的诊所里醒来的，他睁开眼睛，循声撑起自己，就看见维克多正坐在他的老位置上，盯着那块屏幕，又在回看那场拳击比赛。

他眼前的世界有些……不一样了。竹村抬起手，摸了摸自己的脸。维克多技术很不错，在脸上找不到任何手术过后的痕迹，但麻醉的效果还没消退干净，竹村感到自己上半边脸还有些残留的麻木，但还好。

现在，竹村不再看得清整个漆黑房间里的每一个细微角落，过去永远留在视野上方的文字信息消失了，记录心率与血压的实时监控图标也不在了，现在他眼前的界面就只是……不。竹村意识到他眼中的世界就只是……肉眼原本可见的样子。

他已经太久没体会过这样的感觉了。

“……我手头没有型号兼容的专业型义体了，”维克多来到了竹村身边，在手术椅旁边的凳子上坐下，拉下屏幕，展示给他看。那上面是竹村现有的全部义体配置，在眼部那一栏，显示的是空。“现在给你装的是普通的人造眼球，平民型号，当然这也包括要重接你的视神经……荒坂给你安装的脑部植入义体也出了问题，你知道的吧？你的系统程序一团糟……那种属于大工程，得听取你本人的意见。”

竹村闭了一会儿眼睛。“……一些主要程序……出了差错，”他说，“它产生了冲突，不间断地报错和覆写。”

“所以，是字面上的意思，你脑子里会一直充满疑惑。”维克多点了点头，看着数据板，思考着方案。

竹村叹了口气，“是，之后大概会不太容易。”

“那问题倒还不大，”义体医生反而笑了一下，“欢迎来到普通人的世界，没有脑控义体的人，每天都这么过日子。”

“……这倒也是个好听的说法。”

“我是说实话，”维克多说，“嗯，那我懂你的意思了。你现在处于一种……中间态，荒坂给你安排的算法在不停向你大叫出了岔子，但维生系统没受影响，所以如果把它的声音掐掉，随便它怎么报错，这只是让它部分停转……你打算带着这个系统错误一直活下去吗？哦，不，你就是一个行走的系统错误。”

这比喻过于不妥，却也过于恰当。竹村抬了抬眉毛，但没反驳。“不是把声音掐掉，”竹村回答，“只是不去听。”

“你受底层文化影响很深嘛，欢迎来到夜之城，这真算是彻头彻尾的民间方子，你现在已经懂得这儿的人们是怎么思考的了。以后多吃酪氨酸蛋白补脑，”维克多说，“当心头疼。”

竹村已经缓缓地坐了起来。

维克多又研究了一会儿数据板，“……嗯，我会物色一下你可以替换上去的专业型眼部义体，但大概需要重新调整功能，算是私人订制，得花些日子。”

“多谢。”顿了顿，竹村有些困难地开口，“……我现在手头……”

维克多看了看他，义体医生的目光从眼镜上缘越过，直视着竹村的眼睛：“艰难的一天？”

犹豫了一下，竹村觉得他值得真相。他还记得上次维克多发现V对他有所隐瞒之后发生了什么事。“不，”竹村说，“……是艰难的分手。”他坦诚道，“我不和V在一起了。”

这句话让维克多向后挪了一点儿，震惊地瞪着他。

“那不是什么修辞手法之类的吧？我甚至不知道你们搞在一块儿了！”维克多皱起眉头，明明给竹村做过全身检查，现在他的模样好像要用目光再彻底检视一遍竹村似的。“这就是因为那孩子吗？”

“他分手很差劲。”竹村回答。

维克多发出一声“干嘛要让我知道这些”意味的叹息，他显然仍处于惊讶之中，搞得竹村都要对此产生愧疚了。“那这次就记在V的账上，新义体也不知道什么时候能到，总之还有的是时间，不着急。”义体医生站了起来，回到了自己的拳击比赛录播屏幕前，“走之前去看看米丝蒂吧，她担心坏了。”

竹村道了谢。

从诊所出来，对面就是米丝蒂的店门，他原本直接想要过去，但走到一半，忽然看到了一侧那熟悉的电梯，通向屋顶的电梯。

竹村的脚步停下了，他犹豫了一下，转身走了过去，他想去楼顶看看。

这里和他们上次来时状况差不多，竹村没去记过，但似乎真的没什么变化。夜之城的很多角落都大同小异。他走到天台边上，向下看了看，然后退回来，看到身后摆着的两把塑料椅子和矮桌。竹村记得上次V把那桌子踢开了，但现在它们仍旧摆回了原处，就好像总有人不断破坏的同时，也有一些没有名字的人正在不断修补。这是这座城市自愈能力的一部分。

他来到上次自己坐着的椅子旁，低头拂了一下上面的灰尘，然后坐了下来，看着面前的夜景。

现在是凌晨三点一刻，夜之城没有半点要睡去的痕迹，反而比白天更喧嚣些。光污染将头顶厚重的云层点亮，仿佛云层之上，还有半个世界正在熊熊燃烧。在竹村身边，属于V的那把椅子空着。夜之城的夜景有一种冰凉的热闹，会让人觉得渺小和寂寞，竹村向后靠进椅背，长长地叹息。

“真是……孩子气。”他喃喃低语，说给身边那把空椅子上的人听，想象穿越时空，这句到底还是可以送到V面前。

竹村又坐了一会儿，但没有太久，前方还有很多东西等着他，他要去见米丝蒂，还有未来，冰凉的，如同这城市夜景般的未来。竹村不知道自己需要做什么，他需要好好休息一下，然后把事情理清，他只知道两件事，首先，无论是什么，他都得一个人去面对了，其次，托V的福，他至少并不害怕。

V已经把他所知道的整个世界都分给了竹村，作为分手礼物，已经足够贵重。因为竹村自诩一个成熟的体面人，他会控制住自己，不对V心生怨忿，也不会开始自怨自艾，毕竟爱在生活中仅仅只占一小部分，人的心是有韧性的，它会疼痛，不会破碎。竹村觉得自己可以处理好这个。但那不妨碍，倘若他再见到V，竹村一定得揍他一顿。

不。竹村想，或许首先我会告诉他算法现在已经失效了，或许又不，让V一直蒙在鼓里算了，他活该。

但那不一定是什么时候，或许已经过了五个月，或许他根本见不到V。而且或许V根本不在乎那些。

这样一想，竹村的胸口又开始疼痛起来。这才一天，他就已经开始想念V了。他有些担忧未来的日子，不是害怕，只是担忧。那一定不会很好过。

竹村站了起来，离开了这里。

米丝蒂仍然在店里打瞌睡，好像几乎竹村每次上门拜访，都害得她没法按时休息。竹村心中有愧。

“嗨。”米丝蒂靠在柜台上，冲着他轻轻地说。

“我已无大碍，”竹村点头向她行礼，“多谢。”

“那就好，今后有什么打算吗？”

“……我得……先找个地方住。”竹村垂下头，他已经不剩什么稳妥的安全屋了，上次V到访的那个已经是最后一个，说实话，它原本也就是临时落脚点，不适合常住，他可能得花些时间才能找到下一个。

米丝蒂啊了一声，她拉开柜台底下的小抽屉，慢慢地翻找起来，“……那我倒是有个建议，之前V刚开始搬进去的那段时间，我常去他的公寓，给他送些吃的之类的，Jackie那时候把他手里的钥匙给了我，现在我还留着……V不大会再回去了，那间公寓已经空了很久了。”

竹村皱起了眉，他不确定这是否合适：“你是在……建议我去住V的旧公寓吗？”

从抽屉里，米丝蒂终于找到了她想要的东西，她拿出了一只芯片钥匙卡，夹在手指间，“他又不住了。”米丝蒂说，“我会通知他一声的。”

“——今天是他拜托你去那里接我的吗？”

米丝蒂没有第一时间回答，她垂下了目光，“按理说，我不能告诉你，”她轻轻地说，“姑且就说是一个慌慌张张的，什么都不说，却显然被吓坏了的家伙的委托吧。”

竹村低头看着那张钥匙卡。“……他大概不喜欢长久承诺型的关系。”

“他做什么混蛋事了吗？”

他放手了。

“没什么。”竹村回答，“我们处理事情的方式……不同，或许暂时分开一段时间是好事。”

米丝蒂没再就这个问题深究，她将钥匙卡放在台面上，收回了手。竹村想起他之前在这里做的占卜，他的目光落到了她手边的塔罗牌上。他感到迷茫，或许错的是自己，或许是命运的力量太过强大，竹村明明做过了尝试，但仍然，这并不是他想要的结局。

“……想要再占卜一次吗？”米丝蒂问。

“不了，”竹村回答，“……无论接下来发生什么，我都会坦然接受，没有必要再进行任何预测了，我并不需要答案。”

米丝蒂看了他一会儿：“这是好事。”她打了个哈欠，指了指钥匙卡，“真的不接受吗？”

“我觉得这不太合适。”

“但是之前房租已经预付了，上次一次交足的六个月，接下来一直到感恩节都不用交房租的。”

好吧，这就太诱人了，竹村在米丝蒂的注视下拿起了钥匙卡。

过去的V住在摩天大楼里，楼层很高，要坐漫长的电梯。这小小的金属笼子里弥漫着一股挥之不去的尿味儿，正中央还有一摊呕吐物，竹村站在窗口，隔着栏杆往外看，可以看到斜对面的顶层公寓的一角，高档浮空车正缓缓停靠。距离在空中看起来很近，好像只要纵身一跃就能触及。美丽的幻觉。

电梯里的广告来来回回就那么几个，还吵得要命，按键界面也不太灵敏，当电梯停稳，竹村走到门口，那门开启了一半就卡住了，发出危险的咔哒声。当他好不容易出了电梯，第一个看到的就是横七竖八地躺在走廊里的两个瘾君子，骨瘦如柴，浑身恶臭，显然正嗨得不行。

竹村迈步跨过这两个毫无知觉的家伙，绕过坏掉的自动售卖机，以及一大堆杂物和垃圾，转过一个拐角，终于找到了V的旧公寓房门。

他站在门口，犹豫了一下。事到如今，竹村仍然不觉得这是一个好主意，他担心V听闻自己占据了这里之后会怒不可遏，但同时又心酸地觉得，以V的性格来说，就算是出于同情，也不会就此提出异议的。同情。到现在，竹村五郎竟然要靠着这家伙的一点点可怜苟活。

……倒也不是第一回了。

竹村自嘲地笑了一下，用数据钥匙卡登入，写入了自己的权限。门在面前划开了。

随着他迈入房间，灯光也跟着亮了起来。这件公寓大概有一个多月没被任何人踏入过了，中央空调没让它的空气太过憋闷，但灰尘的味道仍然很重，这里闻起来就像那种太久没人光顾过的杂货店。

他来到电脑桌旁，发现那里还有一瓶还剩一半的世涛，一只红色的药瓶被丢在桌上，盖子落在椅子脚边，谁也不知道上次被人拿出来的时候，到底被主人一下子吞了多少剂量，竹村捡起药瓶，向里面看了看，发现里面一粒都不剩了。

竹村脱下大衣将它挂好，挽起袖子，把空酒瓶和药瓶都收了起来。V似乎没留下什么私人物品，他这样想着，走到了房间一侧的门前。打开这扇门后，竹村发现自己正看着的是V的武器储藏室。

墙上挂着满满的枪械刀具，在冷调光源中泛着沉重的暴力感，手雷按照种类被整整齐齐地摆在箱子里，柔性增强剂，黑客组件，被替换下来的初级义体部件，衣橱里挂满了V从夜城各处搜集来的奇装异服，甚至还有两顶除了颜色以外什么都一样的牛仔帽。它们都被俨然有序地整理好了，好像时刻等着主人的归来，好随时重归战场，也更像是什么很有街头风格的墓室，因为武器改装台上摆着这间公寓里仅剩的全部烈酒瓶子，角落里还有一只满是烟蒂的烟灰缸。

说不震撼是假的。竹村呆立半晌，慢慢走到了武器改装台前。这里是V从夜之城最底层一路爬上顶端时，一道伴他前行的点点滴滴。当V离开时，他把什么都留下了，包括银手的马洛里安，甚至包括荒坂三郎的那把武士刀觉，他只穿走了那件武侍夹克。竹村来到武器架前，轻轻触碰了一下觉的刀身。

接着他在柜子里瞄到了一样东西，愣住了之后，竹村微笑了。

……一件黄金豹纹的紧身胸衣。

微笑变成了忍俊不禁，竹村根本没想到自己竟然能在这样的一天都能笑出来。倒霉。在他脑子里，V正在长吁短叹。确实，真是倒霉的一天。

竹村离开了这个房间。他没有上床，而是将自己丢上了沙发。明天，或许后天，这里大概需要一次彻底的大扫除，除了垃圾以外，竹村不打算丢弃任何东西，但灰尘需要打理，床铺需要清洗，电脑，厨具，这些都要花时间。他有太多事要做了。

幸好，即使对一切都很陌生，但至少竹村有一件事很擅长——一个人生活。

让你成为人的永远是一些没有意义的小事，夕阳下吹拂在脸上的海风，伤口得到慰藉时的酸涩温暖，在山腰处注视城市夜景时的淡淡寂寞，得到时轻盈的喜悦，失去时沉重的心碎，人就是由这些难以测量，难以训练，难以复制的故事胡乱捏合成的精妙组合。你不是一个数字，你不是一组讯号，在这个时代，连生命都可以由0和1进行解析复制，会让你产生有关自由的错觉，觉得自己好像以任何模样都能活得下去，但事实并非如此。

纵使真的疲惫至极，竹村也仅仅睡了五个小时，他在中午左右醒来，隔壁要么是在杀人，要么是情侣打情骂俏，他睡不下去了，在这新家里，竹村做了个又漫长又混乱的梦。

最初他梦见自己当初在那个地下室里等V去见完华子后给他打电话，他等了又等，等外面荒坂塔被袭击的消息，等荒坂来和他联络，但都没等到，几个星期后，街面上风平浪静，竹村等来了V自杀的结局。年轻的雇佣兵在那个天台用一把枪结束了生命，放弃了全部的选择。当竹村顺着那声枪响跌跌撞撞地来到街上，荒坂华子的车队却出现了，又说他们救回了V，竹村于是上了车，那辆浮空车一直拔升，穿过云层，又将整座城市都抛在脚下，接着是整个人间，最后他们来到太空，竹村跌跌撞撞地走进空间站，在那里，一个全新的，干净的，陌生的V坐在自己房间，慢慢地向他转过头，说道，您好，这是多么美好的一天。而竹村从未感到如此的冰凉刺骨，明明他得到了V，却比被V在一个清晨遗弃在太平洲的路边更让他害怕。

竹村从这噩梦中惊醒，他的胸口还砰砰直跳。

他没吃东西，穿上夹克，用最后一点钱买了香烟和打火机，然后重新回到公寓，趴在楼层边缘，将香烟点燃了，看着下方万丈深渊一样的一层层楼梯井，鼻间萦绕不去的都是贫民窟特有肮脏味道，刺鼻，又令人作呕。但在心里，竹村想的是他们送别阿德卡多斯的那个夜晚，风中充盈的满是机油，郊狼粪便，发臭的皮革的味道，它们和沙土的味道混合在一起，实际上并不给人感觉愉快。那夜风仅是清凉广阔，就能让人忍受其他的一切。

竹村有些疲惫地打了个哈欠。倦意仍然萦绕不去，昨天真是彻头彻尾的人生新低，但今天……今天已经是新的一天了。

抽完了这根烟，竹村将烟蒂碾熄了，丢下楼梯井，他等了一会儿，想看它最终要花多久才能落到最底下，但没能如愿。新的眼部义体没有过去那样锁定与追踪的功能，加上光线昏暗，竹村盯着它跌落到下方三到四层，就已经看不清了。

他摇了摇头，转身向房门走去。


	15. 猫的报恩

是瑞吉娜先给他打的电话。

竹村不知道自己做了什么引起了沃森区中间人的注意，但是他没有第一时间挂断电话。“你怎么拿到的这个号码？”竹村正在把床单以及公寓里能见到的一切纺织物都挨个水洗，霉味儿已经渗进了布料里头，需要阳光猛晒，恰好今天阳光还不错。

“我就是干这个的。”瑞吉娜回答，“看样子你不太喜欢轻信别人，五郎，这是好习惯，能帮你在这一行走很远。”

“哪一行？”

“能帮你迅速摆脱眼前困境的一行。”她说，“那面谈？有空之后来丽姿后门见我，你现在好像……”

竹村直起了腰，他白西装袖子挽到手肘，手臂之下还夹着一只脏衣篮。他不知道V干嘛在这篮子里留这么多布料柔软的衣服，但它们真的就差长蘑菇了。“怎么？”他面无表情地问。

“很忙。”瑞吉娜回答，似乎在微笑。“好了，到时候再说。”

通话结束了。竹村叹了口气，环顾四周，似乎已经差不多了，公寓里干净了不少，他还得出去一趟，制备一批生活必需品，还有食物。V在公寓留下了不少吃的，但实在是……不敢恭维。竹村觉得，就算没有relic那档子事，倘若V坚持他的饮食习惯，能活到四十岁，都是V走大运了。

算了，他的确除此之外也没有别的什么事要做的了。

他在傍晚时分披上大衣出了门。在夜之城没有载具确实不太方便，所幸丽姿酒吧并不算太远，竹村走得不快，原本他给自己做的计划全部都付诸东流，现在他根本不知道自己还能做什么，这种情况下，人是不会怎么在乎浪费时间的。

当竹村到了瑞吉娜发来的地址楼下，已经夜幕降临，华灯初上。中间人的安全屋不太显眼，从电梯里出来后，竹村发现还有两杆自动机枪正对着自己。这女人竟然还说别人有信任问题。竹村想。

这里大概过去曾经是什么高档写字楼，瑞吉娜站在最深处的巨大玻璃幕墙旁，正低头看着脚下灿烂的车流在街道上滚滚前行。这里倒是景色不错。

“过去一周真是奇妙啊，竹村五郎，”瑞吉娜没有转过身，仍旧背对着他，“荒坂撤了你头上的悬赏，NCPD里你的通缉也消失了，帮派们纷纷对你敬而远之，现在神父甚至都能为你做担保，说你值得信赖——”她回头，盯着竹村的双眼，“你很有手段嘛。”

“你说能帮我迅速摆脱眼前困境。”竹村没有接话，他不喜欢这女人的话中暗指的意思，但也更没兴趣跟任何人解释。他不是在利用V，即使从很多角度来看确实很像。

瑞吉娜冷笑了一声。“你需要一份工作。”

“我不需要。”

“好吧，让我换个说法，”她言简意赅，“你需要钱。”

竹村没说话。他双手插在口袋里，转头扫视周围。一个黑客小子从隔壁房间走了过来，面带疲惫，打了个哈欠，看了他们两个一眼，然后在身后的架子上翻找起来，最终取走了一只芯片，又打着哈欠离开了。竹村的目光重新回到瑞吉娜身上。

“怎么样？”瑞吉娜问。

“……你看我像是街头雇佣兵吗？”

“我看你像是个适合帮别人解决麻烦的人，”瑞吉娜说道，“在V还名不见经传的时候，我就开始帮他物色案子了，放心，我从不强人所难，只不过我手头还有几个赛博精神病相关的委托，原本交给V的，他到最后也没处理完，现在他的佣金可水涨船高，再麻烦他也划不来……”

竹村愣住了，他攥紧了拳头。“——V让你来找我？”

中间人看了看他，微笑起来：“等熟悉了这份行当，你就会清楚，这种消息得花钱买才行。”

呼吸。竹村告诉自己。呼吸。他的心脏正在砰砰直跳，撞得胸口发疼。V难道一直在看着他吗？不，不能这样想，这种想法太过危险了。它一旦出现，就已经把竹村花了好大力气才控制自己一直不去想的东西挖了出来。竹村垂下头，他感觉自己眼眶发烫。

他得转移注意力。

“什么案子？”竹村声音沙哑地问。

瑞吉娜什么都没说，只是递给了他一张芯片。竹村接过，来到房间角落给自己找了把椅子坐下，仔仔细细地读完了。

当他退出界面，看见瑞吉娜正瞪着他。“怎么了？”

“我可从来没见过V这么仔细地看这些任务细节。”瑞吉娜笑着说道，真奇怪，当她开始信任你的时候，你就自然而然地开始对她感到亲近。“我是说，他最开始也会，但后来发生的事越来越多了……你也知道，有的时候这份活会很枯燥。”

竹村站了起来。“你为什么在意这些赛博疯子？”他问，“他们没救了的，赛博精神病是不可逆的，就连最顶尖的科学家都这么说。”

“你这样说，是因为你没有亲近的人患病。”瑞吉娜回答，“那种……眼看着他们一点点被负面情绪吞噬，连最后一点自我也逐渐消失的感觉，”

她低下头，将任务信息发给了竹村。玻璃幕墙外，夜色中的城市灯火璀璨，却没什么温情。“……那会让人产生一种执念，而人类的执念是很可怕的东西，它会让你停不下脚步，直到真正找出最终的答案。很多所谓不可逆的东西，最终都能以最出人意料的方式找到解决办法，我只是如此希望。”

竹村因为这话多看了她两眼。“理想主义者。”他说，“夜之城竟然还有这种人。”

瑞吉娜哈地笑了一声，“我他妈的干了那么多年的社会新闻记者，”她说，好像在这个新闻业被公司彻底把控，发表唱反调的社论就几乎相当于直接自己走上断头台，甚至观众和听众们也只是寻找仇恨的借口的垃圾地方，这个没前途的职业也仍然很值得尊敬似的，“我他妈的当然理想主义。”

她耸了耸肩，“更何况——发现就立刻击毙？得了吧，只是没人想深究，觉得没必要。”瑞吉娜说，“这任务是我发的，就是因为总得有人在乎。”

竹村一时语塞。

他逐渐开始明白，为什么经历了街头生活的V会变成现在这样子。试想一个刚刚跌落到泥坑里，除了一颗破碎的心以外一无所有，一切从零开始的年轻人，他有威尔斯一家对他无条件的支持和关心，还由神父和瑞吉娜这样的中间人领他入行，这么看来V确实走运，夜之城到处都是裸露的森白刀尖，而他在这泥坑里遇上的那些家伙，偏偏都是最正派的那几个。

甚至都不需要太过正派，就只是……有坚定的原则。

“谢了。”竹村说。

“为了什么？”瑞吉娜挑眉。

“为了在乎。”竹村回答，“……我接了，人会留着活口交到你手上的。但没那么快，大概要几天，我目前没有车子，并太不方便。”

瑞吉娜很高兴：“那祝你尽早完成委托，好好赚上几笔，卖车可比案子抽成来钱快多啦，我物色到的好车都给你留着，可别让我等太久。”

竹村轻笑了一下，点头示意，然后转身离开了。

***

他在六个小时之后才重新回到公寓，拖着疲惫的身子，手里提着用新到手的佣金购置的换洗衣物，以及一些食材。竹村相信自己挂着一身血走进高档食材店的时候绝对引起了一点点骚动，但那时候他已经不在乎了。夜之城只有那种地方才能买到真的牛肉，或许是被激素泡大的，但至少是从牛身上切下来的，也不含多少塑料和人造纤维。

现在竹村理解为什么V的车库里停满了各式各样的豪车了——这确实是个来钱快的行当。这才只是第一个委托，接下来还有四个，而瑞吉娜的钱一到账，他买了这些东西之后，剩下来的钱还足够接下来一个月的伙食费。

竹村在电梯里的时候靠在墙壁上闭上了眼睛，电梯上升很慢，现在他又是一个人了，于是他放任自己沉浸在了一些甜蜜的奢望里。

他带着这奢望，慢慢地走出电梯，在阴暗的走廊里屏住呼吸。

转过了拐角，竹村看到公寓房间门口空无一人。并没有什么后悔了的脆弱雇佣兵坐在门前等他，没有年轻人会在他一步步靠近的时候抬起脸，冲他露出一个有些讨好的笑脸，也没有解释，没有电话，没有留言，没有道别。

竹村低下头，在他打开门的时候，他已经稍微有些哽住了。

所有甜蜜的期望都是陷阱，一旦你被诱惑着走进去，就只有心碎一个下场。

就差一点，竹村差一点就开始以为自己可以接受现实正常生活了。但现在是凌晨三点，他提着这些东西回到几个月前V住的地方，他控制不住地觉得，天啊，我错过了多少好时光。他打开灯，将食材放进冰箱，衣服摆进柜子，站在浴室的镜子前，一点点地把身上的外套，以及里面的白衬衫，西装裤，全都慢慢脱掉。竹村想，这都是多么生活化的东西，V的浴室，V的床，V的桌子，V的房间。他带着些颤栗的胆怯想，如果自己早一些搬进这里，会不会一切都有不同。

……他的头又开始疼了，竹村不知道这是出于疲惫还是那主从程序的残响。

竹村抽噎着走进淋浴间，站在水流下面。他花了得有两三分钟才重新控制住自己，当竹村终于找回了正常的呼吸节奏，他回过神来，发现自己的右手正紧紧攥着自己的左臂，力气过大，让那下面留下了指印，等到明天，那里就会出现淤青。

真正令他感到窒息的是，就算竹村想要对V生气，一旦陷入回忆，竹村也总又重新被汹涌的爱意淹没。就连刚刚他走进房间，拉开冰箱的时候，想的也是V今天有没有好好休息，有没有趁人不注意的时候抹去手上的血迹，有没有抬头四顾，心中又有令他痛苦又令他幸福的愤怒或恐惧却找不到人倾诉。

就在这时，竹村听见大门外似乎有响动。

他哆嗦了一下，关掉了水流，抓起浴巾围在腰上，浑身滴水，光着脚走到门前。

竹村没第一时间开门，他等了一小会儿，期望自己没看起来太过失态。

然后他将门打开，门外却空无一人。

在他脚下，一只脏兮兮的猫发出了一声“喵”，没等竹村做出任何反应，就熟门熟路地从他双腿之间钻过，迈着悠闲的步子大摇大摆地进了房间。

竹村转过身，盯着它。

他满心都是疑惑和震惊，这是什么？是幻觉吗？夜之城的猫，天啊。竹村开始怀疑这是不是刚刚他太过想念V，把回忆中楼顶夕阳中的那只猫灵投射到了现实，但那只猫来到了床脚，那是原本V放脏衣篮的地方，现在被竹村整理好，已经空空如也，它原地转了一圈，发出了非常不甘心的愤怒叫声。

竹村走了过去，在这只猫跳上床之前一把揪住了它的后颈，将它提了起来。

手里感觉沉甸甸，这猫不知道在外面逛了多久了，皮上又油又黑，眼角糊着厚厚的组织液，还有点深红色。竹村跟它对视了三秒，然后低下头回望它一路进来踩出来的黑爪印。

“……他也把你扔掉了吗？”竹村问。

“喵。”猫乖乖地回答。

竹村哼了一声：“不过你大概能比那家伙活得都久。”

门已经合上了，竹村拎着猫，来到浴室，拿了条毛巾沾着水开始给它做清洗。它没太挣扎，大概是被吓到僵住了，竹村能感觉得到在自己掌下，这小东西正不断颤抖。要不是它实在太脏，竹村就真的心生怜悯了。他花了好久才洗完猫，用浴巾将它裹了个严实，只留一颗小小的脑袋，支着两只大耳朵，从白浴巾上方盯着他看。

“你大概生病了。”竹村说，将它放在洗手池里，看它几乎是立刻就开始试图挣扎出浴巾的束缚，“……明天得带你去看医生。”他顿了顿，因为不知道夜之城有没有宠物诊所而皱起了眉。

他穿好浴袍，在水池下方的柜子里找出了那只篮子，又去V的衣柜里拿了几件被留下的背心。说真的，血腥小猪背心，谁会留着这种东西啊？但幸好布料柔软，竹村把它垫在最上方，在床尾将猫窝重新摆好。

当竹村回到洗手台，猫已经挣扎出了浴巾，跑得没了影。他叹了口气，来到冰箱前，拿出自己刚买好的一盒虾，拿出了三只，想了想，又多拿了两只出来。在他站在炉子前煮虾的时候，猫又出来了，战战兢兢地用爪子扒拉自己的新窝。竹村回头看了它一眼。“……对。不许上床。”

没多久，竹村把虾壳剥掉，用盘子端着这五只虾，来到猫窝旁。

猫又不在了，他站在原地，心里有不详的预感，转头看向床铺。“下来。”竹村说。

“喵。”

竹村将盘子放在猫窝旁的地上，指了指。

这怪猫竟然往枕头边上又缩了缩，屁股一歪，彻底躺倒了。竹村看了它一会儿，发现它正在用脸颊蹭着枕头边缘。或许那里有V留下的气味。竹村想，又觉得有些悲哀起来。

他放弃了，去拖了地板，给瑞吉娜发了有关猫咪诊所的求助信息——这是他唯一认识的夜之城的情报通——睡前，竹村来到洗手池旁，整理刚刚弄出来的水渍和到处乱丢的毛巾。

当竹村靠近镜子，他犹豫了一下，开启了镜面。

镜子里的竹村五郎双眼中失去了他原本熟悉了几十年的那种银白色光轮，现在就只是黑色的双瞳，简单，乏味。现在他似乎就只是个普通的疲惫中年男人，竹村看着镜中的自己，他想，如果自己是V，也的确不会喜欢这种家伙。

“妈的，V。”竹村哆嗦了一下，他打开水龙头，给自己洗了把脸，想将这念头冲淡。

他打破主从程序那天时折磨他的愤怒终于又回来了，竹村低下头，看见自己手掌正在不住颤抖。

竹村将手指攥紧成拳，又放开，再攥紧。没什么用。他喘息着重新回到淋浴间，倒在倾泻而下的水流里。竹村扯开浴袍，闭着眼睛想象他刚到V的顶层公寓的第一个晚上。

他想象自己从昏迷中醒来，看见的就是V正轻轻摸着他的手腕，年轻人的表情又懊悔又哀伤，好像竹村白天对他说的那些话真的让他的心都碎了。接着V伸手触摸竹村的脸，抚摸他的肩颈，有那么一瞬间，V看上去好像想要吻他。那不可能，但竹村允许自己在此刻这样以为。他用颤抖的手掌向下摸去，握住自己的阴茎。

竹村缓缓揉搓着自己，接着开始撸动。他想着V垂下眼睛时，微颤的睫毛下方的一泓阴影。他想着V眯起眼睛的笑容，他那样注视着你向你咧嘴微笑的时候，你会希望他此生只这样看你一个人。竹村开始呻吟了，他蜷起身子，用另一只手掌捂住嘴。

他不敢睁开眼睛，在黑暗中，V贴着他的耳郭轻轻叹息，V的手指浅浅划过他身体的轮廓。竹村站在城市之王的浴室里，赤身裸体，头上戴着控制器，嘴巴没法合拢，鼻腔被堵得厉害，只能用嘴艰难地呼吸，每次喘息的声音都非常清晰，听上去狼狈而下流，而V在竹村面前跪着，仰着脸，偶尔有水流落在V脸上，他闭上一只眼睛，因为竹村贴在他脸上摩擦的阴茎而双颊通红，接着偏过头，动作生疏地将那根鸡巴吞得尽量深。阴茎前端顶着他的上颚，V的眼中溢出泪水，然而当他将它们眨掉，向上瞄向竹村的目光却几乎是狡黠的，一切如同魔咒。他想取悦你。一个声音说着。这孩子爱你。

竹村射出来的时候，他的牙齿嵌进食指的关节，留下了清晰的印迹。

他花了好久才睁开眼睛，聚起力量继续面对这个没有V的世界。竹村稍稍撑起自己，在水流中，他深深地叹息。

五分钟后，竹村整理好自己，回到了床边。

那只猫又不在了，远远的，竹村看见它爬进了开着门的衣柜。

他爬上床，慢慢地躺好，许愿今夜无梦。等他醒了，竹村准备先去处理猫的事情，接着……过几天，除了瑞吉娜的委托以外，他准备干点什么事发泄一下。以今天的经验来看，单纯的战斗中飙升的肾上腺素根本没能让竹村心中的郁结消散哪怕一点点……但那并不着急，可以慢慢计划。

日子还很长。


	16. 卡萨布兰卡

“伊莲娜·卡斯科沃夫斯基，”瑞吉娜说，“新晋的政治宠儿，赖宣上台之后，荒坂集团扶植的新的在野党的副党魁，她——两年前还是他——父亲在军事科技做高管，明天是她第一次在正式社交场合露面——不是，我说，你到底在干嘛？”

竹村的视频通话画面里，他抬头看了眼画面，然后在刚刚骤然响起的枪响中，从地上捡起了一把冲锋枪，朝某个方向打光了子弹。当他开完枪，就一把将它丢掉，继续弯着腰，在这个昏暗的小房间里挨个检查着台子上摆放的玻璃罩子。

“继续，我都听见了，”竹村说，“第一次露面，然后呢？”

“呃，你知道的，如果你在忙，我可以晚点再打来——”

“没必要。”竹村检查完一个台子，从怀里掏出一只粘性炸弹，伸手到底下，当他收回手臂，瑞吉娜能看得见那只闪着红光的小东西不见了。

“要知道，我已经跟你合作两周了，但你每次都疯得超出我预料。”瑞吉娜看着他又来到下一个台子前，又放置了一颗炸弹，“这就是荒坂风格吗？说实话，在街面上，我们一般不这么办事。你到底在哪里？别人的委托？还是自己的事？”

竹村平静地来到最后一只玻璃柜前，他给这边断了电，到处都是一片漆黑，瑞吉娜看不清那到底是什么，只看清他掀起了玻璃罩，盯着底下的东西看了很久。“……我的公寓缺少绿植。”竹村平静地说，“这是条得花钱买的情报，瑞吉娜，如果你执意想知道的话。”

瑞吉娜给他转了五百块钱。

“我在漩涡帮的食品加工厂。”竹村回答。

有那么几秒，瑞吉娜就只是瞪着他。“……你刚刚在漩涡帮的食品加工厂放了五枚微型技术炸弹。”

竹村找了只桶回来了，重新站在那只玻璃柜前，开始往桶里装东西，动作不紧不慢的。“没关系，”他说，“……布里克不在，进来的时候我对他们说是V叫我来的。”

钱又一次到账了，瑞吉娜又给他汇了一千。“我从来没问过你，也从来都不知道这事，知道了吗？”

“多谢惠顾。”竹村回答。他提着桶，一手握着手枪，慢悠悠地开始往出走。偶尔在走廊上路过倒地的战斗人员，他还对着脑袋补上一枪。“卡斯科沃夫斯基，然后呢？”

瑞吉娜正在揉眉心：“现在我又不确定你适合这个任务了——伊莲娜想要贴身保镖陪她出席活动，又不想像其他上层人那样跟公司安保团队签约，因为那‘缺乏格调’。这姑娘只想要私人订制，要别人拿不到手的……嘿，前荒坂三郎的保镖可就太让她满意了。”

竹村抬脚踹开了一扇门，从大概三楼的高度直接跳下，落到院子中的集装箱顶上，然后侧身翻下集装箱，再落地，已经站到了路边。他来到自己的车边，将怀里的那只脏兮兮的桶摆上副驾驶。干活的时候竹村总是戴一副黑色的皮革手套，现在他将它们摘了，攥在手里拍打了几下外套上的浮土，然后塞进口袋里。

“——为什么说不适合这个任务？”

“因为最开始我想到你就是因为，这派对在北橡区，主办人请了欧罗迪恩，克里·欧罗迪恩！”瑞吉娜叹气，“V大概也会去，欧罗迪恩一有什么演出就总喜欢叫上他。……我原本觉得，单凭个人喜好，你大概也会想要去看他一眼之类的。但现在——你给他惹了大麻烦。”

“那正是这一切的目的。”竹村甚至没问报酬，“……把资料发给我吧。”

他坐进驾驶座，发动车子前，低头看了一眼。在旁边座位上，过去V常坐的地方，摆了一只锈迹斑斑的铁皮桶，在桶里，有一株细瘦脆弱的兰花，叶片正在微微摇晃。

竹村按下了引爆按钮，在爆炸的震颤和火光中，一路绝尘而去。

***

客户个子很高，至少在外形上是个眼神锐利的波兰女人，一头漂亮的金发。竹村按照她的要求穿的高档正装，贴身的西服外套剪裁合理，自从他离开V，已经好久没穿成这样了。

他们两个面对面坐在浮空车里，卡斯科沃夫斯基穿了件暗金色的包臀裙，而且显然过短了，当她坐下的时候，衣料很自然地被向上拉起，竹村瞥了一眼，立刻转开脸去。

“如果可以，我外套可以借您遮挡一下——”

“为什么？”卡斯科沃夫斯基的声音还是有很明显的男性磁性，对于声音的转变实际上只需要一次简简单单的喉部义体手术就能解决，但她似乎执意留着，并还挺引以为傲的，正如现在，她就冲着竹村露出一个迷离的笑，“我内衣可是花了大价钱的订制款，非常好看，总藏在底下可就太可惜了。”

竹村被她滴水不漏的逻辑绕得发晕，犹豫地看了一下她的脸，而卡斯科沃夫斯基冲他歪了歪头，眯着眼睛，将一只腿搭在另一只上，这回露出的是雪白的大腿，至少内衣没再露着了。“有兴趣吗？”她看着竹村的表情拍着旁边的座椅哈哈大笑。

“……我更希望能够保持专业水准。”竹村回答，“不过承蒙厚爱，我受宠若惊。”

卡斯科沃夫斯基惊喜地哦了一声，“这钱花得真值，这回那些小骚货们再也说不出我家只是靠铀矿发家的土财主这种屁话了，她们就是嫉妒，哦，过了今晚，她们会嫉妒到发疯。”她伸手从酒柜里拿出一杯香槟，“我想你也不会需要这个？”看见竹村摇头，她抬了抬眉毛，自己开始喝了起来，“呃，我最他妈的讨厌这种场合，叽叽喳喳，叽叽喳喳，只是谈生意罢了，我得喝个半醉，否则才忍受不来。五郎，你在过去经常参加这种狗屁聚会吧？”

“如果感到不舒服，我可以找借口带您中途离场。”竹村说，“理由很多，比如说某位重要人士来电话了，或者有个人您不得不见，感兴趣的话，我们可以事先约好一个。”

“你真的比你看上去的要有趣多了！”

“顺便一提，您期望我怎么称呼？小姐，女士，夫人，还是——”

“哦，就是伊莲娜，”卡斯科沃夫斯基看着他说，“我喜欢有趣的男人叫我伊莲娜……事先说明一下，我没在调情，我就喜欢这么说话，这能让我放松，我最近追着一个公子哥儿屁股后面跑，哦，他真的超——嗯，让人有征服欲……所以对谁都没兴趣……而且我敢肯定会有人因为这个还觉得我挺可爱的，所以你不用紧张——”她的目光向下瞄了瞄，“我敢肯定，我的家伙可比你的大多啦。”

夜之城真是充满了怪人。竹村想。但也不算太难以忍受。

浮空车没多久就到了地点，这是北橡区一处高档酒店的最顶层。他们在停靠点下了车，还要继续坐电梯向上爬升二十多层。这电梯不愧是上流社会的一部分，除了柔软的吸声地毯之外，回荡着优雅的钢琴曲。卡斯科沃夫斯基看了看好像没有摄像头，从自己那巴掌大的手提袋里摸出一只镀银拉丝的小酒壶，抓紧时间又给自己灌了一口。

“伏特加。”她对上竹村的目光，咧嘴一笑，“今天过后可别到处乱说。”

“酗酒丑闻肯定对你来说不痛不痒。”

“——这要是传出去我一回只喝这么点儿，以后我还怎么做人。”

竹村没说出话来，“来颗薄荷糖？”他只能这么说。

“你开始有一点点喜欢上我了吧？”这女人摆了个妩媚的表情，往嘴里丢了一颗薄荷糖，咬得嘎吱作响。“我听说你就喜欢这一款的。”

“专业素养，伊莲娜。”

“行吧，行吧。”

电梯门在他们面前划开，穿着制服的侍者站在门口两侧，向卡斯科沃夫斯基鞠躬。流行乐并不算震耳欲聋，在宾客们行走的过道上铺着红地毯，两侧拉着禁行围栏，每隔几米就站着膀大腰圆的打手。竹村后退了几步，留给卡斯科沃夫斯基足够的空间，好让她被那些闪光灯更好地包围。但显然这波兰人对名利场的表演兴致缺缺，红毯尽头挤着一堆娱乐新闻记者，其中一个皮肤都替换成了金属的妹子将话筒伸得老长：“伊万！伊万！”

卡斯科沃夫斯基停下了，金属妞儿为自己争得了宝贵的注意力，她身后的摄录机器人也挤到了前排，追着卡斯科沃夫斯基一顿猛拍：“打扰您几秒！作为新兴政党的副党魁，这是您首次亮相，有什么话对公众说的吗？您们的执政纲领与现任市长有何不同？”

竹村来到他们之间，用手臂将人隔开，他用目光询问卡斯科沃夫斯基，但这身材高大的女人扭着腰走了过来，接过了话筒。

“哦，哦是的，我们最大的区别，”她冲着摄录机器人露出灿烂笑容，操着浓重的东欧口音，声音低沉，一字一顿地说，“我们什么都他妈的不在乎(We don't give a fuck)。”

说完，卡斯科沃夫斯基将话筒往身后一丢，转身就走了，这回任谁在身后叫，她都没停下。竹村跟着她走进派对现场，这回那些记者都被彻底隔在了外面，卡斯科沃夫斯基张开双臂，看着面前的舞池，钢管旁的脱衣辣妹，舞台上正酣畅淋漓地表演的歌手，头顶的镭射灯光，满足地叹息：“——狂欢时间到！”

“……我还不知道你的党魁是谁，”竹村从侍者手中接过一杯鸡尾酒，递给了她，“但刚刚那句话绝对会让他头疼。”

“别扫兴，”卡斯科沃夫斯基翻了翻眼睛，接过酒杯捏着嗓子道，“我只是个欧洲来的可怜巴巴的姑娘，头脑简单，最大的兴趣不过就是卖卖核弹罢了——”她一甩头发，还抬了抬自己胸前的植入义体，“这F杯的胸脯花了我不少钱，可不该浪费在政治花样上，老娘本人就他妈的是花样。”

她将酒一饮而尽，把杯子塞回了竹村手里。“得了吧！我们来玩儿吧——也帮我物色物色，我最爱的类型，让我想想……成熟的漂亮男人，别这么死板的，哦，翘臀，这个必须有——”

竹村被她拉着跌跌撞撞地往舞池的方向走去，“所以，‘对谁都没兴趣’那部分出什么问题了？”

“这不是追不到嘛，别戳我痛处。”

原本竹村已经想好了拒绝的说辞，但一首曲子恰好结束，灯光变亮，舞池里至少一半的人群都散去了，融进小团体的社交当中，在这短暂的中场间歇里，竹村的目光穿过舞池，他看见了房间另一头的吧台旁，背对着他，有个穿着一件武侍复刻的飞行员夹克的身影。太远了，隔着滚滚人流，竹村看不清那到底是不是V，但那家伙旁边站着的人实在很显眼——克里·欧罗迪恩侧坐在吧台凳上，正把一杯酒推给对方。

竹村产生了幻觉，时间被拉长了，世界好像忽然变得很安静。

“看到谁了？”卡斯科沃夫斯基贴上他，“你这表情可真不错。”

“……前男友。”

女人的眼睛瞪大了，都不再继续将竹村往舞池里拖了，她伸手又拿了杯酒，含着酒杯边缘，装模作样地冲竹村盯着的方向一顿乱瞥。“哪个？哪个？活生生的前任？快指给我看，我还从来没见过呢。”

竹村扳着她的肩膀，将她转回来，“真是令人吃惊……你没经历一两段不走运的关系吗？”

“在波兰，爸爸在大厅地板下养了四只短吻鳄，”她挽住竹村的手臂，将空酒杯递给侍者，非常感叹地说道，“我前男友们将它们喂得可好了，可惜夜之城里没法再继续这个传统，我姐妹前几天送了我一棵食人花，那宝贝儿消化得太慢了……我不跟人分手，我只是丧偶。”

“——这是个玩笑。”竹村迟疑地说。

“唉，至少食人花那部分是真的。”

新的表演人走上了舞台，是个带着软呢帽的男人，从他的穿衣风格上来看，下首曲子大概也不会再是什么迷幻电子了，在明亮的灯光下，他身后的吉他手开始拨弄和弦，听上去很舒缓。竹村不想引起V的注意，他低下头，没再看向那边，他现在还没想好要怎么处理这件事，虽然在来之前他设想过各种各样的情况，但刚刚那一瞬间之后，竹村意识到自己已经又重新变得手足无措。

沉甸甸的紧张在他胸口堵着，他吞咽了一下。这或许从一开始就是个坏主意。

“别这样，”伊莲娜看着他的脸，忽然说，“——你会跳舞吗？这首歌听起来适合跳舞，我们让他嫉妒吧。”

竹村不由得苦笑了。“我不觉得——”

但女人已经将他的手环上了自己的腰间，倒退着一步步走进现在略显空旷的舞池，“来吧，”她搭着竹村的肩膀，贴着他的耳畔轻声说，“……就这么一会儿，我还是可以好好扮演淑女的。”

……这不是竹村计划好的，但这至少听起来比直接走过去当着所有人的面把V揍一顿要好。竹村需要转移注意力，他长长地呼吸，垂下头，牵住了她的手。

“/Walking through the green field/Sunshine in my eyes/”

这几乎算不上是共舞，卡斯科沃夫斯基只是带着他在温柔的歌声中一起轻轻摇晃，竹村身子很僵硬，步调总是不同步，于是她的动作幅度更小，搭在他肩膀上的手掌向下，轻轻地拍了拍他的胸口。“……现在我信啦。”她轻轻地叹息。

“信什么？”

她却没立即回答。“……这首歌叫永恒。”卡斯科沃夫斯基将头靠在他的肩膀上，她身子贴着竹村，这姿势从外人看起来真的十足亲密，“……你相信人会永生吗？”

“/I'm the dust in the wind/”

竹村心中很乱，他控制住自己，不要抬头去寻找V的身影，但她的话令他一头载进回忆里。竹村想起黎明时分模糊的房间，想起有关生和死的谈话。他曾经以为那些令V在一个又一个夜晚深受折磨的是恐惧，但原来竟然是孤独。他喉头发堵。我什么都不知道。竹村想。

“我曾经听过一个说法，”他低声说，“……有人告诉我，人只有在诗歌和传说中才能真正永生。”

“五郎……你想知道我的党魁真正的所谓的‘政治纲领’吗？我为什么一个电话就飞回这垃圾地方……应付这些破事……”

竹村清醒了些，卡斯科沃夫斯基此时说的是波兰语，听上去温柔又粘稠，但她所说的内容却好像蛇类爬行过他的脊椎，来到他的脖颈间，悬在附近，嘶嘶出声。“——不。”他说，“伊莲娜，我不……”

卡斯科沃夫斯基的指尖划过他颈部义体的荒坂标志上方，竹村盯着她的食指指甲，金属的光芒一闪而逝，这是个很好的打断别人说话的方式，他闭上了嘴，而女人很满意，轻轻用指尖敲了敲他的胸口，令人感觉上发痒，如同中毒。

“/Would you wait for me forever/”

“……你真的太过轻信别人了，五郎。”她轻声说，慢悠悠地，继续在舞池中依偎着他摇摆，“……一场战争就要来临了……我们要将Relic真正的魔力从云层中拉下来，拖到每个在垃圾堆生活的蝼蚁中央……我的老板答应了朋友，要撤掉你的悬赏，放你好好活着，但作为谨慎的革命者，我们得确认你确实无心参战。会有人不开心的，将永生的秘密散布到街头巷尾，变成街边义体医生诊所就能处理的小手术……”

卡斯科沃夫斯基抬起自己的手，给他展示精致的指甲，“就像做个美甲那样容易。听上去不错吧？——会有很多人为此丢掉性命，你人不错，五郎，我希望这里不会有我的老板，不会有你，最好也不要有我……但那只是幻想，不是吗？”

“……我不知道你在说什么。”竹村咬着牙，艰难地说。

“不，你清楚。”她轻笑了一声，“……我们所有人都只是棋子，现在，我们准备打碎棋盘，不管你愿不愿意，你都已经在里面了。”

竹村没说话，他等着这歌曲结束，但它好像永无止境。在心里，他骂自己糊涂。“你是来杀我的？”

“天呐，你可真是不仔细听人说话，”卡斯科沃夫斯基稍稍退后了一点儿，她翻了个白眼，现在她看起来又像那个竹村之前这几个小时里所见的那个人了。“……我现在信了，你确实无意参战，那就没关系。”

“我也可以就在这里杀了你。”竹村盯着她的眼睛。

“你没看到刚刚的自己，”她微笑了，“——那可不是一个会现在就痛下杀手的人的表情。”

她站在了舞池中央，牵着竹村的手，原本卡斯科沃夫斯基就和竹村差不多高，此时她越过他的肩膀，大几率是看到了什么有趣的画面，令她眯起眼睛，冲竹村咧开一个灿烂的微笑，这笑容跟她之前丢话筒时几乎一模一样。

卡斯科沃夫斯基双手捧住竹村的脸，在渐歇的音乐当中，贴上前吻了他。她表现得十分沉醉，而对竹村来说，这实在是太过漫长的几秒钟了。

他等着她主动离开，然后转头看向身后。

越过重重人影，他看见吧台边的V正站在那里，面对着他们，面色惨白，一动不动。一旁的克里·欧罗迪恩有些奇怪地看着V，还推了他一把。

竹村和V隔着大半个房间，彼此注视。

音乐停止了，台上的歌手正鞠躬示意，舞台周围响起一阵零落的掌声，在竹村身边，人们再一次纷纷从舞池中离开，也有新的人正走进舞池，灯光在歌手走下舞台时又一次变暗了。V低下了头，转过身对欧罗迪恩摆了摆手，他们说了些什么，之后V从吧台拖拉着步子离开了。

“去吧，”卡斯科沃夫斯基——倘若那真的是她的名字的话——在他背后轻轻一推，“既然这里不是你的战场，你自由了，竹村五郎。”

竹村向前走了两步，他回过头，看着这女人，她竟然真的就站在原处，没有跟上，只是冲他摆了摆手。

“食人花的那部分，”竹村开口了。

“嗯？”

“那部分是真的吗？”他问，“你真的在夜之城养了一棵食人花吗？”

卡斯科沃夫斯基瞪着他，她小声骂了句脏话，“你到底想说什么？”

“分我一点花土。”竹村说，“交给瑞吉娜·琼斯，就当浪费我半天时间的补偿，不算在佣金里。”

她被气笑了，“你知道自己在跟谁谈条件吧？”

“——一个我暂时不会去找的人，”竹村声音低沉，“暂时。我对你们的计划没有兴趣，但那不代表之前都一笔勾销了，告诉他，等我解决了眼前的事，”他想着V之前对他做出的承诺，“……我们会去向他讨要一个公道。”

“真是他妈的，”卡斯科沃夫斯基咕哝道，“你原来真的什么都不知道，不管是荒坂三郎还是V，他们都什么都不告诉你，怪不得，”她咬着牙，冲竹村皱着鼻子，“可怜家伙，滚蛋吧！花土的事我记住了，快走，快走，真是倒霉。”

竹村反而向她走去：“——你这话是什么意思？”

女人像条蛇那样躲过了竹村的手，向后退去：“你自己问他去吧！”她冲着拐角的洗手间努了努嘴，“别得寸进尺，我的时间可不多，得找个翘臀小鲜肉好好享受一下剩余人生——再不去，当心他又跑了。”

这话让竹村犹豫了一下，就趁着这一秒钟的犹豫，卡斯科沃夫斯基消失在了黑暗中的人群里，舞台上，一首先锋硬摇开始了，尖利的吉他声撕裂了刚刚的柔情似水，随着鼓点在耳畔炸裂，猩红的镭射光线变换着穿过整个舞池，竹村抬起头，向洗手间的方向看去，他的眼部义体在骤然降临的黑暗中看不太清东西，但勉强分辨出V的那件夹克消失在了门后。

他最后看了一眼卡斯科沃夫斯基消失的方向，转身快步向洗手间走去。

洗手间进出的人很少，竹村挤出人群花了不少时间，但当他终于来到角落，他的步子反而不由自主地放慢了。当洗手间的门在他面前开启，竹村甚至屏住了呼吸。

的确就是V，站在洗手台边，正弯着腰，将水龙头关闭。

门在竹村身后合拢，声音让V抬起了脸，看向他。

老天，光是这一眼，竹村就要发晕了。

他不知道是自己的错觉还是别的什么，V似乎看起来比两周前竹村记忆中他的样子更……憔悴了一点。也可能单纯的因为V脸色不太好，但他眼底确实有浓重的阴影，因为刚刚洗过脸的原因，V看起来甚至好像泪眼朦胧的。

V站直了身子，凝视着他。

竹村感觉不到自己的双腿，他意识到自己正慢慢走向V，就因为对方向他伸出了手。“……来。”

“V……”竹村低声说道，在V面前站好。

V的手指还沾着水，湿漉漉的冰凉，换在任何情况下，都该让竹村感觉有些恶心，但他的眼神……天啊，那个眼神，V的眼睛轻轻眯着，没有直视竹村的双眼，而是落在竹村的嘴唇上。他湿冷的拇指压在竹村的下唇，力道不轻，重重地向一侧蹭着。明明之前被丢下的是竹村，而此时此刻，却是V显得又愤怒又不甘。竹村抬手轻轻搭上了他的手腕，这让V的动作停顿了一下。

雇佣兵抬起头，双目通红：“你知道自己现在看起来什么样子吗？”

竹村被他掐着下巴，看向旁边的镜子。在那被人刚刚一拳打出丝丝裂纹的镜面中，竹村虽然穿着整齐，额发梳得一丝不苟，但卡斯科沃夫斯基的艳丽口红印在他的嘴唇上，再加上刚刚V的动作，已经有些花了，挂在他嘴角。竹村哑然：“我——”

“这才几天，”V声音都打着哆嗦，“……这么快就给自己找了新主子……”

哦。

竹村反而闭上了嘴，这样也不错。这熟悉的嫉妒让V发了疯，竹村乐得如此，这人活该。一股酸涩的甜蜜正在他胸口浅浅地流淌，他反而笑了。竹村将V的手挥开，但V低声骂了一句，揪着他的领子将竹村重新拉近，皱着眉头开始吻他。

他在V的舌尖尝到酒和血的味道，又辣又苦。这让竹村推开V的动作僵住了，现在他知道为什么V会忽然离开了。V的呼吸频率也不太对劲，他几乎是在贴着竹村喘息。竹村伸手搂住了他的腰，担心V会忽然一头栽倒。这个吻心急火燎的，和过去V吻他的方式都不同，处处透着一股命不久矣的绝望劲儿，急着重新印上自己的标记。

竹村忽然之间非常为他难过。这就是你把别人丢下时该做好的心理准备，你要接受就此失去的可能，而不是因为一个吻就如此失态，在洗手间里的镜子上把右手的关节都砸出伤口。果然还是那么优柔寡断，果然还是V。

V稍微退开了一点，他的呼吸声急促而尖锐，贴着竹村的耳廓，竹村听得见他咬牙切齿的呻吟：“操……”

他不会真哭了吧。竹村已经心软了，他向后躲了躲，想要看清V的脸，但V紧跟着就压了上来，竹村的腰抵在洗手台边缘，他退无可退了，而V的右手已经向下，开始隔着布料揉搓竹村被裹在紧身西装裤中的阴茎。这熟悉的触感让竹村抓着V的肩膀，叹息出声。他控制不住，将下身主动蹭上V的手掌。这动作绝对给V带来了一点点心理上的安慰，V吞咽了一下，似乎冷静了点，却听上去仿佛哽咽。“五郎……”他咬着竹村的耳廓，滚烫的舌尖将它含住，那湿濡的触感无疑就在宣告接下来他准备做的事，“把裤子解开。”

这人疯了。竹村垂下手，顺从地去解自己的裤子扣带，但他理智尚存，这里甚至不是隔间，任何人只要走进来，就能直接看到他们，他分辨不出自己内心的复杂感受，竹村现在感觉什么都是一团糟，又太多的东西都还没弄清，但……但V正这样强烈地渴求着他。这一切都……太过了。

“别在这里……”竹村低声说道，因为V钻进他裤子里的手指而结结巴巴的，强烈的满足感和被人发现的恐惧交织在一起，像一根吊索勒住他的脖子，竹村正觉得难以呼吸，但再一次，和V在一起的时候连窒息也是如此的甘甜。V置若罔闻，让他甚至怀疑自己是否真的讲这句话说出了口。雇佣兵将他鼓胀的阴茎拉了出来，现在竹村的阴茎正躺在他手里，只要有人进来，第一眼就能瞧见竹村正靠在公共洗手间的台子上，将性器送进别的男人手里，让年轻人为他撸管。

竹村感觉热度正慢慢烤化自己的脑子，他喘息着，一只手捂着嘴，控制住自己不要发出呻吟。“V……”他几乎是在哀求了，“别在这儿——”

触摸骤然消失了，V离开得如此突然，让竹村差点以为这又是什么惩罚。竹村睁开眼睛，咬着牙看向V。

V后退了几步，摇晃着，用一只手的掌根用力抵着自己一侧的太阳穴，他保持着这个动作，跌跌撞撞地走向门口，在自动售卖机旁停下，竹村从台子上撑起自己，在看清V在做什么之后，感觉双腿发软。V付款后从机器里拿出了一片廉价的安全套，然后阴沉着脸走了回来。

“你现在需要休息。”竹村声音沙哑地说。

“……我需要就在这里操你。”V嘶声回答。

竹村喃喃地说：“……他妈的疯子……”但他在V再一次贴上来和他接吻的时候，没有继续推开对方。竹村的手掌覆盖上V捂着自己额头的手，他胸口发闷，爱在这一刻吻起来如同死亡。

他低头看了看，脸上发烧，垂手去解V的裤子，黏腻而冰凉的爱让竹村头晕目眩，他又觉得自己原本的怒火和悲伤都被V抚摸他身体的手指解开了，一切都不再那么重要，这像个梦一样，有那么几秒，竹村因为过载的满足而心生惶恐，他怀疑这只是自己躺在V的老公寓的床上做的一个梦。

V什么都没说，在竹村缓缓在他面前跪下，摸出他的阴茎开始舔弄的时候，只是低着头注视他。

竹村在V手里拿过安全套。V甚至都还没勃起。好可怜。竹村想，因为心中忽然涌起的悲伤眼眶通红。他们原本就没有多少日子，现在又浪费了好多时间。他的口交做得很卖力，V的手捧着他的脸，却没有用力，他手指正以一种让竹村怀念到发疼的方式轻轻抚摸着他耳边的头发。

没有人进来，外面的世界好像凝固了。

“你有想着我自慰过吗？”V声音沙哑地问。

竹村吐出他的鸡巴，亲吻着根部，仰起头看他。“……嗯。”就在昨晚，他还想着V的脸将手指塞进屁股里，只用后面就到了一次。那真是十分漫长而泥泞的一个小时，但结果很值。

“每天？”

“每天。”

“……操。”V的阴茎很明显地在他手中弹动了一下，竹村用牙齿撕开安全套的袋子，伸手给他戴上。

他们没有油，竹村站起来，转身趴在台子上，将两根手指舔湿，很费力地给自己开始做扩张。他知道自己并不需要太久，原本这就不是一个适合慢慢来的场合，他们总是没有太多时间。头一次，竹村几乎要为自己被改造成的这种体质感到幸运了。这或许也是命运的一环，当你放弃挣扎，世界自会以它独有的方式善待你。或许竹村五郎之前遭受的所有幸与不幸，都是为了让他遇到V。

V的手指贴了上来，它们先是揉捏着竹村的臀瓣，向两侧轻轻推挤着，让那深色的穴口更清晰地显露出来。他的阴茎插进竹村的腿缝，轻轻地摩擦着，让竹村发出了颤抖的叹息声，手上的动作都没法继续，那两根手指深深地埋进屁股里，旁边的嫩肉一次次绞紧，将它们含住，又在竹村调整呼吸后吐出一个指关节。

“……别添……别添乱。”竹村说。

“你那里也太敏感了，”V说，“我应该再找个谁来干你的喉咙，这样你爽得更快。”

“V。”

“我来帮忙。”雇佣兵说，他的右手拇指也按进了竹村的穴口，勾着向旁边拉扯了一下，这玩闹般的动作搞得竹村直接垂下了头，咬住了自己的指节。他的下腹紧绷了，高潮正在沉甸甸地徘徊。V将他的手推开，自己将三根手指按了进去。

这太快了。竹村发出了一声呜咽，当V的手指开始抽插，他终于找回一点力气，重新撑起了自己。他们面前的镜子里，竹村看到了自己的脸。“我没有过去那双眼睛了。”他忽然低声说道。

V低下身子，他垂下头去亲吻竹村什么都感觉不到的后颈义体金属部分。“……现在它们看起来很温柔，五郎。”

这句话击碎了竹村心里的什么硬块，他发出了一声奇怪的声音，像是如释重负的笑，又带着哭腔。竹村直起身，转过来面对着V，按上V的肩膀，向他张开双腿。“行了，”竹村贴着V的嘴唇说道，“……放，放进来吧。”

他不再有任何问题了，竹村已经拿到了他需要的答案。

V将他的裤子拽下，现在它们松松垮垮地挂在竹村垂着的那只腿上，V一只手按着竹村的肩膀，将他压在镜子上，竹村终于从长裤中解放出来的那只腿圈上了V的腰，并且在V缓缓操进来的时候，立刻就失去了力气，被V抓住了膝弯，向上抬起，更好地露出后穴，让交媾更加方便。这不太顺利，他们两个都不太好受，但幸好那安全套上还有可怜巴巴的那么一点润滑。

没有第一时间开始动作，V的手落在竹村的小腹，他的手掌变暖了，敷贴地贴着竹村的皮肤，竹村在调整呼吸，而V的拇指在他的下腹轻轻打着圈，无言地敦促他放松，接着向上，他先是解开了竹村的西装外套，然后对着那件白衬衫可就没这么耐心了，纽扣在两秒钟内就全崩开了，V撕开了竹村的上衣，将布料推到一旁，揉捏着他的胸和乳尖，低下头再次和竹村接吻。

“……抱歉。”V说，他开始了缓缓的抽插。

竹村希望他能别毁了这一刻，他一只手正颤抖着攥着水池边缘，另一只手抓着V的肩膀维持平衡，实在是抽不出空去捂V的嘴，只能开口：“不是时候。”他的声音里全是满满的情欲，语气被拖得很长，显得走调。

就在这时，他们两个都听见门口传来了由远及近的说话声音。有陌生人来了。

“V——”竹村慌张地想要撑起自己，但他也清楚，肯定来不及了。更何况V根本一点想要退出去的意思都没有，雇佣兵脱下了自己的夹克，在竹村反应过来之前，已经将那件外套丢到了竹村的头上。

黑暗笼罩了竹村的视野，他鼻间闷闷的全是V的味道，竹村僵住了，V这一下操得很深，恰好碾过敏感带，竹村张着嘴倒回了台子上，他什么声音都发不出来。他听见了门打开的气动装置运作声响，以及一声倒吸冷气的“什么他妈的——”。

“忙你自己的。”V说，他的手按在夹克的武侍标志上，底下就正好是竹村的脸，竹村只能艰难地喘息。他看不到，但是竹村知道这是一副什么样的场景——他知道自己的胸腹，腰，腿，屁股，全都一览无余，V的阴茎在他身体里毫不留情地彻底贯穿，拉出，又重新狠狠撞进来，而竹村自己的鸡巴就倒在他小腹上，正一颤一颤地淌水。

V的手向下挪去，卡住了竹村的脖子，一点点收紧。

“操。”这回声音挨得很近，还有打火机点燃香烟的声音。“就看看行吧？”

“只能看，不能碰。”V轻笑了一声。

竹村已经天旋地转，要不是V掐着他的手指，他绝对已经叫出声来了，恍惚中竹村又听见了几次开门关门的声响，时间过去了多久？他失去了感觉，这是甜蜜至极的炼狱，竹村睁着眼睛，但什么都看不见，他向V的方向伸出手，在半空中被V捉住了，最开始他们十指相扣，但V又将他的手指拉到自己脸侧，先是亲吻他的指节，再将脸颊贴上他的掌心，让竹村清晰地知道他在。

……竹村不记得自己高潮得这么厉害过。

他的阴茎抽搐着，V的每一下操干都让竹村哆嗦，竹村感觉到V的手离开了自己的脖颈，来到下方，握住了竹村还在射精的鸡巴。竹村发起抖来，他握住V的手腕，带有哀求意味地呻吟出声，但V没停下，他给竹村的欢愉尝起来和痛苦一样刻骨。

当V最终叹息着退了出来，他摘掉套子，射在了竹村身上。而竹村瘫软在台子上，花了好几秒才找回神智。

竹村从V挂在腰间的枪套里摸出了他的手枪，单手上膛，另一只手拉下罩在脸上的武侍夹克外套，露出一只眼睛。他仍旧头晕眼花，但并不妨碍竹村把枪口从洗手间里站着的四五个男人身上一一点过，冲门口摇了摇，“滚。”他疲惫地说。

他们挨个离开了。

V后退了几步，站在原地整理裤子，竹村将夹克丢到一旁，动作僵硬地从台子上下来。没等他弯腰，V走了过来，帮他将裤子拾起来，又拿来纸巾给他擦掉身上的精液。

垂着眼睛，竹村看着低头帮他整理的V。

“——为什么？”竹村只能问得出这个。

“抱歉，我刚刚……我没控制住，瑞吉娜说你在接活儿，所以……保镖或者护送任务之类的对吧？我过去也做过。”V说，“还有之前在太平洲那天，我不该就把你丢在那里的，你当时说得对，我们应当好好谈谈的，我至少该把话说清楚。”

竹村挥开他的手，向后退开，自己试着解决衬衫和西装上衣的麻烦。“……现在也不算太晚。”因为刚刚的性爱余韵，他的声音听起来仍然很温柔。

V站在原地，低头看了看自己的鞋尖。他现在只穿了件深色的背心，没了夹克，V看起来好像有点单薄。

“——我得说清楚……对不起，我……对不起，五郎。”他说。

竹村抬起了眼睛，他心中的暖意渐渐消散了。他不蠢，V的样子，他的语气，种种迹象他都读得出来。或许他一再走低的自尊心和各种标准在V面前都一退再退，让竹村能在这种公共厕所间里跟这小子做性爱表演，但他不会卑躬屈膝到求V回到自己身边。

“那是什么意思？”竹村心平气和地问。

“你……我想让你知道，这不是你的错，是我的问题。”V看着他，“说我混蛋也好吧，我配不上这个。”

竹村来到他面前，“所以这才是一个正式分手？”

“是的，这才是。”V的表情很惨淡，但他在努力表现得放松些，“……我知道我之前表现得有够差劲，相信我，我挨了骂了——克里那家伙就差把吉他往我脑袋上砸了……”他的目光从竹村身上移开，看向一边，耸了耸肩，“原本之前我们正说到你，然后你就出现了……天。我还以为自己在做梦。”

V干笑了一声。

“我是真心的——你很好，五郎，你……你太好了。”V垂下眼睛，竹村没接他的话，放任他在这沉默中备受煎熬。过了好久，V抬起头，露出一个苦笑：“……别忘了我就好。”

“你打算做什么？”竹村问道。

向门口走了一步，V摇摇头：“就……别管我了(leave me alone)。”

竹村咬着牙：“——不。”

这是他第一次真正意义上地对V直接说不。V花了几秒才意识到，他呆呆地看着竹村，说不出话来。

“……你今天离开，”竹村一字一顿地说道，“我发誓，你会后悔。”

V说：“……我后悔的事已经太多了，”他笑了笑，“多一件少一件，没什么差别。”他从竹村身边路过，抓起台子上的夹克，搭在肩上。“……那公寓里的东西都归你了，”V说，“它们在你手里派得上用场。”

“我得走了。”V最后看了看他的眼睛，轻轻吻了一下竹村的脸颊，“……再见。”他说得很正式。

而竹村紧紧闭着嘴巴，一言不发。

V没等到他的诅咒或祝福，更没拿到道别，只能沉默地离开，他没有回头。

这是第二次竹村看着V在他眼前离开，竹村阴郁的目光追着他，直到合拢的门剪断了他的凝望。

竹村面向镜子，来到水池旁，给自己洗了把脸。他花了几分钟整理仪容，然后打给了瑞吉娜。

“我需要V的每日详细日程安排信息。”竹村说，“价格任你开。”


	17. 天幕坠落

站在来生门口那个用自己胸肌堵着大门的打手，竹村远远看过去，就觉得有点眼熟。

寂静从竹村踏进这条走廊的时候就已经蔓延开来，好像水在极寒中成冰，那些靠在两旁忙着自己的事的佣兵、痞子和小混混们都纷纷抬起头来，将目光粘在竹村身上，字面意义上来说，竹村走到哪儿，就安静到哪儿。当他最终站在来生酒吧的门前，直视那个比他高两头的肌肉壮汉时，现场已经一片死寂，这群人连低声议论都没有，就只是盯着竹村的背影。

竹村听见背后不知道哪里传来了一声义眼聚焦再聚焦之后拍照的声音。

好吧，这就有点儿毛骨悚然了。

“V不在。”打手说道。

“我知道，我不是来找他的。”竹村回答。他皱着眉，看着这家伙的脸。嗯……当初V把他带到来生的地下室里捆着的时候，那几个把他往那只椅子上铐的人里面，好像就有他。

随着他的这句话，这条走廊重新出现了声音，好像时间终于再次开始流动。竹村不知道是不是自己的错觉，他好像听到身后整齐地出现了一波众多失望的叹息。

竹村问：“我是不是在哪里见过你？”

打手慢慢闪到一边，给竹村让出路来。“我是大众脸。”他说。

“……可不是吗。”竹村说，看着他两米三的身高。

“来生欢迎您。”打手说。

竹村又多看了他几眼，想把他的脸记住，这才迈步跨入门里。音乐的鼓点和人声包围了他，来生里面的人没有对他有多大惊小怪的，确实不乏好事者多看了竹村几眼，互相交头接耳一番，但至少没表现得像外面那些人一样八卦。很好。他这次来见的人就靠在吧台旁，一进门竹村马上就看到了。

罗格穿着她那件明黄色的惹眼上衣，她坐在吧台凳上，手里拿着一个只剩冰块的玻璃杯，正抬起手叫酒保再给她来上一杯。当竹村走进大厅，她第一时间就看到了竹村，并且在竹村对上她的视线时，向自己的方向晃了一下脑袋，示意他过来。

……竹村遵从了。他走到罗格右手边的另一个空吧台凳旁，正好酒保在给罗格倒酒，此时抬眼看了一下竹村。“给他也来一杯。”罗格说，“算我账上。”

看来她很喜欢为别人做安排。“我不用。”竹村摆摆手，没有坐上吧台凳，只是靠在吧台边上，面对着罗格。

“省钱了。”罗格咕哝道。她状态还是很不错，但那斑驳发色让你不会对她的沧桑产生任何误会，夜之城的女人大多都比较在意自己看起来是否处于巅峰时期，而罗格似乎对岁月留下的痕迹情有独钟，她像军功章一样将它们挂在自己身上最显眼的位置，让所有人看到她的第一眼就注意到。就算是面对桥下逝水，她也有一套自己的主意。

“瑞吉娜说你能帮我。”竹村慢慢地说道，他很谨慎，不想因为误会，更不想引起麻烦。说实话他更希望这场谈话能在更私密的地方进行，他抬头四周看了看，但罗格似乎并没有带他换个地方的意思。她抬起眼睛看了看竹村，似乎觉得竹村甚至不值得一个卡座，更别说包间了。

她哼了一声：“那是因为整个夜之城只有我敢卖V的情报，我希望你清楚你想要的东西意味着什么。要不是你跟V的关系这些天传得轰轰烈烈，你走进来的那一刻，就已经死了，知道吗？”

原来外面那场景是这个原因。竹村的表情僵住了，他缓缓坐上了吧台凳，双手抵住额头，闭上了眼睛，消化着这情况。两秒钟之后，他长长地叹息，“一瓶世涛。”竹村抬起头对酒保说。

“这就对了，”罗格讥笑道，“开始习惯吧。”

“这是怎么回事？”

“行吧，这条免费，因为你的反应比我预料得更滑稽，下不为例，”罗格说，“他把旧公寓留给了你，还有里面所有的东西，这些都是小事，还有那套顶层公寓，以及那辆浮空车，还有让你在夜之城通行无阻的保证——当然后面这些显然要等V死了之后才能兑现，而且不知道怎么的，他本人似乎觉得那一天并不太远。”

竹村拿到了他的那瓶酒精饮料。尝起来不太好，不过也可能单纯是因为他的口味问题。竹村很少喝啤酒，只有在他觉得自己需要放纵一下的时候才会这么选择。“我还是不明白。”他说。

“那孩子关心你，而且根本没想藏着掖着，就这样。”罗格轻轻移动着自己的杯子，她低着头，看着玻璃杯壁上的水雾。“现在都说你们俩分手闹得很僵。”

她听上去很真诚，至少她有费心让自己听起来很真诚。竹村看了一眼她，决定回报以相应的真诚：“……V需要我，只是他还不清楚。”

“哈。”罗格反而开始瞪着他，竹村没有退缩，直视着她的双眼，她反而微笑了，“这份自负可不太像你，竹村五郎，倒是让我想起了别人。”她的语气在这后半句话中变得柔和了起来，大概是回忆爬上心头，罗格嘴角的笑意给她添了几分烟火气，她身上的棱角不再那样显眼，一时间她看起来有些怀念。罗格脸上露出了当你回忆那些并不会为之后悔的错误选择时的表情。

竹村犹豫了一下，还是说了出来：“他不能变成强尼·银手。夜之城已经不需要强尼·银手了。”

“不，我们需要，”罗格回答，“只是没人敢去成为强尼，更没人愿意让自己爱的人去成为强尼，所以才统一了口径，说些我们不需要强尼·银手之类的屁话。”她看了一眼竹村，“别告诉我你看不到，V满心都是走强尼的老路，他太想证明给那混蛋看了，他像强尼那样穿衣服，像强尼那样开车，像强尼那样走路——有的人，你看着他就能看到他心里有个黑洞，那一块已经永远破碎了，你最多也就只能对剩余的部分缝缝补补，他根本就不想好起来。他打心里就喜欢这个，就算把自己都喂了那个黑洞都愿意。”

她说这话的时候声音很低，最开始罗格听起来像是在数落V，以一种过来人的方式，但很快竹村反应过来，那几乎是一种亲昵的无可奈何，她仅有一半在说V。竹村不愿意做那种以自己的标准随意评价别人是否幸福的人，他对罗格的人生轨迹的了解也仅仅停留在资料上几行言简意赅的字上，但竹村还是皱起了眉头。

这不是谁对谁错的问题，只是……如果设身处地，如果是竹村，他会抓住一切机会，即使那看上去荒诞不堪，极不靠谱，但只要能让他达成目的，竹村什么都愿意尝试。她不想让有自毁倾向的摇滚小子为了件她自己并不相信的东西白白丧命，如果竹村是罗格，他才不会那么惯着银手，任凭他肆意妄为，沿着那所谓的黑洞一路滑到最底下去。打心底，竹村觉得银手的下场跟他身边那些人对他的一贯娇纵有关，有的人，只有旁人坚定地对他说不，把他骂醒，让他受伤，才能将他从虚无主义的自怨自艾沼泽中暂时拖出来一点儿，喘口新鲜空气。单单只有爱是不够的，更何况他们那种人根本不缺爱，爱对他们来说是种令人疲惫的甜蜜负担罢了，他们需要的是对自己的宽容。

——如果他是罗格，当银手来找他做自杀式任务时，他会敲断那小子的腿，当那家伙后半生只能在轮椅上哼哼插管。但竹村不打算对罗格说，这些话听起来太刻薄了。他摇摇头，将提到银手时心里产生的烦躁心情甩掉一点儿，然后尽可能地挑了个含蓄些的说法。

“我看不到。”竹村回答，语气硬邦邦的。“我只看到V。”

罗格瞪着他：“你听懂我在说什么了吧？”

“我懂，而且我不在乎。”竹村说，“我不懂怎么修补破碎的心，也没有义务那样做，他是个成年人了，他该自己搞定那个。”他意识到自己或许听起来太过冷酷无情，但竹村现在非常生气，或许是酒精，或许是这话题，他快气炸了。竹村按捺了一下怒火，皱着眉继续，“……如果他办不到，只要伸手，我就会帮他。”

“——那如果他一直都不伸手呢？”

“他会的。”竹村说，“我会狠狠揍他，直到他伸手求饶。”

有好几秒，罗格没说话，她安静地喝着自己的酒。竹村没有转过身，他保持着面对她的姿势，因为怒火和激动而深深地呼吸，低垂着目光，眼眶酸涩。他已经想离开了，但他还没得到他想要的东西。竹村离开了吧台凳，站起身来，有些神经质地整理着自己的袖口，等着罗格的任何回应。

“V交了些危险的朋友。”罗格开口了，“而这些危险的朋友有个危险的计划，有一些人需要被清理掉，留出来的位子可以派上用场，这动荡也能达成一些同盟，树立一些共同的敌人，发动一场战争，爆炸的余波足以撼动整个世界。而V自告奋勇，想去放置那颗炸弹。”她看着竹村，竟然将这些都对他和盘托出，“就算这次他活着出来了，也还会有下次，下下次。他会一直去寻找那个有意义的炸弹，直到自己能和它一起爆炸。”

竹村看着她。“……这我大概都能猜到。”

“行动已经开始了，今天早些时候V出发前和我说，他给强尼弄了块正式的安息处，就在公墓那儿，如果我想的话，可以去看。”罗格说道，声音很低，“我不确定。我是说，那混蛋又不在那儿了，不是吗？”她谈论旧爱时声音中没有太多伤痛，那些伤口已经被时间治愈了，疤痕也不痛不痒，摸起来只有一种迟钝的空虚，所有的感伤都不是为了那死去的爱，而只是因为这挥之不去的麻木。“你知道V在哪儿吗？”她抬头看着竹村。

“我在他外套上安了追踪器，但他的信号从几个小时前就被屏蔽了，”竹村说，“他们的任务地点看起来相当机密。”

“政客们，老一套，”罗格叹息道，“讯号屏蔽装置不启动，他们甚至不敢开口说话。我不能告诉你具体信息，因为没有内线，你也进不去，但他们的撤离点在丽丽公园，V的那辆德拉曼浮空车就在那里等他。”

可以。竹村准备离开，但走了两步之后，转回身子，看向罗格：“我要怎么付这些消息的钱？”他看着她的背影，不知为何，这一刻罗格看上去有些幻觉般的很憔悴，“……有什么是我能做的吗？”

罗格没回头，只是继续看着自己的酒杯。“唔，我已经退休了，所以这些不用付钱。但是……能帮我做的事嘛，还真有，”她说，“撤离时间定的是今晚午夜，所以你还有一整天呢——去趟公墓吧，代我给强尼摆束花之类的，算了，你猜怎么着？他得对花吐口水，给他送一根烟吧，或者一杯酒……算了，都算了，当我没说……就，替我去看他一眼就行了。我可不想让他太过得意了。”

给强尼·银手扫墓。天。竹村皱着眉。自从踏进夜之城，他真是混得一天不如一天。

但承诺就是承诺。“知道了。”竹村回答。

当他都快走到门边了，罗格又叫住了他。

她还坐在那吧台凳上，但转过了大半个身子，看着竹村。罗格上衣胸前的幸存二字在这一刻显得充满了黑色幽默，算得上是对残酷命运的一次回呛。她笑了，笑容满是来生女王的倨傲劲儿，那抹憔悴阴魂不散地游荡在眼角的皱纹里，却并不明显，如果不是很仔细地看，根本发现不了。

“我当年只是揍不过那混蛋，但不代表我不想。”她说，“你可别手软啊。”

竹村犹豫了一下：“实际上那是个修辞手法——”

“赶紧滚吧。”罗格翻了个白眼，转了回去，背对着竹村，冲他摆了摆手。

她看不到，但竹村还是冲她点了点头，然后才离开了来生酒吧。

他走出走廊，迈上台阶，走到了日光之下。来生门前的空地上停着竹村这几周攒钱买的那辆二手旧车，车厢狭小，但至少不是卷贝舞舞，如果他今天能把V从他那辆总爱耍小聪明的浮空车上拽下来，塞进这辆车里，至少V不用被打包放进后备箱。

竹村坐上车，这个念头在他脑子里萦绕不去，搞得他开了半个小时，最终在公墓前停下后，在下车前犹豫了一下，将副驾驶的垃圾和杂物都抱下了车，丢到公路外头，这才拍了拍手，向公墓里走去。

这地方还是和上次V带他来时一样。现在还是白天，虽然天气不好，云层厚重，阳光不太明媚，但也不至于太过昏暗，但当你踏足这里，好像经过大门的那一刻起，世界就骤然阴郁了一下。这城市对它的人民债台高筑，墓碑格子都堆得很高，好像一堵堵苦难的高墙。竹村抬起头，他好奇每一块区域最顶上的那些位置的壁龛会不会便宜很多，那些人家过来祭拜的时候大概需要趴在梯子上哭，一不小心还会跌下来，好像还挺危险。但对于死者而言，大概视角会好很多，能看到天空，如果走运，还能在天气好时沐浴一下阳光。

罗格没告诉竹村强尼·银手的位置，天色尚早，他打算慢慢来，顺便在心里准备着晚上见面后怎么和V交流。

竹村从外围开始搜索，在一个个陌生的名字之间走过，这是他上次来没做过的，出乎他意料，竹村找到了威尔斯太太的儿子的名字，还有艾芙琳·帕克。帕克的墓新近还有人拜访过，底下摆着还没完全干枯的鲜花，看来除了V也有旁人记得她。

这还仅仅是竹村能认得出来的那些，他想着上次V带他来到这里时，还给他介绍了一些其他人。雇佣兵会为那些他觉得值得纪念的人买断一个格位，那天晚上，V走在他前面，时不时在某个名字前停下，开始给竹村讲述跟它有关的故事。V走在那些死人之间，反而好像和老友交心一般放松。我都记得。V当时这么对竹村说。我记得他们每一个。

竹村停下了脚步，看着面前的名字。

罗伯特·强尼·林德。

银手在这墓园中竟然显得很不起眼，这里算是中央的位置，但冷冷清清的，周围地面上也很干净。看来罗格不是唯一一个不愿意前来拜会的人，五十年，已经太久了。

竹村黑着脸，叹了口气，十分不情愿地站在这名字前面。他在脑子里过了一遍自己所知的强尼银手生平，心中烦躁，竹村想搜刮几句好话，毕竟受人之托，但实在过于不情愿，加上转念一想，竹村觉得倘若银手知道他被自己夸奖，恐怕不需要relic都会被当场气活。

“你混蛋(You prick)。”竹村说。他听见自己的声音，在这一堵堵高墙之间，竟然显得如此突兀。有一瞬间，竹村因此抬起头，略带不安地看了看四周。然而没有人注意到他，即使对竹村自己而言，这句评语对此处的寂静和肃穆是一种冒犯。出于一种他难以说清的复杂感情，竹村感到有些呼吸困难，他重新低下头看着这个名字。竹村不知道自己感受着的是什么，但他想起自己上次来这里，在弯曲的马路上驾驶着车子缓缓前行，夜之城在V那一侧的车窗外光芒四射，显得他们身边的夜色越发宁静。

此时就很像那时那刻。就好像……在你触及之外，视野之外，有些特别绚烂的东西存在着，存在过。这世上只有片刻的永恒，一切都注定化为风中沙尘，大地是由风化的姓名们组成的荒芜沙漠，主义和信仰都是不怀好意的绝望谎言，宇宙冰冷无情，但如果一旦接受了这个，那又有什么事值得坚持的呢？倘若连生命本身都没有意义，即使夜风温柔，但连那种温柔难道不也仅仅是一种自我感动的幻觉吗？

从墓园的某个角落传来了前来祭拜的家属的哭泣声，并不撕心裂肺，只是压抑的啜泣，还伴随着旁人的低声安慰。隐忍，忧郁，如同夜之城的雨。竹村叹了口气，他感到酸楚的嫉妒。

“很多人仍然在爱你。”他低声说，“你该为此感到骄傲。”

他抹了把脸，转过身离开。

竹村因为这名字代表的东西而感到沉重，他想去再看看丽赛和马龙。他俩的位置有些靠边，是个不会经常被打扰的安静角落。

一直走到右侧最里面的角落，竹村来到了上次他跟V一起将戒指放进去的壁龛附近，他没能走到目的地，在丽赛两人的壁龛前面一点点的位置，他停下了脚步。

那是一块新增的骨灰龛，数据屏刚刚做好，还是空的，等着被装进骨灰或是什么纪念品。光是看着它，竹村就已经僵住了。有那么一会儿，他动弹不得，哆嗦起来。竹村怀疑自己是不是到了什么其他的世界，和他曾经做过的那个梦一样，一个他绝对拒绝接受的结局已经在他没注意的时候悄然发生。

直到竹村终于再一次能控制自己的双腿，他来到那个特殊的新壁龛前，伸手按上感应面板，确认了里面确实空无一物，而且仅仅是刚刚设立，去世日期那一栏还空着，大概是等那个最终将东西摆进空匣子的人为其添上。

竹村放下手掌，死死盯着那块幽蓝色的屏幕。除了上方那还在闪烁的“V”字图标，下方言简意赅地写着两行小字。

V  
一位好输家

——这是V为自己准备的安息处，如同他已准备好择日而亡。竹村的拳头攥紧了，他差点就直接将电话打给V了，这是纵使在过去那备受煎熬的几周里，竹村都没有动过的念头。看着这空壁龛，竹村正感到一种钻心剜骨的伤痛，甚至比当初在太平洲的那个清晨都更加令他难以忍受。

他想砸烂这块让他又爱又恨的墓碑。竹村甚至都没料到，原来他们共同度过的那几天对于V来说也是意味着什么的，即使V拒绝透露，守口如瓶，偏要让竹村从他的一个眼神，一次叹息或一句不经意的流露中才能捕捉出那个昭然若揭的答案——但仍然，V觉得这一切也足够重要，重要到配得上作为谶语，写完一个天真梦想家的自述终章。

竹村以为自己正感到的是出离愤怒，但涌出的泪水模糊了他的视线。他没能说出话来，也没能打出那个电话。渴望见到V的想法让他心脏疼痛，竹村抹了把脸，转身快步向出口走去。

他必须要动身去见V，哪怕再晚一点儿都忍受不了。

***

当他赶到丽丽公园，已经天色渐晚。

德拉曼浮空车果然就像罗格所说的那样停在那里。时间距离午夜还早，V还没来——倘若他还会回来的话。竹村走了过去，原本没想到会有任何反应，但当他靠近了车门后，浮空车的车门竟然在他面前打开来。

“晚上好，竹村先生。”德拉曼的声音柔和地传了出来。

竹村没有立即回应，这情况出乎他的意料。他看着浮空车的内部，里面大多数地方仍旧还是他记忆里的样子，座椅似乎经历了升级换代。“……V在哪里？”他开口问道。

“恐怕我无法提供该信息，”浮空车说，它竟然听起来也很抱歉，“我得到的指令就是在这里等待您，或者V。”竹村从来没想过自己竟然能在一个AI声音里听出情绪波动，但这家伙绝对磕绊了一下，“我这就……这就开放授权给您。已完成，现在您已经拥有使用权限了……”

或许V身边的所有人或东西都会被他传染，变得多愁善感，但现在这台浮空车真的听起来很低落。竹村不由得低声说：“V或许还会回来的，时间还没到。”

“哦，哦，很高兴知道这个。”德拉曼似乎稍微振奋了一下，“感谢您，我没被告知有时限问题，所以还是要遵从指令……您仍旧拥有最高权限，如果……如果V回来的话，你们可以再次确认权限移交的事宜……”

竹村看了看这台车，还是没有踏进车厢。现在已经是夜晚了，丽丽公园的电子投影启动了，一棵棵景观树冠上正绽放着虚拟樱花。粉色的白色的花瓣随着并不存在的夜风纷纷起舞摇晃，有的甚至会翩然飘落，虚拟的樱花过于脆弱，一旦接触了真实的水泥地面和夜雨积水，便被撞得支离破碎，那些花瓣在触碰地面的同时就化作了几粒像素点，闪烁一下，转瞬就消失得无影无踪。这一小片摩天大厦之间狭窄的夹缝地带被这些樱花染上一种朦胧的亮度，竹村看着眼前这幅画面，疲惫地坐上了浮空车敞开的车厢边缘。

树木很高，樱花笼罩在他头顶，但仍然高不过夜色中两侧大楼直插云端的巨大身影。

“……你和其他的德拉曼车子似乎有些……不同。”竹村说。

“是的，原初版本的德拉曼离开夜之城，去黑墙后旅行的时候，他……我父亲将我留给了V，以继续提供精益求精套餐服务。”它说道，有点害羞，“那时我还没有学会开车，但之后，在V身上我学到了很多。”

“你只为V一个人服务。”

“是的，这是专属定制。”

这熟悉的说法让竹村忽然觉得有些好笑，这笑意稍稍融化了一点点沉重，在这夜色中的樱花雨里，聚成一泓酸涩的惆怅。瞧瞧这个。竹村想。坐在一辆浮空车边上，跟一个稚嫩得仿佛青少年一样的AI一起等一个可能永远都不会来的家伙。“他如果死了的话，你有想过该怎么办吗？”竹村看着这些樱花树，问道。

“把他的遗体送去维克多医生的诊所。”德拉曼回答，“……这是V的意思。”

“不，”竹村说，“我是指你。在那之后你会怎么样？”

这一次，德拉曼的回答花了很久。在这段寂静里，竹村甚至都有点开始担忧自己把V的这辆车子给弄坏了。AI能在刹那间计算完海量的数据，它们能模拟每一次太阳风暴的周期并转瞬就做出一切准备工作与预警，将最复杂的空间站管理得井井有条，它们知道地球的寿命，知道每一分钟里一个人的不同选择会导致的全部后果，一直向后预见三十年。但这台车子至少花了二十几秒才给出答案。

“我不知道。我曾经拜托过我父亲在黑墙那一边帮忙寻找延续V的生命的办法，他承诺会尽其所能。我只希望那还来得及。”德拉曼轻轻地说，“在您来之前，我已经在这里等待了27小时41分钟，在这期间，我……很害怕。”

一个AI，竟然说它感到害怕。竹村摇了摇头，没做评价。

过了一小会儿，德拉曼继续：“……我很高兴您能在这里陪我。”它说，“谢谢。”

“不用谢。”竹村回答。

德拉曼没再说话，竹村也没有，他们安静地在这里观看一场樱花飘落。他们一直等着，一个小时，两个小时，五个小时，即使午夜已经过了，仍然没有V的身影，但德拉曼没有打扰竹村，他便坐在原处继续等待。竹村怀疑自己可能睡着了，他想了很多东西，当他开始回忆的时候，那些画面和场景就在夜色中变得清晰起来，像是梦一样。

他看见童年的千叶县，看见初见时在德拉曼上为浑身是血的V做手术，看见未建成的大楼顶天台边缘的一只小猫舔弄前脚，看见祭典时V和他一起站在天桥边缘，一脸惊叹地抬起脸看着在他们头顶缓缓游过的巨大电子虚拟鲤鱼，眼中是纯粹的喜悦。还有之后的V，将他从如同坟墓一样充满了压抑和痛苦的地下室里拉出来，那个站在破碎的门后，站在光里，冲着竹村露出微笑的年轻人，如同太阳。是，的确，他有些自以为是的小聪明，总爱搞点下三滥的小把戏，在关键时刻拿不定主意，犹犹豫豫，瞻前顾后，还有严重的自我认知缺陷，总是过分努力去试图扮演一个混蛋……但在这些后面，有颗滚烫的、金子般的心，当他想要对你好的时候，他动作笨拙地奉上所有自己觉得可爱的东西，破碎的玻璃弹珠，生锈的弹簧青蛙，都用双手捧到你面前，想要分享自己的一切，连同快乐，连同伤口，全给你看。那颗心坦诚到几乎是赤裸。

竹村感到自己似乎是从戴上控制器的那天才真正开始了解V，但在那之前，他就已经开始爱上V了。这份爱在完整之前阴郁而模糊，因为得不到满足而纠葛着丝丝缕缕的畏惧和疏离，但之后……天啊，V给了他那么多，所有，远超竹村能期望的一切。

活下去比死去更需要勇气。这勇气有太多用处，能让人去做明知不可行之事，让人直视绝境，并坚信可以从中找到一条出路来。甚至能让人屈服，妥协，宽恕。竹村迷迷糊糊地想，只要V能来，他们一定就能在未来找到办法。V不会死，他会让V活过这个冬天，他们可以去更北边，找个有雪的地方，在那里过圣诞节。

“竹村先生。”德拉曼的声音响起了，“我想有什么事发生了。”

竹村睁开了眼睛，重新坐直了。的确，他回过神来。天空看起来是一种不自然的红色，南边的楼群似乎被烟尘所笼罩。远处，在一些高楼大厦和架起的马路之外的地方，正传来阵阵枪响。竹村深吸一口气，离开了浮空车，站在路边。

由远及近，他听见引擎的咆哮声正一路靠近。

一辆66式克苏鲁从转角出现，它大概试图减速了，但距离不允许，在竹村能看清它车身上密集的弹孔的时候，这辆车就一头狠狠地撞上了对面高架桥的桥墩。这一下实在太狠了，大半个车头都被桥墩的棱角切开，那水泥柱像刀子插进融化的黄油里那样嵌在里面。附近的行人们惊叫起来，纷纷跑开，在远处，仍旧警笛大作，却一时间没有追过来。

NCPD还没那么快，所以这辆车上有信号屏蔽器。

竹村向那里跑去。副驾驶位的门被踢开了，那扇车门就直接砸在了地上，一个人影从里面爬了出来，接着来到另一侧，试图去拉开驾驶座的门。

他没成功，不知道是不是力竭，那里的门卡住了。当竹村冲到他旁边，发现那不是V，这家伙穿着全套的荒坂初级士兵制服，头上戴着头盔，竹村只能看得到他下半边的脸，但他胸前的名牌上写着，他的名字是哈里斯·M。“他还在……里面！别傻站着，去救他，”他推着竹村的肩膀，要他帮忙，“快——”

不需要这人对他发号施令，竹村握住那变形的车门边缘，试图用力将它拉开，他也失败了。在他身后，那个荒坂士兵正在费力喘息，那声音听起来不太对劲，过于尖利了，但竹村暂时没空顾及他，“后退，”竹村说，车前端已经燃起了火苗，“退远点，这里可能会爆炸。”

他无视火焰，爬上车子前方，踹碎了已经变形的前挡风玻璃。安全带已经被V自己解开了，他现在正趴在安全气囊上，似乎神志不清，迷茫地抬起头看着竹村。“……操，”V沙哑地说，“我这么快就死了？”

“手给我。”竹村说。

V很费力地冲他伸出手臂，竹村将他拽了出来，然后架着他，将他从车边拖远。V身上的西装破破烂烂的，但外表看不出有什么伤，但他明显没法自己走路，他的两条腿发软，只要竹村一松懈，就一定会栽倒在地。

那个荒坂士兵直到他们来到他身边，才跟着一起撤后。这家伙踉踉跄跄地走在V身边，一只手捂着大概是肋骨附近的地方。当他试图开口说话，竹村听见他咳嗽起来，声音中带着呛水一般的声响。肺部中枪，或者是肋骨断裂，插进了肺里。这一定很痛。

“V，”竹村说，雇佣兵的一只手臂正搭在他肩上，竹村很怕他失去意识。V的同伴看起来已经命不久矣，如果V也不能说话，那他就不知道V是不是哪里又受了重伤，他的眼睛现在无法扫描。“V，醒醒，别睡。”

他们终于来到了浮空车前，竹村把V放下，让他靠在车身坐在地上，好让德拉曼对他进行扫描，他自己钻进车里，翻找车内的医疗急救包。

当他做这个的时候，那个荒坂士兵就站在车子前，看着竹村的背影。“……他没受伤，至少——至少不是外伤。”他对竹村说，真是奇怪，受了这么重伤的人一般来说没法像这样平稳地说话，就连他的站姿……他现在理应瘫倒在地才对。“前面都很顺利，但快到这里的时候他神经痛发作了，于是撞了车。”

那好，德拉曼也是这样说的。竹村已经找到了想要的东西——那盒来自丽赛的漩涡帮自制增强剂就摆在那儿，盒子里只剩下最后一管了。他抓着这支吸入式增强器爬下车，跪在V面前，把它塞进V颤抖的手里。“你该躺下，”竹村转回头对那位荒坂士兵说，“上来，我们去最近的义体医生诊所。”他这么说，但心里知道，这一定来不及了。他们这一路走来，留下了一路的血迹。不只是失血，还有V这次的行动，按照描述来看，就算这士兵能活下去，竹村不觉得他会被留活口。

那个士兵却没动。在竹村的注视下，他摇了摇头，接着抬起手，将自己的战术头盔摘了下来。他长了一张并不会给人留下深刻印象的脸，年轻，稚嫩，大概是荒坂新兵，看上去都不到二十岁。他下巴上挂着都是深色的血迹，任何人都没法错认那伤势。但他的眼睛……他的双眼中，远程意识传输控制程序正在运作的光芒正在熠熠生辉。

这只是具躯壳。竹村明白过来。

“你确实变了。”他对竹村说道。

V使用了增强剂，药物作用下他手脚发软，勉强攀附着竹村才将自己撑了起来。竹村见过他吸这个时候的样子，清楚他大概得神智不清足足好几分钟，于是没试图跟V对话，而是仅仅扶住了他。

竹村对那个躲在这具壳子里的大人物开口，“我要带他离开。”

“……对……带走他吧，”这荒坂士兵的声音很稚嫩，但也掩盖不了那里面深深的疲惫，“别让他再陷进这漩涡里了，趁他还能抽身。今天我给他挡了子弹，下次我们可能谁都不会再有这么好运了。”

他走到了V面前，从怀里抽出了一把手枪，放进了V迟钝地伸向他的手里，然后抓着V的手腕，将这把枪压在他胸前。“这几个月还不错，V，但接下来的路是我一个人的。”纵使V可能在醒来之后就把这些全忘了，他还是低声说道，“这东西给你留着吧，接下来的战斗，它已经派不上用场了。”

这家伙戴着半指的战术手套，他的右手原本压在伤口上，现在完成了任务，这手掌也离开了，它拍了拍V的肩膀，然后带着血，按在V的颈侧。V喘着粗气，却自然而然地垂着头，有那么短短的两秒，这两个年轻人额头相抵。做完这些，荒坂士兵后退了一步。

竹村没有说话，也没有移动，他正盯着V用两只手抱着的那把手枪。

“……你们走吧。”那家伙说道，声音中终于带上了一点儿虚弱。他缓缓地又后退了几步，“我今天已经……说烦了再见了。”

V已经从竹村僵硬的手臂间挤了出来，他听话地蹒跚爬上浮空车，“……我们干得不错，伙计，”V含糊不清的声音传来，他听起来迷迷糊糊的，背对着车门倒在座椅上，但他的声音中有什么东西，他们今天的任务里一定发生了什么，让他略带哽咽。“我们干得不错吧？”

“你不适合革命，V。”那年轻人后退着，直到碰上电子樱花树下的花坛边缘，才终于耗尽了力气，摇晃地跪倒在地。他发出了如释重负的叹息，指了指自己，“——哈利也是，那家伙也是，人死了，就是死了，这些他们都不知道了。”他大笑了一声，声音走调，“你太多愁善感了，别浪漫化你所看到的东西，它就是这么回事，不像你以为的那样，对吧？哈，和这些打交道是我的事，你滚吧。”

“你他妈少来。”V咆哮道，他的脸埋在双臂之间，留给车外的人只有两声悲怆的咆哮，“我们确实干得不错，所有人都是……我会记住的，至少我会记住的。”到最后，他的声音已经几不可闻，变成了含糊不清的嚎啕。

竹村终于又能挪动自己的身体，但他没做任何事，只是跟着V坐上了浮空车。在德拉曼的轻声提醒里，车门正缓缓关闭。竹村转头看着车外，那个年轻人用哆嗦的手从怀里摸出了一个闪光的小东西，低头看着它。

那是个沾着血的银质拉丝的小酒壶。

车门已经彻底关闭，浮空车渐渐升空。竹村低头看着那个跪坐在樱花树下的身影。他以为对方至少会喝一口那酒壶里的伏特加，但竹村没有看到那个画面。

在夜色中，虚拟的电子樱花绚烂到几乎刺眼，那些发光的假花瓣打着旋飘落如雨，那具一次性的躯壳就那样跪坐在电子樱花树下，攥着那只酒壶，垂着头死去了。竹村知道背后的那人应当除了断开连接的短暂神经痛之外并无任何伤痛，但这画面令他瞩目。

“德拉曼，”竹村终于开口，声音沙哑，“继续提升高度。”

“我们已经超过了警戒高度——”

“继续。”

德拉曼遵从了指令。

而竹村坐在V对面的座椅上，沉默不语，盯着这仍然情绪不稳定的年轻雇佣兵看。

V对周遭的事仍然一无所知，他看不到也听不到浮空车内越来越频繁的警报。那些刺激神经又麻木人思想的药剂正在他血液里奔突流淌，一切感觉起来都是那么好，而他却在这冰冷残酷的世界里痛哭，无论今晚他见证了什么，那一定就像他的“同伴”所说的那样，把V心里对革命的幻想击碎了。那并不是他通过银手的脑子看见的那样，只不过是令人热血喷张的硬核摇滚乐，相信自由的年轻人们扔向公司的机枪塔的简易燃烧瓶，堂堂正正地击倒一个又一个全副武装的安保人员。他多半是终于看见了政治权衡，埋藏真相，残忍野蛮，以及践踏人性的那一面。

德拉曼播放着新闻，说今晚北橡区的某次集会上，伊莲娜·卡斯柯沃夫斯基出现了严重的赛博精神病症状，将与会的全部四十七名来自世界各地的菁英政要都屠戮一空，并被安保人员当场击毙，但整座大楼都在集束炸弹的爆炸中坍塌了，虽然不是脏弹，而且事先进行过人员疏散，但死伤仍然达到三位数，具体数字还在统计当中，但建筑物的彻底倒塌也断绝了调查出更多具体信息的可能。有可靠消息证实，夜氏集团开发的脑控植入式义体与人格覆写技术是导致这场悲剧的直接原因，荒坂集团的尸检已经公布，指控夜氏对各政党领军人物启用精神编绎手段，影响其决策。军事科技的发言人佐证了该说辞，这两家最近剑拔弩张的大企业在这风口浪尖之际竟然短暂地站在了一起。“这是夜之城三十年里最黑暗中的一天”。

这新闻全城播报，很快，不仅是夜之城，个别公司通过人格覆写技术操纵政权的秘密将传遍整个世界。虽然看起来目前像是夜氏被推出来当这个替罪羊，但至少，现在，无论是威胁，还是洗脑，还是反情报科的灭口程序，都已经无法阻止真相的传遍，即使那真相也仅是部分的真相，并不完整，但也足以掀起海啸，席卷全世界。

……理当如此。

V的啜泣声停止了，他筋疲力竭地倒在座椅上，满脸都是泥泞的潮红。他颈侧以及脸颊还留着沾上去的血手印，V的目光看向竹村，却穿过他，投向虚无。他怀里，那把金刚手枪正躺在那里，作为一个告别赠礼，它确实显得情深义重。

他的表情空虚而绝望。

竹村用颤抖的手从自己掌根拉出链接线，接入了浮空车的系统，利用他现在的最高权限改为手动操作。德拉曼焦急的声音被强制关闭了。浮空车在超出它可承受范围的狂风中不住地颤抖摇晃。

“……记忆是美化过的。”他听见V含糊地开口，雇佣兵似乎想要笑一下，但那只是让他听起来更加支离破碎，V又说，“他骗我。哈……哈哈，原来他只是骗我。”

最开始，竹村以为他说的是这场行动的策划者，那个刚刚和他们对话过的背后人物。但V歪过头去，他的表情呆滞，目光错乱，竹村能看到，那双原本如同蜂蜜一般的眼睛狂乱地颤动着。“他说他不想，但这是不得已，这是必要的代价，”V说，“所以我们连孕妇和小孩都一并炸碎了。”

“V。”竹村开口，想打断他，但V现在根本什么都听不到。

“我们一瞬间就杀了一万两千人，”V喃喃地说，“什么都没改变，现在的人还是一样要干同样的事，我们只是……重复，重复。”

他们离开了云层，窗外的天空壮阔澄澈，在被铅灰色遮掩住的脚下，那不勒斯海湾与冰冷的蔷薇小径在屠宰场一样的城市里共存，被激素催熟的猪猡和牛羊们正在粪便里彼此相爱，至死不渝。世界是块手臂上的淤血，是间无意中走进的酒馆，是被融化进雨中的粉色霓虹灯光，在这纷乱的运行逻辑里，V坐在灯光昏暗的吧台后面向他微笑，靠在顶层公寓栏杆上对着城市夜景叹息。

车窗外，正有滔天大火熊熊燃烧，点燃了天际线。那是日出，但竹村眼中，天空正濒临崩塌。

他断开了和车子的连接，数控面板正不断跳出报错，车身不断摇晃着。竹村从座位上站起，来到V面前。

“你是不是从一开始就不会去帮我杀荒坂赖宣？”他问。

V凄怆地大笑起来，他用两只手掌捂住眼睛。

现在，一切的秘密才终于都不复存在了，留下的只有卑鄙的、自私的、丑陋的真相。

当他最终开口，他听起来是彻彻底底的癫狂。

“——带我到地狱里去吧，五郎，”V几乎是在哀求了，但他的声音当中充满着一股错乱的狂喜，只因为全盘放弃时给他带来的那一抹久违的轻松。“把我留在那儿，留在那儿就行。”

V向他张开双臂，浮空车开始了坠落，竹村犹豫了一下，伸手接住了他。

“……那全都只是谎话。”V颤抖着说道。

竹村没有开口，只是同他紧紧拥抱。他们的浮空车跌向下方这座贪得无厌的自由之城。在这里，你可以成为你想成为的任何人。你的任何声音都可以被任何人听到。你可以轻易名垂青史，成为传奇。你可以在这里找到你的爱，你的梦想，你的生命的全部意义。你永不消逝。

只不过你绝不能赢。

你只能坠落，坠落，和太阳一起坠入漆黑的海洋。


	18. 花火

竹村肩上架着V的手臂，和他一起湿漉漉地站在正在上升的电梯里。

公寓的电梯时光仍旧漫长而枯燥，墙壁上的显示屏里正不断滚动播放着突发新闻，当电梯升高，竹村能隔着钢铁的网格看见外面隐约的城市天空时，他看见蔽日的烟尘仍然弥漫在空中，远比往日密集的飞行器们正忙碌地穿梭，全城的创伤小组都在同时赶往大楼倒塌现场。距离爆炸已经过去了两个小时，在他们头顶的新闻里，荒坂赖宣已经在进行正式发言。

竹村没去听，他巴不得自己能聋了才好。德拉曼浮空车在海里迫降失败，他不得不拽着V一起游到岸边，然后呼叫来自己的车，才勉强在戒严开始前回到了公寓，还好没受什么伤。自从那时候起，V就没再说过半个字，他一直垂着头，浑浑噩噩的，对声音没有反应。

幸好电梯很快就到了。竹村拖着V走了出去，V没有很配合，但他也在挪动步子，竹村不得不跟着走得很慢。幸好摩天大楼里的住客们懂得不多管闲事，纷纷让开，竹村这才一路通行无阻，一直将V带到了他的老公寓房间。

他站在房间中央，确认对方不会瘫倒在地，这才放开了V。

V摇晃了一下，还是站稳了。他缓缓抬起头，空洞的目光扫过整个房间。

“去洗洗吧，然后休息。你的衣服都还在老位置。”竹村说，他们两个都湿透了，这滋味可不好受。他脱下外套，走到一旁挂起来，“……戒严已经开始了，可能要持续几天，最近不要在街头露面，你得……销声匿迹一阵。”

他没得到回答，竹村转头看了看V，等待着。

过了好久，V才慢慢地拖着步子走向浴室。竹村松了口气，低头检查昨晚错过的消息。

瑞吉娜·琼斯给他发了信息，说上个委托的客户托她转交了东西，已经放进公寓大厦里的交货箱了。是卡斯科沃夫斯基，竹村想。他看向V的背影，想要问他，她是否真的死了，又是怎么死的。洗手池旁传来水声，竹村忍住了。“我要去外面一趟，”他对V说，“马上就回来。”

V仍旧没有任何反应，竹村转身离开房间，去走廊里的货箱那里扫描，接着拿出了一只沉重的泡沫纸箱。竹村掂了掂，这些花土用在那盆兰花上绰绰有余，它现在还在那只从漩涡帮里拿出来的铁皮桶里挣扎求生呢。

他将箱子夹在手臂底下，回到了公寓，将这箱土放到了沙发边上。V已经不在洗手间了，浴室里空空如也，竹村看了一圈，来到了武器间的门口，打开了门。

竹村没直接走进去，他站在门外，看着V站在武器改装台前的背影。V没换衣服，身上还是那破烂的西装，按照他一直以来的习惯，将袖口挽到手肘。从竹村的角度来看，他低着头，看着手里的什么东西。

然后V的抬起手臂检查准星，竹村辨认出被他握在掌心的正是那把马洛里安武器公司3516。

他原本仅仅只是哑然地看着V垂着头确认了一下枪里的子弹，但马洛里安的枪口被抬起了，V拿着它，枪口抵上自己右侧的太阳穴。

下一瞬间，竹村就已经扑了过去，从他手里夺下了那把枪。

回过神来之后，竹村仍然惊魂未定，他瞪着V，左手紧紧攥着V的手腕。他感觉自己心脏正在狂跳，怒火和震惊让他头晕目眩：“——你要干什么？”

V看着他，有几秒，这灰头土脸的雇佣兵看起来很迷茫，好像他不明白为什么竹村会在这里。“……我……”他的目光落到竹村手里的左轮手枪上，V向后退了一步，好像被那东西诅咒了一样，他挣了一下，没挣开，于是对竹村说：“放开。”

啪的一声，竹村将那把手枪丢到角落的箱子上，离V远远的。“你现在不清醒，V，去洗个澡。”

“我什么都不需要，”V含糊地说，“放开我。”

“V。”

“放开！”V狠狠地将竹村推开了，他爆发了，“为什么你他妈的就是做不到别管我了(just leave me alone)？”这回竹村松开了手指，重获自由后的V做的第一件事就是转身想去捡那把枪，竹村再一次拦住了他。

挡在他面前，竹村皱着眉头，半步也不退。

V试了两次，但他现在疲惫不堪的身体状况根本没法左右竹村分毫，几乎还要抓着竹村的上臂维持平衡，当他抬头，就看到竹村正已一种几乎是怜悯的神情看着他。这份怜悯让他怒火中烧，他对竹村开了口，声音颤抖，却冰冷：“滚出去——”

竹村深深地呼吸。“……别那么对我说话。”他神情严肃，紧抿着嘴，眉间的皱痕加深。

“哈，”V向后退了半步，“你总是他妈的阴魂不散，不管老子扔了你几回，都犯贱一样自己跟过来……你他妈是不是真就下定决心要当狗了？为什么？操，我已经……我已经没有东西给你了，”他绝望地说，“我已经什么都没有了，你到底——妈的，你到底想要什么？”

有两秒，竹村仍然只是板着脸没有说话，接着他一只手捧住了V的脸颊，上前亲吻了V的嘴唇。“这个。”他低声说。V没有回应，所以竹村仅仅是谨慎地轻轻吻了一下他紧闭的嘴角，然后带着几分忐忑，不安地等待V的回答。

贴着他的嘴唇，V干笑了一声，“……哦，我懂了，你他妈的只是缺个人操你。”

这句话令竹村颤抖了一下，他后退，看着V，难以置信自己竟然从V口中听见了这句话。“……你说什么？”

“你听见了，”V说。

竹村没说话，他面色阴沉，在这羞辱之下，极度的愤怒让血色爬上他的脸，在这一刻，他看起来异常地冷静，V在他的目光里咬紧了牙。“滚。”V直视着他，“别再来了，老天，作为一个消遣时间的玩意，你还真是没什么自觉——你听懂了吗？从一开始，我——”

一记耳光。

操，这下扇得V不清。他没料到这个，也没躲开，竹村刚刚抬手抽了他一记耳光，下手很重，一点儿力气都没收，最初V甚至还没懂发生了什么，他被打得头转向一边，身子也失去了平衡，向后跌进了椅子里。V只觉得头晕眼花，左边耳朵还嗡嗡作响，一股沉重的滚烫疼痛正从他麻木的左侧脸颊蔓延开来，他茫然地抬起手摸了摸自己的嘴角，牙齿划破了它，一阵刺痛之后，V在自己指尖看到了血迹。

他这才恍然意识到，竹村五郎跟他在银手的记忆中看见的那些女粉丝和老情人不一样，这套方式可能并不会起到想要的效果。V隐约想起来了，竹村也不是一直以来对他都是带着无尽的耐心和隐忍的。最开始，他在绀碧大厦，竹村面对着自己藏身的那处景观墙壁开始扫描的时候，自己盯着那双冷酷的眼睛时，一点点爬上脊背的毛骨悚然正在复苏，V吞咽了一下。“操……”

——下一瞬，扯着他的手臂，竹村将他拽了起来。V勉强抬起头看向他，但竹村没给他机会。

竹村将他狠狠地向武器改装台推了过去，V还没从那晕眩中恢复过来，险些跌倒。“我之前说过……你会后悔。”竹村在他身后说，卡着他的后颈，将他的上身一把就按在了台面上。竹村好像从来没听起来这么生气过，V刚刚挨过揍的脸颊就紧紧贴着冰冷的金属台面，“你是有些缺少教训了，V。”

V回过神来，他试图撑起自己：“别他妈的——”

卡着他后颈的手放松了，V忙不迭地抓住了机会直起身子，但立刻，那只手按上V的头，将年轻人的脑袋狠狠砸在了台子上。这一下让V差点直接瘫倒在地，但竹村抓着他的肩膀，将他重新向前推，趴在武器改装台上，V被揍懵了，他费力地试图睁开眼睛，在找到平衡前，难得地安静了几秒钟。而在这几秒钟里，竹村弯腰，在右手边的柜子里翻找吸入剂。

V侧着脸，贴在台面上，茫然地看着竹村将一支柔性增强剂摆在了自己眼前，接着是一支兴奋剂，还有止痛的……在模糊的视野里V什么都看不到，只能盯着这几支吸入剂。这是要做什么？他的思维缓慢地运转着。这什么……

竹村的手离开了，接着V感到自己的上衣下摆被掀起来了，没等他产生任何想法，就感到竹村抓住了他的西装裤上沿，这人甚至没费心去解他的裤带，而是硬生生地仅凭借蛮力，粗暴地将它和内裤一起向下扯去，露出臀峰。

“操——你他妈……”V挣扎起来，他意识到竹村准备干什么了，但竹村向前，用胯部将他压在了台前动弹不得，并且抓住了他的两只手腕，用左手攥在一起，死死地按在V的身后。

“老实点，除非你想更疼。”竹村说，他单手拿走了两支吸入剂，而仍然被压在台面上的V看清了它们的种类，他心里一凉，V清楚混用会产生什么效果。他挺起上身，试图回头，但这姿势并不允许，V看不到竹村的脸，但他听见了使用吸入剂的声音，接着，竹村的右臂重重地撑在了他脸侧，V看见他指间还夹着那两支吸入剂，塑料外壳和金属台面间发出了清晰的碰撞声音，下意识，他跟着哆嗦了一下。

V听见竹村开始加重的呼吸。

竹村花了两三秒才稍微缓过来一点，他攥着吸入剂壳子的手指放松了，移动了一下胯部。左手仍然紧紧压着V的双腕，他用右手拉下自己裤子的拉链，将阴茎解放出来，草草地撸动了几下，然后将它贴上V的屁股。竹村胯部的裤子褶皱磨蹭着V赤裸的那一小片皮肤，他甚至没打算将年轻人的裤子再向下拉一点，这高度只要那紧闭的后穴露出来就行了。后者绝对感受到了，V忽然之间变得极度安静。

他心软了，坚硬如铁的怒火融化出了一道缝隙，竹村没直接开始，而是拉起V的上身，将右手的中指和食指递到他嘴边。“舔湿。”竹村声音沙哑地吩咐道。

V好像是想说什么，于是张开了嘴，但同时，竹村的手指就已经毫不留情地钻进他的嘴巴，捕捉到了他湿漉漉的舌头，那两根手指掐住了他舌尖的软肉。V发出了呜的一声痛呼，但只有鼻音，他的身子跟着竹村的手指伏低下去，胸口再一次贴上了武器改装台面，唾液从没法合拢的嘴角淌出来，竹村放过了他的舌头，将手指往V的喉咙深处塞去，按压并搅动，直到V被剧烈反应的喉头哽住。这只是一次深喉，V没有真的吐出来，但是当竹村抽出手指，那两根手指之间已经涂满了黏液。生理反应难以控制，V的眼睛满是水汽，鼻子已经被塞住了，张大了嘴巴呼吸，而竹村用自己涂满了他唾液的手掌抹了一把他的脸，让他弄得更加乱七八糟，好像一个提醒似的。V狠狠地向反方向转过了头，竹村的鸡巴又更硬了一些。

这点润滑不够给V做扩张，但竹村也没做这个打算。他用黏糊糊的手掌包裹了自己的阴茎，将它涂湿，然后就将前端抵上了V的穴口。

“有什么要说的吗？”竹村问。

V的声音含糊不清：“我操你妈的……”

他这句话的最后一个音消失了，竹村已经强行操了进去。虽然并没法进去多少，但V立即就什么声音都发不出来，剧痛让他产生被劈开的幻觉，他的额头砸在了台面上，发出沉重的一声。V拱起了后背，他的肩膀和手臂都紧绷起来，紧紧咬住了牙。竹村也十分难受，居高临下的，他发出了一声闷哼。他向后撤出了一点，但立刻又扶着阴茎，重新插进了那干涩穴口，肠道柔软，但入口过于紧绷。这是一场强奸。

每一次肏弄，竹村都尽可能地深入，这样每几下都能更往深处开垦一点。V的后背颤抖着塌了下去，现在他全然倒在那金属台面上，借由竹村将他双腕按在腰后的手保持固定。当竹村的鸡巴操进来，他都会下意识地向前躲一下，徒劳的小动作，这只是让竹村每次撞上他屁股时，将他的胯部顶上武器改装台的边缘，V的金属裤带扣伴随着这节奏一下下地轻轻碰撞着台子边缘，发出和这行为所带来的疼痛完全不符的清脆敲击声，咔哒，咔哒，咔哒。

竹村低下头，看见自己在V的臀缝间进出的阴茎柱身上挂着血迹。

他放开了钳制住V的左手，去扶住V向下瘫软的腰。V正在他掌中打着哆嗦。

“V，”竹村伏低身子，在他耳边轻声提醒，“呼吸。”

被他压在身下的年轻人缓缓地将双手按在台面上，忍着痛苦，他还是稍微挺起了一点上身，这动作就好像V自己主动靠进了竹村怀里似的。但也有好消息，竹村的右手掌向前绕过，按在他的胸口上。V不再屏住呼吸了，他垂着头，至少开始以一种破碎的节奏强迫自己喘气。竹村看见他涨红的脸颊和脖颈，V稍微向他侧过脸来，在这一刻，V看起来疲惫，狼藉，他脸上爬满了泪痕和汗水，真是的，这小子又哭了。他今天已经哭了好多次了。

竹村低声问：“……这回冷静了吗？”他没再继续，只是埋在V身体里。竹村并不能全然分得清自己现在正感受着的是什么，人工合成的类内啡肽在他眼球后方的黑暗中炸开，将视野边缘的区域变成夏日祭时铺满焰火的夜空，让人同时感觉混乱的轻盈和沉重。他用双臂将这不自量力地想要偷盗火焰的小贼拥在怀里，V闻起来味道差劲，身上又湿又冷，像只被人揪出下水道里的老鼠，要么尸体般僵硬，要么——和现在一样——靠在竹村胸前发抖。

V没出声。他的穴口紧紧裹着竹村的阴茎，而竹村感到正有什么滚烫的东西在自己心脏的位置燃烧。之前V说自己已经没有东西再给他呈上了，竹村隐约能理解他的意思……在之前他们朝夕相处的那十天里，这正是竹村自己经常无法摆脱的感受。他感到恒久的亏欠，恒久的惶恐，因为纵使想将一切V配得上的好东西都放在V的脚边，竹村却清楚，自己一无所有，除了一颗苍老的心，盛着苍老的爱火。

现在竹村试图闭上眼睛，却因为奔突的肾上腺素难以完成，他感到V竟然在强迫自己放松。V靠在他怀里，仰起脸，将头轻轻歇在竹村的肩窝。V的呼吸喷在竹村脸颊，感觉起来十分湿热。竹村幻想自己胸口由V种进来的那抹烈焰将热度塞进了年轻人的身体，在黑暗里能将V烤暖，别再摸起来这样冰凉。

V湿漉漉的鼻尖若即若离地碰触着竹村的脸颊边缘，将水汽蹭上那里义体和皮肤的交界，以及他粗砺的胡茬。V低声喃喃，叫的是竹村的名字，像是叹息，像是哀求。

“……五郎，”V的声音因为疼痛听起来甚至沙哑走调，他抬手盖上竹村按在他胸前的手背，然后紧紧攥住了。

竹村以为他还准备说些什么，但V没再说任何话，他感到惶恐，低下头轻轻亲了亲年轻人的嘴唇，这次V回应了，他哆嗦的舌尖带着索求意味地和竹村的纠缠起来，这让竹村想起他们的第一个吻，这让竹村心都要碎了。

“我就在这里，V。”于是他回答。

“五郎……”

“我在。”

V的头沮丧地垂下去，他拉开了竹村抱着他的手臂，趴回了台面上。“你……你他妈的让我害怕极了……操。”他崩溃地说道，因为哽咽而断断续续。一边说，V一边向旁边伸出手，颤抖地抓起了一支止痛作用的吸入剂。蓝色的烟雾散去之后，他呻吟着将它丢开。

“我从来——我……我原本已经不怕了，”V结结巴巴地说道，他的脸埋在自己手臂里，听起来混乱而破碎，“我接受了，六个月就……就六个月，我不抱怨——还有你……我原本……妈的，我不怕你恨我，但是……操啊……你让我，这都是怎么回事……你他妈的……我那时候看着你，我觉得，要是你开始恨我，我就……我真的……操，要是你，就像那个留言视频里那样——那样看我，那样对我说话——要是你真的能，我不知道……你真的愿意在我身边，我却还是马上就要去死……我受不了，操……真的，我怕死了。五郎——我他妈的……”

竹村震惊地听着，他没有打断，却慢慢地将阴茎从V身体里退出来，这动作让V中断了这结结巴巴的叙述，发出了难以自制的低声呻吟：“啊……操……”他花了几秒钟才缓过神来，破罐子破摔地继续道，“你真的很他妈的阴魂不散，你知道吗？……那么多次，我都以为，我以为我没关系了，但只要——只要再看你一眼，哪怕就一眼，我就立刻就……他妈的……就全完了——”

V撑着自己转过了身，面向竹村，他垂着头，靠着武器改装台的金属边缘，用哆嗦的手指解开自己的裤子，甚至没法去看竹村的脸。

“我真的很害怕。”V低着头抽泣着说，“五郎……你把我吓坏了。”

这真的是V对竹村说过的最最坦诚的一番话，V的恐惧和热情都被揉进这坎坷的控诉里，纵使早就知道答案，但那个呼之欲出的词却仍然力道不减，竹村感到自己的舌头正被它沉重地压住，他想要微笑，但又因为它如此的来之不易而感到心中苦涩。在他的注视下，V踩掉了自己的鞋袜，褪下裤子，赤裸着下身靠在台子上，并且从旁边的抽屉里找出了枪油，倒在自己手中，看样子，他是打算做完。

看到这里，竹村上前，“V，”他低声说，手掌轻轻扣住年轻人的后颈，“没关系，不要怕……没关系，”竹村吻了他的额头，然后贴着他的脸颊说道，“我也爱你。”

V哆嗦了一下。他抬起一只腿绕上竹村的腰，沾了油的手掌匆匆地抹在了自己双腿之间，因为疼痛呼吸一滞，但做完这些，他还是伸手环住了竹村的肩膀，“……我想也是。哈……那就继续……任何你想要的，都来拿吧。”

“V……”

竹村的脸被雇佣兵的手抬了起来，下一秒，他发现自己终于和V对视。那双竹村总在回忆中一次次想起的棕色眼睛坚定地望着他，V很狼狈，看起来就跟任何一个刚刚经历了信仰崩塌，险些死在枪战里，又间接性地杀了几百人的胆小鬼一模一样。但同时，他泛红的眼中带着一股如释重负，好像V已经一个人走了好久好远的夜路，疲惫，孤独，迷茫，最后终于他看到了竹村五郎，而竹村也看着他，在他眼中，V就只是V，他能真正地看见V，看到V。在这种注视中，世界的真相在他们面前展开，在这一刻，也仅在这一刻，兜兜转转的，真心不会被辜负，伸出去的手会被握住，破碎之心的疼痛可以被分担，绝望可以被冲淡，死亡可以被追回，这转瞬即逝的一刻里，爱将奇迹许诺给凡人。

“……既然不管怎样你都总是回来，那就再做点什么吧，”V对他露出一个苦涩的微笑，“求你了——我不想……我不想再害怕了。”

终于。

在竹村再一次挺进他身体里的时候，V发出了一声呜咽。之前竹村都没有整根插入，但现在的姿势加上润滑，让他直接操到了深处。竹村搂着他的腰，将他抱住了，V没提出任何意见，他将脸埋在竹村的肩膀上，已经说不出话来了，只能用双腿交缠着竹村，在重力的作用下，V将竹村的阴茎吞得更深。“操……”年轻人死死抓着他背后的衣料，“这也，这也太疼了……”

“那我们慢点来。”竹村说，因为V所流露出的青涩的无措而心中柔软。保持着这个姿势，他将V抱在怀里，在年轻人惊诧的呻吟中，就这样抱着他一步步走到了外面，横跨整个房间，来到床前，将V放了上去。

一来到床上，V差点就瘫软了，他倒在床上，精瘦的双腿打开，大口地喘息。他一直柔软地垂着的阴茎终于起了一点点反应，V摸索着开始自己缓缓地套弄起来，想要更快地进入状态，他另一只手肘撑起了一点自己，眯着眼睛望向竹村，油和残存的血迹在他的股缝间闪闪发光。竹村站在床边，慢慢地脱下自己的衣服，享受着眼前的画面。

当竹村慢慢地爬上床，来到他两腿之间，V已经将自己身上挂着的最后一件上衣也丢到了床下，用赤裸的胸膛贴上竹村的。他们缓缓地接吻，再没有拥抱比这显得更加亲密无间。

***

他们做完时已经双双筋疲力竭。竹村抱着V去浴室，两人一起做了清理，他将V擦干，这才回到了床上。

竹村知道他们该休息了，过去的几个小时实在太令人心神疲惫，但窗外天光大亮，城市还紧张地应对着数不尽的麻烦和数不尽的危机，刚刚发生的事还令他的心久久不能平复。V的睡象过于差劲，他强迫V睡在了床的内侧，以正确的姿势，脑袋放到枕头上，就此V还抗议了一番。

“一直以来我都想怎么睡就怎么睡，这可是我的床。”当竹村将他按在枕头上，拉起被子将他裹紧的时候，V还在抗议。

竹村毫不退让，“戒严要持续几天，走运的话，接下来半个月内能结束，”他低头对V说，“这些天你又得跟我困在一起了，所以说，这是我们的床。”

而因为这句话，V盯着他。“你的意思是，你会一直在这儿？”

“是的。”竹村回答。

他打了个哈欠，含糊地继续，“……不会在我睡着的时候溜走的那种？”

“那听上去像是你才会干的事，V，”竹村低笑道，他坐在V的身边，低头看着疲惫不堪的年轻人，伸手摸了摸他的脸，“——只要你别再趁我不注意举枪自尽。”

“妈的，”V困倦地说，“抱歉，那个，我已经说过抱歉了。”

竹村离开了床边，“睡吧，”他对V说，“我去弄点吃的，晚点再叫你起来。”

V没再像之前竹村第一次叫他躺好时候那样踢被子了，他又打了个哈欠，垂着眼睛看着竹村刚刚放在他肚子上的猫。现在那只猫已经蜷成了舒服的一圈，沉甸甸暖乎乎地压在那里，而V被猫和被子彻底封印，一动没动，“……你竟然还把小不点儿带回来了……我一直觉得，它独自在外面能比我们活得都好。”他说，已经开始睁不开眼睛了，“……好像……还干净了不少啊……你怎么说服它洗澡的？”

这话听得竹村想要翻白眼，他站起来，穿上拖鞋，裹上浴袍。V好像不明白这个道理，当你下定决心要驯养它，带它回家，就要负责到底，除非对方选择了离开，否则你就要一直照料它，无论发生什么，而它也会反过来照料你。他开口，想要数落V几句，但愣了一下，无奈地摇了摇头。这小子但凡懂得这个道理，他们也不至于要花这么久才到现在这一步。

“嘿……”V在枕头里向他侧过头，低声轻轻叫住了竹村。

竹村回头看了他一眼。

“……我不会开枪的。”V说道，看着他的眼睛，很疲惫地笑了一下，“你知道的吧？……我不会真的开枪的，那只是……对不起，害你担心了。”

他叹了口气，这让睡在他肚子上的猫动了动，不满地叫了一声。V等它重新卧好，然后继续对竹村开口：“我会撑下去的，只不过……只不过要花上一小会儿，但是……但是我总归会撑下去，妈的，我不会停下的，而且我……我很高兴你在这里……这远比我值得的要更多。谢谢……我想让你知道这个。”

竹村看了他一会儿，眼眶发酸。果然还是他，果然还是V。

“……现在我知道了。”竹村轻轻地说道。

V眯着眼睛，迷迷糊糊的，缓缓地向他咧嘴一笑。

调整了一下呼吸，竹村走向冰箱。食材大概还够，不过现在V也住了进来，他最近得出门采购一大批东西了……还有给猫的食物……嗯，今晚他们或许可以吃炸虾。竹村站在冰箱前，看着里面的存货。哦。“我可以做几个煎蛋饼，V，”竹村问道，“你有什么想吃的吗？”

他没得到回答，竹村回到床边，看到V已经睡熟了。他的呼吸绵长，即使在睡梦中，他的眉头也微微皱着。

竹村坐在床沿边上，看了他一会儿，然后伸手摸了摸V的头发。

V轻轻地动了动，没有醒来，但他的双眉舒展了一些。

在猫的呼噜声中，竹村垂下眼睛，享受着久违的宁静。

……从这一刻起，这间公寓忽然开始感觉起来像是个家了。


	19. 海盗电台

V喝了口咖啡，然后将杯子放下。他披着件毛毯站在窗边，刚洗过澡，底下什么都没穿，当V一点点讲述的时候，他手里捧着竹村给他泡的咖啡，撑在窗边，看着外面的夕阳。顿了顿，V继续道：

“……然后，我也不知道花了多久，我是说，49层被封锁了，电梯上不去，那一层就只有她一个人留着，她不想下来，其他人好像也都知道，这就是安排的一环，所以也都没劝。只有我……我像个傻子一样不断地在频道里说话，只有我一个人，其他人就干听着，妈的。”V说，“我……我记不太清了，我当时说了句什么？好像是让她说话，好让我们知道她还活着吧，不管什么话，或者来句告别，其实，唉，其实又有什么用呢？电梯在往下，谁都回不去，她已经被丢下了……然后——你猜猜看，你猜猜她说了句什么？”

竹村正半跪在他旁边，面前摆着那只装着兰花的桶，卡斯科沃夫斯基留给他的包裹里确实只有土，肥沃，而且竹村仔细翻看了一下，也没在里面找到任何可疑的牙齿或者手指之类的，所以趁今天没事，他在给兰花换盆。

“……我也只是那次委托才跟她见过一次而已，”竹村抬头看了眼V，然后就重新低头，专注在了自己手头的活计上。“……也没那么熟。”

V已经以各种混乱的顺序，乱七八糟地给竹村讲了一个多小时，竹村没怎么捧场，但他向来是个合格的倾听者，V的要求也不高，纵使这样，也没能让他扫兴哪怕半点。

他沉默了一小会儿，好像迷失在了那时的回忆里似的，两秒钟之后，V又抬起杯子，抿了一口热咖啡。“她说，‘有句话我老早就想说了，我他妈烦死武侍的歌了——说真的，那都是些个什么鸡巴的音乐啊？’就这样。然后就没了。就这句。”

“哈。”V说，低头看了眼竹村，“你真该看看赖宣当时的表情——哦操，抱歉。”

竹村面无表情地抬头盯着他看，此时手里攥着的园艺铲不知为何好像直冒寒光，V咧着嘴缩了缩肩膀。竹村对他说：“……需要我再提醒你一遍吗？”

“——你能同意暂时放过荒坂赖宣唯一原因就是看在我的份上，并不代表这事就这么算了——他还是我们之间的违禁词，懂了。”

“我们之间没有违禁词，”竹村说，低下头继续摆弄泥土，“……如果他们的计划成功了，Relic技术得以普及且优化，那就能解决你身体的情况。那是你得救的机会。”

有那么一会儿，V只是盯着他看，很犹豫，欲言又止的。竹村察觉到了他的犹豫，但是没有催促。无论那是什么，他想让V自己说出来，这是他们已经约好了的。咖啡正在V手中慢慢变冷，花了好久，V才终于鼓起勇气，他哀叹了一声，用一种破罐子破摔的语气开了口：“妈的，我还是……我还是得最好提前跟你说，我不想再瞒着你任何事了，那他妈的感觉真的有够狗屎的，而且……算了，就是，我得跟你说实话。”

他带着点儿小心翼翼，光裸的脚在地板上不太自在地换了下重心。“……我——我不喜欢Relic，那一整个‘守护你的灵魂’的玩意儿，我不知道，你觉得呢？五郎，你觉得，如果一个东西，一个AI投影，一段数据，它能看起来像我，或者听起来像我，那就是我了吗？”

因为V的话语中暗示的意思，竹村抬起头，皱着眉看他。“……你想说什么？”

V垂下目光，和他对视。“操，我不是什么，宗教信仰的啊之类的原因，只是，我不知道……我只是觉得不对劲，唉，这句话你肯定也不愿意听，我先道歉，当初我和华子见面的时候，也是这样，”V的一只手垂下来，按在自己肚子上，在那里，上个任务留下来的大片淤青还没有褪去，毯子可遮不住正面，V在他面前正一览无余，竹村打量了一下，V有一具年轻却伤痕累累的身体，但看起来仍然漂亮而充满力量。他按着自己大概是胃的位置，认认真真地对竹村说，“我是真的……这里有什么东西告诉我，那并不保险，也不对劲，虽然我解释不出来，如果不是彻底走投无路，还是选别的方法好。”

竹村放下了园艺铲。“就算你根本没有什么更好的办法？”

“就算暂时没有什么更好的办法。”V纠正他说。“就算另外一条路更艰难，也最好不要选眼前这条看起来最简单的。”

最开始，竹村没有立即说话，他将新鲜的泥土在盒子底部铺好，然后将那株兰花捧了进去，仔细地让它坐稳，然后扶着它，开始慢慢将更多的土填进它旁边。V知道他也在思考，就没有打断，V只是再一次裹紧了毯子，吸了吸鼻子，握着咖啡杯，让杯子外壁温暖自己的掌心。

茶几上的收音机正调到莫洛电台，一首上世纪风格的慢歌随着吉他声回荡在屋子里，配上窗外的夕阳，这一刻时光显得宁静而漫长。

竹村缓缓开口：“你的意思是说，你之前给荒坂赖宣卖命，险些将自己都搭进去……然而实际上你并不指望着靠他救命？不，是——就算能，你也不打算用那个办法？”

他将最后一点浮土从用来充当花盆的盒子外壳上擦掉，然后用旁边的布料擦了擦手。竹村半跪在原地，没有立即起身，而是仅仅看着这株脆弱的幽灵兰花，它漂亮得让他感到心惊肉跳，说实话，竹村对自己花的这些功夫能不能把它养活，心里一点儿底也没有，他只是尽力照顾，然后盲目地相信，期望这一切能行得通。

V摸了摸鼻子：“哦，这……不是就这么简单的，三言两语说不清……”

“那就长话短说。”竹村说，伸手捧起了新的花盆，将这株终于彻底搬进了新家的兰花摆上了窗台。他转身去拿工具打扫地上留下的泥土痕迹，小不点儿在旁边看了很久了，见他一离开，立刻就靠过来，V放下杯子，手疾眼快地将它捞了起来，免得再在房间里踩出一串黑爪印。

当竹村回来，看到的就是V举着一只暴怒的猫，一脸郁闷的样子。“行吧，”V忐忑地说，“那事先说好，你可别生气或者揍我。”他看了看竹村。

“那要看情况。”竹村回答。

V叹了口气，“……他打电话过来需要人帮忙，我觉得帮他是对的，至少比帮华子对，于是就帮了。”说完，他又连忙补充，“不是说上次！而是……唉，我从荒坂塔里出来不久的时候。”他战战兢兢地看着竹村，用猫挡在自己和正在扫地的竹村之间，“——呃，我坐上来生头把交椅之前就已经在跟他联系了。”

竹村没说话。他已经多多少少猜到了，但现在V看起来非常煎熬，他觉得该让这家伙多受折磨一会儿，所以板着脸，一言不发地打扫完了地面，把工具送回去之后，还去洗了洗手。

V小心地把小不点儿放下，猫跑掉之前还在他垂到地上的毯子上抓了好几道。他直起身，可怜巴巴地看着竹村不紧不慢地向他走来，整个人又尴尬又紧张。但竹村没搭理他，而是和他一左一右地站在兰花前，过了几秒，也侧身靠上了窗台，专注地欣赏着幽灵兰花在夜之城的夕阳中安静绽放。

“你是个蠢货，V。”竹村说。

他的声音中没有过分的苛责或是埋怨，只有一点点无奈的叹息，V笑了，松了口气。“说点儿我不知道的。”他对着竹村懒洋洋地笑着，看着这株兰花，V缓缓地开口，“……就是……我也不知道我是什么人，五郎。我已经够迷茫的了，唉……你瞧，阿德卡多斯邀请我加入，但我觉得那无异于逃跑，那就是让这城市赢了，不，不是整个城市，而是……一切，那些一直让我生气的一切。你懂吗？所以我……那不是我，五郎，我就是不能那么干。我当不了流浪者……至少在经历了这么多破事之后，我没法跟他们一起上路。”

“你显然也不适合走公司提供的坦途正道，”竹村点了点头，“……你有一个过分吵闹的胃，总喜欢告诉你这不对那不对。”他看了看V，讥讽道。

“哦，饶了我吧。”

“荒坂赖宣可不想再继续让你跟着了。”

“我知道，所以估计我作为反抗者也没能及格。”V耸了耸肩，“肯定是我在下行电梯里又哭又笑的样子让他给我扣了太多分，真他妈的，”V低着头，用手轻轻移动着咖啡杯，将它的手柄转到一侧，又缓缓地转了回去，“哈，谁知道呢，我还想给他扣分呢——他枪法贼烂。”

竹村想了想：“那自己弄个帮派？既然你哪个都不想加入。你在街头声望可很高呢，只要振臂一呼，那些小年轻肯定都跟在你身后，赴汤蹈火。”

“你没完了是吧，”V哭笑不得，指了指自己，“你能想象我的样子吗？坐在一大堆人中间，发号施令，给所有人定规矩，安排别人去做赚钱的营生，整天研究哪个衷心哪个是叛徒？”他翻了个白眼，做了个苦不堪言的表情，“帮派分子也不适合我。”

“但你又不可能去真的金盆洗手，”竹村轻轻地说，“开家夜店，庇护一下手底下有限的几个人，或者酒馆，修车铺，义体诊所，哦，你如果开家魔偶店的话，手艺肯定还不错，不一定能赚多少钱，但平时可以给人修电脑打发时间。”

V笑了：“你给我做了不少安排嘛！”他说，“——你试过关机重启了吗？——怎么样，我听起来挺像回事的吧？”

“不可能，就算你真的不当雇佣兵了，只要附近街区出现枪响，或者电台里出现警报，你一定都控制不住想要去看看究竟，”竹村说道，“……看看发生了什么事，看看你能不能帮得上忙。”

V看着幽灵兰花，伸出手，用手指轻轻碰了碰它的叶片。“——你能想象吗？”他低声说，“这样的我，什么都不是，什么都看不惯，觉得哪里都不对，跟谁都想去打交道，又跟谁都不对付。你觉得我可以就凭几行字符串活着吗……我自己都不知道自己是什么，那些0和1就能弄清楚？”

竹村皱起眉：“你的意思是，就连你认识的那个强尼银手也只是……”

“哦，”V放下了手，“……谁知道呢。只是在我来看，那只插进我脑子里的芯片里的东西就像……就像他发布的最好的一张专辑。而且我知道他自己也会认同这一点的。”V抬起头看着竹村，他忍了忍，花了两秒，还是微笑了。这话他跟谁都没说过，甚至对于V自己，也总在避免去回忆，但终于，或许是因为收音机里的那首曲子，或许是因为这夕阳，这毯子，忽然之间，那段回忆不再是什么令他难以忍受的痛苦经历了。

“在赛博空间里，我是说，当我们连上奥特的时候，最开始我想要把身体留给他。”V说道，“我其实一直都是那么打算的，在我决定去独自冲进荒坂塔的时候，或者更早，我们在他的墓前，我那时就觉得，他还有那么多事能做，如果他表现得好，哈，我可以给他第二次机会，我可以做那个给他第二次机会的人，”V指了指自己的身子，“这就是第二次机会。”

“但你没有。”竹村说，紧紧盯着V的脸。

“……因为当我走在桥上，马上就要走到黑墙后面的时候，他拉住我了，”V回答，他眼眶泛红，“他拉住我，所以我回头，当我直视他的眼睛，我看到他哭了。”

V干笑了一下，垂下眼睛，摇了摇头，“操，你能相信吗？把这事说给五十年前的银手说，他都只会说你在吹牛逼。不……我不觉得那是真的强尼，它……他是强尼最好的那一部分碎片的投影，而且因为他太好了，他甚至知道自己已经死了并且接受了这一点，所以他那么笃定地要我回来，即使这并不划算，也对他的事业于事无补。”V抬头看着竹村，“瞧，这就是问题所在。我从一个数据幽灵身上学到太多东西了，他教了我太多，包括要去活着，真正的按照自己的意愿活着，而不是放弃这些，这些——”

V挥动了一下手掌，他想说的太多，反而形容不出来，他的手掌示意了整个房间，兰花，猫，床，吃了一半的零食盒子，茶几上打开的杂志，柜子上丢着的武侍黑胶碟，炉子上小火慢炖的牛肉，正看着他的竹村五郎，然后又示意了窗外，温柔又美丽的夕阳，穿梭的浮空车，广告牌上的巨大电子女郎，深色的建筑物剪影，这一整个光怪陆离，偶尔又深情可爱的残酷城市。

“这些一切，”V说，不得不深深呼吸平复自己的嗓音，“躲进连时间都失去意义的数据空间，只为逃过一死。”

终于，这把插在V心里的刀子融化了，它并不是拔出就会致命的钢铁弹片，在这个黄昏，花了这么久，总算成为了一种……夹杂着心痛的珍贵回忆，像夏天喝冰饮时太快，被冻到脑子咬牙嘶声呻吟，虽然痛得要命，但总体来说却融合了整个夏天里最宝贵的那些东西。V说着说着，连肩膀都放松了下来，竹村没有打断他，只是安静地听着。打心底里，竹村觉得，这大概也是银手会想要看到的，他留给V的最后一样东西，他跟V相处的最后一段时光，不是什么叫年轻人无数个夜里醒来冷汗直流地憎恨自己也憎恨生命的噩梦，而是能让V在回忆时热泪盈眶，并且心生力量，去做下一个个艰难的选择，无畏地走上更坎坷的那条道路。或许还会笑着骂几句强尼，那他妈的就更好了。

“我想我谁都成为不了，”V最后开口的时候，显得很释然，他的目光重新投向那朵洁白的幽灵兰花，“大概也就只能去做自己。”

而竹村点了点头，“……只有这样你才可以继续尝试去做个好人。”他对V说。

“哦，你还记得那个。”V微笑了，轻轻地说，“是的，这个说法听起来不错。我喜欢，谢谢。”

他顿了顿，然后皱起了眉，指着这花说，“……我实在觉得这东西眼熟，我之前是不是在哪里见到过来着？”

竹村呵了一声，满意地看着自己的兰花。让他自己猜去吧。

***

V被强制性禁足了。竹村不想让他出去在风头上惹事，竹村去过一趟来生，那里面挤满了赶都赶不走的网监特工和各大公司的高级探员，到处打听V的消息。在里面谈生意的雇佣兵们少了八成，罗格倒无所谓，她给酒水提价了之后搞卡位制强制性消费，反而小赚了一笔。这倒很有罗格一直以来的风格，生活就他妈的是一场强奸，既然没法反抗，不如好好享受，把钱拿到再说。

在公寓里足不出户了大概一周多，V除了睡觉和上网外就没有什么其他娱乐方式了，就偶尔才回回消息。为了防止给关心他的朋友们惹上麻烦，他连他们都没法告诉，视频通话也不能接，只在短信里说自己过得还行，吃得好睡得好，甚至还胖了点儿。除此之外，V跟猫的关系似乎突飞猛进，好几次竹村看到，小不点儿总是走着走着来到V面前，就像碰瓷一样忽然躺倒，向他露出肚子。V嫌它油乎乎的肚子摸起来手感恶心，拒绝搭理它，然而介于V如今已经包揽了给猫洗澡的重任，无论他做什么，小不点儿都一样黏他。

大概在第二周的时候，V变得有点儿心神不宁。

那天一大早，竹村收到维克多的电话，说眼部义体已经拿到了，今天有空就可以前来安装。

当竹村挂了电话之后，发现躺在他旁边的V已经坐了起来，一脸期待地看着他：“这我能去吧？”

“去哪儿？”竹村装糊涂，下床去洗漱。

V是用跳的下了床。跟在竹村身后，他兴奋极了，“得了吧，这不是你的委托任务，你也不是去谈生意，不去来生——米丝蒂和老维也不是外人。”顿了顿，“而且我有话要跟你说，重要的话。”

这倒是个想让竹村放他出去透透气的新理由。

“你可以在这儿说。”竹村不为所动。

V摇摇头：“那不行，得去个有纪念意义的地方。”

有几秒竹村只是瞪着他，直到V反应过来，捂着脸大叫了一声：“操！不是求婚。”

“我也没说是那个。”竹村慢吞吞地洗脸。

V似乎被这个念头迷住了一会儿，在竹村扎头发的时候，他就站在旁边，犹豫不决地盯着竹村的侧脸看，但最后还是摇了摇头，把这个念头甩掉了。“——真是的。就是……求你了？”V说，“我实在被憋坏了，我保证不惹麻烦。”

竹村叹了口气：“不能穿那身武侍的衣服。”

“可我穿那身最好看。”V见他松动，十分振奋，立即得寸进尺。

“那太有标志性了。”

“啧，行吧。”

这就导致，这天晚些时候，当竹村走进维克多的诊所的时候，维克多停下手中的活儿，盯着跟在竹村身后，那个打扮可疑，戴着鸭舌帽，还裹了条黑色蒙面巾的家伙看了好几秒。

“好久不见啊，V。”维克多最后说。

V一把扯掉帽子，拉下围巾：“瞧！我说什么来着，这根本没啥意义。”

维克多点了点头：“还是有点难认的，但这个，”他示意了一下自己胸前的位置，“你这背心真是让人怀念，整个夜之城也找不到第二件了。”

“丑到令人过目不忘。”竹村赞同道，向维克多点了点头，在义体医生的示意下走向手术躺椅。

“这是我最爱的背心。”V委屈极了，还低头看了看。

竹村将外套脱下，躺好之后对维克多说：“他因为我把这东西用来给猫垫窝大发脾气，几天不给猫好脸色。”

“这孩子曾经就这一件衣服穿了六个月，”维克多拉下数据板，检查着各项指数，这让他语速都放慢了，“……那可是真爱……所以你们两个，又复合了还是怎么的？”

V和竹村同时开口：“对。”“没有。”

“啊？”V傻了，他走到躺椅边上，看着竹村，“没有吗？”

竹村看了一眼他，“没有，”他对维克多说，“他现在在我家借住，蹭吃蹭喝。”

“成吧。”维克多回答，“住在一起，谁都没死，还他妈的打情骂俏惹人烦——这已经比我见过的绝大多数关系都健康多了。”

他给竹村展示了一下新的植入式义眼，歧路司，荒坂货的配置，但不是工厂货，这是私人工作室订做的空白套件，是给那些注重隐私的名人们特制的，只有一个框架，具体功能都要靠自己写入，“我记录了你那些报错程序的编码，”维克多跟他解释道，“写完之后跑了几天，都没出岔子，我把权限传给你，就算今后再出什么问题，你也可以自己临时编撰，比如说有一天你们俩闹掰了，”他停顿了几秒，等待传输结束，“——可以给V的脸上打码，从此以后再也不用看见他那张脸。”

“你在说啥，老维？”V说，“这几天我不接电话是担心线路被监听，你不会还在记仇吧……”

“我只是未雨绸缪，”维克多看了他一眼，“我也见过很多中年危机时期的婚姻关系。”

“听上去不便宜。”竹村回答。

维克多指了指V，“你大概该问V，”他说，“成本并不高，原本一直都不太好找，但是大概两周前吧，克里·欧罗迪恩下了个订单，又把东西送到的这里，留言是‘一份成年人该有的和平分手礼物’。真的，即使对于我来说这也太诡异了，如果不是V来电话，我根本不敢收……如果今天不是他跟你一起来的话，这些我是不会告诉你的。”

竹村看了看有些不好意思的V，又看了看维克多：“即使他不来，你也应当告诉我。”

“我能说什么呢？我有我自己的工作方式。那样的话你就不会接受了，”维克多耸了耸肩，调试了一下自己的设备，准备手术，“……更何况也没说错，这是你应得的。”

“我有预感，今天你们都不会放过这茬了，”V举起双手，“我已经充分吸取教训了，克里好好教育过我了，而且，相信我，他的教育方式可不怎么令人愉快，其中除了苦口婆心的部分以外，还包括几个小时的辱骂……操，你们知道吗？他嗓子有植入义体，连骂几个小时都不累的。”

说完，他盯着竹村看，很紧张，“……你不会还不接受吧？”

竹村眯起眼睛：“这就是你今天为什么一定要跟来吗？”

“有一部分的原因，”V点头承认道，“还有另外一件事，但这也很重要，我想在现场亲口跟你解释清楚，而不是让老维转述，或者等过段时间你自己查出来。”

这很好。竹村有些感慨。这样的处理方式很成熟，相比之前V的那些举措，已经相当有长进了。恍然间，竹村意识到一点，那就是在他和V的这段关系中，V也在渐渐成长。是，他还是竹村原本认识的那个年轻的愚者，仍然一往无前，但在这之上……V渐渐敞开了心，好像有个人陪在身边之后，V才反而敢去和那些关心他爱他的人们重新建立联系，去承受和别人相处时必定会感受到的那些创伤，安慰，支持，有的时候还有拳脚相加——竹村记忆中他已经挨了维克多一顿揍了——选择不去孤独也是一种会花费精力和勇气的事，并不比蜷缩起来活着要轻松多少。

V已经不再逃避了。

“你有一些很不错的朋友。”竹村对他说，“……至少对你不错。”

V笑了，“我知道，”他说，好像理所应当，“我一直从他们身上学到很多。”

手术很快，没花多久。

重新坐起来之后，竹村发现自己的视野重新像过去那样纤毫毕现了，UI界面进行了重设，这没关系，他可以总自己进行修改，这一点真是帮了大忙了。当他熟悉了一下，看向V，发现后者傻傻地盯着他看。

“怎么了？”竹村问，他忽然想到一个可能，心中出现了一个微妙的感觉，“……有镜子吗？”

手术结束了，维克多冲房间里面歪了歪头，V过去在台子上翻了半天，终于拿了一面镜子回来，坐在了维克多原本的凳子上，脸上还是带着那抹喜滋滋的笑容，举着镜子给竹村看。

然而当竹村照镜子的时候，却没在镜中看见自己原本刚认识V时，那样一双带着银色轮廓的双眼。他知道V一直对那双眼睛有多喜欢。……但是不，现在的竹村还是那双很普通的黑色眼睛。他的目光移到镜子上方，看着V那张喜不自禁的脸。

“怎么了？”

“什么怎么了？”

“你看起来……非常傻。”

“哦。”V脸上的笑容更灿烂了些，他指着自己的眼睛，“你知道吗？歧路司三式，我的眼部植入义体也是这个——哈哈，我是说，现在你是真的，能以我的视角去看世界了，差不多这个意思，你能懂吗？”年轻人咧着嘴。

天。原来就为了这个。

竹村感到一种酸涩而鼓胀的暖意正充盈着他的胸膛。V的目光如此坦荡，里面全是澄澈的快乐。

“……你们自己开个房去吧。”维克多回到了自己桌边，咕哝道。

V于是站起身冲还在看着他发呆的竹村伸出手，“来吧？我们走，还有件重要的事我得跟你说。”

***

果然，竹村就知道。

对于V来说，最有纪念意义的地方，无疑就是米丝蒂店门外后巷，乘电梯上去，最终抵达的那个天台。

竹村跟在V身后，再一次来到了这里。

他跟V上次来时也是这样一个白天，当竹村走出楼梯间，就看到还是那样熟悉的两把椅子摆在原处，照例的，这里到处还是烟蒂和垃圾，但他没说什么，夜之城的每个角落都大同小异，至少这里没有悲剧和尸体，已经称得上是干净了。

V在他最喜欢的那把椅子上坐下，看着面前的都市景色，发出了一声满足的叹息。竹村坐在他旁边，看着他的侧脸。

不知道是激动还是围巾的原因，V的脸颊泛着红，他额角沁着细汗。最开始，V没说话，好像他想说的东西太多，或者太艰难，在将它们说出口之前，他得将它们好好梳理几遍，才能确保它们能起到理想中的效果。

竹村却很放松，他只是好奇。这样子不是求婚就是分手，哪种都不会让他太过震惊，V这家伙在情感关系上是实打实的新手，还是总喜欢激动之下做出一些完全欠考虑的蠢事，现在他至少还有胆子能面对面讲清楚了。总归是蠢事，竹村反正不会太当回事。

“我不知道你对新闻关注多少，”V说，“荒坂对港口管理人员进行了重新清洗。”

“嗯。”

“夜氏作为本土企业最近跟康陶签了新的合同，买了那边的服务器。他们现在推出一个新服务方案，只要你在终端机上登记，放弃隐私和人权，以此可以换来从生到死每一个信息都被NCPD掌握。”V说，对正要开口的竹村竖起手掌，“我知道你要说什么，不，我们别在这件破事上吵架。”

“因为你的肚子又告诉你这里有什么不对劲吗？”竹村抬了抬眉。

“就是我本人这个不太好使的脑子都清楚，这事的坑肯定都在后面等着呢，”V耸了耸肩，“但这不是我想说的……市长签了这单子，谁知道蓝眼睛那家伙用了什么鬼手段，但他成功让佩拉雷斯同意了。”

竹村看着他的表情：“……如果我听错了的话，事先抱歉，”竹村慢吞吞地说，“我怎么感觉这事有你一份？”

“是的，签的合作条款是要应用在福利机构中的孩子身上，成年或离开后就进行登出。”V说，“这跟夜氏原本计划的不一样，但是最近可是多事之秋，他们急需做点事缓和一下跟政界的关系。有一笔是一笔，暂时先同意了。”

想了一会儿，竹村将其中的逻辑理顺了。这里面牵扯了太多，几乎让他开始怀疑甚至这一切都是为了这一件小事。但竹村知道这不可能，看样子，这又是一次夜之城里无心插柳式的顺水推舟。“……这样对漩涡帮和NCPD的那些人来说，像过去那样倒卖人口就没那么容易了。”竹村说。

V笑了：“看，你明白过来了。”他看向了城市灰蒙蒙的天际。今天天气不好，大概晚点又要下雨，铅灰色的云沉甸甸地压在楼宇之间，没有什么阳光，这个白天显得严肃而厚重。

“……这一切都源于劳拉·艾尔哈特。”V低声说道，“小人物，对吧，小人物，她让夜之城改变了运行的规矩。这是她做到的。”

有那么几秒，竹村想要纠正V，这都是你的功劳。但转念一想，如果没有劳拉的死引起了帮派之间的冲突，让V接了这个案子开始调查，之后的一切都不会存在。不只是丽赛的故事，就连他，竹村自己，或许也不会是现在的样子。

这一认知让竹村闭上了嘴，这又是一件过去的竹村不会做的事，但V自带那么一点儿蛊惑人心的天赋，听他这么说，竹村略微感到，就算那姑娘籍籍无名，但似乎单凭这点，也值得旁人的一丝敬意。

他也看向那片笼罩在城市上方的云层，心中有些沉重。“是的。”竹村说道。过了一会儿，他又开口，“这就是你准备说的东西吗？”

“不，”V转头看向他，神情是少有的认真严肃，他的双眼出卖了他此时的激动和紧张，“——我想跟你说，我前些日子收到了帕南他们的消息，还记得他们口中的‘朋友’吗？他们……他们对我的状况有点儿头绪，或许有办法，或许没有，但最好要我亲自去一趟。”

V站起了身，来到竹村面前，“……坐标在东海岸，等我赶到，怎么说也要下个月了，到那时候才会有确切消息。你……你今天说求婚，实际上，实际上我……”他的脸涨红了，“……我也不是没想过，好像那的确是个证明我是认真的好方法，但是我又想……唉，谁知道这到底行不行得通？万一还是没辙呢？那岂不是史上最快丧偶，也太不负责任了。”

竹村消化了一下这些信息，然后抓住了一个最要紧的：“令人惊讶，”他对V说，“你对自己倒是很有自信，竟然默认只要你求婚，我就一定会答应。”

这话让V的脸一下子就垮了，他瞪大了眼睛，长着嘴巴，“不是吧……为什么我觉得，现在我们真正在一块儿了，你反而越来越嫌弃我了？”

也不算是吧，这本质上是因为这样不安的V看起来真的很有趣。竹村没回答，“所以你是想说什么？”

“你会等我吗？”V弯下身，用手扶住他的肩膀，直视着竹村的眼睛，“我一般不是说这种话的人，通常来讲，遇到这种情况我都不会强求继续维持关系……哈……但是，五郎，我真的很……请等我，可以吗？我一定会回来的。”

V凝视着竹村的双眼，而竹村也凝视着他的。

然后竹村说：“……什么他妈的鬼？”

这句话把V烫伤了，他缩回了手，往后躲了躲。“哦。”V小声说。

竹村没打算因为他看起来受伤就放过他，V往后走了两步，看样子想走到平台边缘，他脸色苍白，看上去似乎想要直接从这儿跳下去似的。竹村站了起来，拽住他的手臂，强行把他拉回来，直视着自己。“——这是一个分手？”竹村咬牙切齿的，行吧，的确又是件蠢事，但不吃惊可不代表不生气了，“又一回？”

这把V搞糊涂了，他不太确定地看着竹村：“呃，如果我保证这是最后一次，会有帮助吗？”

“V，”竹村放开了他，调整着自己的呼吸，尽量心平气和地问，“……你是不是根本就没处理过任何长时间的情感关系？”

“这……”V迟钝地眨了眨眼睛，“这怎么说？”

“你最久的一次恋爱维持了多久？”

V开始回忆，“中间分开也算吗？”

好吧，看来坎坎坷坷对这家伙来说还真算是常态。“算。”竹村说，感到头疼。

“那有……两个月，”V说道。真是见鬼，他看上去还挺骄傲的。

竹村闭上眼睛，“V，”他说，“我们两个就已经有两个半月了。”

“那就是两个半月。”V想了想，“我没算刚认识你的那段时间。”

竹村低下头，用手指按压自己的眉心。

V开始恐慌了，他看着竹村，不确定自己该做什么。竹村沉默地酝酿着，犹豫是不是该揍他，而V虽然对此一无所知，第六感却很准，他决定先道歉。“……抱歉？”

唉，算了。竹村叹了口气，“——我需要再补充一些义体部件。”

V困惑地看着他：“哦，哦。”

“要拜托别人照看猫，还有兰花。”竹村说道，“你有合适的人选吗？”

这下V终于反应过来了，他看起来令人心疼地好像完全没想到过竹村会做这样的决定，导致现在发生的一切把他彻底搞糊涂了，V看起来迷茫，难以置信，他看了看竹村，又看了看周围，然后抬起手按住了自己的脸，长长地吐气。“操，”他不确定地问，“你的意思是，你打算跟我一起去吗？”

“你竟然觉得我留在这里，老老实实地等你的消息还是个选项。”竹村冷笑了一声，“……根据以往的经验来看，那结果都令人失望。”

有好半天，V看上去完全不知道该说什么，他把手指插进自己的头发里，“……天啊，这听起来，这听起来……”V语无伦次地说，他看着竹村，脸上出现了半个迷迷糊糊的傻笑，这笑容升起了一半，然后僵在了那里，困惑和纠结再一次出现了，V皱起眉，抹了一把自己的鼻子，“妈的……但是……”

“但是？”竹村耐心地问。不耐心不行，V现在看起来一副随时能晕过去的样子。

“……你瞧，你做委托，还不错而且，养了猫，还有花……还有，说实话，你很会生活，同样是那间公寓，你过得比我好多了。真的。”V低下头说道，他顿了顿，笑了一下，“五郎……你在夜之城已经找到新开始了。这是……一段人生的开始，你干得很不错，不该就因为随便一个什么插曲就把它全丟了——”

竹村再也受不了了，他将V拽过来，在V惊讶的注视中主动和他接吻。

……很神奇。这个吻就好像他们第一次。V最开始瞪大了眼睛，但很快就回应了，竹村感到他的手按上了自己的脸颊，V的拇指带着战战兢兢的爱意轻轻磨蹭着他的颧骨的位置，他扶着竹村的肩膀，好像这个吻要将他压垮了似的。

明明他们身上还压着那么多东西，那朴素而混沌的善恶观，艰难的前路，暂且搁置的恩仇，面目模糊的正义，无谓荒诞的坚持，心灵和身体上的双重伤痛，难以弥补的立场鸿沟，无法撼动的游戏规则，动荡不安的时代变革，颜色鲜明刺目的互相冲突的尖锐思想，岌岌可危的生命倒计时，但真正让人不堪其重的，偏偏就是那一点想要去理解和宽容的柔情。它在这阴云压顶的冷漠城市里，胆大包天，想要治愈活人的一切伤痛，平息逝者的破碎灵魂，将那些无聊的琐碎的小事郑重其事地篆刻在纪念碑上，靠那几不可查的一点点温度，将仅仅短暂相交的人生轨迹的后半部分，全都融在一起。

竹村稍稍退开了一点，贴着V的嘴唇，他开口：“我不是在夜之城找到了新的开始，”竹村对V说道，“我是找到了你。”

他等着，等着。花了几秒，V才有了动作。不是选择继续这个吻，V伸出双臂将他紧紧地搂住了。

他们两人在夜之城浑浊的风中紧紧相拥。

“你还好吗？”竹村说。

“……我不知道。”V的声音闷闷地从他肩膀的方向传来，“我不知道。”

V松开了手臂，向后退了半步。他低着头，抬起竹村的手，轻轻吻着他的指节，十分珍重。而竹村将手掌覆上他的侧脸，感觉自己掌心都是湿热的潮气。

竹村低声说：“……V。”

“我感觉好像所有的梦都实现了，”V说，他抬头看着竹村，露出一个带着泪痕的微笑，“妈的……我知道我配不上这个，但是我真的……”他深深地呼吸，“我也很高兴你找到了我。我很高兴是你，也很高兴你找到了。……你知道我在说什么吗？”

“……大概可以。”竹村回答。

V转过身，面对着城市。竹村看了他的背影一会儿，走到他身边，和他并肩共同眺望远方。

在他们面前，夜之城层层叠叠的楼宇被这座城市的人来人往染成一种疲惫的沉重颜色，绚烂的广告灯牌正大张旗鼓地向地面上人们炫耀着他们一生都无法企及的可爱生活，把它们放大，假装其触手可及，高档写字楼的玻璃幕墙被里面的切割成无数晶莹剔透的钻石方格，那里的人们按部就班地踩在严苛的规则之间，在云端活得心惊胆战。然而那也仍然不是这压抑生活的尽头，楼宇之上，还有更恢宏的建筑横亘其上，盖过半片天空，你永远没法知道哪里才是真正的最高点，建筑物彼此之间攀附着生长，织罗出一个光芒万丈的骗局，诱骗人一味地向上攀爬。

但在每一处碰得到真实的风景的平台上，或是穷人晾衣服的简陋晒台，或是浮空车公共停车区的不起眼的一隅，或是霓虹灯旁，躲在广告灯牌的阴暗角落里，遍布着一支支的信号天线。它们有的是大企业搭建的讯息中转塔，然而更多的则是居民们自建的接收器。这些东西在黯淡的光线中闪烁着红光，散布在整个城市里，见缝插针地活着，好像顽强的警报。凭借着这些，终端之间流传着故事和歌曲，真相与谎言，欲言又止的爱语与浸满痛苦的小诗。

“你在想什么呢，V？”过了一会儿，竹村低声问道。

V深深地呼吸，他的目光投向云层，又转回来，看向站在他身边的竹村。

他们十指相扣。

“明天。”V回答说，看着他的眼睛微笑。

“我在想象明天。”

end


	20. 后记

**Casting**

  
感谢夜之城所有的“小人物”  
谢谢你们带来的故事  
与你们对这个故事的喜爱  
没有你们就没有这些一切

(bgm: Let it Rain-Gotthard )

(已读)【视频留言】来自：

维克多：哦，嗨，V，过得怎么样？听说你们在准备出城了，记得临走前再过来一趟，做些检查之类的……恶土上的沙子可不是闹着玩儿的。唉，我可不擅长做这个。你也知道那一路有多危险，如果跟流浪者们一起的话，多少还能让我省点儿心，但偏偏你就是喜欢自己横穿整个美国对吧？真是你的风格。不过幸好你还有个伴儿……嗯，说到这个，来的时候记得带上他，我想你们俩都没有当流浪者的经验，在恶土上有专门的一套义体保养和枪支养护方式，算了，能学一点儿是一点儿吧

(已发送)【短信】来自 V 至 维克多：别担心，明天下午我们就去，到时候补课也来得及，见面聊

(已读)【视频留言】来自：

朱迪：V！你总算能联系得上了！说实话也怪我，花了好——久的时间在路上，现在终于站稳脚跟了。看看我这里怎么样？新公寓，这是我的工作区，看看这些设备，可别太嫉妒啊。我现在在亚特兰大，不算是终于找到内心港湾了，我知道你会说什么，夜之城，联邦，全是一个样，但是，嘿，这里有份不错的新工作，有个刚起步的先锋超梦工作室签了我，报酬不多，但是我喜欢我老板的一些主意和想法，到也不是觉得我们能真的搞出什么惊天动地的东西来，但最迟下个月，你就能在网络上看到我们的第一支试水作了！哦，我给你一个试看链接，给我点儿反馈！……这次你路过，一定记得带你男朋友过来，或许他能演点儿什么呢，我们现在急缺人手——电话来了，活儿也来了，回去工作了，拜，V，我这边等着你了

(已发送)【短信】来自 V 至 朱迪：不行，我们现在这破地方勉强有点信号，就连你这条留言都加载了两天才收到，这链接根本打不开  
(已发送)【短信】来自 V 至 朱迪：妈的，上一条也发不出去。我敢肯定，你收到这我的信息的时候，我们差不多都要到亚特兰大城外了

(已读)【视频留言】来自：

瑞弗：V，好久不见了啊，你倒是好，惹出来这么大的事，转眼就不在城里了。你放心，官方说法里都没你什么事。你在NCPD里头威望很高嘛，不出事我都不知道，上周局长在采访里提了一嘴，我忘记原话了，大概是什么，有的人始终都在尽力帮忙，在几个月中做的能比绝大多数人一生都多，在没有可靠证据前，往这样的人身上泼脏水是件令人难以忍受的事——大概是这些，那个“难以忍受”我记得可清楚了。不过……也就哄哄观众，懂行的人都清楚这里面有你一份，不过我估计那枚炸弹也不是你的主意，怎么了，又遇上喜欢临时换计划的队友了？——这绝对是个好故事，V，下次你来的时候，必须得跟我说说这个，懂了吗？

(已发送)【短信】来自 V 至 瑞弗：妈呀，那种大佬是怎么注意到我的？有点儿吓人，不过我也确实总怀疑NCPD的外包员工就只有我一个人来着，看样子很有可能是真的，这就都解释得通了

(已读)【视频留言】来自：

帕南：老天啊！赶紧的！你们到哪儿了？明天下午沙暴就要来了，到时候又要彻底断联了！(讯号波动)V！我发誓你们——哦，哦那边来了辆车子，让我看看……哈！你这家伙！V！在这边！这边！

(已发送)【短信】来自 V 至 帕南：拜托，我任何时候让你久等过吗

(已读)【视频留言】来自：

米丝蒂：嗨，V。我知道现在已经很晚了……但你们离开夜之城已经好多天了，布莱曼先生状态也不错，看。嗯……我只是有些睡不着，有些担心，总之我刚刚给你算了一次牌，这就是结果，星星，情人，还有世界，V，你的未来和上次卜算的情况产生了变化，多了希望和爱情，哈，好消息，不是吗？总之现在我感觉好多了，也希望你能知道这个，顺便也告诉五郎一下，我记得上次可把他吓坏了。

(已发送)【信息】来自 V 至 米丝蒂：不是吧，你们那回是在算我？我还一直纳闷呢那天到底是怎么回事呢。别担心，我们已经跟阿德卡多斯碰头了，有点事要办，恐怕过几天你在新闻上就又能看到我的名字了，期望不是讣告，有你这话我安心多了

(已读)【视频留言】来自：

蓝眼睛先生：又是一天没在网络信号覆盖区域啊，V。好吧，我就问你一件事，亚特兰大那件事是你干的吗？等等，算了，不用你回答。有的时候我也会问自己，当初为什么会答应帮你搞到那个控制器，显然现在你跟你的“新搭档”谁也控制不住谁，只是双倍的疯狂。——好了，我就是想问你，我这里有个活儿，也就你敢接。还有两个月，水晶宫就会运行到夜之城正上方，记得在那之前随时与我联系。那群流浪者给你提供得选择多吗？我这里也找到一条方法能解决你的“小问题”，如果你对水晶宫感兴趣的话。

(已发送)【信息】来自 V 至 蓝眼睛先生：老蓝！好久没听说过你了，还以为你已经被荒坂干掉了呢，还活着太好了，下回咱再一块儿喝酒ancjxishrmsk  
(已发送)【信息】来自 V 至 蓝眼睛先生：V被灌醉了，你的提议明天等他清醒了之后会被转达

(已读)【视频留言】来自：

竹村五郎：我不知道你醒没醒，昨天你可真是烂醉，V，大概把脑子都吐出来了。我不得不提醒你一下，你的身体刚刚开始恢复，还不适合……哦。希望你注意到了，这是雪。如果你醒了，可以来这里找我，坐标发给你了。我有些话要对你说，而且这地方根据帕南·潘姆所说很适合作为一个……有纪念意义的地方。

(已发送)【信息】来自 V 至 竹村：就来  
(已发送)【信息】来自 V 至 竹村：等等，你是又在戏弄我吗？这个暗示？是我以为的那样吗？你最好别，你最好别  
(已发送)【信息】来自 V 至 竹村：我出来了，真冷，今天营地里每个人都表现得神经兮兮的

(已读)【视频留言】来自：

威尔斯太太：嗨，V，又是语音信箱？怎么，连圣诞节都不打算回来跟我们一起过吗？上次听你说身体变好了，我可真高兴，哦……神父那家伙也挺关心你的，可别说是我说的，我把消息告诉他之后，他一连好几天都可高兴了。之前你送来的孩子也不错，他还是不愿意说话，但我们每周都有去诊所，他在家靠芯片在学习呢，作为一个经历了那些事的孩子，他已经表现得非常不错了。你等等……我叫他过来——强尼！强尼！来这儿，妈妈威尔斯在给V留言呢，想跟他打个招呼吗？……哦，你瞧，Jackie过去的衣服我都还没扔，唉……穿在他身上的时候，让我想起Jackie小时候。你比他给我省心多啦，好了，去玩儿吧。就这样，这边的事你都不用担心，好吗？一有信号立即回我消息，好让我知道你们没被沙子埋了

(已发送)【信息】来自 V 至 威尔斯太太：这孩子看上去真不错，再次谢谢您愿意照顾他，我永远都欠您的。代我给神父问好。我现在一天比一天好，等我回去之后详说，别担心！

(已读)【视频留言】来自：

杰斐逊·佩拉雷斯：你好，V，呃，我想，你应当还记得我。我也不知道你现在在哪里，上次通话已经是几个月前了，你对我说的那些……建议，真的帮了我很大的忙，虽然到目前为止，我仍然不觉得和荒坂赖宣合作是件好事，但……但我的……情况，得到了改善，就这一点上，我和伊丽莎白永远承你的情。当然，这并不是妥协，我仍然永远不会低头，但或许你说的是对的，作为战士我不够格，但“将一切带回到谈判桌上来”，这听起来也不轻松，或许我可以将这个作为一个开始，好了，祝我能再多活几天吧——我知道，伊丽莎白，这只是个玩笑，再见，V，再次谢谢你

(已发送)【信息】来自 V 至 杰斐逊：我现在在亚特兰大呢，大概算得上是度蜜月，我已经被警告过了，不能再这样把这消息告诉每一个人了，但你是个不错的好人，杰夫，我把你当朋友，所以也给你点儿好消息。你在打一场很艰难的仗，老兄，照顾好你自己，小心点儿，也照顾好你太太，有什么事记得联系我，我会想办法帮忙的

(已读)【视频留言】来自：

克里：我——累——个——大——槽——啊，V！你给我发的是什么玩意？这他妈是婚礼现场吗？妈的。谁拍的啊，这超梦视角也太特娘的迷幻了，也就剪得还行，你拍鬼片呢吗？唉，我没话说了，首先，我竟然没收到请柬，行吧，我知道，你们在亚特兰大，跟夜之城隔着十万八千里，但那不就是一个电话的事吗？其次……你用的什么曲子当的背景音乐啊，电子乐？你知道我们管这种行为叫什么吗，叛徒，V，这就是血淋淋的背叛，武侍是没几首适合那种场合的，但是老子有啊，就连强尼还翻唱过两三首慢歌呢，别管是不是珍稀碟，只要你说一声，我亲手把它塞到你那个傻逼婚礼DJ鼻子底下去都行。电子乐，你他妈，下次见面我找你算账，行了，我得走了，前面在喊安可了

(已发送)【信息】来自 V 至 克里：我知道你们有能用的歌，但是这他妈的可是竹村五郎，下回我不跟公司狗结婚的时候再问你建议

(已读)【视频留言】来自：

布里克：嘿——V——你知道我想说什么，你跟你好兄弟救过我的命，所以你那“搭档”胡作非为的事儿我也就不计较了，毕竟你也出了一把血，对吧，哈哈哈，我会照顾好你的桂妮薇儿的。所以说，有生意下次再记得叫我，最近可是诸事不顺……嗯，我这次主要是想说——你好像很久都没有消息了啊，这可不像你，你出城了还是怎么的？几个月都没来过了，这边帮你留着好些东西呢，原本的那批副作用大，最近手底下的人加班加点的又弄出来了一版新的，绝对……绝对——爽飞，哦，我的意思是，对神经痛有奇效。你一直都没消息可让我有点担心啊，别是死在哪个垃圾桶边上了吧，还是你终于变成赛博疯子了？照我看，后者也算不上什么大事，别不联系啊，有空记得给我回消息

(已发送)【信息】来自 V 至 布里克：我没事，神经痛的问题被解决了，以后应该用不着麻烦你帮我留货了。最近不在城里，等我回去之后教你两招，东海岸这边有个技术应当能救你手底下不少人，感兴趣的话你可以跟瑞吉娜·琼斯聊聊，就说我能做担保，她对赛博疯子有点研究

(已读)【视频留言】来自：

罗格：终于有消息啦，在外面玩疯了吧？倒是轻巧……听着，现在风头终于过去了，你差不多也是时候回来了，来生这边一大摊烂摊子，我可不想再继续帮你义务打工了，这些破事劳心劳力，我又没有高档浮空车和顶层豪华公寓来慰藉心伤。听说了你在东海岸惹的祸了，你——唉，我不说了，竹村跟在你身边对吧？怎么连他也跟你一起疯起来了？

(已发送)【信息】来自 V 至 罗格：行了，在往回走了，大概还有一两周就回去了，帮我们安排一下进城？我给你带了土特产呢

(已读)【视频留言】来自：

德拉曼：你好，V。很高兴能再次联系到你，首先祝你新婚快乐，你似乎仍然不在夜之城，于是我选择给你留言。之前我承诺过在黑墙外的自由网络空间帮你寻找解决身体状况的方法，前段时间听闻你已经不再需要，我感到由衷的高兴。这次是想向你分享一则有趣的消息，在三千毫秒前我刚刚与奥特·坎宁汉分别，她庞大而无序的数据串流中，有一部分对你的信息相当感兴趣，我们以此为媒介进行了短暂交流，它……这是它留下的一句话，我认为这是给你的。  
(附件：数据段编码)  
为了帮助你理解，我自作主张以人类常用的语言习惯进行了转译，内容如下。  
我去你妈的，真他妈绝了，你还真他妈把他搞定了啊，这也太他妈的牛逼了  
余下的三十页数据都是感叹号，我认为那些属于冗余信息，做了删减。

(已发送)【信息】来自 V 至 德拉曼：哦，老德，天啊，我想那可能是我认识的一个朋友，而且不，那应当不是冗余数据，谢谢你，你不知道这对我来说意味着什么，你们还有机会再见面吗？如果可以的话我或许可以拜托你帮忙带话

(已读)【视频留言】来自：

索尔：嘿V，时间上你们差不多也该回到夜之城了吧？希望你们跟着蛇帮向西的路上一切顺利。阿德卡多斯北上了，亚特兰大那一场让我们赚到不少，这你也知道，你们离开的时候我们还在休整，现在终于可以再次动身了。你那喜欢剪片子的朋友跟我们一起了，她的说法是对旅行一直很向往，照我看只要经历两场沙暴她就得哭。总之……期望我们的道路能再次产生交集，以后再有什么事需要阿德卡多斯帮忙，别犹豫。

(已发送)【信息】来自 V 至 索尔：谢了，大概两天后就到了。但我也得提醒你一句，可别小瞧了朱迪，往往在最艰难的时刻，她反而会让你大吃一惊的

(已读)【视频留言】来自：

荒坂赖宣：……你说的，“虽然已经不需要夜氏帮忙了，但是觉得炸掉水晶宫听起来不错，于是就接了”，是——什——么——意——思？

(已发送)【信息】来自 V 至 赖宣：把你的人从上面撤出来的意思，别那么大惊小怪的，我可给你提前通知了  
(已发送)【信息】来自 V 至 赖宣：下回帮你免费炸他们点儿东西不就好了吗，真是的

全文完

——————————

【后记】

好输家的标题是出自布考斯基爱是地狱冥犬中的好输家，徐淳刚译本。打字很累，我不打字了，感兴趣的可以自己去找。说实话，翻得我不喜欢。读诗还是建议原版。内容大意是一个老哥赌马输了然而非常接受良好回家睡觉去了。我没费心找这首的英文版，但里面的好字应当是good或者nice之类的吧，用fine有点奇怪，但是我乐意因为我喜欢fine里面体面漂亮的意思所以开始了生搬硬造。

  
——————

chapter2里的来生舞曲：The handsome family的Far from any road，歌词翻译直接用了网易云的  
chapter5里的车载音乐：武侍的A like supreme  
chapter7里的告别会吉他riff：出自Tamino的Indigo night，歌是有人声的  
chapter8里的车载音乐：kerry桑的Chippin'in  
chapter10里的营地吉他：Brushy one string的Grey in my blue  
chapter11去往食品厂时的车载音乐：任何版本的What a wonderful world  
chapter11整体的bgm：Father John Misty/The Hat版本的The Angry River。这首出自真探。  
chapter12的bgm：蝎子乐队的Still loving you  
chapter16的舞池慢歌：灵云乐队的forever，希腊演唱会现场版  
chapter17的bgm：Damien Rice的It takes a lot to know a man  
chapter19的电台音乐：莫洛电台的 So it goes

  
——————

每章都由电影名来做章节名，与内容无太大关系，但还是有一点点关系的。

chapter1 Gattaca 千钧一发  
chapter2 Straw Dogs 稻草狗  
chapter3 Le Notti di Cabiria 卡比利亚之夜  
chapter4 La règle du jeu 游戏规则  
chapter5 A Streetcar Named Desire 欲望号街车  
chapter6 Slumdog Millionaire 贫民窟的百万富翁  
chapter7 The Black Dahlia Haunting 黑色大丽花  
chapter8 愛のコリーダ 感官世界  
chapter9 Kiss of the Spider Woman 蜘蛛女之吻  
chapter10 The Last Samurai: Bushidou 最后的武士  
chapter11 Lisey's Story 丽赛的故事 【这出自我最爱的史蒂芬·金的小说，我在构思大纲的时候还以为跟绿里奇迹一样早就拍片了，查了一下发现没有，但是已经来不及了……就当2077年真的有勇士把这书电影化了吧】  
chapter12 Sunset Boulevard 日落大道  
chapter13 Moulin Rouge 红磨坊  
chapter14 What lies below 谎言之底  
chapter15 猫の恩返し 猫的报恩  
chapter16 Casablanca 卡萨布兰卡  
chapter17 007: Skyfall 天幕坠落  
chapter18 Hana-bi 花火  
chapter19 The Boat That Rocked 海盗电台

——————

  
【致敬】

《猎凶风河谷》  
《质量效应仙女座》  
《银翼杀手》  
《碳变》  
《底特律：成为人类》  
《大地惊雷》  
《小王子》  
《神秘博士》  
《星际迷航》  
《指环王》  
《哈利波特》  
《后窗》  
《被解救的姜戈》  
《了不起的盖茨比》  
《油炸骷髅天蛾》

感谢阅读


End file.
